El fantasma de Lady Kendrick
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: *Andrew un chico esceptico no se imaginaba que al hospedarse en la mansion Kendrik con sus hermana Mina y Rei se enfrentaria a extraños sucesos sobrenaturales,ni mucho menos enfrentarse al fantasma de una mujer mas atractiva que cualquier mortal.Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**El fantasma de lady Kendrik.**

**Introducción.**

**Puckley, Condado de Kent, Inglaterra 1857.**

Los rayos de luna llena iluminaban el interior de su cuarto, donde dentro la hermosa jovencita de ojos verdes y cabello castaño caminaba en círculos, desesperada con una vela en mano donde la mecha amenazaba por apagarse pronto. Lita Kendrik contaba ya con diecinueve años, desde su tierna infancia había escuchado a su padre echarle en cara a Hellen, su madre, que le hubiera dado solamente dos hijas y ningún varón. Obviamente Lita por ser la primogénita, vendría a ser la primera de las decepciones para su padre. No obstante, para la época, Lita ya era algo grande de edad, sus padres, especialmente el jefe de la familia, el honorable y distinguido señor Joseph Kendrik, estaba preocupado de que su hija ya con 19 años aun siguiera sin casarse. Todo era su culpa, problema de ella que desde los 15 años se había encargado de fastidiar a aquel primer prometido, aquel hombre viejo, gordo y asqueroso, como ella lo llamaba, haciéndole infinidad de desplantes. Aquel hombre tenía 45 años para ese entonces, pero Lita era una chica, tierna, soñadora, romántica que vivía anhelando casarse única y exclusivamente con aquel caballero apuesto y romántico que según ella algún día llegaría a su vida.

Así, un día sin más ni más, resignada a que no encontraría a aquel hombre que ella idealizaba, acepto finalmente el compromiso que su padre le arreglo con el distinguido Sir Sapphir Carlyle, hombre apuesto de 25 años de edad, piel blanca, cabello negro azulado y hermosos ojos color zafiro. Mentiría Lita si dijera que su prometido no era guapo, claro que lo era y bastante joven, por ello Lita era la envidia de muchas jovencitas de la alta sociedad, muchas no corrían con la suerte de que sus padres les eligieran por prometido a **sir** adinerado, apuesto y joven.

Mas sin embargo hacía cinco meses atrás, cuando el frio invierno y la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el pueblo de Puckley, después de salir de la iglesia de Saint Nicholas, una pequeña iglesia construida al estilo gótico a las afueras de la ciudad, después de abordar el carruaje que era tirado por dos hermosos corceles, ordeno la respetable señora Ellen Kendrik al cochero detenerse en una de las avenidas donde ya a esas horas de la mañana, mujeres y hombres respetables de la alta sociedad en la Gran Bretaña entraban y salían de los distintos comercios de la avenida. Inmediatamente Lita, Molly y su madre entraron a la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy, donde a la hermosa hija mayor de los Kendrik, le elegían las telas para el vestido de novia de su próxima boda con Sir Sapphir Carlyle. Pasaban los minutos, y Lita tan curiosa, como sintiendo que el viento de afuera la llamara, opto por salir de la tienda sin avisar a su madre y su hermana que estaban emocionadas eligiendo las telas más finas, encajes y listones para su vestido.

Ese día Lita llevaba un hermoso en color verde, corset apretado que ceñía su delgada cintura, lo cual a veces llegaba a sofocarla y hacerle sentir que el aire le faltaba, falda amplia con incomoda crinolina por debajo para hacer que el vestido luciera más vaporoso, lleno de detalles y encajes por aquí y por allá, su cabello ondulado lo llevaba suelto cubriendo su cabeza con un sombrero de ala ancha en color verde decorado con listones y flores vistosas, mientras en una de sus manos llevaba un paraguas en tonos verdosos y un pañuelo. Muchas veces se preguntó porque era tan elaborada la vestimenta de una mujer, pero tenía que aceptarla, no estaba en disposición de oponerse. Aun recordaba también, como después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy, en un descuido su hermoso pañuelo bordado con su nombre salió volando por los aires y ella que tenía cierto apego sentimental a aquel pedazo de tela salió corriendo entre la multitud hasta que se tropezó con alguien accidentalmente y cayo sentada en el piso. Se miraron un par de segundos como si se conocieran de vidas pasadas y después aquel apuesto hombre rubio de hermosos ojos azules se levantó ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras se disculpaba, su nombre: Anthony Rumsfeld.

Ese fue el día que conoció a su amor, al príncipe azul con el que siempre había soñado, al principio quiso negárselo así misma, rehuir, pero hombre había logrado enloquecerla con sus besos prohibidos. Pronto comenzaron un romance clandestino a escondidas de todos, las clases sociales a las que pertenecían eran diferentes y seguro sus padres se opondrían a aquel amorío. Hasta que un día Joseph Kendrik, su padre la descubrió con aquel hombre besándose en un bosque a poca distancia de la mansión, desde ese día la encerró en casa y su única comunicación con su amado era por medio de carta, que amablemente su hermana Molly llevaba y traía. Desde entonces ella había luchado por romper su compromiso con Sir Saphir Carlyle, pero eso no convenía a los intereses de los Kendrik, la fiesta de compromiso ya se había realizado y la distinguida familia Kendrik lo que menos quería era un escándalo.

-Anthony, tienes que llegar.- Pensaba la chica asomándose por la venta mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla hasta que finalmente se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso de su habitación llorando.

Esa noche era la víspera para el gran día de su boda, que sería el día siguiente, Anthony, su amado Anthony le prometió raptarla, llevársela lejos, pero jamás permitiría que ella fuera obligada a casarse con otro hombre, mucho menos a ser tocada.

Lita aún era virgen, jamás había estado con un hombre, con Anthony a lo mucho había llegado a los besos, a las caricias prohibidas que seguramente sus padres hubieran reprobado. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de entregar su cuerpo virgen a aquel hombre, lo cual no se había dado no por falta de deseo, sino porque los momentos que pasaban eran breves. Afortunadamente así había sido, pues aquella noche en que su padre la miro besándose con aquel "muerto de hambre", inmediatamente su madre le metió la mano entre las piernas asegurándose que su virginidad aún estaba intacta. Aquello sí que había sido humillante. Jamás estaría en la cama ni le daría su cuerpo virgen a Sir Sapphir por muy apuesto que fuera, ella solo seria para Anthony.

De pronto la hermosa chica castaña que vestía esa noche, la víspera al día de su boda, un vaporoso vestido en color rosado se asomó por la ventana al escuchar una piedrita que entro por su balcón abierto. Sonrió al ver parado a Anthony en aquel lugar. Sabía que tenía que darse prisa, tenía que ser rápida y huir con su amado antes de que los guardias que resguardaban la mansión Kendrik llegaran.

Agradeció en ese momento haber sido tan intrépida de niña, pues tiro primero el bulto de ropa y después comenzó a bajar desde el segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación apoyando sus pies en los cuadros de mármol y las enredaderas que se aferraban a las paredes , aunque había recibido clases de etiqueta, para aprender a leer, clases de piano y dominaba tres idiomas: Inglés, Francés y Español, dentro de ella llevaba a una chica osada que gustaba en su infancia de juegos rudos, correr y montar a caballo, cosas que su madre más de una vez le reprendió diciéndole: "Las señoritas de sociedad no corren, caminan con delicadeza", "No montes a caballo, mejor ve en el carruaje, podrías acabar con tu virginidad".

-¡Ten cuidado amor!.- Decía Anthony que la miraba asustado y temeroso de que ella pudiera resbalar y lastimarse.

La idea de él era llegar montado a caballo el día de la boda con Sir Sapphir Carlyle y raptarla enfrente de todos, pero Lita pensaba que esa era una idea peligrosa, la guardia de su padre y su futuro marido los perseguirían y terminarían obligándola a regresar y hasta podían matar a Anthony, ella no quería que el saliera dañado, así que después de mucho discutir termino convenciéndolo de que era mejor saltar por la ventana.

Nada más saltar, corrió al lado de su amado y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos estrechándola con fuerza a su cuerpo masculino, besándola con premura pasional en los labios.

-¡Ya estoy a salvo Anthony!... ¡Larguémonos de aquí!.- Dijo ella.

Ambos echaron a correr logrando burlar la guardia de la familia Kendrik y se internaron por un bosque espeso cubierto de árboles hasta que llegaron al lugar donde anteriormente habían tenido sus encuentros, donde se encontraba un hermoso lago y amarrado al grueso tronco de un árbol, estaba "Thunder" el caballo negro de Anthony al que Lita había bautizado bajo ese nombre por su adoración a la lluvia, la tormenta y los truenos, gusto que después descubrió compartía con Anthony.

Habían corrido mucho hasta llegar a aquel lugar y se sentían a salvo, se tumbaron en el pasto para descansar unos momentos y recuperar energías.

-¡Que hermosas son las estrellas!.- Murmuro Lita observando el firmamento.

Anthony se acercó a ella y se acomodó encima de ella apoyando sus brazos en el pasto para no dejar caer su peso encima de ella.

-¡Más hermosa eres tú "my beauty".- Respondió el mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba las delicadas facciones de la chica.- ¡Más lindos son tus ojos color esmeralda que el firmamento!

-¡Anthony!.- Balbuceo la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas, estaba acostumbrada a que su adorado chico rubio la elogiara, que la tratara con gentileza, pero sentir su cuerpo encima de ella era demasiado, más de lo que hubieran hecho antes.

De pronto sintió como el joven rubio besaba sus labios abriéndose paso entre ellos, acariciando su legua húmeda, poco a poco sus besos fueron tornándose más pasionales hasta que sintió los labios de su amado sobre su cuello.

-¡Oh!.- Suspiro ella.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo Anthony?.- Cuestiono ella que se sentía excitada ante aquellas sensaciones, pero extraña por experimentar aquello que nunca había sentido, aquello que a la vista de la sociedad será algo sucio.

-Te amo, quiero hacerte mía.- Susurro el en su oído mordisqueándole la oreja.- ¿Puedo tomar tu cuerpo?...Te prometo que siempre seré tuyo nada más, siempre estare a tu lado.

Lita no respondió nada pero sonrió, con lo que le dio respuesta a su amado de que continuara. Anthony la obligo a sentarse y se acodo detrás de ella mientras con manos firmes comenzó a desatar los cordones del vestido de la chica removiendo su cabello a un lado para besar su cuello y la piel que se iba descubriendo conforme abría más el vestido de la chica.

-¡Oh Anthony!.- Gimió ella extasiada de placer.

Estaban tan ansiosos de amarse, de compartir su cuerpo y su alma, saciarse de placer y lujuria, que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso hasta que escucharon cada vez más cercas las pisadas de varios caballos que se acercaban en aquella dirección.

-¿Escuchas eso?- Ceso Anthony de besar el cuello de la chica y se paró alarmado.

-¡Dios mío, esos deben ser los hombres de la guardia de mi padre!.- Alarmada la hermosa señorita de ojos verdes.

-¡Tenemos que irnos y ocultarnos, mañana mismo partiremos en un crucero a América, por hoy tendremos que ocultarnos bien!

-¿A América?...¿De dónde sacaste dinero para irnos a América?.-

-¡Luego te explico eso amor, ahora tenemos que huir!.- Exclamo Anthony que subió al caballo y enseguida la ayudo a subir.- ¡No me sueltes y sujétate con fuerza, Thunder correrá a su máxima velocidad!.

Lita asintió con la cabeza y se aferró al cuerpo de su hombre, de su amante que en pocos momentos empezó a correr velozmente, sintiendo el aire rozar su rostro. El corazón se le encogía, temía que los hombres de su padre le dieran alcance y la separaran de su amado Anthony, o peor aún que lo acusaran de secuestro y lo mataran, sabía que su padre podría hacerlo, era influyente, y que decir de Sir Sapphir Carlyle, cuando le pidió a este para que desistiera del matrimonio la ignoro amenazándola con matar a Anthony, a aquel muchacho rubio que era un don nadie, por quien nadie clamaría justicia.

El apuesto hombre rubio hacia correr a Thunder como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo cada vez más cercas aquellas pisadas de caballo, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho cada que las lágrimas de su amada mojaban sus hombros.

-¡No tengas miedo "My beauty", nadie nos separara!.- Le prometió.

Para su mala suerte Thunder soltó un relinchido, al parecer algo lo había lastimado y fue bajando la velocidad, ambos se sentían perdidos, el galopar de varios caballos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-¡Thunder ya no da para más!...¡Tendremos que correr!.- Sugirió Anthony que enseguida ayudo a Lita a bajarse para después el poner pies en tierra.

El joven ideo un ardid, hizo correr al caballo que tanta compañía le había hecho durante años, alguna vez prometió no separarse de él, cuidarlo con su vida si era preciso, pero si tenía que elegir entre él y su amada, escogería a ella, la dueña de su corazón.

-¡Vamos Thunder, no me falles!.- Se despidió el joven dándole un golpecito haciéndolo correr en una dirección para el echarse a correr con Lita tomada de la mano en sentido contrario.

Mientras tanto, el padre de la hermosa chica, se detuvo en seco sin saber qué dirección tomar. Por una parte se escuchaban los pasos del caballo hacia la izquierda, pero hacia la derecha se miraban las pisadas de algunos zapatos y a lo lejos el sombrero rosado de su hija que seguramente había salido volando de su cabeza.

-¡Por alla Señor Kendrik!...¡En aquella dirección se escuchan los pasos del caballo!.

-¡Espere George!.- Detuvo a uno de sus hombres mientras recogía el sombrero de Lita.- ¡Aquí hay unas pisadas de zapatos que siguen aquel camino y el sombrero de mi hija, pudieron bajar del caballo y huir a pie!. Nos dividiremos.

-¡Como usted diga Señor Joseph Kendrik!

Los hombres de la guardia de la familia Kendrik se dividieron en dos grupos, unos hacia la izquierda siguiendo los pasos del caballo y otros hacia la derecha encabezados por Joseph Kendrik, padre de la chica raptada.

Lita y Anthony corrían entre los matorrales tropezando con piedras y ramas de árboles que encontraban a su paso, hasta que de pronto la hermosa chica ojiverde se resbalo torciéndose el tobillo.

-¿Estas bien mi amor?.- Cuestiono el chico rubio preocupado.

-¡Sí!.- Respondió la jovencita tratando de levantarse, pero su pie dolía, lo cual el dedujo.

-¡No te esfuerces en correr!...¡Te cargare sobre mis hombros!.

Anthony se agacho y Lita enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él, mientras sus frágiles brazos de doncella lo abrazaban con fuerza. El hombre rubio corría velozmente, pero el hecho de que llevara a su amada cargando en su espalda y que los hombres que los perseguían fueran a caballo lo ponían en desventaja.

_-¡Deténgase ahí ladrón de doncellas!.- Se escuchaba el grito de Joseph Kendrik._

-¡No te detengas amor, no permitiré que nos separen!.- Susurraba Lita entre lágrimas.

-¡Yo tampoco mi amor, ni aun muerto me separarían de ti!...¡Te protegería hasta después de mi muerte!.- Justo acabando de decir aquello se escuchó un fuerte disparo dirigido hacia el hombre rubio, que por llegar cargando encima de el a la chica, fue a parar en el cuerpo virginal de ella.

Lita soltó un quejido de dolor y Anthony alarmado la bajo recostándola en el piso, pensando únicamente en el bienestar de la joven sin importarle lo que sucediera con él.

-¡Estarás bien amor!...¡Nada te sucederá, tu padre hará que te curen!.- Decía el muchacho alarmado que sería capaz de renunciar a ella con tal de que la salvaran.

-¡Vete mi amor, huye!.- Suplicaba la chica.- Sé que moriré y no quiero que te culpen que te maten, vete a América…-Decía la chica con dificultad.

-¡No digas eso "My beauty"!.- Suplicaba el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le arrancaba un pedazo de tela del vaporoso vestido para cubrir la hemorragia que la chica tenía en la espalda y le había perforado el estómago.- ¡Sabes que no podría vivir sin ti!.

La chica haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le queda lo toma del rostro y lo acerca a ella besándolo en los labios, sintiendo como las lágrimas de él mojaban su rostro.

-¡Que le has hecho a mi hija maldito rufián!.- Exclama Joseph Kendrik asustado al ver el cuerpo de su hija malherido, culpando al hombre rubio a pesar de que sabía que el mismo era quien había disparado.

El hombre rubio apenas levanto la vista, cuando un disparo salió de la escopeta de Joseph Kendrik atravesando su corazón.

-¡No!.- Grita la chica.- ¡Que has hecho papá, te odio!.- Gritaba la chica mientras miraba a su amado retorciéndose en el piso de dolor.

-¡Te amo Lita, siempre te amé!.- Susurra el hombre rubio antes de exhalar su último aliento alcanzando a tomar la mano de su amada.

La chica aun malherida y moribunda, sintiendo como su padre se acercaba para tomarla en brazos se arrastra casi hasta alcanza tocar el cuerpo de su amado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería besar los labios del cuerpo inerte de su amado, pero la fuerza de su padre que la tomo en brazos no se lo permitió.

-¡Suéltame padre, te odio, quiero morir al lado de mi Anthony!.- Exclama con dificultad la mujer.

El hombre, reacio y sin sentir un poco de piedad toma a su hija mal herida, mientras ordenaba a uno de sus hombres que tiraran el cuerpo del joven rubio al rio, a final de cuentas era un pobre muerto de hambre, nadie reclamaría por su muerte y en todo caso podría abogar que fue por defender a su virginal hija, además contaba con la ayuda de Sir Sapphir Carlyle, prometido de su hija que lo apoyaría.

-¡Lo hice por tu bien Lita!...¡Ese tipo es un muerto de hambre!.- Exclamaba el hombre esperanzado a llegar al pueblo para encontrar un médico que salvara la vida de su hija.-¡Te curaremos y mañana te presentaras a la boda con Sir Sapphir, no queremos escándalos, esto sería abochornante!

-¡Te odio padre, te odio!.- Exclamo con dificultad la chica, con el corazón acongojado, y lágrimas en los ojos para después arrojar sangre por la boca.

El hombre, entonces vio aterrorizado como su hija después de decirle palabras poco cariñosas lo miro con sus verdes ojos llenos de tristeza y resentimiento para después cerrarlos.

-¡Hija, Lita, reacciona!.- Exclamaba el hombre que enseguida recostó el cuerpo de su hija en el suelo tratando de reanimarla. Uno de los hombres de su guardia se acercó al cuerpo de la chica para sentir su pulso.

-Lo siento señor Joseph, la señorita ha muerto.

-¡No, mi hija no, Lita no puede estar muerta!.- Se escucharon los gritos de dolor del padre de la doncella en el bosque. El cual ni en los últimos momentos de vida de su hija la había dejado ser feliz, todo por los estúpidos prejuicios, y por darle más importancia a la clase social, al nivel económico y al maldito que dirán de la sociedad de Gran Bretaña.

**153 años después.**

**Vancouver, B.C., Canadá.**

**Lynn Canyon Park.**

Era una agradable tarde de verano en la ciudad de Vancouver, un alto hombre rubio se encontraba enfocando el lente de su cámara mientras las dos chicas, una rubia de ojos color amatista y una rubia de ojos azules posaban sentadas en el tronco de un árbol de aquel hermoso bosque que era una de las atracciones del lugar y una sensación para los turistas, sobre todo por el hermoso puente colgante que parecía colgar entre los añejos árboles, el cual quedaba arriba de un lago a varios metros de distancia, el cual los visitantes tenían que cruzar para apreciar la belleza natural de aquella reserva ecológica.

-¡Perfecto, excelente fotografía, si hasta parecen modelos profesionales!.- Dijo el chico rubio después de tomar la foto.

-¡Si, lo se hermanito, yo, Mina Hansford soy una belleza y una futura modelo muy prometedora!.- Exclamo la rubia con tono de alegría.

-¡Supongo que esto es todo!... ¿Verdad Andrew?...Sabes que odio estar poniendo cara de idiota para tus fotografías.- Molesta la chica de cabello negro.- Solo consiento que me trates como tonta porque sé que estas triste por culpa de esa estupi…-

-Por favor Rei, no me menciones a Serena, no quiero hablar de ella.- Respondió el muchacho rubio cambiando su semblante antes alegre por uno de melancolía y tristeza.

La chica pelinegra agacha la mirada pues sabía que había puesto el dedo en la llaga haciéndole recordar a su hermano la infidelidad de su ex novia, con la cual había terminado hacia una semana. Rei Hansford era la hija adoptiva del matrimonio formado por Brandon y Catherine Hansford, tenía 20 años y a pesar de ser de ascendencia japonesa y no parecerse en nada a los miembros de su familia adoptiva, los cuales tenían rasgos occidentales, jamás sintió la diferencia en cuanto al trato, la mimaban y la reñían de igual manera, sin hacer diferencias. Su relación con su hermano mayor, Andrew, de 23 años era increíble, incluso el chico se llevaba mejor con ella que con Mina, la hermosa rubia, de 17 años quien si era su hermana biológica.

-Lo siento, yo siempre tan impulsiva.- Apenada la chica.

-No te preocupes Rei, sé que no lo hiciste intencionalmente.- Respondió Andrew.

-Oh Rei nunca te mides.- Dice la rubia.

El joven rubio saco su celular que guardaba en una de las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla y se alarma al ver que ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde, había quedado en salir de fiesta a un centro nocturno con algunos amigos rumbo a la Ciudad de Victoria a las 9, ciudad que quedaba a casi una hora de distancia desde Vancouver, aunado eso, todavía tenía que conducir hasta su casa para darse una ducha, la cual no quedaba muy cercas.

-¡Tenemos que regresar a casa ahora mismo!...¡He quedado con Matthew y Jacob para salir de fiesta esta noche a Victoria!.

-¿Me llevaras?...Yo quiero ir.- Alborotada la rubia.

-Lo siento Mina, es salida de hombres, eres menor de edad y aunque fueras mayorcita no te llevaría, no conoces a esos dos.- Dijo el rubio adoptando su postura de hermano mayor celoso.

-Si seguro van de ligue Mina.- Responde secamente la chica de cabello negro.- Anthony vuelve a las andadas.- Término diciendo la pelinegra con rasgos asiáticos que distaba de tener un carácter muy distinto del de su hermana menor.

El joven rubio mira extrañado a su hermana la pelinegra, como era posible que ella conociera el nombre que utilizaba, bajo el que se ocultaba cuando salía de fiesta con sus amigos con la intención de ligar chicas guapas para después llevárselas a la cama con la única intención de tener sexo desenfrenado. Aquella actividad había cesado el día en que conoció a la distinguida Señorita Serena Anderson, pero aunque le dolía su traición estaba dispuesto a seguir con su vida, a largarse de juerga y ligarse a la primera chica guapa que se le ofreciera en la noche. Parecería como si al hablar de Andrew se hablara de un patán, pero no, nada de eso era, jamás se aprovechaba de ninguna chica guapa solo para tener sexo, siempre era claro y directo cuando una mujer le interesaba solo para la cama, jamás hacia falsas promesas de amor y casamiento, eso hasta que conoció a aquella rubia llamada Serena. Aquella que lo deslumbro y por la que había decidido cambiar y dejar de comportarse como un casanova de la época moderna, ella, como el la llamaba "su musa", había sido la chica que posara para la lente de su cámara sacándole hermosas fotografías que después fueron a adornar las paredes de su cuarto antes cubiertas por posters de mujeres y modelos desconocidas semidesnudas.

Pero parecía que la vida le había cobrado sus actos antes de conocer a la rubia y al triple, pues aquella belleza termino engañándolo con otro, aun recordaba como la encontró en el auto de aquel tipo totalmente desnuda y jadeante.

-¿Anthony?...¿De qué Anthony hablas Rei?.- Preocupado el joven.- No tengo ningún amigo que se llame Anthony, tan solo iré con Jacob y Matthew.

-¿Crees que soy tonta?...Por supuesto que sé que es el nombre que utilizas cuando vas de "cacería".- Dijo la pelinegra haciendo el ademan de comillas con los dedos, refiriéndose por conquistar chicas a la palabra cacería.

-Bueno Rei, tu eres mi hermana, mejor no hablemos de eso. Es hora de regresar.- Dijo el joven apenado cambiando de tema mientras sus hermanas reían al haberle echado en cara que sabían todo sobre él.

Minutos después de atravesar el puente colgante, los tres hermanos llegan hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraban dos motocicletas una Honda DN01 en color negro y una Honda Fireblade 2008 en color rojo. La chica pelinegra se subió en la roja encendiendo el motor, mientras el hombre rubio subió en la negra donde Mina también sube abrazándose a él con fuerza, como siempre temerosa de no caerse.

-¡A que llego primero a casa en mi "Feuer"!.- Reta Rei que apenas decir aquello sale corriendo en la moto a la que había bautizado bajo el nombre de "Herd".- Venceré a Thunder.- Grito la sacerdotisa ahora refiriéndose al nombre de la moto de su hermano a la cual habían bautizado con ese nombre.

-¡Embustera, tramposa, vamos a ver si no te doy alcance!.- Respondió Andrew.

-¡Andrew no tan rápido puedo lastimarme!.- Chilla la rubia.- Hubiera deseado traer mi hermoso auto.- Dice la rubia haciendo alusión a su VW Beetle Barbie, un auto que burlonamente Rei y Andrew decían que parecía el cochecito de la muñeca Barbie.

**Algunos días después…**

La hermosa chica rubia sentada en la sala de la lujosa Mansión Hansford lloraba abrazada a su hermana y a su padre mientras escuchaba los duros regaños de su padre y hasta su hermano, sobre todo de este último, que aunque era muy consentidor, cuando se ponía en su papel de hermano enérgico no había poder humano que lo hiciera olvidar que solo era el hermano de la chica y no el papá.

-¡Ese Yaten es un bueno para nada Minako!...¿Que es lo que quieres que te embarace igual como embarazo a Rose Adams?.- Cuestiona el señor.- ¡Hija no soy un puritano ni muchos menos, pero eres una adolescente!...¡No me gustaría verte embarazada el día de mañana a tan corta edad!.

-Pero Yaten ha cambiado el me prometió que…- La chica no termina de hablar pues su hermano la interrumpe.

-¡Te he dicho que ese Yaten es un imbécil Mina!...No quería repetírtelo pero, el sábado que fui a Victoria lo vi besándose con una latina despampanante, más tarde me lo encontré con dos mujeres sentadas en sus piernas y…-

-¡Calla Andrew que seguro tú también fuiste a lo mismo!.- Molesta la rubia.

-¡Pero yo no tengo novia, y anqué no te guste no voy a permitir que ningún imbécil bueno para nada se burle de mis hermanas!.- Molesto el joven.

Mina se echó a llorar, pues bien sabía que las amenazas de su hermano no eran en vano, ya en el pasado se había agarrado a golpes con Nicholas, un joven desaliñado y poco atractivo con el que Rei anduvo saliendo durante su etapa de estudiante en High School el cual termino rompiéndole el corazón. Afortunadamente los gusto de Rei habían cambiado, pues aquel tipo aparte de ser un patán era poco atractivo para ella, desde el punto de vista de la rubia y ahora también de la pelinegra.

-¡Muy bien dicho Andrew, nadie se burla de los Hansford!.- Apoyo la chica pelinegra sintiéndose orgullosa del apellido de su familia.- Además Mina cuando te leí el tarot te dije que Yaten no te convenía que era un patán.- Termino diciendo la chica pelinegra que gustaba de lo oculto y era una supersticiosa, quien investigando en internet y en libros había aprendido a leer las cartas, las runas, además de sentir fascinación por cosas fantasiosas como la creencias en fantasmas, espectros, duendes, el karma, la reencarnación entre otras cosas, de lo cual por supuesto Andrew siempre se burlaba.

El padre de los tres chicos, tan rubio y con unos ojos azules, vistiendo traje sastre camina irritado dentro de la sala hasta que posa sus ojos en el mayor de sus hijos.

-He comprado la Mansión Kendrik que se encuentra en el pueblo de Puckley en Inglaterra, la misma que viste en internet Andrew.- Dijo el hombre.- Es una verdadera obra de arte que nadie a querido comprar en muchos años y yo la adquirí a buen precio.

-¡Que compraste la Mansión!.- Impresionada la señora Catherine

-¡Que compraste la mansión Kendrik, la misma que encontré por internet y que se encuentra en Puckley!.- Dice el muchacho rubio sorprendido y emocionado, cuando vio aquella obra de arte por internet se sintió maravillado al igual que su hermana Rei, obviamente las razones eran distintas para cada uno, mientras Rei se sentía atraída por el misterio que desprendía aquella mansión, el escéptico de Andrewo veía en ella el escenario perfecto para sus fotografías, de alguna u otra manera sentía nostalgia y un poco de melancolía al mirar aquella mansión.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Inglaterra?- Cuestiona el señor a su hijo.

-¡Por supuesto que me gustaría papá pero no es momento para hablar de…-

-Bien, pues mañana mismo te iras con tus hermanas.- Decidido el señor.- Comprare los boletos de avión para los tres y se pasaran los dos meses de vacaciones allá, volverán hasta el inicio de clases en la universidad.- Dijo el señor.- A ti Andrew te aviso que tu madre y yo firmaremos una autorización para que puedas ejercer poder sobre Mina y controlarla.

-Pero y el hotel.- Dijo Andrew que aunque aún estaba en la universidad ya trabajaba en la corporación de su padre.

-¡Olvídate del Hotel Andrew, tómalo como unas vacaciones!..- Ordena el señor Hansford.- Lo importante de esto es alejar a Mina de ese bueno para nada.

La chica rubia rompe en llanto mientras es consolada por su madre y su hermana, lanzando injurias contra su padre y su hermano que decidían que hacer y a donde llevarla, no le parecía justo.

Andrew por su parte sonrió para sus adentros, que mejor que unas vacaciones para distraerse y dejar de pensar en Serena, su ex novia infiel, de paso aseguraría que Mina estuviera lejos de aquel patán y sin duda el estilo gótico y victoriano de aquella mansión le serviría para tomar más fotografías, un hobby que le apasionaba aún más que su carrera de Administración de Empresas en la Universidad y que estudiaba en una prestigiosa escuela de fotografía los fines de semana combinándolo con sus estudios de Administración en la universidad.

-¡Esa casa es horrible y da miedo, seguro debe estar llena de telarañas!.- Lloriqueo la rubia.

-Tranquila Mina, los fantasmas regularmente no hacen daño, tan solo buscan que se les ayude a cumplir algo que dejaron pendiente en vida.- Sonríe la pelinegra con malicia logrando asustar a su hermana.

-¡Por favor Rei, cállate, no estás viendo como esta Mina:- Reprende la señora Catherine.- ¡Si quieres ayudar a alejarla del patán no estas ayudando mucho!

-Lo siento madre.- Respondió la pelinegra soltando una carcajada.- Pero bueno, yo estoy encantada con el viaje, adoro ir a Inglaterra y papá ha comprado esa mansión victoriana me parece mucho mejor. Solo pido que Andrew no busque al idiota de su amigo, al odioso de Darien Shields.- Refunfuña la pelinegra recordando a aquel chico que en sus viajes a Inglaterra con su familia había conocido y al cual despreciaba por haberla llamado "Chinesse Girl" por sus facciones orientales, odiaba que le preguntaran si era China, ella era de ascendencia Japonesa, sus padres adoptivos siempre se lo dijeron, pero aun así no se sentía asiática, ni siquiera sabía hablar Japonés, solo Ingles y Francés que eran los necesarios para vivir en Canadá.

_-Seguro esa viaje a Puckley será inolvidable, y esa casa es excelente para tomar fotografías, de paso podría ligarme a una que otra inglesa y olvidar un rato a Serena.- Pensó el chico rubio para sus adentros, así a su regreso a Canadá, en dos meses que reiniciara su siguiente periodo escolar en la Universidad y en la Escuela de Fotografía tendría algo hermoso que mostrarse a sus compañeros de la clase de Fotografía_

**Hola, aquí de nuevo Mademoiselle Rousseau con una nueva historia para el fandom de Sailor Moon y contribuyendo a engrosar los fanfics de Mako-chan.**

**Bien, si sé que no tengo vergüenza, que prometí no subir ningún fanfic ni escribir nada hasta que terminara amor inolvidable pero esta idea tenía semanas revoloteando en mi cabeza y no aguantaba más sin escribirla. Sentía algo así como si quisiera estornudar y algo me lo evitara hahaha.**

**Como notas finales aclarare algunos puntos:**

**Utilice apellidos ingleses, porque al no ser japoneses los personajes no quise utilizar ni Kino, ni Furuhata, ni Tsukino, ni Chiba ni nada de eso**_._

**Si ven algún error o alguna cosa que no cuadre pueden decírmelo libremente no me enojo, este fic tendrá algunos tintes históricos y aunque he investigado puedo equivocarme**_._

**Algo importante, Anthony y Andrew no son gemelos (obvio son de distintas épocas y lugares), no tienen nada que ver solo comparten un gran parecido físico y eso es todo**_._

**El nombre de la moto de Rei "Feuer" significa fuego en alemán**_._

**Disculpen si uso algunas palabras en inglés como "My beauty" o "Chinesse Girl" a decir verdad me pareció mejor hacerlo así.**

**Gracias a quienes pasen por aquí, aunque no les prometo ser constante con las actualizaciones, tengo que terminar primero Amor Inolvidable y darle seguimiento semanal a Tormenta de Fuego que escribo junto con mi amiga Nick River.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Primeras Impresiones

**Primeras Impresiones.**

**Año de 1857.**

La hermosa jovencita pelicastaña se encontraba a retirada distancia de su casa, escondida en el bosque frente al hermoso lago de aguas azules entremezcladas con tonos esmeraldas que al combinarse le daban un aspecto color turquesa. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido en color vino tinto, adorando con finos encajes y listones en color negro que contrastaban con el color de la indumentaria. Su hermoso cabello castaño el cual era ondulado por gracias de la naturaleza, no necesitaba mucho arreglo, aquellos buques se le formaban de manera natural cubriéndose ese día, solamente con un amplio sombrero de ala ancha en color rojo con flores negras. De verdad que amaba los sombreros.

No sabía si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía, habían pasado tres días desde que al salir de la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy, al haber corrido tras su pañuelo que había salido volando, había tropezado accidentalmente con aquel hombre. Recordaba que al caer ambos, a él se le cayó algo que después levanto, no recordaba que era, su mirada solo se había dedicado a contemplar a aquel hombre. El cual gentilmente se había disculpado y le había ayudado a levantarse. Recordaba que había olvidado su pañuelo por completo y la muy tonta lo había perdido, pero bien o mal había aceptado un encuentro con aquel hombre. No sabía porque, eso era indigno, impropio de una señorita decente que además estaba comprometida, y no con cualquier hombre, sino con el poderoso Sir Sapphir Carlyle, si eso llegara a oídos de su prometido seguro este podría desistir del matrimonio, lo cual causaría la furia de sus padres, Lita sabía que a sus 19 años ya estaba bastante grandecita, si seguía pasando más tiempo sin que se casara, podría quedarse solterona, para vestir santos, ya mucha gente le hacía comentarios como "Lita, pero si a tus 19 años yo ya estaba casada y hasta tenía tres hijos", comentarios que si bien a ella no le importaban, si a su familia.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos, pensó que seguramente aquel hombre solo la había timado, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse lo visualizo desde lejos, montando un hermoso corcel en color negro. Le parecía un hombre de ensueño, bien parecido, hermosos ojos, una mirada profunda, una manera de conocerlo poco común y hasta romántica, a eso le agregamos el hecho de que llegara al encuentro montado a caballo, tal como imaginaba al su hombre ideal. Siempre había soñado vivir un amor mágico donde su príncipe azul la raptara y huyeran juntos en su hermoso caballo. Lo miro acercarse y bajar del animal, no sabía que decir, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no quería mostrarse ansiosa o deslumbrada, pero ya estaba sonriendo como tonta, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-¡Buenos días tenga usted señorita!.- Saludo aquel hombre del que mucho había soñado con su físico pero ni siquiera le habia preguntado el nombre. Cuando había visualizado venir a su madre hacia ella aquel día, no pudieron presentarse, tan solo pactaron rápidamente verse en tres días en aquel lugar. ¡Un gusto verla de nuevo!.- Saludo el hombre mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la mano caballerosamente.

-¡Buenos días tenga usted!.- Dijo la chica titubeante, mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia aquel lago aventando piedrecillas.- ¡No tengo mucho tiempo libre para estar fuera, papá podría mandar a buscarme si tardo mucho y…-

-¡Y podría encontrarla conmigo!.- Termino de decir el joven.

-Así es. No vaya usted a pensar que soy una…-

-¿Una mujer indecente?- Completo el muchacho rubio interrumpiéndola para después soltar una carcajada.- No lo creo señorita, pero quizá si un poco atrevida.

Lita giro la vista y lo miro espantada. ¿Acaso no era casi lo mismo ser indecente que atrevida?. No supo que responder ante aquel comentario y sin querer dejo caer el abanico que cargaba en una de sus manos, a la vez que se ruborizaba.

-Permítame.- Le dijo el joven agachándose para tomar aquel objeto y después entregárselo.

-Sabe, creo que ya tarde demasiado, quizá sería mejor si vuelvo a mi casa.- Respondió la joven sonrojada mientras se daba media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, pero entonces sintió como aquel hombre la tomaba con fuerza del brazo haciéndola girar para quedar frente a él.

-¿Usted me está tocando?.- Cuestiono entre asustada y excitada. Jamás un hombre la había tocado más de la cuenta, pero extrañamente eso le gustaba.

-¡No se valla señorita, por favor!.- Suplico el hombre.- Déjeme seguir contemplando su belleza.

-Pero yo, esto no está…-

-¿Va a decir que esto no está bien?...No pretendo aprovecharme de usted señorita…Por cierto…¿Cuál es su nombre?

La joven de cabello castaños se quedó en silencio un momento, como hipnotizada por la sonrisa de aquel hombre y aquella mirada que le dedicaba.

-Lita…Lita Kendrik.- Tartamudeo.- ¿Usted?

-Lita lindo nombre para una dama.- Respondió el hombre mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.- Yo me llamo Anthony Rumsfeld.

-¡Anthony!.- Balbuceo ella con dulzura en su voz.

-Nunca me había gustado mi nombre, pero cuando usted lo dice suena maravilloso.- Respondió el hombre bajando sus manos por los brazos de ella cubiertos por las mangas del vestido, hasta que finalmente llego a sus manos y se las acaricio con las suyas.

Lita se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba cruzando la línea de la decencia, bueno no es que a ella le pareciera indecente, pero si alguien la viera seguro no le iría nada bien. Ella no era una mujer cualquiera, no era una cortesana, además estaba comprometida en matrimonio, y no con cualquier hombre, sino con Sir Sapphir Carlyle.

-¡Creo que esto es demasiado!- Dijo mientras apartaba bruscamente sus manos y se daba una media vuelta para irse de ahí.

-¡Espere!... ¿Acaso esto no es suyo?- Escucho la voz del hombre a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente se giró de nuevo para mirarlo y vio como el joven sostenía su pañuelo, aquel hermoso pañuelo que traía su nombre bordado. ¿Cómo era entonces posible que aquel hombre le preguntara como se llamaba? Camino hasta él y lo tomo.

-¿Cuál era la necesidad de preguntar mi nombre si en el pañuelo lo dice?- Cuestiono ella sintiéndose tonta.- ¿Acaso no sabe leer?... ¿O es usted tan distraído para haber pasado por alto el nombre bordado?

-Disculpe usted Lita, por supuesto que se leer y no soy tan distraído para no haber leído el nombre bordado en su pañuelo, yo solo quería un pretexto para retenerla a mi lado, para seguirla viendo por un momento… ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que usted se ha robado mi corazón?

Lita se quedó pensativa, dentro de si se sentía halagada, las palabras de aquel hombre sonaban demasiado dulces y maravillosas para sus oídos, era así como siempre soñó el hombre de su vida, al hombre de sus sueños, guapo, romántico, que le dijera palabras que le endulzaran el oído. Tenía miedo de que Anthony fuera tan perfecto, de que la deslumbrara solo para aprovecharse de ella, que el supiera que fácilmente podría ceder por ser una romántica y soñadora que vivía pensando en el amor. Muchas veces su madre le había advertido "hija nunca te dejes endulzar demasiado el oído. Son tácticas de los hombres para obtener la doncellez de una dama y después botarla,… ¿Quién querría a una mujer desflorada?". Todos aquellos pensamientos acudieron a su mente, era una lucha contra la razón y el encantamiento, porque Anthony era demasiado encantador.

-¿Has besado antes?- Cuestiono él.

-No.- Respondió asustada ella.- ¡Pero que pregunta!... ¿Acaso me ve cara de ser una cualquiera?- Se sintió ella ofendida.

-Perdón Lita, es que me haces perder la cordura.- Dijo el.- ¡Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos, verdes como dos gemas preciosas, como dos esmeraldas!

Lita agacho la mirada apenada, no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando tantos elogios o caería ante las redes de aquel seductor hombre. Sintió entonces que él le tomo de la barbilla con una de sus manos, levantándole el rostro, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Ella sintió a su vez como el la miraba a los ojos, como si examinara sus facciones hasta detenerse en sus labios.

-¡Le juro que si intenta aprovecharse de mi voy a gritar!.- Dijo ella en un susurro.

El no respondió nada pero lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, Lita pensó entonces en lo que debería hacer, sentía la respiración de aquel hombre en su rostro, pensó entonces en golpearlo en la entrepierna y salir corriendo, pero no, no lo hizo, las fuerzas le faltaban, la cara se le ponía caliente y se le ruborizaba, mientras sentía un cosquilleo en sus manos que no dejaban de sudar a la vez que sus piernas temblaban. Sintió como el la miraba, acercándose cada vez más al rostro de ella, pronto sintió como aquel hombre le rozaba los labios con los suyos, como una suave caricia, aquello era más que un beso, sintió como apretó entonces sus labios contra los de ella y la hizo entreabrirlos para penetrar el interior de su boca con su lengua. Al principio pensó que la saliva de él le daría un poco de asco, pero conforme pasaron los segundos descubrió que su sabor le pareció agradable. El la atrajo abrazándola de la cintura, mientras la tomaba de la nuca con la otra mano, y ella primeriza, que jamás antes había besado no supo qué hacer con sus manos e instintivamente las llevo hacia el rostro de él, acariciándolo.

-Lo siento.- Hablo el sintiéndose agitado después de aquel beso prologando que los había hecho separarse solo por la falta de aire.- Lamento si la he ofendido, pero besarla en verdad fue maravilloso.

Lita se quedó pensativa, acaso aquel tipo pensaba que con un "Lo siento" arreglaría todo, pero no podía negar que aquel beso había sido maravilloso, que le había gustado, nunca había besado a nadie, ni siquiera su prometido Sir Sapphir Carlyle, pero estaba segura que el beso de otro hombre no le agradaría tanto como el de aquel atrevido.

-Yo también lo siento.- Respondió ella.- Soy una mujer comprometida…¡Hasta nunca!.-

Lita dios media vuelta tomando con ambas manos la falda de su vestido para no pisarla y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa, intentando huir de aquel hombre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de el.

-¿Y acaso usted ama a su prometido?...¡Estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo amas!.

Lita giro la vista asustada, ¿Cómo podía saber aquel hombre lo que ella sentía o no por su prometido? Él no tenía el derecho de hablarle así ni de intimidarla.

-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que yo siento?- Respondió ella queriendo sonar altanera, pero solo logro titubear.- ¡Si piensa usted que te aprovecharas de mí, pues déjeme decirle que no lo hará!

Anthony se acercó a ella y la sujeto con delicadeza del brazo.

-Yo no me quiero aprovechar de usted, no quiero ir rápido ni aprovecharme de una señorita tan linda como usted Señorita Lita.- Hablo el con dulzura.- Quiero conocerla, verla a diario, platicar con usted, escuchar el sonido de su voz, besarla, que sea mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos…¿No has entendido que estoy enamorado?...¿Que no pretendo mancillarla y por usted reprimiría mis instintos hasta que sea mi esposa?.

La joven de ojos verdes se quedó pensativa antes aquellas palabras, en verdad Anthony sonaba sincero y ella quería creerlo.

-¡Bésame, hágalo otra vez!.- Suplico ella. Anthony por toda respuesta la tomo por la cintura y una vez más la atrajo hacia el apoderándose de los labios, hasta hace poco jamás besados, de aquella doncella.

-La amo Lita Kendrik.- Susurro el cuándo se separaron.- ¡Permítame ir a hablar con sus padres, quiero pedirles su mano!.

-¡No!.- Asustada ella.- No lo aceptaran Anthony, ellos adoran a mi prometido, deme tiempo, tiempo para convencerlos de que cancelen mi matrimonio, y ya después usted se presenta ante ellos.

-¡Como quieras "My beauty"!.- Le respondió el besándole las mejillas.

Iban a besarse de nuevo, cuando de pronto Lita escucho la voz de su hermana a lo lejos, al parecer ya la habían mandado buscar.

-Lita… ¿Dónde estás?- Se escuchó la conocida voz de Molly, la hermana menor de la joven.

-¡Vallase por favor, es mi hermana, seguro deben andarme buscando!.- Asustada ella mientras se separaba del joven rubio.

El la tomo de la mano y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, solamente había sido un roce, como una caricia rápida, pero al menos así saciaría sus ganas por un breve instante.- ¡Mañana estaré aquí, a la misma hora!.

-¡Te amo Anthony, y ya mi amor es correspondido, deja de hablarme con tanta formalidad!.- Respondió la joven.

-¡Entonces así será "My beauty", te amo.- Le contesto el para después desaparecer montado en su caballo, entre la espesura de los árboles de aquel inmenso bosque.

Lita sonrió, y corrió en dirección hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido de la voz de su hermana menor a la cual pronto encontró.

-Lita…¿Dónde andabas?- Cuestiono una chica de cabello castaño rojizo un poco más corto, la cual llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido en color azul cielo.

-Salí a caminar, tenía ganas de…respirar aire puro.- Respondió Lita nerviosa, mientras se acariciaba los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando aquel primer beso.

-¡Andas muy rara Lita!- Hablo Molly.- Papá te mando a buscar solo porque Sir Sapphir Carlyle está en casa, vino a verte.

Solo escuchar el nombre de su prometido, Lita volvió a la realidad y maldijo no haber fastidiado a Sir Sapphir Carlyle como a sus demás prometidos anteriores. Nunca estuvo enamorada de su guapo prometido, nunca estuvo feliz con la idea de la boda, pero ahora más que nunca no quería casarse, no justo ahora que había encontrado al hombre de su vida.

**Época actual, Aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver.**

Eran las 5:00 p.m de la tarde en la ciudad de Vancouver por la bocina se acaba de escuchar el ultimo llamado por el que se informaba que el vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Londres partiría en 5 minutos. Las maletas ya se encontraban arriba del avión, mientras se espera a que todos los pasajeros terminaran de abordar.

Catherine y Brandon Hansford se despidieron de sus hijos antes de verlos partir rumbo a aquel viaje del que no regresarían hasta dentro de dos meses, viaje que se había hecho más por alejar a la menor de los Hansford, Mina, de aquel tipo con el que estaba emberrinchada.

-¡No es justo, yo no quiero ir a Inglaterra, menos a un pueblo viejo ni a la mansión horrible!.- Lloriqueaba Mina.

-¡Hija, tranquila mi pequeña, este viaje es por tu bien!- Cariñosa la señora Catherine que era rubia, tan parecida a su hija, pero con hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡No y no, no estoy contenta!.- Se despidió la rubia que antes de abordar el avión da un beso a su madre.

La chica de ojos amatistas y largo cabello negro fue la próxima en despedirse, observo a su madre y padre adoptivos y les sonrío.

-¡Papás muchas gracias por el viaje, los echaré de menos!.- Ambos señores abrazaron a la joven pelinegra de origen asiático, a la que adoraban tanto como a sus dos hijos biológicos, dentro de su corazón no había diferencias.

-Yo también te extrañare mi pequeñita, tu siempre tan sensata.- Conmovida la señora Catherine.- ¡Sé que ya eres mayor de edad Rei, pero por favor no te metas en líos!.

-Papá, mamá, ténganlo por seguro. Me dedicare a cuidar de Minako.- Abrazo la chica de nuevo a sus padres entrando al avión.

El joven rubio fue el último que se acercó a sus padres, llevaba unas gafas en color negro cubriendo sus ojos, sabía que por ser el hombre y el hermano mayor le darían un sermón de que cuidara bien de las dos chicas entre tantas cosas más.

¡Andrew, eres mi hijo mayor, tu respondes por mis hijas!.- Serio el señor Hansford.- Sé que Rei es mayor de edad, pero a veces es demasiado impulsiva, aunque reconozco que es una mujer sensata, por favor cuídala. A Mina, a ella si tenla bajo vigilancia, recuerda que en tu maleta van los papeles en los que te haces responsable de Mina, así que si da problemas no dudes en poner mano dura.

-Tenlo por seguro padre, la tendré bien controlada, en cuanto a Rei, aunque sea mayor de edad, también estaré al tanto de ella.

-El auto de Mina, así como la moto de Rei y la tuya llegara en un par de días.- Dijo el señor Hansford.- Sabes que hay trámites que hacer antes de enviarlas, pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo de eso.

-De acuerdo padre.- Respondió el muchacho.

Andrew abrazo a su madre y dio un fuerte apretón de manos a su padre, estaba a punto de abordar el avión cuando escucho de nuevo la voz cariñosa de su madre.

-¡Hijo, cuídate y cuida de las niñas!.- Preocupada la señora Catherine.- ¿En que llegaran a Pluckley?... Sé que el avión los dejara en Londres, ¿Cómo harán para llegar hasta el pueblo?

Andrew esbozo una sonrisa, no cabía duda de que su madre siempre sería una mujer que se preocupara por él y sus hermanas en demasía.

-Madre, todo estará bien, tranquila.- Con suave voz el joven rubio.- Recuerda que Darien vive en Londres, el también está de vacaciones y estará esperándonos en el aeropuerto para llevarnos hasta el pueblo. Lo invite a pasar las vacaciones en la mansión.

-¡Oh Dios Mío, Darien tan buen muchacho, por favor cuida que Rei no le haga ningún desplante, ya sabes cómo es ella!.- Preocupada la señora Catherine, que de sobra sabía que a la mayor de sus hijas no le agradaba del todo aquel muchacho, el cual a todos en la Familia Hansford les agradaba, excepto a la chica pelinegra, quien siempre osaba de molestarlo y hacerle la vida imposible.

,

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres.**

Eran las 10:00 a.m. en la ciudad de Londres, el avión en el que Andrew y sus hermanas habían viajado desde Vancouver había arribado a aquel país 10 horas después de viaje. En Vancouver deberían de ser apenas las 3:00 a.m. de la madrugada. El joven rubio se puso lentes obscuros para evitar la luz del día, mientras sus hermanas caminaban detrás de el hacia donde se encontraba el equipaje que corría a través de una banda.

Después de que Andrew baja cada una de las tres maletas, ambos se dirigen hacia la cafetería, mas por costumbre que por verdadera necesidad de comer.

-Bueno, ahora falta saber en qué nos iremos a Pluclkey…Supongo que podríamos tomar algún taxi que nos lleve a la Estación de Waterloo y ahí tomar un tren que nos lleve hasta Pluckley. Investigue que salen cada media hora.…¿Te parece bien Andrew?.- Cuestiono la chica pelinegra, que vestía pantalón de mezclilla, blusa roja de tirantes ceñida a su cuerpo y zapatos cómodos.

-No habrá necesidad de tomar camión Rei…¡Seria tan molesto!.- Exclamo Andrew.- Mejor le pedí a Darien que nos hiciera el favor de llevarnos a…-

-¡Qué demonios estas diciendo Andrew!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre involucrar al imbécil de Darien en esto?

-¡Excelente!.- Grito la rubia llena de felicidad.- Siempre es mejor viajar en auto particular que en un maldito tren lleno de gente e incómodo. Seguro al menos en el auto de Darien podre dormir como la princesa que soy.- Termino diciendo Mina con voz chillona mientras cargaba sus zapatillas rosa fucsia en mano. Al parecer estaba cansada de caminar por el aeropuerto con aquellos incomodos zapatos.

-¡Pues preferiría ir caminando hasta ese pueblo, incluso irme hincada antes que verle la cara a ese pedazo de idiota!.- Rabiosa Rei.

-¡Mina, Rei, guarden silencio no quiero un espectáculo!- Las reprendió Andrew.- ¡Sigan caminando que quiero comer algo antes de que llegue Darien!.

-¡Pero no tan rápido Andrew, me duelen los pies!- Exclamo Mina.

-¿Y a quien se le ocurre viajar con zapatillas y vestido Mina?- Molesto Andrew.

-¡Pues a mí ya se me quito el hambre!.- Gruño la pelinegra.

Andrew ignoro los comentarios de sus hermanas y seguía caminando escuchando los alegatos de las chicas pero sin prestarles mucha atención. Era extraño que Darien no hubiera llegado a tiempo, total su amigo ya estaba acostumbrado a los buenos tratos de Mina y a la altanería de Rei. Al entrar sintió una mirada conocida sobre el pero no le presto importancia, hasta que su hermana la rubia pego un grito.

-¡Darien!.- Grito Mina dentro de la cafetería haciendo que todo mundo se girara a verla, mientras corría a una de las mesas donde se encontraba sentado un hombre alto, apuesto de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules, el cual nada más ver a la rubia dejo a un lado su desayuno, que al parecer era una gran papa asada rellena con tocino y un refresco coca cola, y se paró abriendo sus brazos a la rubia.

-¡Mina, la Barbie humana!.- Exclamo Darien con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba eufóricamente a la chica rubia.- ¡Pero que hermosa estas, mucho más que hace dos años que fue la última vez que te vi cuando fui a Vancouver!.

-¡Gracias Darien, yo sé que lo soy!...¡Tú también has cambiado, eres más guapo que antes, seguro debes de tener novia o más de una!.- Exclamo la rubia, mientras inmediatamente la chica pelinegra de aspecto oriental, nada más escuchar eso miro al hombre de reojo apretando sus puños.

Andrew entonces se acercó a su amigo, después de que Mina se separara y lo saludo de mano dándole un abrazo rápido.

-¡Cuánto gusto verte amigo, dos años sin saber de ti!.- Exclamo Andrew recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando el peligro fue a Vancouver la última vez y se iban de "cacería".

-Lo mismo digo Andrew, sabes que no he tenido tiempo de volver a viajar a Vancouver, así que me da gusto verte…Incluso Pluckley no queda tan lejos de aquí, así que los fines de semana podríamos venir de "cacería", a buscar chicas guapas.- Dijo el pelinegro que en vez de mirar a su amigo, ponía sus ojos en Rei para ver sus reacciones.- Claro dejaríamos a tus niñas encerradas.- Termino diciendo refiriéndose a Rei y Mina.

Rei, nada más de escuchar aquel comentario giro la vista molesta hacia el pelinegro al cual aún no había saludado y lo miro rabiosa.

-¡No somos niñas imbécil!.- Exclamo molesta la chica.- Y no oses de molestarme porque te puede pesar te puede pesar.

-¡Tranquila Rei!...¿Acabas de llegar y no me saludas?...¡Que poca cortesía de tu parte!.

-¡Simplemente no puedo ser hipócrita y fingir simpatía por quien no la siento!.-

-¡Ignorare tus altanerías lindura!.- Respondió Darien.

Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron asiento en la mesa donde se encontraban Darien y piden lo mismo que el joven pelinegro, mientras Mina y Andrew se encargaban de mantener una conversación para evitar que surgieran riñas entre Rei y Darien.

Después de terminar aquel desayuno, todos se levantaron de la mesa, mientras seguían conversando de trivialidades.

-¡Andrew hermanito, ayúdame con la maleta, no seas malo!.- Suplico la chica rubia.

Andrew sin decir nada toma la maleta de la chica y caminando enfrente jalando dos maletas, la suya y la de su hermana menor.

-¡Gracias Andrew, te quiero!.- Cariñosa Mina.

Rei por su parte, tomo su maleta y tiro de ella evitando su mirada, quien antes de que pudiera dar un paso más para salir de la cafetería la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

¡Déjame cargar tu maleta!.- Amable el joven pelinegro.

-¡Acaso no tengo dos manos!...¡No necesito tu ayuda!.- La pelinegra intento seguir su camino, pero Darien sin decirle nada la detuvo y aun en contra de su voluntad le quito la maleta de la mano.

-¡Yo cargare con ella!.

Rei lejos de agradecerle su caballerosidad, salió molesta de la cafetería hasta darle alcance a Andrew.

**Pluckley, Condado de Kent, Reino Unido.**

Había pasado una hora y media desde que los cuatro jóvenes salieron del aeropuerto, abordando el automóvil Audi T.T. en color azul metálico de Darien, el cual había estado conversando en todo el camino con Andrew, que iba sentado del lado del copiloto, mientras en el asiento trasero Mina iba profundamente dormida y Rei, que aunque también tenía los ojos cerrados, se encontraba despierta, dándose cuenta que de vez en cuando Darien la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

_-¡Idiota!.- Pensó Rei para sí misma escuchando la plática de su hermano y aquel pelinegro._

-¡Así que cortaste con Serena!.- Exclamo Darien.- Nunca la conocí, tenías un años con ella apenas…¿cierto?.

-Sí, la adoraba a la muy perra.- Dijo Andrew como si maldijera a su ex novia.- Pero bueno, dentro de lo malo yo siempre veo lo positivo.- Sonrió Andrew maliciosamente.- Al menos no tendré alguien a quien guardarle fidelidad.

-¡Claro, ya veo, Anthony volvió a las andadas!.

-¡Así es Darien!.- Exclamo el joven rubio.- ¡Anthony ha vuelto después de mucho tiempo que había estado perdido!.- Rio Andrew imaginando a cuantas chicas inglesas no podría ligar para un acoston en aquel viaje. No cabía duda, dentro de todo, a pesar de estar con Serena, nunca dejo de ser un mujeriego empedernido.

Después de haber dicho aquello, el auto de Darien se detuvo frente al lugar tan espero y los cuatro chicos miraron maravillados la hermosa mansión desde afuera.

-¡Es increíble, maravillosa, justo como la he visto en mis sueños!.- Dijo Andrew como hipnotizado por el estilo gótico de aquella casa, sintiéndose maravillado ante la que tenía frente a sus ojos.

La vista que ofrecía aquella mansión, la mansión Kendrik que días antes el había visto subastándose por internet a tan bajo precio y que su padre compro era más encantadora teniéndola en frente que en fotografía. El joven rubio parecía maravillado ante aquella obra arquitectónica que rodeada de árboles daba un aspecto de antigüedad, como si el verla le transportara a otra época, a otro lugar, para él era una obra de arte invaluable, elegante y digna de admiración. Su propietario, el dueño anterior que la había comprado en una subasta del gobierno, había decidido rematarla a un precio bajo, debido a que según él, sucesos paranormales habían sucedido en ella. Andrew no podía creer que una bola de supersticiosos se resistieran a comprar aquella joya, pero para él, un escéptico que no creía en cosas sobrenaturales era lo de menos.

Se bajó como hipnotizado del auto, caminando entre el amplio pasto verde y los añejos árboles que adornaba las afueras de la mansión, admirando aquella obra de arte construida de tres planta a base de ladrillo y mármol, con ventanas amplias cuyos marcos eran adornados por bellos ornamentos de madera por aquí y por allá que le dejaban claro que aquella mansión tendría tantos cuartos como el propietario le había dicho. Los techos, altos de aproximadamente 4 metros de altura, construidos de forma puntiaguda dándole un aspecto victoriano, gótico y macabro.

-¡Es espantoso, digno de un horrible cuento de horror!.- Chillo Mina mientras se ponía sus zapatillas para evitar aquel terreno que según ella podría acarrearle una maldición.

-¡No te preocupes pequeña, aquí estaremos yo y Andrew para cuidarte!.- Dijo Darien.

-¡Mina por favor deja de gritar!.- Refunfuño Rei.- _Presiento una energía que rodea esta casa, quizá algún fantasma en pena.- Penso la chica pelinegra en silencio._

¡Esto es, hermoso, magnifico, una obra de arte!.- Emocionado Andrew.- ¡Mi cámara!...Bueno ya tendré tiempo para tomar fotos a mi antojo, estaré aquí dos maravillosos meses.

-¡Andrew aquí debe haber fantasmas horribles!.- Se quejó de nuevo la joven rubia.

-¡No los hay Mina!...Deja de creer en estupideces los fantasmas y las almas en penas no existen, todo eso son tonterías que inventa la gente ignorante.- Defendía Andrew su escéptico punto de vista.- Solo existe el aquí y el ahora, los fantasmas y todo eso solamente han sido un negocio muy jugoso que ha inspirado a escritores y cineastas, todo un negocio millonario.

Rei movió negativamente la cabeza al escuchar a su hermano, más de una vez se habían enfrascado en duras discusiones defendiendo sus puntos de vista. Mientras Andrew defendía el hecho de no creer y de la inexistencia de algo que la ciencia no pudiera comprobar, atribuyéndose todo a fenómenos de la naturaleza; la hermosa chica pelinegra defendía y creía la idea de la existencia de un mas allá después de la muerte, de la existencia de cosas que si bien estaban ahí, no se podían comprobar ni tocar por haber sido creadas por algún ser divino, llámese dios o como sea. Ella creía en las energías positivas y negativas, en el karma, en el color de las auras, Rei Hino era la contraparte de su hermano, una mujer llena de misterio y creyente de cosas que existen aunque los ojos no lo puedan ver. Pero esa vez no estaba dispuesta a discutir con Andrew, venia bastante cansada para enfrascarse en una discusión, así que al igual que Darien y Mina camino adelantando su paso para ir a la par de Andrew.

Finalmente, el joven rubio que iba caminando delante de los otros tres, se detuvo en seco al llegar a la entrada de la casa y observar aquella amplia y alta puerta en color caoba que daba un aspecto lúgubre a la mansión y encima de esta un **gablete. **

-Darien, dame la llave.- Pidió Andrew a su amigo, quien por vivir en aquel país había sido quien recibió la llave por parte del vendedor, teniendola el hasta entonces aquella llave pesada de hierro que inmediatamente entrego a Andrew.

-¡Esto es perfecto!.- Emocionado Andrew.- Ni siquiera la chapa ha sido cambiada, magnifico. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan idiota su propietario para vender esta obra de arte!.

-¡Estúpido no, Inteligente si por venderle a nuestra padre esta horrible casa embrujada que seguro traerá desgracia a nuestra familia!.- Se quejó la rubia.

Andrew ignorando por completo a su hermana, introdujo aquella pesada llave en la caja metálica que se encontraba a un lado, en la puerta, y tras girarla varias veces, finalmente esta se abrió. Mina asustada, se colgó del brazo de Darien, mientras Rei miraba ansiosa a Andrew.

-¡Abre ya!.- Dijo casi como ordenando.

Andrew empujo lentamente la pesada puerta que al irse abriendo rechino haciendo que la rubia pusiera cara de espanto ante aquel ruido.

-¡No pongas cara de boba Mina!.- La jalo Rei para separarla del brazo de Darien.- No pasara nada.

Finalmente, al quedar abierta la puerta, los cuatro miraron hacia el interior de la amplia mansión Kendrik, aquella cuyo último propietario habia vendido después de que el gobierno la subastara debido a estar abandonada y no haber familiares a quien correspondiera por derecho de sucesión.

-¡Esto es…increíble!.- Emocionado Andrew.

El hombre rubio fue el primero en entrar a la mansión, seguida de Rei que se sentía fascinada, para al último Mina entrar colgada del brazo de Darien, todos estaban fascinados, a excepción de la rubia que se encontraba temerosa y repagándosele al joven pelinegro que era el único que no la reñía o se burlaba de ella cada que decía tener miedo.

Los pisos de aquella mansión eran de cerámica rustica, adornados con alfombras de hermosos colores vino tinto, paredes color caoba, cortinas rojizas con hermoso bordados en color dorado que contrastaban con el color de estas. En el vestíbulo había muebles decorados con ornamentos que le daba un aspecto antiguo al lugar, una pequeña mesita redonda y un mueble donde se podían guardar muy posiblemente sombreros , bastones y otros artículos, en la pared un hermoso reloj tallado un caoba.

Andrew y Rei tocaban cada adorno, cada mueble del lugar, en aquella época si bien no eran muy comunes las fotografías, por lo que aparecieron hermosos cuadros pintados a mano, toda una obra de arte digna de estar en algún museo. Siguieron caminando hasta entrar en el área de comedor, que era un salón bastante amplio, la mesa que yacía en el centro, era larga, rectangular, con ángulos cuadrados y patas torneadas, las sillas, al igual que el comedor eran de caoba, con el respaldo abombado y patas lisas. Recorrieron algunos de las 14 habitaciones de la mansión, donde pudieron ver escritorios pequeños con cajones a los lados, gran cantidad de mesitas, cuadras y ovaladas en todas las habitaciones y en los dormitorios, cómodas altas con espejos. Había también infinidad de sofás tapizados donde seguramente los antiguos dueños de la casa se sentaban a descansar, entre otras cosas.

-¡Pero , que hermoso piano!.- Exclamo Rei que en uno de los más amplios salones, seguro utilizado para celebrar fiestas dignas de la época, había un piano de aspecto viejo tallado en caoba.

-¡Es increíble, no entiendo como ese viejo loco pudo vendernos esta mansión con toda la riqueza y la obra de arte que tiene a tan bajo precio!.- Sorprendido Andrew que golpeo sus dedos contra las teclas del piano haciéndolo resonar desafinadamente.

-Bueno Mina, al menos no te aburrirás tanto.- Sugirió Darien.- Ahora que recuerdo tu sabes tocar piano.

-¡Ni loca tocaría ese piano viejo!...¡No me valla a caer una maldición!.- Se quejó la rubia.

Andrew seguía analizando el plano, subiendo y bajando escaleras, seguido de los demás, entrando a los dormitorios donde lucían recamaras ornamentadas con motivos de tallas en forma de hojas, mesitas pequeñas, espejos enmarcados en caoba hermosamente tallada.

-Bien, escojan su habitación, la que les parezca más cómoda.- Hablo Andrew.- Yo escogeré entre las que sobren.

-Yo compartiré con Rei.- Sugirió la rubia con tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¡Ni loca!...¡Habiendo tantas habitaciones no compartiré contigo, puedes elegir la tuya!.- Enfadada la chica de cabello negro.

Darien rio al escuchar la discusión entre las dos hermanas, desde que las conoció, rápidamente encontró las diferencias entre ella, no solo a nivel físico. Mina era tierna, femenina, un poco escandalosa, inocente, por otra parte Rei era una mujer enigmática, rodeada de un halo de misterio, altanera, pero no menos hermosa que Mina, cada una era hermosa a su manera, pero para Darien Rei era una mujer difícil, llamándola secretamente y en sus pensamientos como "femme fatal".

-Por favor dejen de discutir.- Las hizo callar Andrew.- Mina, ven aquí, seguro te gustara esta habitación.- Dijo Andrew maravillado que había abierto una de las recamaras quedando deslumbrado, los muebles eran muy similares a los de las otras habitaciones, pero este tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse cómodo, como si en algún sueño ya hubiera visto aquella recamara.

El hombre rubio camino hacia la ventana y removió las cortinas rojo obscuro, habia un hermoso balcón, desde donde se podía apreciar y tener una mejor vista de las afueras de la mansión.

-¡Esta habitación!... ¿Me parece tan?...No lo sé, pero tiene algo que me encanta.- Dijo fascinado Andrew ignorando las pláticas de su amigo y sus hermanas.- Sé que fue la habitación de una chica que murió trágicamente, eso me lo señalo el antiguo propietario en el plano, pero bueno yo no creo en fantasmas y…-

-¡Estás loco Andrew, pretendes matarme!...¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme que me quede en la habitación de la muerta?.- Lloriquea Mina.

Andrew solto una carcajada, haciendo que su hermana la rubia se sobresalte.

-Los primeros propietarios de esta mansión han muerto todos Mina, es vieja la casa, qué más da como hayan muerto. Los fantasmas no existen tonta.- Se burló Andrew.- Pero bueno, sino les molesta…¿podría quedarme yo en esta habitación?...Sé que perteneció a una chica, pero no sé, me gusta.

-Por mi quédatela, todas son iguales.- Respondo Rei, que analizaba cada rincón de aquel cuarto, también ella sentía algo especial en esa habitación, algo que iba más allá de los decorados, como si alguien los estuviera observando, pero se quedó callada, no quería que Andrew se burlara de ella, y menos delante del imbécil de Darien Shields.

**Algunas horas después…**

Eran las tres de la tarde en Puckley, Andrew, Rei y Mina se sentían cansados debido al cambio de horario, por lo que cada uno estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando, mientras Darien, por su parte había decidido ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo para visitar a un amigo.

La chica de cabello negro se encontraba recostada en la cama de la habitación que había elegido, no dormía, se encontraba despierta observando aquella habitación de antiguo aspecto. Desde que había llegado había sentido una extraña energía, como si alguien los observara a cada uno de ellos, como si alguien los siguiera y vigilara cada paso que daban.

-¿Estás ahí verdad?.- Cuestiono como si hablara al aire. Sabía que si alguien la escuchara hablando aparentemente sola la tacharían de loca, demente, pero ella estaba segura de no hablar sola.- ¡Quizá no te puedo ver, pero puedo sentirte, no me tengas miedo, no te hare daño!.- Solo terminar de decir aquello, se sobresaltó al escuchar como uno de los cuadros que adornaban de la habitación cayó al piso haciéndolo resonar.

-Tomare esto como una respuesta.- Respondió observando a todos lados. Cualquiera en su situación se hubiera asustado, pero ella no, no cabía duda de que ella era extraña.

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones, la hermosa chica rubia, dormía plácidamente, mientras en su lap top se escuchaba a todo volumen la música de un grupo de rock de moda. La hermosa chica de cabellos dorados sentía miedo de aquella mansión, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la necesidad de dormir, por lo que había puesto música para concentrarse en eso y no estar pensando en tonterías que solo la asustaban. Ansiaba que pronto Andrew contratara servicio de internet para al menos no estar tan aburrida durante esos dos meses y así poder chatear con Yaten.

-¡Oh Yaten!.- Murmuro entre sueños mientras sonreía.

De pronto la música en la computadora dejo de sonar, y esta se apagó bruscamente a pesar de que no necesitaba batería, pues la rubia la había dejado conectada para que no se apagara. Se comenzó a escuchar la música proveniente de un piano y Mina se despertó, sentándose en cama asustada, sudando frio, aquella música sonaba bastante lúgubre y el solo escucharla le causaba pavor, intento gritar, pero sintió como su garganta se cerraba y no le respondía…

Al mismo tiempo, Andrew en la recamara que había elegido y que tantas emociones le había causado, dormía plácidamente en aquella cama acolchonada, no se preocupaba por energías ni presencias extrañas como Rei, ni se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido como Mina, para el todo aquello eran estupideces, inventos de gente ignorante que no tiene nada que hacer.

Parecía que nunca se despegaba de su cámara fotográfica, pues esta yacía a un lado de él, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía que estaba soñando algo que le gustaba, pues ni el ruido de la música del piano que a cualquiera llenaría de pánico le hacía despertar.

De pronto, una imagen traslucida atravesó la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con seguro, no era una persona común, no, era como un ser divino, la imagen traslucida de una mujer joven de cabello castaño ondulado, ojos verdes, finas y delicadas facciones, de hermosos rostro, talle delgado, ataviada con un vestido rosado, corset apretado ciñéndole la cintura, vaporoso de abajo y decorado con listones y finos encajes.

Lentamente aquel ser traslucido se acercó, no caminando, más bien como si flotara, hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho durmiendo, poso una de sus frágiles manos de mujer sobre la frente de él, mientras al parecer algo parecido a las lágrimas salían de lo que deberían ser sus ojos.

-¡Al fin te encontré Anthony!.- Murmuro aquel ser que tenía aspecto de una hermosa mujer salida de otra época.- ¿Por qué me has ignorado?...¿Quiénes son esas mujeres?...

**Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, esto es algo diferente a lo que anteriormente he escrito, así que espero dar el ancho con esto. No pretendo hacer algo terrorífico, porque no me considero aun buena para el terror, pero al menos quiero hacerle honor al género suspense y obvio al romance.**

**En cuanto al nombre del pueblo fantasma Pluckley, en el capítulo anterior lo escribí como Puckley, yo no tenía la idea de que este pueblo existiera, pero lo busque para escribir el fic, no sé cuál sea la manera correcta, pero lo he encontrado tanto como Puckley como Pluckley, aunque me voy por el ultimo.**

**Una nota que no aclare en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sapphire en ingles significa Zafiro, así que ya se imaginaran quien es Sir Sapphire Carlyle.**

**Gracias a quienes me han apoyado como lectoras en el siguiente capítulo, especialmente a Clarissa003, a Nicky (mi amiguita, abogada, doctora y editora favorita, no sé qué haría sin vos Nickypedia) y claro también a Hotaru no Hikari (sabes que espero te guste el fic, sé que eres una experta en terror y suspenso, así que espero que te agrade y que no te parezca tedioso y aburrido de leer).**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

,


	3. Chapter 3 Un siglo buscando el amor

**Un siglo buscando el amor.**

_Por fin después de tanto tiempo he encontrado a Anthony, mi amado Anthony! No se cuento tiempo había pasado desde que mi amado se fue de mi lado, había vagado por los alrededores del pueblo buscándolo entre todos los hombres y al fin apareció._

_¿Debería estar contenta, feliz?...Por supuesto que debería pero no lo estoy. Desde que llego se ha portado tan frio y distante conmigo y demasiado cariñoso con esas dos mujeres la rubia y la pelinegra._

_¿Sera que me ignora porque esta molesto conmigo?...¿Sera que cree que después de que mi odioso padre ordeno tirar su cuerpo al lago no lo busque?. ¡Por dios por supuesto que lo hice!. No hubo día que no le llorara, que no reclamara a mi padre por lo que le hizo, pero el muy infame siempre hizo como si no me viera._

_Desde el día en que deje de verlo, hasta hoy, parece que en verdad hubiera pasado más de un siglo. Si sé que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero desde mi perspectiva de mujer enamorada así lo he sentido. _

_Tal vez piensa que no lo busque, que me olvide de su amor, pero juro que no es así, no ha habido día que .no salga a buscarlo por los alrededores, preguntándole a todo aquel que me encuentro si no han visto a Anthony. En verdad la gente me repudia, no solo mi familia, cada vez que intento mantener una conversación con alguien hacen como si no me vieran ni me escucharan ¡Como si yo fuera invisible!. En el peor de los caso, me ha pasado que al dirigirme a alguien, estos me ven como si fuera un fantasma, un horrible monstruo, gritan y salen corriendo. No es posible que se me trate peor que a una cortesana…¡Acaso es pecado amar tanto a Anthony que la misma sociedad me castiga!._

_La sociedad es lo de menos, lo que no concibo es que mi Anthony, el que decía amarme tanto también me ignore._

_Todo es extraño, ahora puedo salir y entrar de casa sin que nadie me lo prohíba, recuerdo perfectamente sucesos importantes como la boda de mi hermana con Sir Sapphir Carlyle, quise felicitarla, pero ella me ignoró. Claro seguro el prefirió tomarla por esposa a ella antes que a mí, seguro con todo el escándalo de mi romance con Anthony pensó que ya me había entregado a él, pero no me importa, mejor así, jamás hubiera soportado sus manos encima, ni las de otro hombre sobre mi cuerpo. Preferiría morir virgen sino ha de ser Anthony quien tome mi virginidad._

_Recuerdo también haber visto a papá y mamá ponerse viejos, ignorándome hasta el último momento de sus vidas, pero no me importa porque si ellos no me perdonaron, yo tampoco les perdone que se hayan opuesto a mi amor con Anthony. Sobre Molly, solo recuerdo que ella se fue de la mansión con Sir Sapphir Carlyle, no la volví a ver hasta en el velorio de papá, en verdad se veía muy avejentada al igual que el imbécil de su marido. Curioso, yo siendo la mayor sigo viéndome joven y hermosa. Pero de que me sirve mi belleza si no tengo a mi amado. _

_. No sé si sea que estoy tan enferma de amor, tan adolorida del alma sufriendo por la ausencia de mi amado hasta el día de hoy en que volvió completamente indiferente conmigo, que cosas extrañas suceden en mí, no he vuelto a sentir la sensación de hambre ni he probado bocado en no sé cuánto tiempo, pero no me siento mal. Hace tiempo me asuste cuando al trasladarme de un lugar a otro sentí como iba a chocar contra un árbol, pero algo extraño ocurrió, no me lastime, es como si mi cuerpo hubiera traspasado aquel sólido._

_Observo a mi amado Anthony sobre la cama, me dio tanta alegría verlo entrando por esa puerta, creí que venía por mí para llevarme a su lado. Me sentí tan humillada cuando me dirigí a el tratando de abrazarlo y me ignoro por completo, prestando atención a esas dos mujeres, la rubia y la pelinegra, una con un pedazo de tela que deja al descubierto casi todas sus piernas, y la otra algo extraño que se le pega a las piernas remarcándole su cuerpo de mujer. ¡Por dios si hasta las cortesanas son más decentes!._

_Recuerdo que cuando el entro, trate de impedirle el acceso a mi casa a aquel otro extraño individuo de cabello negro y ojos azules, pero el muy imbécil me ignoró y entro como si fuera su casa ¡Claro un hombre tiene más fuerza que una dama y Anthony no fue ni siquiera capaz de defenderme!. No en vez de eso se la pasaba sonriendo con esas dos mujeres y platicando con ese hombre como si fueran los grandes amigos._

_Todo esto es muy extraño, la ropa de mi Anthony, su manera de comportarse, esa cosa extraña que tiene sobre la cama, eso que parece que encima tiene una lente y por la que según él ve algo y al dispararla sale una extraña luz cegadora. _

_Sé que no se ha comportado muy bien conmigo desde que llego, pero al verlo dormido, al ver su hermosa sonrisa siento mi corazón latir desesperado, seguro cuando despierte todo se aclarara entre nosotros. Me inclino lentamente en la cama, acercando mi rostro al suyo, no pretendo despertarlo, solo quiero un beso, sentir un roce de sus labios._

El hombre rubio que yacía dormido sobre la cama sonríe y lentamente abre los ojos llevándose sus dedos a los labios.

-¡Increíble, ese sueño, ese beso parecía tan real!.- Se dice a si mismo mientras se toca los labios una y otra vez.

La música que sale del piano, aquella que con solo escucharla causaría terror, parecía como si Andrew no la escuchara. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar siquiera el rostro de la mujer que lo besaba en sueños, era extraño como un sueño había removido en el tantas emociones, en aquel sueño, en el que ni siquiera vio el rostro de la mujer, solo sus dos ojos verdes, sintió solamente un roce en sus labios, solo eso. Era extraño que ese sueño le emocionara más que la infinidad de sueños húmedos, como los que todo hombre tiene, donde se ve más que unos ojos y se besa más que unos labios.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando escucha un horroroso grito de Mina, proveniente de la habitación de su hermana menor y alarmado sale corriendo hacia aquella habitación.

Algunos segundos después, el hombre rubio llega hasta la habitación de Mina al mismo tiempo que Rei, quien también va al rescate de la rubia.

-¡Mina estas bien!.- Grita Andrew desde afuera. Pero al no escuchar respuesta abrió la puerta y se encontró a su hermana llorando en la habitación, sentada en la cama, sudando, ignorando el sonido del piano que no cesaba.

-¿Estas bien Mina?... ¿Qué ocurre?.- Se sentó Andrew a su lado mientras Rei abrazaba a la rubia tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Ya paso hermanita, ya paso!.- La abrazaba Rei.

-El piano, el piano.- Lloraba la rubia.

Andrew y Rei se miran a los ojos, habían estado tan alarmados por la rubia que habían ignorado por completo el sonido estridente del piano.

-Pensé que eras tu quien tocaba.- Dijo Andrew.- Tu eres la única que sabe tocar piano.

-¡Ahora ire a ver quien es el gracioso!.- Salio Rei de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera llegar lejos, Min y Andrew salieron de tras de ella.

-¡Espera Rei!.- La detuvo Andrew tocándola en el hombro, hablándole en un susurro.- Yo soy el hombre de la casa, el hermano mayor, quédense arriba.

Andrew camina con paso lento por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras, siente los pasos de sus hermanas que vienen tras el, Rei por curiosa e intrépida, Mina por miedo a quedarse sola. Lentamente baja las escaleras para saber de donde provenía aquel ruido, y se queda pasmado al ver a una mujer de espaldas, blanca con cabello negro y algunos reflejos verdosos.

-¿Quién es usted?.- Cuestiono Andrew molesto al ver a aquella intrusa en su mansión. La mansión que hasta hace poco su padre había comprado y por derecho a ellos les correspondía.

La mujer golpea las teclas del piano al final y para aquella melodía en seco. Sin decir nada, se levanta hasta quedar frente a frente con los nuevos dueños de aquella propiedad.

Sin duda era una mujer hermosa, piel blanca y pálida, labios rojo carmesí, ojos color rubí, finas facciones y aquella manera de mirar que le daba un aire de misterio. Mayor obviamente que Mina y Rei, pero aun joven..

-Soy Setsuna Black.- Respondió la mujer con seriedad.- Disculpe si cometí una intromisión al entrar a su casa. No pensé que el nuevo dueño estuviera aquí tan pronto. El tipo anterior que le compro la mansión al gobierno me permitia entrar a mi antojo.

-¿Black?...¿Ha dicho que su apellido es Black.- Cuestióno Andrew.- Es usted el ama de llaves de esta casa…¿cierto?.

La mujer camina dentro de la casa, dirigiéndose a uno de los amplios ventanales de la mansión, desde donde se pueden ver los añejos árboles que al adornarla le dan un aspecto tenebroso.

-Si para usted ama de llaves es la palabra correcta, pues si eso soy.- Respondio la misteriosa mujer.- ¿Ve aquella pequeña casa que se alcanza a ver desde aquí?.- Señala Setsuna una pequeña casita que se ve a poca distancia de la mansion.

-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- Esta dentro de los terrenos de los Kendrik o mas bien dicho, del terreno de los Hansford.- Corrigió Andrew recordándole que ahora aquella era su propiedad.- Pero se bien que es tuya. Gracias por cuidar de la mansión.

-No recuerdo desde cuando, solo se que la casa de mi familia es tan vieja como la mansión Kendrik, bueno no tanto.- Dijo Setsuna.- Mamá siempre me decía que la casa fue un regalo de Joseph Kendrik para mi tatarabuelo. Bueno, en realidad no era mi tatarabuelo el primer hombre que lo recibió, creo que era el bisabuelo de mi tatarabuelo algo así, pero ya se perdió la cuenta. Solo se que yo soy miembro de la octava generación de los Black que ocupa la casa.

-Interesante.-Sorprendido Andrew.- Disculpa si fui grosero contigo. Se que no debi portarme así, pero no sabia que tu fueras una Black…¿Cuánto duro el anterior propietario viviendo en esta casa?. Solo supe que la dejo por creer en fantasmas, tonterías de viejo supersticioso.

Setsuna giro su rostro y clavo sus ojos color rubio en los de Andrew, examinándolo de arriba abajo.

-Nunca subestime a los fantasmas joven…¿Hansford?.- Dudosa Setsuna del apellido.

-Si, soy Hansford, pero dime solo Andrew. No me gustan las formalidades.

-Bien, el ultimo hombre que fue propietario de la casa la adquirió hace dos meses, en realidad nunca vivió aquí, la primera noche salio huyendo, no volvió a pisarla, solo supe que la subasto.- Dijo Setsuna.- Antes de el, la mansión perteneció por mucho tiempo al gobierno. Al condado de Kent, pero se decidió subastarla, el gobierno ha pagado desde entonces a mi familia para darle mantenimiento.

-¿Y antes de ese propietario?...¿Antes de que pasara a manos del estado?- Curiosa la chica de ojos amatistas.- ¿Quién fue el ultimo Kendrik que ocupo la mansión?.-

-Yo no lo conocí.- Respondió Setsuna.- Mi madre me dijo que el ultimo miembro fue Joseph Kendrik, quien murió alrededor de 1875. Según la historia ese hombre tuvo dos hijas, una murió trágicamente, la otra se caso con un hombre poderoso. Los descendientes de la que sobrevivió heredaron la casa. Pero no se sabe que sucedió con ellos. Hasta los mismos descendientes de los Carlyle seguro temían de la mansión que la abandonaron.

-¿No querrás decir los descendientes de los Kendrik?.- Confundido el chico rubio.

-Bueno, al casarse la única hija de los Kendrik obviamente el apellido desapareció con la historia.- Respondió Setsuna.

Andrew sonrío al escuchar aquella historia, le parecía gracioso como la ignorancia de la gente, la creencias en cosas sobrenaturales les llevara a deshacerse de tan valioso tesoro para humanidad. De aquella mansión que valía millones, cuyo precio era miserable para la riqueza con la que contaba la hermosa mansión.

-¡Tonterías!.- Soltó Andrew una carcajada.- Los supersticiosos siempre han existido y creo que nunca dejaran de existir.- Dijo Andrew.- Ahora que lo pienso necesitare quien le de mantenimiento a la mansión, me refiero a la limpieza y la jardinería…¿Querrán seguirlo haciendo los Black?... Podría pagarles el doble, solo es cuestión de que lo hable con mi padre, que es el verdadero dueño de la mansión.

-No le queda otra alternativa.- Respondió Setsuna.- Nadie mas se atrevería a entrar en la mansión, todos los pobladores tienen miedo. Por eso los Black somos tan respetados.

-Bien, no se diga mas.- Respondió Andrew.- Por cierto, puedes tocar el piano cuando quieras, siéntete cómoda. Seguro te llevaras bien con Mina, la menor de mis hermanas, ella ama la música y toca maravillosamente.

Solo escuchar aquel comentario de su hermano, la rubia se agarro fuertemente del brazo de Rei, aquella mujer le inspiraba un poco de temor, y su mirada penetrante la hacia temblar. Por el contrario, Rei la mirada de manera altiva, sentía algo extraño en esa mujer pero no sabía que era.

-Un gusto conocerlas señoritas.- Se dirigió con amabilidad Setsuna.

-Lo…mismo digo.- Tartamudeo Mina.

La mujer poso sus ojos color rubí en la otra chica, la de ojos amatistas, ambas se miraron la una a la otra, sosteniéndose la mirada, sin parpadear si quiera.

-¿Usted no me dice nada señorita Hansford?.-

-Rei Hansford, ese es mi nombre.- Dijo Rei.- Un gusto conocer a una desconocida.

**Algunas horas después…**

Eran las 7:00 de la tarde en Pluckley, dos hermosas chicas se encontraban en el **Dering Arms, **un hermoso Restaurante, cuyas construcciones habían sido realizadas alrededor de 1840, dándolo un aspecto viejo al lugar, pero a la vez elegante.

-¡Todo aquí parece viejo y aterrador, quiero que este maldito verano acabe y regresar a Vancouver!.- Se quejo la rubia.

-Deja de quejarte y disfruta Minako.- Molesta la pelinegra.- Precisamente esto es lo hermoso de este pueblo, lo estoy disfrutando. Pero obvió no todo tenia que ser tan perfecto, mira que traer el odioso de Darien. Esta vez Andrew se paso.

La rubia se quedo viendo con ojos picarescos a su hermana y sonrío picándole las costillas con uno de sus dedos.

-¡Mina te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso!.- Se quejo Rei.

-Te gusta Darien…¿Cierto?- Cuestiono la rubia.

La joven de ojos amatistas volteo a ver a su hermana molesta, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que un calor invadiera sus mejillas.

-¿Qué a mi que?...¡Por supuesto que no Mina, estas loca!.-

-¿No?...-Se reía Minako.- Haber, mírame a los ojos.

Rei evitaba la mirada de su hermana y finalmente volteo a verla molesta.

-¡Claro que no, es odioso y engreído, no es mi tipo!.-

-Entonces no habría problema si trato de conquistarlo…¿Verdad Rei?.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- A mí si me gusta Darien.

El rostro de Rei, que antes lucia molesto, cambio rápidamente, al instante su cara palideció al escuchar la confesión de su hermana y trago saliva para asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡No Mina, no me digas eso por favor!.- Suplico Rei con su voz y su mirada.

La rubia se le quedo mirando seriamente y después soltó una fuerte carcajada logrando que todos los comensales voltearan a verla.

-¡Por supuesto que no me gusta!.- Se carcajeaba la rubia.- Solo quería descubrirte y lo logre a ti te gusta Darien, siempre te ha gustado y mucho.

-¡Cállate Mina!.- La reprendió Rei.- Por supuesto que no…solo que… Darien me parece tan estúpido que me asuste de pensar que te fijaras en tan poca cosa.

La chica rubia seguía rienda a carcajada, se levanto a la mesa con la intesion de dirigirse al baño, pero al hacerlo choco con el mesero que venia a la mesa haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se le resbalara la charola logrando que uno de los platillos de fino filete de salmón cayera encima del hermoso vestido blanco de la chica.

-¡Pero que ha hecho maldito imbécil, ha ensuciado mi vestido!.- Chillo la rubia mirando con odio al mesero. Un apuesto chico, alto, de cabello color rubio platinado y ojos azules.

-¡Discúlpeme señorita yo…- El hombre que al ventarse trataba de dar una disculpa no termino de hablar, pues la rubia le planto una bofetada.

-¿Sabes cuanto cuesta este vestido imbécil?...¡Es diseño exclusivo!.- Grito Mina mientras trataba de golpear de nuevo al mesero con su bolsa, pero este se la detuvo en seco.

-¡Le he pedido una disculpa señorita, fue un accidente y usted tuvo la culpa!.- Molesto el apuesto peli plateado.

-¡Mina, el joven tiene razón, fuiste tu quien tuvo la culpa con tus movimientos, discúlpate!.- Ordeno Rei.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Minako Hansford no se rebaja a disculparse con imbéciles!...Menos con un idiota que hecho a perder mi precioso vestido.- Lloro la rubia.- ¡Idiota, mesero de cuarta comos e nota que no sabes el valor que tienen las cosas!.- Insulto de nuevo Mina al hombre.

-¡Señorita le pido por favor que no me falte al respeto o me veré obligado a responderle de la misma manera!.- Hablo el hombre con voz alto haciendo que los comensales voltearan a verlo.

-¿Pero que se ha creído usted?... ¿Acaso no sabe con quien habla igualado?...Voy a hablar con su jefe y pediré que lo echen como a un perro.

-¡Haga lo que quiera niña ridícula, niñitas caprichosas como usted no me asustan!.

Rei trataba de controlar a Mina, hacerla entrar en razón, pero la rubia solo miraba su hermoso vestido manchado. De pronto la pelinegra miro entrar a Darien y Andrew en el restaurante y corrió hacia donde estaba el contándole lo sucedido y Andrew que por supuesto sabia como era Mina de caprichosa se acerco inmediatamente a ella.

-¡Minako, deja de hacer el ridículo!.- La reprendió en voz baja jalándola del brazo.

-¡Pero este tipo…-

-¡Dije que te callaras, ahora mismo nos vamos a casa!- Molesto Andrew.

-¡Pero por supuesto que nos vamos, faltaba mas, no voy a estar comiendo en este restaurante donde no se disciplina a los meseros y se les permite arruinar la ropa de los comensales!.- Molesta la rubia que antes de irse le da un fuerte pisotón al mesero con su tacón.

Por su parte, Darien observaba todo desde la entrada, manteniéndose al margen, pero pronto reconoció a un amigo en el mesero y se acerco.

-¿Diamante?.- Sorprendido Darien de verlo ahí.

-¿Darien?...¿Que haces en Pluckley?.

-Soy amigo del hermano de la chica.- Reprimió Darien una carcajada ante el espectáculo de la rubia.

Andrew molesto pidió la comida para llevar, no sin antes disculparse con el mesero a sabiendas de que la culpa había sido de la caprichosa de su hermana menor

**Mansión Kendrik.**

_No entiendo porque Anthony sigue ignorándome, esto comienza a cansarme, ni siquiera mis lágrimas y mi dolor le conmueven. Le he gritado que he sufrido por el día a día y el me sigue ignorando._

_Muy entrada la tarde, después de despertarse lo mire salir de la mansión con ese hombre al cual trata como al mejor de los amigos, y a esas dos mujeres que seguro deben de ser cortesanas. Escuche que irían a cenar…¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera me haya invitado a cenar a mi ?._

_Ahora los veo sentados a la mesa, mientras comen esos deliciosos platillos, no es posible que no me hayan ofrecido ni siquiera por educación. La verdad desde hace mucho que no pruebo bocado, ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo sin comer, pero de verdad no siento hambre ni necesidad de alimentarme._

-¡Ya cállate Mina, te comportaste como una niñita dentro del restaurante!.- Molesto el hombre rubio mientras come aquel delicioso filete de salmón.

-Se merecía eso y mas, arruino mi hermoso vestido.- Se quejo la rubia.- Darien, como es posible que tengas por amigos a imbéciles como ese…¿De donde lo conoces?.- Se dirigió ahora la rubia al pelinegro.

-Somos compañeros en la universidad. Solo que el es originario de Pluckley.- Hablo Darien.- Claro que en periodo vacacional regresa al pueblo.

-¡Pues es odioso, espero no volvérmelo a encontrar porque soy capaz de romperle los dientes!.- Molesta la rubia.- Quiero regresar a Vancouver.- Suplico Mina a Andrew.

-Sabes que papá no lo querrá. Es precisamente por ti por quien estamos aquí.- Se adelanto la pelinegra a contestar.

Andrew, que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera del amplio comedor, con cada una de sus hermanas a un lado, tomo las manos de ambas.

-Mina, Rei, hermanas, por favor no me hagan desesperar.- Suplico Andrew.- No me hagan perder la paciencia.

_Ver como mi Anthony tomaba las manos de esas dos cortesanas, porque eso es lo que creo que son o creía, me hizo rabiar, pero ahora que acabo de escuchar que las llamo hermanas me siento mas confundida._

_Anthony jamás me dijo que tuviera hermanas, siempre dijo que era hijo único. _

_Me acerco lentamente hacia mi amado, necesito que de una vez por todas me haga caso, no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando que me ignore y no me dirija la palabra._

_-Anthony, mi amor, estoy aquí.- Susurro en su odio, pero el sigue haciendo como que no me escucha, hablando con esas dos mujeres.- Anthony.- Hablo ahora con mas fuerza pero sigue igual._

_Me siento mas molesta y celosa que nunca, las lagrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas pero no las puedo sentir, trato de golpearlo en el rostro para ver si asi por lo menos se levanta y me reclama, pero es inútil, es como si mi mano traspasara su rostro._

_Comienzo a llorar desesperadamente mirando a todos con rabia y siento como los ojos amatistas de la mujer pelinegra se clavan en mi, siento una impotencia al sentirme ignorada por Anthony y de pronto el candelabro que adorna el techo, cae justo en medio de la mesa rompiéndose en pedazos, haciendo que un ruido ensordecedor se escuche en toda la mansión y la mujer rubia se levante alarmada abrazándose a MI Anthony. _

_No estoy segura, pero siento como si yo hubiera provocado que el candelabro cayera, como si hubiera sido gracias a mi voluntad y aunque siguen ingnorandome al menos me siento un poco mas desahogada._

-Tranquila Minako, tranquila.- Trataba de tranquilizarla Andrew mientras le acariciaba la rubia cabellera.

-¡Esta casa esta embrujada Andrew, tu lo has visto, larguémonos de aquí!.- Lloriqueo la rubia.

-Mina por supuesto que no esta embrujada, los fantasmas no existen.- Dijo Andrew.- Es solo que la casa es tan vieja, seguro el candelabro tenia años colgado y cayo. Tu sabes al final la fuerza de gravedad pasa factura.

Mientras la rubia lloriquea abrazada a su hermano, la chica pelinegra mira hacia las escaleras. No es que hubiera visto algo, pero había sentido una extraña presencia. Dentro de ella sabía que en la mansion no estaban los cuatro solos. No es que se refiriera a Setsuna Black, no. Aquello era algo mas, alguien mas los vigilaba día y noche y ella estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano acariciar su hombro desnudo, pues llevaba puesta una blusa color purpura con mangas caídas.

-¿Por qué me tocas Shields?.- Cuestiono molesta al atractivo pelinegro separándose de el, mirándolo retadoramente.

-Pensé que quizá tendrías miedo.- Dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces por favor!- Molesta la joven de ojos amatistas.

-Sabes que te vez linda cuando te enojas.-

-¡Idiota!.- Le respondió ella dirigiéndose a las escaleras, mientras sentía como Darien la seguía con la mirada.

Rei sabia que dentro de la mansión había algo mas, un alma en pena que no descansaba, a veces podía verlos, siempre pudo hacerlo, pero no era cuando ella lo quisiera, aquello era algo que se daba pocas veces. Más miedo le provocaba estar cercas de Darien Shields, sucumbir ante sus encantos y que descubriera su fragilidad de mujer debajo de su dureza, eso le daba mas miedo que ver cosas sobrenaturales, cosas que Andrew diría eran de locos, supersticiosos e ignorantes.

-¿Qué sucede Rei?.- Cuestiono Andrew a la pelinegra al verla correr subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Nada, tengo sueño, déjame dormir!.- Contesto sin voltear a verlos.

**Casa de huéspedes Black.**

El hombre de cabello peliplata atraviesa las tierras pertenecientes hace años a la familia Kendrik, se había enterado de boca de su hermana que la casa ya tenia nuevos propietarios. Cierto que su pequeña casa, la casa perteneciente a los Black, se encontraba dentro de aquellas tierras, pero dentro de esas mismas, la pequeña y antigua casa de la Familia Black les pertenecía por derecho y ante la ley. Asi habia sido por ocho generaciones consecutivas y asi seria siempre.

Molesto, y aun con el uniforme puesto del restaurante donde trabajaba, toco a la puerta y enseguida le abrió una mujer de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos.

-Bienes de mal humor.- Dijo Setsuna al solo verlo.

-¿Cómo esta mamá?.- Pregunto el hombre mientras entraba en aquella pequeña casa de aspecto antiguo, con techo alto y puntiagudo. Si bien no era una casa muy lujosa, ni grande, pero si era algo exótico para los turistas. Ovibamente comparada con la mansión Kendrik no era nada.

-Igual.- Respondió Setsuna.- ¿Por qué estas molesto?.

El hombre peliplateado camino hacia la cocina y se sirvió un poco de comida, algo que se miraba y olia delicioso, pastel de carne acompañado con gruesas papas fritas sazonadas. Se sentó en el pequeño comedor, cuadrado y con piernas torneadas, tan antiguo como la casa y mientras comía comenzó a contarle el motivo de su enojo a su hermana mayor.

-Renuncie a mi empleo en el restaurante, una estúpida turista extranjera, creo que era extranjera, algo así escuche en su conversación.- Dijo el hombre.- El caso es que la estúpida me trato como a un trapo, pero claro, la puse en su lugar. Su hermano mayor la reprendió, pero no pude evitar que el gerente me regañara y le mande el trabajo a la fregada.

Diamante se queda desconcertado del silencio de su hermana y deja los cubiertos en el plato.

-¿No te preocupa que haya perdido el empleo?-

-No.- Respondió ella.- A decir verdad te iba a pedir que lo dejaras. Los nuevos dueños de la mansión necesitan empleados. Cierto que ahora el gobierno ya no nos pagara porque le demos mantenimiento porque ahora ya pertenece a dueños particulares. El hijo del dueño prometió pagarnos el doble por seguir dándole el mantenimiento.

El hombre siguió comiendo de mala gana, hasta que finalmente respondio.

-Bueno, supongo que me encargare de la jardinería como siempre.- Respondió el.- Me incomoda tener que compartir mi espacio con esas personas, ojala se asusten con la estúpida creencia del fantasma de Lady Kendrik y pronto la vendan. Si fuera millonario la compraría.

-No subestimes a los fantasmas Diamante.- Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a su hermano.- Aun no conoces a los Hansford, no puedes saber si te agradaran o no.

-Mira Setsuna, siempre hemos vivido solos en nuestra casa que para bien o para mal están dentro de los terrenos de una propiedad que no es nuestra.- Respondio el joven.- No puedo tener nada en contra de alguien que no conozco, la verdad me son indiferentes, pero siento como si invadieran mi espacio personal. Buenas noches.- Término diciendo para después levantarse y entrar dentro de su habitación.

-¡Maldita mocosa estúpida!.- Maldijo en voz baja mientras se desvestia y recordaba a la rubia grosera con la que discutió en el restaurante.

**Mansión Kendrik.**

Andrew se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación, con las luces apagadas, siendo iluminado su cuarto solo por una pequeña lámpara al lado, pensando una y otra vez en aquel sueño donde aquella mujer, cuyo rostro no podía ver a excepción de sus hermosos ojos verdes, lo besaba en los labios, no había sido un beso profundo, había sido mas bien como una caricia un roce en sus labios, pero no podía olvidarlo.

De pronto, aun en la oscuridad miro como la chapa de la puerta se movía abriéndose al instante. Enseguida vio parada en el umbral l silueta de una mujer ataviada con un vestido al estilo de la época victoriana, ceñido de la cintura y vaporoso de abajo. Sabia que eso no era normal, pero no se asusto.

Tras cerrar la puerta la mujer camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta mirándolo con tristeza y melancolía, sentimientos que le causaron un dolor en el corazón. ¡Esa era la mujer con la que había soñado, ese era su rostro!.

Embelesado por su belleza, contemplo su cabello castaño, sus expresivos ojos verdes, sus pestañas largas y espesas, las finas facciones de su rostro, esos labios rosados que ansiaba sentir de nuevo, daría su vida por si quiera sentir el roce de los labios de aquella mujer.

Miro como la mujer de ojos color esmeralda se acerco a el y nuevamente, como en el sueño lo beso, con timidez, apenas rozándole los labios, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios que le parecían mas dulces que la miel y embriagándose con el delicioso olor a jazmines que emanaba de su cabello. Cuando se separaron miro como esta se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida, se levanto para alcanzarla, quería al menos preguntarle si volvería a verla.

-¡Espera!.- Grito abriendo los ojos sentándose sobre la cama, bañado en sudor.

Movió las sabanas de la cama y salio de esta poniéndose de pie, se encontraba semidesnudo, como solía dormir, con aquel pantalón negro que era parte de su pijama. Encendió la luz, abrió su guardarropa y tomo una camisa blanca que solo se ponía cuando se levantaba en las noches de insomnio.

-Era tan real.- Dijo desconcertado para si mismo, sintiendo aun el sabor de los labios de la hermosa joven sobre los suyos a la vez que sentía sobre su nariz el olor de su cabello castaño.- Como desearía que fuera real

Camino hacia la puerta, y al abrirla volteo de un lado a otro, mirando el oscuro pasillo, pero no había nadie. Sintiendo una punzada de decepción por haber comprobado que aquel era solo un sueño, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, donde para su sorpresa miro sentada de espaldas a Rei en un sillón, al parecer el no era el único que había perdido el sueño.

-¿No puedes dormir Andrew?.- Cuestiono la chica de largo cabello negro aun sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?...Si bien te recuerdo en esta casa también esta viviendo Mina y Darien se encuentra hospedado aquí.

-Conozco tu aura.- Respondió la joven con seriedad.

Andrew se acerco hasta el sillón y se sentó a un lado de su hermana, mientras miraba como esta barajeaba las cartas del tarot entre sus manos. Sonrío al ver a su hermana haciendo eso, pero en vez de llamarla supersticiosa o incrédula llevo una mano al cabello de la chica despeinándola, de alguna manera aquello era su forma de demostrarles el cariño a sus hermanas.

-De nuevo con eso pequeña bruja.- Dijo sonriendo.

La mujer dejo las cartas sobre la mesa y se le quedo mirando a los ojos.

-¿Me vas a contar que te sucede?.- Le pregunto ella.- Estas pensando en una mujer…¿cierto?.

Andrew se quedo sorprendido de lo acertada que era su hermana, siempre habia sido así, mas el no creía que Rei tuviera poderes espirituales ni nada por el estilo, simplemente el creía que era muy perspicaz y tenia una intuición muy desarrollada.

-Si.- Respondió el.- Pensaba en Serena.- Mintió después, si bien pensaba en una mujer, mas no precisamente en su ex novia. Para el seria ridículo confesar que estaba pensando en una mujer que tan solo había visto en un sueño, que probablemente ni existiera. El que se había acostado con una y otra mujer por puro y simple placer sexual. Si bien era cierto, Serena había sido algo diferente en su vida, no como las demás, había visto algo diferente en ella que lo hizo ir mas allá de lo sexual hasta que la convirtió en su novia.

-Seguro.- Respondió Rei que naturalmente no le creyó lo ultimo que dijo.

-¿Has estado enamorada Rei?... ¿Qué se siente?.- Le pregunto.

La hermosa chica de ojos amatistas se sonrojo, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.

-Claro, quien no ha amado en esta vida.- Respondió después con desgano.- Bueno, si conozco a alguien que nunca ha amado y ese eres tu.- Termino diciendo Rei con naturalidad.

Andrew se le quedo mirando con desconcierto y solto una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que he estado enamorado. Bueno solo una vez en la vida, de Serena Anderson.- Respondió el al recordar a aquella rubia de coletas.

-Estas equivocado, confundes el capricho y el deseo sexual con amor.- Le dijo la chica.- Lo que te atrajo de Serena fue su altanería, su arrogancia, que fuera la única mujer que se acostaba contigo sin rogarte por tener una relación sentimental con ella.- Continuo hablando Rei.- Finalmente eran sus tácticas para hacerse la interesante, al final de cuantas me da gusto que hayan terminado, es una zorra, una fácil, pero bueno tu tampoco eres un santo hermanito. Se que Serena para ti solo era un trofeo que presumir.

Andrew se quedo analizando las palabras de su hermana. ¿Qué no estaba enamorado de Serena?. Después de lo que le había dicho Rei se sentia confundido entre si había amado a la rubia o no.

-¿Te deje pensando verdad?.- Le pregunto Rei.- Hermano, el amor es mucho mas que sexo, mucho mas que capricho. Amor es compartir, preocuparse por el otro, estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, que con tan solo ver a esa persona sientas que el corazón se te sale del pecho, alegrarte con sus alegrías, sufrir con sus sufrimientos, reconocer que no es un ser perfecto pero que aun le puedes amar con sus defectos…- La chica hizo una pausa y después continuo hablando.- Tu jamás has sentido nada de eso hermano, nada mas dime…¿Alguna vez te emocionaste con el solo hecho de tocar la mano de Serena, con sentir el roce de sus labios?... ¿Alguna vez has suspirado al solo pensar en el rostro de una mujer?. No me respondas porque se que no es así.

Andrew se quedo serio y agacho la mirada, aquella ultima pregunta que su hermana le hizo le dejo pensativo y si lo analizaba lo que le había cautivado de Serena era algo superficial, su cuerpo bien formado, sus piernas torneadas, sus senos grandes y redondos, ahora que lo pensaba lo mismo que le emocionaba de sus anteriores amantes o amigas con derecho era lo mismo que le emocionaba de Serena, a diferencia de que la rubia jamás le suplico tener una relación sentimental con el como lo hacían otras mujeres. Fue el hecho de que Serena no lo hiciera lo que lo motivó a convertirla en su novia, y si lo analizaba, para el Serena había sido una aventura sexual y un trofeo.

-¿Me lees las cartas Rei?.- Cuestiono sin siquiera pensarlo. Después de pedir aquello se sintió un estúpido. ¿Cómo el le pedía a su hermana que le leyera las cartas?. El que se burlaba y decía que eran cosas de gente incrédula, de personas ignorantes que quieren perder el tiempo, pero estaba ansioso y no se retracto.

-Siéntate de aquel lado.- Ordeno Rei a su hermano, el cual bajo del sillón y se sentó en el piso, en la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la sala, mientras su hermana se sentaba frente a el.

La hermosa chica de cabello negro separo las cartas en arcanos mayores y arcanos menores, poniéndolas en orden numérico, envueltas en un paño blanco. Enseguida le entrego el mazo de las cartas que representaban los arcanos mayores a su hermano.

-Mezcla las cartas y haz una pregunta.- Ordeno Rei.- Si quieres puedes hacer la pregunta en silencio.

El hombre rubio tomo las cartas entre sus manos, pensando en lo que quería saber, mezclando las cartas hasta que considero que era suficiente.

-¿Ahora que hago?.- Pregunto Andrew.

-Pon las cartas sobre la mesa y toma tres al azar.- Dijo la chica pelinegra.

El hombre rubio hizo lo que su hermana le decía, y después de haber tomado las cartas se las dio a su hermana, quien las coloco en la mesa, formando una línea de derecha a izquierda.

-Este tipo de lectura se llama tirada de tres.- Hablo Rei.- Con las cartas que elegiste hemos formado una triada que responde a tu pregunta respecto al pasado, al presente y al futuro. La carta de la derecha representa tu pasado, la del centro tu presente y la de la izquierda tu futuro.

-Ahora dime que vez.- Pidió Andrew ansioso.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres saberlo?.- Cuestiono la hermosa chica volteando la primera carta que mostraba la carta del hombre colgado de manera invertida…

**Hola chicas!:**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo.**

**Nick River (mi querida nickypedia y doctora favorita), Hotaru No Hikari (la experta en terror), y Leonor de Eboli (La que sabe todo de shintoismo).**

**Gracias chicas, les agradecería a una por una mas extensamente, pero es mucho noche y tengo sueño, solo me desvele para subir el capitulo que espero les guste y en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus comentarios.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Chapter 4 Thunder

**Thunder.**

**Año de 1857.**

Aquella noche de octubre, una oleada de aire fresco corría por los alrededores del pueblo de Pluckley. El cielo obscuro se encontraba iluminado por la luz de las estrellas que cubrían el manto estelar y la hermosa luna que se encontraba en forma de cuarto creciente.

El hombre rubio, se encontraba en el bosque frente al lado, desde donde podía visualizar a lo lejos, la mansión Kendrik. Vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta en color oscuro para cubrirse del frio, mientras parado frente al lago aventaba piedrecillas para ver las ondas que se formaban en el agua al caer.

Estaba desesperándose de estar ahí, a la espera de su amada, mientras a pesar de estar a cierta distancia podía escuchar la música instrumental proveniente de la mansión. El solo hecho de imaginar a Lita Kendrik bailando con aquel hombre que tenía por prometido lo llenaba de celos. Dejo caer la última piedra en el lago, y se acercó a su caballo el cual se encontraba amarrado al grueso tronco de un árbol.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto "my beauty"?.- Le pregunto al animal como si este fuera a darle la respuesta. Pero solo escucho salir un relinchido que el caballo dejo escapar.- Si, sé que no debo desesperar Thunder, seguro se las está ingeniando para poder salir.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el lomo al caballo.- Debe de gustarte mucho tu nombre "Thunder", antes no creía necesario que tuvieras uno, pero si mi amada Lita te lo escogió así será, ella es mi dueña y por tanto la tuya también.

El hombre escucho una risa a sus espaldas, una risa que solo escucharla le parecía el sonido más agradable a sus oídos, sabía quién era y emocionado volteo para encontrarse con su amada Lita, la cual llevaba puesto un elegante vestido en color dorado, corset apretado que le ceñía su delgada cintura, con un escote que dejaba al descubierto el comienzo de sus senos, y faldilla amplia con holanes y listones en color blanco, guantes del mismo tono. Llevaba una gargantilla de oro y diamantes que hacían juego con sus aretes, su cabello, el cual era ondulado por gracia de la naturaleza lo llevaba suelto, pero peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos mechones que caían alrededor de su cara.

-¡"My beauty", que alegría verte, pensé que ya no vendrías!.- Emocionado el hombre quien se acercó a ella y la levanto en brazos mientras la llenaba de besos en los labios y mejillas

-¡Antonhy, te amo tanto!.- Exclamo ella.- Desde hace mucho rato quería salirme de la fiesta, pero papá me obligo a permanecer al lado de Sir Sapphir Carlyle un momento y bailar uno que otro vals. Espero no te enojes.

-Sabes que me pongo celoso.- Respondió el hombre rubio.- No soporto que estés comprometida…¿Cuándo querrás que hable con tus padres para pedirles tu mano?...¿No me habías comentado que le estaban buscando marido a tu hermana?. Deberían de casarla con él.

-Lo se mi amor, pero el odioso de Sir Sapphir Carlyle me escogió a mi.- Molesta la hermosa pelicastaña.- De hecho ahora pude escapar un rato de la fiesta argumentando que tenía dolor de cabeza. Además papá estaba algo entretenido buscando un posible candidato a prometido para mi hermana, Molly ya tiene 16 años, le preocupes que a su edad todavía no este casada.

-¿De qué te reías cuando llegaste?.- Pregunto Anthony mientras la bajaba al piso, abrazándola, sintiendo como la joven titiritaba entre sus brazos.- ¿Tienes frio?

-Muchas preguntas a la vez Anthony Rumsfeld.- Dijo ella.- Me reí al escucharte hablar con Thunder, eso es gracioso.- Volvió a reír ella.- Y en cuanto a lo del frio, si tengo y mucho. Solo tuve tiempo necesario para salir y venir aquí sin ser vista.

Anthony sonrió enternecido y se quitó la chaqueta poniéndola encima de los hombros de su amada para hacerla entrar en calor, mientras con sus manos tibias tocaba las mejillas sonrosadas de ella.

-Aunque no lo creas Thunder me entiende.- Respondió el.- Y más desde que tú le pusiste nombre.

-Si te creo Anthony.- Sonrió ella mirándolo a los ojos.- No era necesario que te quitaras tu chaqueta, no quiero que pases frio, con que me abrazaras soy muy feliz.

El joven sonrió ante el comentario de su amada y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, aspirando la dulce fragancia de su cabello, mientras con sus dedos tocaba las mejillas de su amada.

-Te amo.- Susurro ella en voz baja.

Anthony la tomo de la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba, que le iluminaban la vida.

-Me encanta el color de tus ojos, verdes, son muy expresivos.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarle los parpados.- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo a caballo?

La hermosa pelicastaña se separó un poco de su amado y agacho la mirada. Deseaba montar, correr arriba de Thunder, mientras el viento le rozaba la cara y sentir los brazos de Anthony alrededor de su cuerpo, pero entonces recordó las palabras de su madre, la distinguida Ellen Kendrik: "Lita, una señorita decente no monta a caballo. Podrías volver a caerte y perder tu virginidad… ¿Quién querría a una mujer desflorada?".

-¿Te sucede algo?- Preocupado el joven rubio que le con una mano la tomo de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Anthony.- Balbuceo ella.- Me encantaría montar a caballo pero…-

-¿Nunca has montado?- Pregunto el.- No importa, yo te voy a enseñar, tu solo subirás, te abrazare, además quien dirige a Thunder soy yo, no tú, puedo controlarlo, nunca me he caído.

-Pero yo si.- Respondió apenada.- No pienses mal de mí…cuando tenía 12 años…bueno siempre me había gustado montar a caballo a escondidas, pero un día, cuando tenía 12 años me caí…mamá se enojó, papá me golpeo…porque pensaron que podía haber perdido mi virginidad….¡Pero te juro que no la perdí, te juro que no hubo sangre, te lo juro Anthony¡.- Preocupada por su confesión.

Anthony sonrió y le acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla en los labios.

-Te amo Lita Kendrik.- Le dijo en voz baja cuando se separó de ella.- Si te creo "my beauty"…y aunque hubieras sangrado…bueno aunque no fueras una mujer casta te amaría igual…para mi eres más que un pedazo de carne te amo, y me molesta que tu padre te haya golpeado por eso.

-¿Podrías amarme si no fuera virgen?.- Sorprendida ella de la confesión de su amado.

-Te amo tanto que eso no me importaría.- Le respondió con dulzura.- Me encantas como eres, linda, dulce, tierna, lo demás es secundario. Pero también sé que quieres esperar para…bueno, para eso y no te voy a presionar, lo entiendo.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella sonrojada. Aquella platica había sido demasiado atrevida, se sorprendió a si misma de haberse escuchado platicar de sexo, aquel tema prohibido con un hombre. De un tema que ni siquiera con su madre había platicado.- Entonces…¿Iremos a dar un paseo a caballo?.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?.- Pregunto el.- Si no deseas hacerlo podemos caminar o quedarnos aquí.

- Si quiero.- Respondió ella.- Pero que sea rápido, no quiero que papá se dé cuenta de que no estoy en casa.

El hombre rubio sonrió, levantando en brazos a su amada para sentarla en el lomo del caballo, con las piernas colgando de un lado, de manera que no tuviera que abrirlas para montar. Después el subió al caballo, sentándose detrás de ella para abrazarla y sentir la cabeza de ella recargada sobre su pecho.

-"My beauty" te amo tanto.- La beso en la frente para después correr a todo galope alrededor de aquel bosque.

**Época actual.**

La hermosa chica de cabello negro separo las cartas en arcanos mayores y arcanos menores, poniéndolas en orden numérico, envueltas en un paño blanco. Enseguida le entrego el mazo de las cartas que representaban los arcanos mayores a su hermano.

-Mezcla las cartas y haz una pregunta.- Ordeno Rei.- Si quieres puedes hacer la pregunta en silencio.

El hombre rubio tomo las cartas entre sus manos, pensando en lo que quería saber, mezclando las cartas hasta que considero que era suficiente.

-¿Ahora qué hago?.- Pregunto Andrew.

-Pon las cartas sobre la mesa y toma tres al azar.- Dijo la chica pelinegra.

El hombre rubio hizo lo que su hermana le decía, y después de haber tomado las cartas se las dio a su hermana, quien las coloco en la mesa, formando una línea de derecha a izquierda.

-Este tipo de lectura se llama tirada de tres.- Hablo Rei.- Con las cartas que elegiste hemos formado una triada que responde a tu pregunta respecto al pasado, al presente y al futuro. La carta de la derecha representa tu pasado, la del centro tu presente y la de la izquierda tu futuro.

-Ahora dime que vez.- Pidió Andrew ansioso.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?.- Cuestiono la hermosa chica volteando la primera carta que mostraba la carta del hombre colgado de manera invertida.

-Si.- Respondió Andrew con ansiedad.

La hermosa pelinegra, que ya muchas veces le había leído las cartas a su hermana, e inclusive a algunas de sus amigas volteo la primera carta poniéndola sobre la mesa a la vista de su hermano.

-Esta es la carta del hombre colgado y representa a tu pasado.- Dijo la hermosa pelinegra.- Materialismo, has dado demasiada importancia a las cosas materiales, demasiada importancia a ti mismo, a los placeres vánales, necesitas tener más espiritualidad en tu vida, dejar de darle tanta importancia a las cosas terrenales, al placer carnal sin amor.

Andrew se quedó escuchando, interpretando las palabras de su hermana, si se ponía a pensar detenidamente las cosas, era cierto, no era un holgazán, puesto que ya trabajaba en la compañía de su padre medio tiempo, pero su vida estaba llena de cosas poco espirituales, sexo por placer, borracheras, placeres terrenales.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue?- Pregunto con desdén.

La joven poso su mano sobre la carta del centro y la volteo colocándola en la mesa, a la vista de su hermano.

-La Luna.- Hablo la pelinegra.- Esta carta representa tu presente, lo que estás viviendo hoy por hoy, veo un cambio que se está dando en tu vida, un cambio rotundo y total, empiezas a creer en lo que antes no creías, empiezas a tener sentimientos que antes no habías sentido.- Dijo Rei con determinación.- Ahora pasaremos a la carta más importante.- Dijo mientras poso su mano en la última carta.- Esta develara tu pasado y las consecuencias que tendrán lo que has hecho en el pasado y estás haciendo en el presente que repercutirán en tu futuro.

-¡Los enamorados!.- Sorprendida la joven de ojos amatistas.- Esta carta…se muestra extraña… te veo enamorado, un amor correspondido… pero…un amor difícil…el amor de dos seres opuestos.

-¿Enamorado de quién?...¿De quién?.- Asustado el hombre rubio que a pesar de haber creído que él no estaba destinado a enamorarse, por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir temor de que aquello pasara.- ¡Estás loca Rei!.

-No se de quien, eso no puedo saberlo.- Respondió Rei.- Pero es extraño…veo una sombra, te veo enamorado… de una sombra.

El hombre rubio se levantó molesto y confundido del piso, no quería creer en lo que Rei le estaba diciendo, pero para su desgracia le creía. Quizá en otras circunstancias se hubiera ruido, pero para su desgracia estaba creyendo en las palabras de ella. Lo que le parecía más estúpido es que después de que Rei le interpretara aquello se le viniera a la mente el rostro de la mujer de ojos color esmeralda con la que había soñado, la que lo besaba en sus sueños.

-Sabes que Rei, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, que pases buenas noches.- Dijo saliendo de la sala.

-Espera Andrew.- Lo llamo la joven pelinegra, pero ya se había ido.- No te dije que tendrás que luchar contra la adversidad, que ese amor a pesar de ser puro y sincero… estará lleno de dolor…dolor y sufrimiento. Amaras más de lo que muchas personas jamás logran amar en toda su vida.- Preocupada la mujer que no pudo decirle nada al joven rubio, puesto que este se había ido molesto de la sala.

**Dos días después...**

_No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día en que siendo de noche entre al cuarto de mi amado Anthony y lo bese mientras dormía. Solo había sido un roce en los labios, ni siquiera puedo decir que lo hubiera besado, fue como una suave y tierna caricia, pero se despertó sobresaltado._

_Recuerdo que me disculpe, trate de tranquilizarlo, pero él se levantó como molesto de la cama tocándose los labios, ignorándome, lo vi ponerse una camisa blanca y salir de la habitación con rápido andar. _

_¿Habrá sentido asco de mis labios, repulsión?. Me lo pregunto con tristeza a mí misma, él no era así, no entiendo donde quedo el Anthony lindo, tierno, cariñoso y romántico que me estrechaba entre sus brazos, que me besaba en los labios con dulzura y pasión, aquel que me susurraba tiernas palabras al oído que me hacían estremecer y sentir que la piel se me erizaba._

_Esa noche, como cada una de las que han seguido he estado en mi habitación, porque es mi habitación en donde duerme, lo he visto despierto en la media noche, como si pensara en algo o en alguien, aquel brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando mi miraban ya no es el mismo. Ahora cuando me paro frente a el me ignora, como si fingiera no verme. No me queda nada más que llorar en silencio, trato de reprimir un sollozo, no quiero molestarlo._

_En este momento no sé qué hora es, pero sé que el sol está por salir, pues veo la luna ocultarse en el firmamento, veo a mi amado removiéndose entre las sabanas, hasta que abre sus hermosos ojos azules._

-Las 6:00 a.m. de la mañana.- Pensó Andrew en voz alta mientras miraba la hora en su celular, el cual había sacado de debajo de su almohada.- ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Por qué apareces en mis sueños solo cuando se te da la gana?.- Pregunto como si la respuesta le fuera a caer del cielo. Quien lo hubiera visto pensaría que era un hombre a punto de caer en la locura.

El hombre rubio, que desde hace tres días no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó para salir de la habitación, necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco, y aprovecharía que el día anterior habían llegado las motos de él y Rei así como el auto de su hermana menor.

Al salir al jardín de la mansión, subio a su moto que se encontraba afuera, a la vez que se ponía el casco protector.

-¡Ya te extrañaba Thunder!.- Hablo como si la moto en color negro le pudiera escuchar.- ¿Te gusta tu nombre?...Espero que sí, te lo elegí por ella.- Cuando termino de hablar se sorprendió a si mismo de haber dicho "ella". En su vida no habían mujeres más importante que no fueran sus hermanas y su madre, respecto a Serena, su ex novia, ya se le había pasado.- No me hagas caso Thunder, últimamente no sé qué me pasa. Te llamas Thunder porque a mí se me dio la gana.

Encendió el motor de la moto y salió disparado del lugar, necesitaba correr y sentir el aire, relajarse y dejar de pensar. Trataría de volver antes de las 9:00, ese día el hermano de Setsuna comenzaría a trabajar en la mansión y tenía que conocerlo para posteriormente presentarlo a sus hermanas y a Darien.

_Me he quedado totalmente sin palabras, cada día que paso con Anthony es peor, siento como si me encajara una daga en el corazón que a cada segundo hundiera más lenta y dolorosamente en mi pecho haciéndome sangrar, bueno, lo digo literalmente hablando, hace mucho que no me siento ni a mí misma, ni siquiera puedo sentir las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos y deberían quemar mis mejillas._

_Recuerdo aquella noche, cuando escape del baile que había organizado mi familia, cuando lo escuche hablando con Thunder diciéndole que le había puesto ese nombre porque yo se lo elegí. Ahora veo que en vez de tener un caballo tiene ese aparato negro en el cual se monta y sale disparado, también le llama Thunder. Se me alegro el corazón cuando dijo que le había puesto así por "ella" supuse que lo decía por mí, pero después se retractó de lo dicho._

_¿Sera que tal vez este molesto conmigo porque por tratar de huir conmigo perdió a su caballo que tanto quería? Recuerdo que cuando huimos lo soltó, dejándolo seguir otro camino a su suerte. Es extraño, decía amarme más que a nada en el mundo y ahora me ignora. Lo más extraño de todo es que hasta parece que se hubiera cambiado el nombre, he notado que esas mujeres a las que a veces llama hermanas y ese hombre de cabello negro lo llaman Andrew._

**Algunas horas después…**

Eran las 9:15 de la mañana en Pluckley, Andrew, Rei y Darien se encontraban sentados en la sala, mientras esperaban a que llegara Setsuna con su hermano.

Por su parte, Andrew y Rei estaban molestos, alterados, al parecer la hermana menor de ambos había salido de la casa sin avisar en su auto. Cierto que el auto era de Minako, pero al ser menor de edad y estar en otro país no podía salirse así como así conduciendo, el saber que la rubia era una imprudente tenia alterados a Rei y Andrew.

-¡Es que no entiendo en qué momento se le ocurrió largarse así como si nada!.- Molesto Andrew.- Claramente le dije que esperara hasta que yo averiguara sobre los permisos para que un menor de edad pueda conducir.

-Tranquilízate Andrew.- Respondió la pelinegra que a pesar de ser muy temperamental trataba de conservar la calma.- Estoy segura de que Mina hará una estupidez…tan solo habrá que ponerle mano dura para que se quite lo inconsciente.

-Sali a buscar a Mina por los alrededores, por el pueblo, pero no logre nada.- Dijo Darien.- No entiendo, cuando me levante la mire en pijama, y al parecer al poco tiempo desapareció.

-¡Esa mocosa, pero cuando la tenga enfrente me va a escuchar!.- Rabioso Andrew.

Rei se quedó mirando en silencio a su hermano, le parecía extraño, desde hace días lo miraba diferente. Cierto que Mina sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, pero ver a Andrew rabioso era extraño, si bien cuando se ponía en su papel de hermano mayor solía comportarse muy estricto, tanto como su padre, pero no al grado de gritar. Lo miraba ojeroso, somnoliento, como si no pudiera dormir por las noches.

-¿Te sientes mal Andrew?- Preocupada la pelinegra.- Si gustas puedo prepararte un té y te recuestas, creo que necesitas dormir. Mira si quieres yo puedo salir a buscar a Mina de nuevo, yo me encargare de ponerla en su lugar.

-No Rei, no.- Respondió alterado.- Tengo que esperarla, tendrá que escucharme. Además estoy esperando a…-

El joven rubio no pudo terminar de hablar, pues entonces escucho como la puerta se abría, y tan ansioso como molesto camino hacia la entrada esperando mirar a su pequeña hermana para reprenderla, pero al ver parada ahí a Setsuna acompañada del mismo joven peliplateado con el cual Mina había discutido en el restaurante la preocupación volvió de nuevo a su mente. Preguntándose donde estaría Mina.

-Buenos días Setsuna.- Saludo con desgano.- ¿Quién es tu acompañante?...¿Lo conoces?.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco.- Dijo Setsuna.- Es mi hermano, me dijiste que ocuparías quien se hiciera cargo de la jardinería.

-¿Usted?- Sorprendido Diamante.- El hermano de la … de la señorita.- reprimió un adjetivo despectivo hacia la rubia que tan groseramente lo había tratado.

-Veo que ya se conocen.- Hablo Setsuna sin parecer haberse sorprendido.

-Le pido disculpas nuevamente por el incidente.- Dijo Andrew.- Entenderé si no quiere trabajar con nosotros…-

-Necesito trabajar.- Respondió el hombre peli plata.- Gracias a su hermana me corrieron de mi trabajo en el restaurante.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el hombre rubio.- Le prometo que el sueldo será bueno, en cuanto a Mina, me encargare de que se comporte y lo trate de la manera correcta. Es un poco rebelde y caprichosa.

La joven de ojos amatistas se acercó entonces hacia donde se encontraba Andrew con los hermanos Black, mientras sostenía el teléfono en mano.

-Andrew, parece que Mina ha chocado el auto, al parecer se estrelló contra un poste.- Hablo la pelinegra.

-¿Qué?...¿Pero cómo esta ella, está bien?.- Desesperado Andrew.

-Si Andrew está bien.- Respondió la pelinegra tratando de conservar la calma.- Solo que está detenida… tu eres quien tiene un poder firmado por nuestros padres, tendrás que ir por ella y pagar los daños.

El hombre rubio, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sentía como si esta le fuera a explotar en pedazos. Tenía ganas de gritar, de estrujar a Mina, desde que Rei le había leído las cartas, desde que había dejado de soñar con aquella mujer se sentía desesperado.

-¡No puede ser!.- Molesto el joven.- Encárgate de atender y explicar en qué consistirá su trabajo a Diamante, yo iré por Mina y la traeré aunque sea a rastras.

-Espera Andrew, estas muy alterado, déjame ir contigo.- Respondió Darien que desde hace días miraba alterado y de mal humor a su amigo.- Vamos en mi auto.

-Mejor préstame las llaves de tu auto.- Dijo Andrew de mala gana.- Tu quédate con Rei, por favor.- Suplico Andrew.

Después de que el hombre rubio salió de la mansión, Rei se acercó a los hermanos Black ignorando la presencia de Darien, tenía que hacer algo para evitar tener contacto con el, y aquellos dos hermanos eran el pretexto ideal.

-¡Diamante, que coincidencias, yo jamás pensé que vivieras en la casa que se encuentra dentro de los terrenos de la mansión Kendrik!.- Sorprendido el pelinegro que apenas había tenido tiempo de saludar a su amigo, puesto que también el había estado preocupado por Mina.

-Pues tu tampoco me lo preguntaste, jamás viniste a Pluckley a visitarme a pesar de que varias veces te había invitado.- Respondió el peli plateado.- Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que estuvieras hospedado aquí, ni que tus amigos fueran los dueños de esta mansión.

-Soy amigo de los Hansford desde hace muchos años, los conozco desde la infancia y les tengo aprecio.- Respondió Darien mientras se acercaba a Rei pasándole una mano por el hombro.

La pelinegra al sentir aquella mano sobre su piel se hizo a un lado evitando todo contacto, ocultando sus sentimientos bajo aquella coraza disfrazada de odio y antipatía hacia el pelinegro.

-En realidad es amigo de mis hermanos.- Corrigió Rei.- Jamás sería algo mío. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer…¿Quieres que te muestre la casa Diamante?- Trato de cambiar el tema.

El joven peli plateado que se encontraba parado a un lado de su hermana sonrió.

-Conozco esta mansión mejor que usted misma señorita Rei, cada habitación, cada pasadizo.- Respondió el hombre.

-Cierto, disculpe mi estupidez.- Hablo Rei.- Llámeme simplemente Rei, no me gustan las formalidades…¿Te molestaría si te dejo sola con tu hermana?...Necesito descansar.

-Adelante señori…Rei.- Se corrigió Diamante así mismo al ver la mirada recriminaste de Rei, cuando escucho que la iba a llamar formalmente de nuevo.

-Bien, yo voy a mis labores que las tengo bien claras.- Dijo Setsuna.- Espera a que llegue Andrew hermano.- Se dirigió a Diamante.

Después de que la mujer se dirigiera hacia la cocina, los dos amigos se quedaron solos en la sala.

-Hubo algo entre tú y Rei…¿cierto?.- Cuestiono Diamante a su amigo..

-Te equivocas.- Hablo con seriedad y aparentando indiferencia.- Rei es asi, simplemente no le agrado... Por cierto, no sabía que vivieras aquí.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste Darien, no trates de cambiar la conversación.- Sonrió Diamante como quien adivinara lo que realmente sucedía entre esos dos.- Bien voy a salir a dar una caminata por la mansión en lo que vuelve Andrew, no me sigas ya tendremos tiempo de conversar, mejor aprovecha que no está el hermano mayor y busca a la señorita Rei.- Termino diciendo el peliplata con picardía en su voz.

Después de que Andrew se hubiera retirado en búsqueda de Mina, la hermosa pelinegra subió a su recamara, lo último que quería era tener que estar a solas con Darien, y para colmo a su hermano se le había ocurrido dejarla con él.

Al entrar al cuarto cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella suspirando, sentía mucha tensión a su alrededor, Mina no le preocupaba, no es que no la quisiera, pero su instinto no le decía que la rubia estuviera en peligro. Cierto, ya presentía que había cometido una estupidez, y dicho y hecho había chocado, el problema no pasaría a mayores, seguro Andrew la reprendería, como el hermano mayor que era y en el peor de los casos le prohibiría el uso del auto.

Lo que sin duda la tenía preocupada era su hermano, aquel estado de distracción en el que se encontraba desde el día en que le leyó las cartas, su instinto le había dicho que su hermano se estaba enamorando de alguien sin darse cuenta, lo que la intrigaba era saber de quién.

_-Andrew piensa en una mujer.- Pensó para sí misma.- Pero…¿Quién será?. Las únicas con las que convive desde que llegamos somos Mina y yo. Bueno, también esta Setsuna, pero no, no lo creo. Todo esto es tan extraño._

Llevada por su instinto, se encamino hacia el guardarropa, el cual abrió para al instante sacar las cartas de la baraja española. Enseguida se sentó en el piso con los pies cruzados, cerró los ojos, pero se sobresaltó cuando al instante, llego un olor a jazmines hacia su nariz y sintió como si una oleada de viento le removiera el cabello a pesar de que la ventana que daba hacia afuera se encontraba cerrada. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, y frente a ella vio una imagen que en cuestión de segundos se difumino ante su mirada, no pudo distinguir bien las facciones, pero le pareció ver a una mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido al estilo de la época victoriana, de largo cabello castaño y ondulado.

-¡Espera!.- Grito en vano, pues tan pronto como sus ojos habían visto aquel ser, este desapareció instantáneamente.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... No me tengas miedo, no te hare daño…¿Necesitas ayuda?

No era la primera vez que esto le sucedía, de eso estaba segura, pero si tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a un alma en pena, al espíritu de algún ser cuya alma no podía descansar en paz. La primera vez que Rei Hansford había tenido contacto con un muerto había sido hace muchos años, en su tierna infancia, no recordaba si tendría 5 o 6 años, solo recordaba que le daba mucho miedo al principio. Alguna vez le comento a su madre, Catherine, y esta pensó que eran inventos de una niña, inclusive su padre la había llevado a terapia psicológica. Sus padres adoptivos la adoraban, jamás había sentido que la trataran diferente que a sus hermanos, pero jamás les volvió a comentar de lo que veía y sentía, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquello era difícil de creer para la mayoría de la gente "normal". Aunque pensándolo bien, nada en su vida era normal, recordaba cómo durante sus años en la primaria, los demás niños crueles algunas veces le decían cosas como "No te pareces a tus hermanos, seguro tus padres te encontraron en un basurero", esas palabras eran duras, pero siempre tenía a Andrew, su hermano mayor que la defendiera.

Algún tiempo después, llego a la conclusión de que el primer fantasma al que había visto era al espíritu de su madre, su madre biológica, una mujer de rasgos orientales, cabello negro y ojos color amatista, como los de ella. Lo único que sabía de aquella mujer era que había llegado a Canadá siendo muy jovencita, en busca de asilo político, las razones, no las sabia. Al quedar embarazada y abandonada por el padre del bebe, que era ella, la mujer busco trabajo incansablemente hasta que llego a la compañía "Hansford Hotels Corporation" donde trabajo como mucama, se hizo muy amiga de Catherine Hansford, tuvo por bebe a una linda niña, pero desgraciadamente, dos años después, hubo un fallo en el ascensor, el cual cayo desde el cuarto piso y la hermosa japonesa de nombre Risa Hino, murió al instante. Lo demás ya lo sabía, Catherine y Brandon Hansford la adoptaron y entonces su nombre fue cambiado, de llamarse Rei Hino, paso a ser Rei Hansford.

No sabía si los poderes que ella tenía y que con nadie comentaba eran hereditarios, pues una de las cosas que sabía, por boca de Catherine, su madre adoptiva, era que Risa Hino, su madre biológica había sido una Miko que fungía como sacerdotisa en un templo sintoísta en Japón. Lo extraño, era que ella, Rei Hansford, no sabía hablar japonés, puesto que su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy niña y no conocía a otro pariente biológico que se lo enseñara, no había crecido bajo las enseñanzas del sintoísmo, pero al igual que las Miko, tenía poderes, que si bien no eran iguales, no distaban mucho de ser diferentes.

De pronto escucho un ruido, el sonido de la puerta que se abría y se sobresaltó dejando caer las cartas en el piso.

-De nuevo con eso brujita.- Escucho que Darien hablo mientras entraba dentro de la habitación.-

-¡Con que derecho te atreves a entrar en mi habitación sin tocar a la puerta idiota!...¿Acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales?- Dijo molesta mientras se levantaba del piso.

Darien sonrió y por toda respuesta cerró la puerta, caminando despacio hasta acercarse a ella y posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

-¡Lárgate de mi habitación imbécil!.- Agitada Rei Hino, que se ponía tensa al sentir el contacto de aquellas manos grandes sobre sus hombros.

-¿Acaso nunca me perdonaras que te haya llamado "Chinnese Girl"?.- Le pregunto Darien.- No fue mi intención molestarte, ni un acto discriminatorio. En verdad me pareces muy hermosa.

Rei se sonrojo ante el comentario, pero a la vez sintió rabia, aquel imbécil sabía perfectamente que no era por eso que lo trataba así, fue entonces que lo aparto de sí misma.

-¡Sabes porque te detesto Darien Shields!.- Molesta mientras abría la puerta invitándolo a salir.- ¡Ahora largo de aquí, que no te quiero ver, fuera!.

-Seguro a Nicholas tu querido ex novio nunca lo trataste tan duramente.- Mascullo entre dientes mientras salía de la habitación.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Respondió molesta.

**Media hora después…**

El hombre rubio bajo del auto molesto, mientras tomaba a Mina del brazo caminando con ella hacia la entrada de la casa. El auto de la rubia había quedado con una gran abolladura, por lo que ahora se encontraba en reparación, no era el dinero lo que molestara a Andrew, sino la irresponsabilidad de su hermana, Mina de verdad daba dolores de cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Andrew?- Asustada la rubia que nunca lo había visto tan molesto.- No fue para tanto, no sé qué demonios te suceda pero yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas.

-¡Que no los tienes!.- Le grito Andrew irritado.- ¿Acaso no sabes que papá me ordeno que te cuidara mientras estamos lejos?...Mina ellos me dieron un poder sobre ti y tu lo único que haces es darme dolores de cabeza..- Continuaba gritando el hombre rubio.- ¿Acaso pretendías huir?.

-Pensaba tomar un vuelo y regresar a Vancouver.- Respondió la rubia hablándole con un tono alto de voz.- Si no me lleve la ropa fue precisamente para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Eres tonta Mina?...¡Sabes perfectamente que un menor de edad necesita un permiso de sus padres, tutor o apoderado para viajar y tú no tienes eso!

El hombre rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza, respirando agitado, cierto que Mina había llegado lejos, pero en cierto modo la rubia tenía razón, el mismo se desconocía, jamás antes se había portado así con su hermana menor.

-Mientras estemos en Pluckley no manejaras auto, eres menor de edad y no abogare para que se te otorgue un permiso para conducir.- Dijo el hombre rubio.

-¡Pero Andrew en Canadá yo…-

-No estamos en Canadá.- Le respondió Andrew.- Y si quieres pasear para eso tendrás un chofer, el hermano de Setsuna.

-¿Qué?- Alterada la joven rubia.- Ni loca pienso aceptar a un chofer que me esté vigilando todo el tiempo y ande de chismoso. Menos a un hermano de esa mujer tan rara, seguro debe ser un tipo extraño y raro como ella.

De pronto se escuchó una risa a las espaldas de la rubia, y Andrew, que a pesar de estar molesto, sonrió por cortesía.

-Si su hermana no quiere un chofer, no creo que menos me quiera si sé que soy yo el hermano de la "rara" de Setsuna.- Escucho Mina aquella voz tan conocida a sus espaldas.

-Diamante, que bueno que estas aquí.- Hablo Andrew.- Sé que Mina te trato muy mal la última vez, pero yo aquí soy quien da las ordenes y si no te acepta por chofer no le quedara de otra que quedarse encerrada en la mansión por los dos meses que estemos aquí.

La rubia giro lentamente su vista, hasta encontrarse con aquel hombre alto, de cabello rubio platinado.

-¡Este imbécil hermano de Setsuna!.- Sorprendida y molesta.- ¿Cómo es posible que le des empleo al imbécil que arruino mi vestido?...¡Acaso es tu forma de castigarme Andrew!.

-Mina, no eres una niña, compórtate.- Hablo Andrew de manera enérgica.- Es mi última palabra, si te gusta bueno y si no es tu problema

La rubia corrió molesta hacia la puerta de la mansión, por la cual entro molesta y lanzando maldiciones al aire.

-Veo que su hermana es todo un caso.- Dijo Diamante tratando de ocultar que tampoco le agradaba aquella joven.

-Lo es Diamante.- Confirmo Andrew.- Ahora si me disculpas, estoy un poco estresado, saldré a dar un paseo en moto.

El hombre rubio, después de despedirse de Diamante, subió en su moto la cual encendió después de ponerse el casco para salir del lugar. Desde aquel día en que había soñado con aquella mujer, desde el día en que Rei le había leído las cartas se encontraba estresado, dentro de si no se reconocía a sí mismo. Cierto que Mina era insoportable, pero ni el mismo creía haberle hablado así de esa manera. Aunque cuidaba mucho de sus hermanas, más de una vez había solapado las cosas que hacían.

Corría en la moto, sintiendo el aire acariciar su cuerpo, internándose en aquel inmenso bosque rodeado de árboles añejos que quedaban cerca de la mansión, hasta que la vista de un hermoso lago con aguas de tono azul zafiro y verdes esmeralda lo hicieron detenerse.

Bajo de la moto, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia sin saber cuál era la razón. Camino hacia un árbol alto de grueso tronco sentándose bajo la sombra de este.

-¿Qué demonios me sucede?.- Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Se levantó del piso, tomando la cámara fotográfica que colgaba de su cuello gracias al cordón con el que la tenía atada. Estaba a punto de tomar una foto al hermoso lago, cuando instintivamente fijo sus ojos en el grueso árbol y miro algo escrito en la corteza, no había sido escrito con bolígrafo, sin duda, más bien había sido tallado con algún objeto punzocortante:

"Lita y Anthony"

Octubre de 1857.

Tan solo leer aquella inscripción tallada en el árbol, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Eran pocas las veces en su vida que había llorado, pero entonces sintió un nudo en la garganta, nostalgia, tristeza, frustración, todo al mismo tiempo.

Decidido a controlar aquellas emociones, giro su vista hacia otro lado del hermoso bosque y tomo la cámara entre sus manos observando a través de la lente, buscando el mejor enfoque para plasmar la belleza de aquel paisaje, puso su dedo índice en el disparador, pero cuando lo apretó miro pasar rápidamente la imagen de la misma mujer de cabello castaño ondulado ataviada en un vestido verde típico de la época victoriana…

**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores, espero este capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes, creo que me quedo un poco largo, espero no les parezca tedioso.**

**Hotaru No Hikari, gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad yo también pienso que los fantasmas son un tema fascinante, a mí personalmente me encanta. Veras que pronto Mina ira pagando lenta y gradualmente sus desplantes con el guapo de Diamante.**

**Nicky: Ay amiga che, mi Nickypedia, seguro este capítulo te encantara, a mí también me gusto, sobre todo por lo del pasado de Rei, es que esa pelinegra es encantadora, lo sé. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen y a celebrar el bicentenario wiii (los Mexicanos ya saben de qué hablo).**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	5. Chapter 5 Amor Sellado

**Amor sellado.**

**Año de 1857.**

El hombre rubio hizo detenerse al caballo en el punto de encuentro donde siempre se encontraba con su amada Lita Kendrik, había pasado mucho rato desde que ella había salido de la mansión, abandonando la fiesta que se hacia dónde había dejado esperando a su prometido.

Anthony bajo rápidamente del caballo y después la tomo de la cintura, bajándola hasta ponerla de pie sobre la tierra.

-Este paseo, fue muy lindo, maravilloso.-Dijo Lita abrazándose a su amado, sintiendo como este le correspondía tomándola del talle, besándole la frente y las mejillas..- Mi amor, ya tengo que regresar, papá podría comenzar a buscarme.

-Estoy harto de esconderme Lita.- Hablo con seriedad.- Quiero que todo mundo sepa que te amo, poder verte cuando yo quiere, sin tener que esconderme, casarme contigo… ¿No entiendes eso?-

La joven de largo cabello castaño llevo una de sus manos al rostro de aquel hombre rubio que tanto amaba, acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo también deseo eso amor mío.- Hablo ella mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos.- No quiero que nadie me separa de ti, tratare de hablar con mis padre, pero te juro que si ellos no me entienden, si no aceptan romper mi compromiso con Sir Sapphir Carlyle, soy capaz de…irme contigo…hasta el fin del mundo.

-Hasta el fin del mundo.- Repitió el en un susurro mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven, en lazando sus dedos con los de ella.- Me lo has prometido "my beauty", quiero sellar nuestro amor…esta noche.

Lita abrió sus grandes ojos verdes al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras que dijo amado, creía saber lo que significaban aquellas palabras, estaba segura del amor de Anthony, de lo que el sentía por ella y de lo que su corazón sentía por él, se había enamorado, desde el instante en que lo vio por primera vez, lo amaba con locura, pero aquello la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Anthony yo…-Balbuceo ella.

El hombre rubio sonrió, pareció entender el miedo en el rostro de su amada, y se acercó a ella abrazándola, besándole los labios tiernamente.

-No me refiero a lo que estás pensando Lita.- Le susurró al oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola estremecerse y gemir levemente.- Simplemente, quiero dejar un recuerdo de nuestro amor que perdure para siempre, por toda la eternidad, por los siglos de los siglos, que aun después de que ya no estemos en este mundo terrenal, al pasar de los años y para siempre haya sobre este mundo un recuerdo de nuestro amor. Porque lo que yo siento por ti va más allá de lo físico.

-No entiendo.- Sonrió Makoto enternecida por las palabras amorosas que su amado le dedicaba.

Anthony tomo a la joven de la mano, para luego detenerse frente a un árbol de tronco grueso donde su caballo se encontraba atado. Saco una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas y comenzó a tallar algo en el árbol.

-¿Qué haces mi amor?- Pregunto la joven de hermosos ojos verdes, que se encontraba detrás de él, abrazándolo, embriagándose con el olor masculino de aquel hombre que tanto amaba, acariciándole la espalda por encima de su blanca camisa, para finalmente abrazarlo.

-Listo.- Satisfecho el hombre rubio que se guardó aquella daga cuando hubo terminado su trabajo.- Mira esto amor… ¿Te gusta?

-Anthony.- Emocionada la joven pelicastaña.- ¡Es hermoso, divino!.- Exclamo ella tocando lo que su amado había tallado en el árbol con aquella daga:

"Lita y Anthony"

Octubre de 1857.

-Me da gusto que te haya gustado.- Dijo el mientras caminaba en círculos para finalmente detenerse detrás de ella y pasarlo los brazos por alrededor de su talle, abrazándola con fuerza mientras le removía el cabello a un lado para besarle el cuello.

-¡Oh, Anthony!.- Trataba ella de reprimir un gemido mordisqueándose el labio inferior.- Te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti, por favor se mi esposa Lita Kendrik.- Pidió el casi suplicando, mientras la soltaba para pararse frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros, mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

La hermosa joven recordó entonces su compromiso matrimonial con aquel hombre que sus padres habían elegido para ella como prometido y su rostro paso de la felicidad a la preocupación.

-¡Es muy tarde, seguro deben estar buscándome, tengo que regresar a casa!.- Asustada la joven de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que se encontraba ausente.

-¿Tienes que volver ya?... ¿Ahora?- Pregunto el con desilusión.

-Lo siento mi amor, sabes que mis padres aun ni siquiera saben lo nuestro.- Dijo ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su amado, con el que Anthony tan cariñosamente la había cubierto para que no sintiera frio.

-Quédatelo "my beauty", la noche es fría.- Dijo él.

-Te lo agradezco Anthony, pero no puedo.- Hablo ella.- Mis padres harían preguntas, descubrirían que he estado fuera de casa.

-Tienes razón, lo entiendo.- Respondió el.

-Te amo.- Dijo ella lanzándole un beso de lejos para después levantar un poco la faldilla de su vestido para no pisarlo al dirigirse a la mansión, pero entonces sintió que su amado la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar para besarla en los labios con pasión, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento amada mía.- Dijo el después de que se separaron por la falta de aire.- No podía despedirme este día sin probar el sabor de tus labios.

-Te amo Anthony, esto es, maravilloso.- Sonrió ella.- Te veo mañana, a la misma hora de siempre.- Termino diciendo antes de despedirse.

-Mi amor por ti será eterno, te amare hoy y siempre por toda la eternidad Lita Kendrik.- Dijo el hombre en voz baja al ver partir hacia la mansión a la mujer que tanto amaba.

**Época actual.**

El hombre rubio se quedó desconcertado por lo que sus ojos miraron a través del lente de la cámara soltándola al instante, la cual hubiera caído en el piso de no ser porque la llevaba sujetada a un cordón que colgaba de su cuello.

-¡Espera!.- Grito sintiéndose paralizado, viendo como aquella imagen se difuminaba ante sus ojos.- ¡Esto…no puede estar sucediendo…me estoy volviendo loco!.- Se dijo sintiendo como el corazón le latía desesperado dentro del pecho, corriendo en aquella dirección donde creía haber visto a aquel ser que parecía sacado de una película de fantasmas.

-Es ella, era ella.- Respiro sintiéndose agitado, no había corrido mucho, pero aquella sensación extraña en el pecho, aquel dolor en su alma, las ganas que sintió de llorar cuando miro aquella inscripción en el árbol, todo era extraño.- Esta maldita mansión me está volviendo loco.

De pronto, escucho unos pasos detrás de él, sintió la respiración de alguien detrás de su hombro, rápidamente se giró deseando ver a aquella mujer, pero se quedó pasmado al ver el rostro blanco y pálido de Setsuna Black.

-Hablando solo Andrew Hansford.- Dijo la mujer arqueando una de sus cejas, con misteriosa voz.

-No…bueno…digo, todos lo hemos hecho no.- Respirando agitado Andrew.- Cuando estamos estresados, es normal hablar con uno mismo, en distintas situaciones de la vida.

-Usted no parecía estar hablando solo.- Dijo la hermosa mujer caminando en círculos, mirando de un lado a otro.- Parecía hablar con alguien, pero no hay nadie, es como si hablara con…¿un fantasma?- Se le quedo mirando la mujer con sus ojos penetrantes color rubí.

Andrew se le quedo mirando sintiéndose molesto ante el comentario de aquella mujer tan misteriosa, que parecía saber más de lo que parecía y callaba bastante.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Cuestiono Andrew tomando con fuerza de los hombros a aquella mujer, estrujándola.

-¡Usted me está lastimando!.- Molesta Setsuna.- No sé qué problemas tenga para que este enojado, pero yo no tengo la culpa.- Se defendió la mujer.

El joven rubio se dio cuenta de que se había portado un poco grosero con aquella mujer, gritándole y estrujándola, él no era así, jamás trataba a una mujer de esa manera.

-Lo siento Setsuna, en verdad no sé lo que me pasa.- Se disculpó el joven.- Te ruego que me disculpes… ¿Podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar un lugar donde revelen fotografías?

-Pensé que usted era un fotógrafo profesional.- Confeso Setsuna.- Pensé que usted sabía hacer ese tipo de trabajas.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, en mi casa en Vancouver tengo un cuarto obscuro equipado para hacerlo, pero…-

-En la mansión Kendrik tenemos muchos cuartos en desuso, si trae el material podría adaptarlo y hacerlo por usted mismo.- Aconsejo la joven.

El hombre rubio se quedó pensando un momento, quería ser el quien hiciera ese trabajo de revelado, estaba ansioso por ver la imagen que mostraba aquella foto, comprobar si se estaba volviendo loco, o si de verdad esa mujer había aparecido como un fantasma frente a sus ojos, saber si lo que le estaba pasando era fantasía o realidad.

-Gracias Setsuna, instalare las cosas en el cuarto que me indiques, necesitare uno con dos puertas, traigo todo el material de revelado.- Hablo el joven ansioso.- Regresare a la mansión te espero.

Después de que Andrew se retiró, aquella mujer camino hacia el viejo árbol, mirando aquella inscripción que pese a los años seguía ahí intacta. Saco una daga de entre sus ropas y trato de rasgar aquella inscripción comprobando que era imposible, muchas veces había intentado borrarla, tallar algo encima de esa inscripción para que quedara perdida en el tiempo y nadie más pudiera verla, pero era como si una barrera le protegiera, era imposible, por más que tallaba con una cosa y con otra aquella inscripción seguía ahí, por más que pasaba pintura de una y otra de todo tipo, en ese lugar no sucedía nada, la inscripción seguía intacta como seguramente había estado desde un principio, desde el mes de octubre del año 1857.

-Yo si se lo que te sucede… Andrew Hansford.- Dijo la mujer dibujando algo que parecía una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Yo lo sé y tú también.

_Anthony, amado mío que te sucede, camino por entre los arboles de este bosque que antes era lugar de nuestro encuentro, cada vez estoy más convencida de que te molesta mi presencia._

_Después de que te vi partir en ese extraño artefacto negro en el que te montas transportándote de un lugar a otro te seguí, no sé como pero logre darte alcance, siento que ahora soy más ágil y puedo estar en un lugar y rápidamente irme a otro de manera más rápida, no lo entiendo, pero bueno, hay muchas cosas que no logro entender. _

_Cuando te mire parado frente al lado, después cuando acariciaste con tus dedos esa inscripción que tu grabaste para sellar nuestro amor, como la prueba de que me amarías por toda la eternidad con toda tu alma… ¿Por qué habrás olvidado tus promesas? Pensé que tu amor por mí era verdadero, sincero y eterno, existente desde antes de conocernos, pero tú sigues ignorándome._

_Mire que llorabas un poco, sin sollozar, en silencio, apenas mire unas lágrimas saliendo de tus hermosos ojos azules cuando miraste aquella inscripción que tú grabaste. Por un momento pensé que habías recordado nuestro amor, pero no fue así. Tomaste ese extraño objeto que cuelga de ese cordón sobre tu cuello, como si a través de el pudieras ver, mire que me apuntabas y me asuste, tuve miedo de que me dañaras, solo pude ver una luz cegadora saliendo de aquel aparato. ¿Me daría miedo morir? No, por supuesto que no, pero no sé si tenías intenciones de matarme con eso, aunque a decir verdad siento como si desde hace mucho, desde que te perdí, estuviera como muerta en vida. Créeme que no me importaría morir, pero si fuera entre tus brazos, que lo último que sintiera fuera el calor de tu cuerpo, escuchar el latido de tu corazón, tus labios acariciando los míos, sintiendo tu aliento que me embriagara, sería feliz muriendo así._

_Mire como después llego esa mujer que me da tanto miedo, no sé cómo se llama, pero me recuerda a alguien, sabes es hermosa, pero su sonrisa y su mirada son siniestras, he visto como día a día ha tratado de borrar aquella inscripción que tu hiciste en el árbol, ha tratado de rasgarla con una daga, taparla con pintura, pero nada sucede, es como si ese lugar, justo donde esta esa inscripción estuviera protegido por algo mágico que cuida el recuerdo de nuestro amor que será eterno y perdurara por siempre, aunque, bueno soy una tonta, es mi amor por ti el que perdurara por siempre, ya no estoy tan segura de que tu sientas lo mismo._

El hombre rubio abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras, ignorando una discusión entre Diamante y su hermana menor, quería rápidamente tomar el material y revelar aquellas fotografías, pero entonces fue detenido por su hermana que lo llamo a gritos.

-¡Andrew, dile a este imbécil que me regrese las llaves de mi auto, es un ladrón y si no lo hace pondré una denuncia por robo!- Gruño la rubia mientras con su tacón pisaba el pie de Diamante haciendo que el joven peli plata se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Ya cállate Mina!- Le grito Andrew.- Eres una irresponsable y no conducirás, además tu auto aun esta en reparación y cuando esté listo no lo tocaras, será Diamante quien te lleve de un lado a otro, si te parece bien, sino puedes quedarte aquí encerrada en la mansión todo el verano

Mina se quedó estática escuchando la manera en que Andrew le había hablado, el que tanto la había consentido, ahora la trataba así, cierto que no quería que sus padres se molestaran con él, eso era obvio, pero estaba diferente, si fuera Rei quien le gritara o le hablara de esa manera no le hubiera sorprendido tanto, Rei era temperamental por naturaleza, pero Andrew, su hermano que siempre había sido tan alegre, que nunca se mostraba triste, ni enojado, ni siquiera aun cuando descubrió que su ex novia, Serena Anderson lo había engañado con otro.

-Ya escuchaste Minako Hansford.- Se burló Diamante mientras jugueteaba con las llaves del auto lanzándolas al aire una y otra vez para después atraparlas.

-¡No somos iguales imbécil, para ti soy la señorita Hansford!.- Rabio Mina.- Que te quede claro, yo soy una dama con clase y tú solo eres un…empleado.

-Eres Minako y punto.- Se burló el hombre.- No pareces una dama, pareces todo menos eso.

La hermosa rubia de ojos azules sintió la ira recorrer su interior, ella se sentía todo una diva, una diosa, jamás alguien la había tratado así, rabiosa levanto su mano en el aire a punto de abofetear al joven peli plateado cuando sintió que este la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-¡No intente golpearme una vez más Señorita Hansford!.- Diamante la miro molesto a los ojos.- Entiendo que usted es una de las dueñas, pero no consentiré ningún caprichito más de niña rica, y si piensa usted que me hace un favor déjeme decirle que no es así, por su culpa me corrieron de mi anterior trabajo así que lo menos que pudo hacer su hermano es darme empleo y me esmerare por hacerlo de la mejor manera, así una estúpida niña engreída con aires de grandeza intente estropearlo.- Termino diciendo para soltarla bruscamente.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que la rubia bajo la mirada sintiéndose intimidada por aquel hombre, para después escuchar unos aplausos y escuchar la voz de su hermana que parecía venir de la cocina.

-Señorita Rei.- Balbuceo Diamante esperando un regaño por parte de la pelinegra.

-Solo Rei, ya te lo dije Diamante.- Hablo la pelinegra.- Muy bien hecho, quiero mucho a mi hermana pequeña, pero ya era hora de que la pusieras en su lugar.

-¿De parte de quien estas Rei?.- Molesta la rubia.

-Sabes que no está bien que trates de esa manera a las personas Mina.- La reprendió Rei.- Y lo tienes merecido querida hermana. Deja que Diamante haga su trabajo, Andrew le encomendó que fuera tu chofer y que cuidara de ti, que te acompañe a todos lados, eres muy poco responsable, y necesitas vigilancia.

-¡Con este imbécil no voy a ningún lado!.- Rabiosa la rubia que con rápidos pasos subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Creo que esto será desgastante.- Suspiro el hombre peli plata que estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Paciencia Diamante, paciencia.- Lo palmeo la pelinegra en la espalda para después subir también por las escaleras.

-O-O-O-

La peligra se encontraba afuera de su habitación, a punto de entrar, cuando miro a su hermano pasar rápidamente con pasos presurosos a su habitación.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo al verlo, preocupada, sabía que algo no andaba bien en él.

-¿Qué sucede Rei?- Pregunto rápidamente, como deseando no perder el tiempo en nada.

-¿Estas bien?- Preocupada la joven que se acercó al hombre rubio.

-Claro que estoy bien, que habría yo de tener.- Hablo Andrew.- Bueno hermana, necesito ir a revelar unas fotos, Setsuna me recomendó un cuarto donde yo puedo hacer el trabajo de revelado de mis fotografías.

-Veo que esa mujer conoce mejor la mansión que nosotros mismo.- Suspicaz la joven de ojos amatistas.

-Es natural siempre ha vivido aquí, sus antepasados han vivido aquí cerca, han entrado y salido de la mansión una y otra vez.- Dijo Andrew mientras entraba a la habitación y tomaba una caja de cartón donde guardaba el material que utilizaba para el revelado.

-¿Estas tan desesperado por unas fotografías?- Intrigada Rei.

-Te veo más tarde hermanita.- Beso la frente de la pelinegra.- Tengo fotos que ir a revelar con urgencia.- Se despidió el hombre saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- Dijo Rei para sí misma cuando su hermano se alejó.- Andrew está mal, muy mal, ese no es mi hermano.

-O-O-O-

Algunas horas después, Andrew se encontraba en un cuarto que se localizaba en el primer piso de la mansión, el cual le había sido recomendado por Setsuna para hacer su trabajo de revelado y en pocas horas había acondicionado, estaba ansioso por ver aquella fotografía.

Parado bajo la luz rojiza del foco que tenía encima de él, remojo la fotografía en el líquido especial para revelar, con sumo cuidado de no echar a perder aquel trabajo, colgó después la fotografía en un lazo que había atado de una pared a otra, esperando ansioso que la imagen en la fotografía le mostrara el rostro de aquella mujer de hermosos ojos verdes y así saber de una vez por todas si lo que había visto era real o solo era producto de su imaginación.

Con ojos atentos, se quedó mirando la fotografía, notando como en esta se empezaba a formar la imagen del hermoso paisaje de aquel bosque donde hace algunas horas habías estado, hasta que lentamente, donde debía estar aquella mujer que no estaba seguro si de verdad había visto, se fue formando una imagen trasparente, difusa, llena de luz, en efecto, pudo distinguir el castaño de aquellos cabellos, el contorno del ropaje y el rostro de la mujer, pero sus facciones no eran casi notarias, destacando la luz de sus hermosos ojos verdes únicamente.

-¡Dios…oh dios!.- Exclamo no precisamente asustado, sino más bien entre sorprendido y maravillado.

Cierto que aquello asustaría a cualquiera, pero extrañamente él se sentía fascinado, ansioso de saber más, un poco decepcionado, no quería creer lo que mostraba la foto, se tallaba los ojos una y otra vez, cerrándolos para después volver a abrirlos y comprobar una vez más que ahí estaba aquella mancha difusa, cuyos rasgos no eran visibles en lo que debía ser el rostro, salvo el verde de aquello ojos.

-Esto… no puede ser verdad.- Se dijo así mismo, recordando una y otras programas donde se trataban casos paranormales que muchas veces había visto haciéndole compañía a Rei en gran parte por aburrimiento o no tener nada que hacer, puesto que el no creía en lo que la ciencia no pudiera comprobar, o al menos hasta ahora no había creído.

Escucho entonces el rechinido de la puerta del cuarto al abrirse y una tabla que caía a un lado haciendo que al caer al suelo se escuchara un ruido ensordecedor, por lo que rápidamente giro su vista con el corazón acelerado, para saber cuál era la causa de aquel ruido…

-O-O-O-

Mientras tanto, la hermosa rubia de ojos azules bajaba sigilosamente las escaleras de la mansión, después de que su hermana Rei hubiera salido de su cuarto. Se encontraba molesta, no le parecía gracioso que Andrew le hubiera confiscado las llaves de su auto, mucho menos que le hubieran puesto por chofer a aquel tipo tan antipático que se había atrevido a levantarle la voz.

Sabía que Rei estaba ansiosa por ir al pueblo, que Andrew se encontraba trabajando en adaptar un cuarto para que fuera un taller donde pudiera revelar su material fotográfico, Darien había salido de la mansión, solo se encontraba ella, claro también aquella mujer, Setsuna Black, sabía que se encontraba en la cocina preparando los alimentos, el solo imaginarlo le causaba repulsión, a pesar de que Setsuna le parecía hermosa, había algo de ella que le recordaba a las brujas de los cuentos infantiles.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras se quitó las zapatillas, no sabía cómo llegaría al pueblo, su auto estaba en reparación y además Diamante era quien tenía las llaves, supuso que tendría que caminar hasta encontrar un taxi. Al llegar a la puerta principal, la abrió un poco y miro a Diamante afuera, sabía que estaba ahí por si salía no dejarla ir a ningún lado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

Lentamente, se quitó las zapatillas en color azul turquesa que hacían juego con su minifalda negra y su blusa de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos del mismo color del calzado, abrió un poco más la puerta y salió pisando quedamente, volteando a ver de vez en cuando al peli plateado que se encontraba distraído, estaba tan atenta volteándolo a ver deseando que no se diera cuenta de su huida, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en todo su rostro que la hizo sentirse aturdida y gritar.

-¡Ahh!- Grito adolorida, al haberse golpeado con uno de los pilares en la cara.- ¿A qué estúpido se le ocurre construir un pilar en este lugar?- Rabiosa la rubia, mientras se sobaba un moretón que le empezaba a formar en la frente.

-Valla, veo que usted no tiene gracia ni para intentar escaparse, ni siquiera eso le sale bien.- Se burló el peliplateado a ver como la joven rubia se sobaba la frente.- ¿Pensaba salirse sin permiso?... Si fuera más inteligente lo hubiera logrado.

-¡Cállate idiota, tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, yo soy una señorita y tú no eres nadie!

-Pues no se comporta como tal.- Rio Diamante.- Más bien parece una chiquilla malcriada y sin educación. Ahora, si quiere salir hagámoslo, yo la seguiré a donde quiera que valle.

-¿Quién te crees tú para seguirme imbécil?

-Ordenes de tu hermano.- Se burló Diamante.- Empezaba a creer que era mentira el mito sobre las rubias tontas, pero creo que aquí tengo un claro ejemplo.

-¿De quién estás hablando?.- Cuestiono Mina rabiosa.- Yo soy la única rubia aquí.

El hombre de cabello platinado hizo como si no hubiera escuchado a la hermosa mujer y siguió caminando en círculos de un lado a otro, hasta que vio como la chica llena de rabia entro en la mansión.

-Rubia tonta.- Dijo cuando miro que la joven había entrado.

Miro el panorama frente a el de un lado a otro, hasta que volteo justo al lugar donde antes la rubia se había golpeado y miro tirado en el piso un moño en color azul turquesa, recordando que la hermosa rubia llevaba aquel adorno en su cabello y se acercó a levantarlo, para después guardarlo en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Hasta su peinado es de tonta.- Murmuro con una sonrisa.

-O-O-O-

Al girar su vista, Andrew se encontró con los ojos amatistas de la mayor de sus hermanas, la cual la miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si supiera que era lo que le sucedía.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto la mujer entrando en aquel cuarto, viendo como su hermano lo había adaptado como un cuarto para revelar su material fotográfico.

-¿Se puede saber porque entras sin tocar?- La miro molesto Andrew.- ¡Sabes muy bien que la luz puede dañar mis trabajos!

Rei en otras circunstancias hubiera levantado también la voz, no soportaba que alguien le gritara, de hecho Andrew jamás lo hacía, no era parte de su carácter, si alguien era la persona temperamental de la familia era ella y no Andrew, pero dado que compartía muchas cosas con Andrew, a diferencia de Mina, era muy raro cuando reñía con él, salvo cuando este se burlaba de sus creencias en cosas que la mayoría de las personas llaman "paranormales".

-Disculpa si te molesto Andrew.- Hablo con seriedad la chica pelinegra mirando a los ojos al joven rubio.- Sé que desde hace un par de horas has estado aquí encerrado trabajando en acondicionar este cuarto para hacer tus trabajos de revelado, pero tu actitud desde hace unos días…Tú no eres el mismo Andrew y me preocupas, en verdad no solo yo, también Mina que es una distraída y Darien están preocupado por ti… ¿Dónde quedo el hombre alegre y amable que siempre anda sonriendo?...Dime que es lo que sucede, yo te quiero ayudar, jamás fue mi intención entrar a este cuarto sin tocar, porque se cómo te gusta la fotografía y lo que haces es hermoso…Pero tenía 15 minutos parada afuera tocando, tu no me abrías y tampoco me contestaste algo, estaba preocupada y fue entonces que decidí entrar.

El hombre rubio se queda serio al escuchar las palabras de la joven que tenía frente a él, analizándolas, en verdad estaba distraído, y eso él lo sabía, no era posible que Rei hubiera estado 15 minutos afuera tocando y gritando y él no la escuchara.

-¿15 minutos?...Perdóname Rei, no te escuche.- Se disculpó más tranquilo acercándose a ella.- Me perdonas, en verdad no fue mi intención gritarte, perdóname si fui grosero.

-Si fueras otra persona créeme que te agarraría a cachetadas.- Respondió Rei.- Pero esa no es tu actitud, sé que tú no eres así y me preocupas… ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te sucede?- Pregunto Rei sentándose en una silla que se encontraba dentro de aquel cuarto.

Andrew sonrió, y recordó a aquella mujer que aparecía en sus sueños, y ahora también cuando estaba despierto.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Andrew.- Tal vez he estado demasiado preocupado por Mina, por sus desplantes con Diamante, por cuidarlas bien y no defraudar a nuestros padres.

-Creo que necesitas salir un poco.- Dijo la joven de ojos amatistas.- ¿Me acompañarías al pueblo?...Me gustaría ir a la biblioteca pública, quiero leer algunos libros y quizá podríamos ir a comprar algún frappucino o ir a algún museo, supongo que alguno debe haber en el pueblo.

-De acuerdo, invitemos a Mina y Darien.- Propuso Andrew.

La pelinegra hizo un gesto de desagrado al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro.

-He invitado a Mina, no quiere ir, sabes que odia las bibliotecas, y también los museos, esta de mal humor empeñada en regresar a Vancouver.- Dijo Rei.- En cuanto al imbécil de tu amigo, el salió fuera, supo que estabas aquí encerrado y decidió salir solo, no se a donde fue y tampoco me interesa.

-No entiendo…¿Por qué te cae tan mal Darien?.- Pregunto Andrew.- A decir verdad, aunque no es un amigo que vea a diario como a Matthew o Jacob, por la distancia, le tengo más confianza a Darien, es el único amigo en el que podría confiar ciegamente sabiendo que al meterlo en casa no se aprovechara de mis hermanas para tratar de conquistarlas.

Rei se sobresaltó al escuchar lo que había dicho su hermano, sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-¡Por supuesto que eso no pasaría, Mina y yo no somos tan estúpidas como para fijarnos en tipos como el!- Rabiosa la pelinegra.- Vámonos.

Andrew miro a su hermana salir y antes de seguirla, tomo la fotografía guardándola en la bolsa del lado izquierdo de su camisa.

-O-O-O-

Andrew y Rei llegaron hasta la parte trasera de la mansión, donde tenían sus respectivas motos.

-¿Vamos en la mía?- Pregunto Andrew.

-Pensaba que jugaríamos carreras como en los viejos tiempos.- Dijo Rei.- Pero de acuerdo, vamos en la tuya.

El hombre rubio subió a su moto poniéndose unos lentes obscuros, mientras su hermana subía detrás de él poniéndose el casco protector, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura.

-No te sueltes, de acuerdo.- Le advirtió Andrew.- Sabes a qué velocidades me gusta correr.

-No te preocupes, muchas veces me he subido contigo.- Dijo Rei.

_Veo una vez más a esa mujer de cabello negro abrazando a mi Anthony, sinceramente esto ya me tiene harta, no quiero ser grosera pero ya no la soporto ni a ella ni a la mujer de cabello rubio._

_-¡Suelta a mi Anthony, él es mío!.- Le ordeno a esa mujer, noto como se sobresalta, me ha escuchado, pero aun así me ignora y sube a ese aparato poniéndose una cosa extraña que cubre su rostro, para después abrazar a mi amado._

_-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- Pensó la chica de ojos color amatista en silencio, estaba segura de que había escuchado algo, sintió una presencia, como si alguien la observara con molestia, creía saber que era, pero no dijo nada, sabía que si lo comentaba con Andrew este se burlaría de ella._

El hombre rubio sonrió y después encendió la moto para salir a gran velocidad del lugar, sintiendo como el viento rozaba su cara, mientras la joven de cabello negro disfrutaba de la velocidad y sentir como su cabello se removía de un lugar a otro debido al aire.

_Anthony… ¿Por qué no me quieres?... ¿Qué daño te he hecho? Jamás pensé que de un día a otro fueras a olvidar nuestro amor así, como si nada._

_Tú siempre me decías que yo era única, especial para ti, que aun después de que las estrellas dejaran de brillar en el firmamento tú me seguirías amando, con locura, como me amaste desde el primer momento en el que me viste afuera de la tienda de Lady Dorothy._

_No sé qué hacer, sé que lo mejor es que te deje tranquilo, alguna vez escuche que cuando se ama tanto a alguien, se puede sacrificar lo que uno siente por ver feliz a la persona que se ama aunque tenga que ser con otra persona, pero yo no soy tan fuerte ni capaz de hacerlo, me rehusó._

_Esta es mi casa, no sé cómo te has instalado aquí sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra y has metido a todas esas personas, no entiendo porque te llaman Andrew, creo que lo mejor sería alejarme, dejarte ser feliz con cualquiera de esas dos mujeres, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco sé a dónde ir, no se cual es ya mi lugar, me siento confundida._

_Nuestro amor fue tan fuerte, creí que podíamos superar juntos todas las adversidades y luchar contra el mundo entero por defender nuestro amor, pero bueno, como decía mi madre, al pasar del tiempo, el amor se extingue, cual vela que se va derritiendo al calor de la flama hasta consumirse, así se consumió tu amor por mí._

-O-O-O-

**Biblioteca de Pluckley.**

La joven de hermoso cabello negro y ojos amatistas caminaba entre los distintos estantes de libros, como si buscara alguno en especial, mirando uno a otro, mientras su hermano la seguía.

-¿Qué tipo de libro quieres leer esta vez Rei?- Cuestiono Andrew a su lado.

-Si te lo digo no te burlaras… ¿verdad?

Andrew sonrió imaginándose que es lo que buscaba su hermana.

-Lo sé, alguna tontería sobre fantasmas, posesiones, brujería, espiritismo, eso.- Rio Andrew.

-No son tonterías.- Volteo Rei viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. En otras circunstancias Andrew se hubiera carcajeado, pero esta vez trago saliva, no sabía que decir.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro, tú sigue buscando.- Dijo Andrew.- Mientras iré a buscar otro tipo de libro.

-Anda, ve.- Dijo la joven de ojos color amatista.

El hombre rubio comenzó a caminar entre los distintos estantes, perdiendo de vista a su hermana, quería quitar aquel pensamiento de su mente, dejar de pensar en una mujer imaginaria.

Se detuvo entonces en uno de los estantes y tomo un libro al azar en el cual relucía el título de: _Leyendas del viejo Pluckley._

No le gustaba mucho leer ese tipo de libros, en realidad el tipo de artículos que solía leer era sobre fotografía, arte, historia, documentales científicos, no sabía porque se había sentido atraído a leer aquel libro.

-Veo que le gustan las leyendas.- Escucho una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo girar para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de corto cabello azulado y grandes ojos color cielo.

-En realidad…- Estaba a punto de decir que ese tipo de libros no eran de sus preferidos, cuando fue interrumpido por la hermosa mujer.

-Mi nombre es Amy Anderson, soy la bibliotecaria y estoy aquí para ayudar a los visitantes.- Se presentó ella.- Veo que usted es un apasionado de este tipo de literatura, por lo que le prestare un libro especial, solo hay uno en esta biblioteca y en todo el Reino Unido, es sobre leyendas de las que no se habla mucho.

-En realidad no me gusta este tipo de libros señorita, no sé ni porque me detuve aquí.- Dijo Andrew.

-Oh, lo siento.- Se disculpó la joven.- Bueno, igual son pocos los que conocen la leyenda de Lita Kendrik y Anthony Rumsfeld, pero si no le gusta ese tipo de lecturas le puedo ayudar a buscar algo que…-

-Présteme ese libro señorita.- Casi suplico Andrew.

-En realidad el libro no está terminado, aun lo estoy escribiendo, es una recopilación de las distintas versiones de la historia, pero aún me falta la mitad para terminarlo de…-

-¡Présteme lo que tenga!...o cuéntemelo usted misma.- Suplico Andrew.

-Pensé que no le gustaba ese tipo de…-

-¡Por favor!.- Suplico Andrew.

-Sígame.- Hablo suavemente la mujer.- Es mi hora de descanso, bien podría llevarme la hora narrándole las distintas versiones.

La hermosa mujer de corto cabello azulado y Andrew se sentaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca más alejadas, aquel hombre le parecía extraño a la bibliotecaria, jamás había conocido a un visitador tan ansioso por que le contara la leyenda.

-Bien, sabe usted que la leyenda son relatos que han pasado de generación en generación, a lo largo de la historia se han modificado, se les han quitado cosas y añadido otras, la verdad en si nadie la sabe, pero hay dos versiones de la leyenda de Lita y Anthony.- La mujer hizo una pausa.- La leyenda cuenta que en el año de 1857….

**Hola, aquí terminando el quinto capítulo de esta historia, que todavía tiene para largo rato, espero el capítulo les haya gustado, Setsuna es una mujer interesante ¿verdad?... Hahaha.**

**Hotaru No Hikari, NickRiver, gracias a las dos por su apoyo, espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. Chapter 6 La verdad detrás de la leyenda

**La verdad detrás de la Leyenda.**

La hermosa mujer de corto cabello azulado y Andrew se sentaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca más alejadas, aquel hombre le parecía extraño a la bibliotecaria, jamás había conocido a un visitador tan ansioso por que le contara la leyenda.

-Bien, sabe usted que la leyenda son relatos que han pasado de generación en generación, a lo largo de la historia se han modificado, se les han quitado cosas y añadido otras, la verdad en si nadie la sabe, pero hay dos versiones de la leyenda de Lita y Anthony.- La mujer hizo una pausa.- La leyenda cuenta que en el año de 1857, en este pueblo, en el pueblo de Pluckley, se vivió una horrible tragedia, una tragedia de amor.

-¿Podría empezar señorita Amy?.- Desesperado el joven rubio.

-Y yo que pensé que no le interesaba, pero bueno.- Prosiguió la joven de corto cabello azulado.- Cuenta la leyenda que alrededor del año 1857, en la mansión Kendrik, esa que está a las afueras del pueblo, la mansión más hermosa del pueblo, vivió ahí la familia Kendrik, matrimonio formado por Joseph y Ellen Kendrik los cuales tuvieron dos hijas, la mayor llamada Lita y la menor era Molly.- Hablo emocionada la hermosa bibliotecaria.- Se cuenta que a la edad de 19 años, la mayor de las hijas estaba comprometida con un hombre poderoso, joven y apuesto, Sir Sapphir Carlyle, pero la suerte quiso que ella se enamorara perdidamente de otro hombre, un hombre de bajo estrato social, cuenta la leyenda que era rubio, de ojos azules, muy atractivo, todo un galán, su nombre: Anthony Rumsfeld. Cuenta la leyenda que Lita y Anthony tuvieron un hermoso romance a escondidas de los padres de Lady Lita Kendrik, puesto que sus padres jamás aceptarían a un hombre que no fuera de abolengo…-La joven hizo una pausa para continuar con el relato.- Un día el padre de Lita descubrió el idilio de su hija y le prohibió salir de la mansión hasta el momento de su matrimonio con Sir Sapphir Carlyle. Pero ella era muy astuta e ideo un plan para escapar el día anterior de la boda con su amado. Lamentablemente los hombres de la guardia de Joseph Kendrik les dieron alcance, dicen que el padre de la joven mato a su hija accidentalmente, pero también lo mato a él, para después tirar su cuerpo al lago cercano a la mansión. Una triste historia de amor, un amor que no pudo ser, esa es una de las versiones, la que según es solo una leyenda, la que se tiene como "verdad" es otra versión.- Termino diciendo la joven haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos.

Tras haber escuchado la versión de la trágica historia de Lady Lita Kendrik y Anthony Rumsfeld. El joven rubio sentado a la mesa sintió algo parecido como un vuelco al corazón, una dolorosa punzada, sintiendo como su alma se llenaba de melancolía. No se lo explicaba, jamás en su vida le habían gustado los cuentos de princesas, él decía que eran para niñas. Odiaba las películas románticas, donde todo era color de rosa, discutiendo que eso era patético, diciendo más de una vez que el amor de pareja hombre/mujer no existía y que tan pronto como se acababa el deseo sexual, finalizaba también la relación.

_5 años atrás, Vancouver, B.C., Canadá._

_El joven rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión "Hansford", cargando en su espalda la mochila en la cual guardaba su uniforme de foot ball americano, puesto que era parte de la escuela donde estudiaba, aunque amaba la fotografía, también le gustaba aquel deporte. Era su último año en High School y a sus 18 años era el centro de atención de sus compañeras de clases._

_De pronto, escucho unas risas provenientes de la habitación de Rei, lo cual le dio curiosidad. La puerta se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta y vio a sus dos hermanas, de 15 y 12 años suspirando al ver una película._

_-¿Qué están viendo?- Cuestionó en cuanto abrió la puerta para entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso._

_-¡Andrew, recuerda que tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entrar!- Molesta la hermosa jovencita pelinegra.- _

_-Estamos viendo Romeo y Julieta.- Respondió la rubia sollozando al ver el trágico final de la película que ya todos conocían.- Me encantaría vivir un amor así… pero que mi galán no se muriera.- Continuo la rubia que hablaba con voz quebrada._

_-¡Rei, Mina por favor, dejen de ver tonterías!.- Se burló el joven rubio.- Disney y esas películas no reflejan la realidad. Romeo y Julieta, simple aventura de dos adolescentes calenturientos, que muchos llaman amor y que terminó en tragedia.- Dijo el joven rubio antes de salir de la habitación, no sin escuchar las palabras altisonantes que le dedicaban sus hermanas desde dentro._

_-No cabe duda que Disney les atrofia el cerebro a las mujeres.- Dijo para sí mismo, caminando hacia la salida, recordando de nuevo que en 30 minutos tenía que estar en la escuela para el entrenamiento._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Andrew…Disculpe joven… ¿Se siente bien?- Preocupada la bibliotecaria al mirar al joven rubio tan retraído, con la mirada perdida y nostálgica.

-Señorita Amy… disculpe.- Hablo Andrew apenado.- ¿Podría contarme la otra versión?...

-Claro, pero…. ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preocupada la joven.

-Prosiga.- Sonrió Andrew.- Solo que recordé que he dejado a mi hermana sola en casa, pero siga.

-Bien, la otra versión, la que se toma como verídica, dice que Joseph Kendrik asesinó a Anthony Rumsfeld, puesto que el joven era un cretino, un hombre aprovechado que trato de seducir a su hija, y al no lograrlo, opto por raptarla a la fuerza con la intención de desflorarla. Joseph Kendrik al darse cuenta, convoco a los hombres de su guardia para atrapar a aquel hombre que se aprovechaba de su hija. Tanto el cómo los hombres de su guardia, declararon después de la tragedia, que mataron accidentalmente a los dos, puesto que el padre de Lita disparo a ella accidentalmente al tratar de detener a aquel hombre que raptaba a su hija sin importar los gritos de auxilio y ayuda de la desesperada joven.

-¡No es cierto, es no es cierto!.- Hablo con molestia y voz alta el joven, haciendo que los pocos usuarios que se encontraban en la biblioteca se giraran para verlo.- ¡Maldito viejo desgraciado, como pudo…-

-Por favor tranquilícese.- Desconcertada la bibliotecaria.- Es solo una leyenda. En todo caso, la gente prefiere creer la versión de la leyenda. Muchas personas dicen haber visto un árbol viejo cerca de la mansión donde hay una inscripción con el nombre de los dos enamorados. Así también gente de la localidad y turistas han dicho escuchar lamentos cerca del lugar, lamentos de la joven que aun después de muerta vaga por el pueblo buscando a su amado. Obviamente al haber sido Joseph Kendrik un hombre poderoso, él pudo haber dicho lo que se le vino en gana.

-¡Eso es, por supuesto que eso es, inventos de un viejo cretino!.- Dijo el joven rubio con molestia. Sintiendo una ira en su interior a la cual ni el mismo le encontraba explicación.

-¿Te sientes bien Adrew?- El joven escucho la voz de su hermana detrás de el.-

-Si Rei.- Respondió el joven rubio más tranquilo.- Te espero afuera, y muchas gracias por la información señorita Amy Anderson.- Dijo Andrew antes de salir de la biblioteca.

_-¡Que hombre tan extraño!- Pensó la chica para sí misma._

-Voy a llevar estos libros.- Dijo la joven pelinegra sacando a la bibliotecaria de su abstracción.

-Si claro señorita.- Respondió Amy.- Sígame.

**Año de 1857, Pluckley, Condado de Kent, Inglaterra.**

Era de madrugada en el pueblo de Pluckley, la hermosa joven de ojos verdes, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Era verano, y aunque en Pluckley el clima siempre era fresco, le costaba conciliar el sueño con aquella incomoda pijama, que consistía en una lagar bata blanca de seda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un gorro de blanca tela y holanes dentro del cual se ocultaba su cabello, dejando que solo unos mechones salieran de este.

Molesta se levantó de la cama, quitándose el incómodo gorro, como muchas veces en la noche lo hacía, dejando que su larga melena castaña cayera alrededor de su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió su bata blanca y se la quitó, quedando solamente vestida con su enagua entera, que le colgaba desde los hombros por medio de delicados tirantes y le llagaba hasta media pierna.

De nuevo, se metió en la cama, debajo de las sabanas de seda en color beige y sonrió. Le parecía más cómodo dormir con ropa ligera que con la incómoda bata y el gorro.

Lentamente sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, deseando que pronto amaneciera, para así en la tarde, como cada día poder verse un momento con su amado Anthony.

De pronto, en la oscuridad de la noche, donde a su cuarto solamente se filtraba un poco la luz de la Luna, sintió unos pasos dentro de su habitación y después sintió una mano cubriendo su boca para impedirle que gritara. Su corazón empezó a latir desesperado, pero entonces escucho aquella voz que la tranquilo.

-No tengas miedo "my beauty" soy yo.- Sintió aquel cálido aliento en su oído que hizo que toda su piel se erizara y el miedo desapareciera.

-¡Anthony, mi amor, me asustaste!- Exclamo que aun en la oscuridad pudo ver a su novio sentado en el borde de la cama, distinguiendo sus orbes azules que la miraban con amor. Lentamente ella también se sentó en la cama, dejándose envolver en los brazos de su amado.- Mi amor, sabes que es peligroso, los hombres de la guardia de papá pudieron verte y… oh no quiero ni pensarlo.

-No tengas miedo Lita, se cuidarme solo.- Le dijo tomándole la barbilla con una de sus manos, buscando los labios de la joven con los suyos hasta encontrarlos y besarla suavemente.- Además te he extrañado mucho.

-Nos vimos esta tarde.- Dijo ella.

-Sí, nos vemos todas las tardes pero no me conformo.- Se quejó el.- No podía dormir, tenía ganas de ver tus ojos, sentir tu piel, tenía ganas de besarte, oler tu cabello… ¿Si puedes entender eso?

La joven enredo sus manos en el rubio cabello de su amado, reflejándose en las pupilas azules de él.

-Lo entiendo.- Sonrió ella.- Es lo mismo que siento yo. Cada que me despido de ti mi corazón me duele.

El joven rubio miro hacia el piso y se dio cuenta que en él se encontraba tirada una bata larga de seda blanca y un gorro de encaje. Después volteo a ver los ojos verdes de su amada y sonrió.

-¿Duermes sin pijama?- La cuestiono mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

La joven entonces recordó que se encontraba prácticamente a medio vestir, con aquella prenda tan reveladora.

-Anthony yo… bueno… es que no me gusta dormir con tantas prendas… pero no pensé que fueras a venir.- Dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Te vez tan linda cuando tus mejillas se ponen coloradas.- Le dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo para abrazarla.- No te preocupes linda, si te digo un secreto, a mi también me gusta dormir con poca ropa.

-Anthony.- Balbuceo ella levantando sus ojos para mirarlo.

-¿Podría dormir contigo?.- Suplico casi el.- Prometo irme cuando la luna se oculte, antes de que el sol se comience a dibujar en el horizonte.

-¡Anthony, tu y yo, en la cama!- Apenada ella.

-Si no quieres no mi amor.- La beso en la frente.- Pero la verdad me muero de ganas por dormir a tu lado. Por el momento solo dormir.

Lita sonrió y se recostó en la cama, sin responderle, pero con aquella dulce mirada que le dedico le dijo más de lo que con palabras hubiera podido decirle. El joven rubio, entonces se quitó la camisa metiéndose debajo de las sabanas, para después rodear a su amada con sus brazos, besándola una y otra vez hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Época actual.**

La joven de cabello ébano se encontraba parada delante del amplio mostrador de la biblioteca.

Sonrió de mala gana, cuando la bibliotecaria le dijo que no podía dejarla llevarse aquellos libros.

-¿Entonces no puedo llevarme ese libro?- Cuestiono Rei una vez más, con desilusión en su voz.

-No señorita. Lo siento mucho.- Respondió la bibliotecaria.- Usted no tiene una identificación oficial del país, ni tampoco ha traído consigo un comprobante de que sea residente del pueblo o de algún otro lugar de Reino Unido.

La hermosa pelinegra carraspeo de mala gana.

-Vera señorita Amy. Estaré viviendo aquí durante el verano.- Hablo Rei desesperada.- Mis padres compraron la mansión Kendrik.

-¿Qué?- Sorprendida la peliazul.- Pero si en años nadie ha querido comprar esa mansión…bueno creo que eso no importa… pero de igual manera necesito un comprobante, un documento oficial.

-Le sirve esto señorita.- Rei escucho una voz detrás de ella tan conocida, dirigiéndose a la bibliotecaria.- Puede darle los libros a la señorita que yo responderé por ellos.

La hermosa pelinegra volteo para encontrarse con el rostro de Darien Shields. Miro como este le sonreía.

-Mejor no quiero nada.- Refunfuño Rei de mala gana.

-¿Van a querer los libros sí o no?.- Desesperada la bibliotecaria.

-Si.- Respondió Darien.

-Lo que menos quiero de ti es un favor Shields.- Respondió mal humorada la hermosa pelinegra, que después salió de mala gana de la biblioteca, para encontrarse con su hermano parado afuera mirando fijamente algo que tenía entre sus manos, pudo distinguir que era una fotografía.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué no me dejas verte?- Pregunto Andrew en un susurro acariciando la imagen traslucida que aparecía en aquella fotografía, sin darse cuenta de que Rei lo miraba fijamente después de haber salido.

-¿De quién hablas?- Pregunto Rei a su hermano.- ¿Puedo ver la fotografía?

El joven rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermana para afuera de la biblioteca y rápidamente se guardó la fotografía en la bolsa de su camisa.

-No tiene caso... es una fotografía que eche a perder.- Titubeo Andrew.- Pero después te la muestro.

-Es una mujer… ¿Cierto?- Cuestiono la perspicaz joven pelinegra.- ¿Por qué no me quieres mostrar la fotografía?

Rei, yo…-Balbuceo el joven.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte… ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?... No confías en…-

-Listo, aquí están los libros que necesitabas Rei.- Dijo el joven pelinegro ofreciéndole lis libros a la chica, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos hermanos que esperaban afuera.

-Te dije que no quiero nada.- Lo miro Rei retadoramente.- ¿Por qué tienes que interrumpir en el momento menos preciso Darien?

-Lo siento… ¿En verdad interrumpí algo Andrew?- Cuestiono el joven a su amigo.- Si es así puedo dejarlos solos un momento.

-Claro que no.- Respondió Andrew.- Eran cosas sin importancia… ¿Quieren ir a comer algo o prefieren comer en casa?

-A mí me da igual.- Molesta la sacerdotisa.- Mi día ya se echó a perder.

-O-O-O-

**Año de 1857.**

Dentro de los terrenos de los Kendrik, pero alejado a varias leguas de la mansión, una multitud de personas vestidas de negro se aglomeraban alrededor de aquella tumba, cubierta de tierra, en cuyo base se encontraba una cruz de madera donde yacia el nombre de la difunta doncella.

Lady Lita Kendrik

1838 -1857.

19 años de edad.

Las mujeres, vestidas con elegantes y finos vestidos negros, bordados con las mejores telas para la ocasión, lloraban copiosamente, dándole las más sentidas condolencias a la señora Ellen Kendrik, madre de la difunta, y a la hermana menor de esta, Lady Molly Kendrik

Alejado a unos pasos de la multitud, se encontraba Sir Sapphir Carlyle, quien se había ocultado para poderle llorar a aquella mujer que había amado desde el momento en que la vio, al haber sido invitado a la mansión Kendrik para tomar a una de las dos hijas de Joseph Kendrik por esposa.

Cierto era que al principio solo había estado interesado en tomar una esposa joven, hermosa y recatada, le daba igual cuál de los dos fuera, sabia por medio de comentarios que ambas eran bellas, pero la suerte quiso que al ver a Lita Kendrik se enamorara perdidamente de ella, surgiendo en él un amor que iba más allá de lo físico.

_Flash Back._

_La mansión Kendrik se encontraba de fiesta. Damas y caballeros de la alta sociedad bailaban en la pista de baile, mientras algunos meseros se movían entre la multitud cargando charolas con copas de exquisito champagne y bocadillos._

_Sapphir Carlyle había bailado ya con algunas distinguidas y hermosas señoritas casaderas, incluida entre ellas Lady Molly Kendrik que para entonces tenía 15 años, estaba decidió a hablar con Joseph Kendrik después de que terminara el baile para pedirle por esposa a Molly, la menor de las hermanas. Después de todo él ya estaba en edad de tomar esposa, poseía una gran fortuna y propiedades, un título nobiliario y por si fuera poco era joven y apuesto, y eso él lo sabía._

_Después de que hubiera terminado uno de los vals tocados por la orquesta, se separó de la joven con la cual bailaba no sin antes disculparse para caminar hacia donde se encontraba el señor Kendrik y pedirle hablar a solas. Miro que el señor Kendrik hablaba con una mujer, a la cual solo miraba de espaldas, esbelta figura, hermoso vestido en color rosa claro y el cabello ligeramente ondulado._

_-Sir Sapphir Carlyle.- Se dirigió Joseph Kendrik al joven, al verlo acercarse.- Ya ha tenido el gusto de conocer a mi hija menor, pero aquí le presento a la mayor, Lita Kendrik._

_La joven de esbelta figura, a la que solo había visto de espaldas se giró, al momento de ver las finas y delicadas facciones de su rostro, así como el color verde de sus ojos quedo fascinado con ella._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Sir Sapphir Carlyle.- Respondió la joven con delicadeza inclinándose un poco._

_El joven de cabello negro azulado se quedó mirando a la hermosa doncella, quedando prendado con su belleza desde ese momento._

_-El placer es mío, señorita Kendrik.- Respondió el hombre tomando una de las manos de la joven besándola gentilmente sobre la tela que cubría su mano._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, temía que alguien lo viera llorar, no era lo más apropiado en un hombre, sabía bien que las lágrimas eran signo de debilidad y no bien vistas en el género masculino.

Se acercó de nuevo hacia la multitud, donde la hermana y madre de su difunta prometida lloraban copiosamente mientras algunas personas comenzaban a retirarse, y distinguiendo algunos comentarios de las jovencitas casaderas como: "Pobre Sir Sapphir Carlyle, seguro tendrá que elegir nueva prometida".

**Época actual.**

La chica rubia de ojos azules, vistiendo ahora un pantalón de mezclilla, con su blusa color turquesa y las zapatillas del mismo tono, caminaba a las afueras de la mansión Kendrik, hasta alejarse un poco.

Estaba aburrida de estar en ese "pueblo feo", como ella lo llamaba. La conexión a internet, su único medio de entretenimiento había fallado, y antes que estar sola en la mansión, sin sus hermanos y si cerca de los hermanos Black decidió salir a dar una caminata.

-¡Maldito pueblo mugroso!.- Rabio la joven, caminando incómodamente con sus zapatillas hasta que al voltear a su derecha, miro una montañita de arena con una cruz de madera encima.

Lentamente se acercó a la cruz de madera, movida por la curiosidad, y al ver aquella inscripción que apenas si se notaba sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Lita Kendrik.

1838 – 1857

19 años.

-No puede ser.- Hablo casi para sí misma sintiendo como si a su alrededor alguien la observara.- Tranquila Mina, tranquila, seguro es tu imaginación, solo eso.- Se dijo así misma mientras tragaba saliva.- Creo que será mejor irme de aquí

Rápidamente, comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos, mirando de reojo de un lado a otro, sentía que alguien la miraba, pero quería convencerse así misma de que estaba siendo paranoica.

-Tranquila Mina, los fantasmas no…-

-No te metas con los muertos Minako Hansford.- Escucho esa voz a la vez que sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Soltó un grito de horror, sintiendo como el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos y sus piernas no le respondían, pero entonces escucho carcajada detrás de ella, y al voltear miro rabiosa a Diamante Black.

-¡Que te estas creyendo imbécil!.- Chillo la joven levantando su puño el cual fue a estampar en el rostro del joven, pero para su sorpresa este se quedó quieto, sin moverse y sin siquiera quejarse, por el contrario soltó una carcajada burlesca al mirar como la hermosa rubia ponía cara de dolor y se sobaba los nudillos enrojecidos de su mano.

-Te dolió… ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el joven de cabello rubio platinado, mirando el rostro contraído de dolor de la chica

-¡Que te importa!- Respondió la rubia, pero entonces sintió como el joven tomo su mano entre las suyas, sobándole la parte afectada, que más que sobar parecía una caricia.

-¿Duele mucho?- Le pregunto sin tomar en cuenta las groserías de la chica.

-Ya no tanto.- Hablo la rubia con voz baja y ligeramente sonrojada

-Deberías de ponerte un poco de hielo, así evitaras que se te hinche.- Dijo el amablemente.- Pero para la otra, si vas a golpear a alguien con el muño, al menos aprender a hacerlo bien.

-¡Imbécil ya decía yo que tanta amabilidad de tu parte no podía ser real!.- Gruño la rubia sintiéndose burlada por el ultimo comentario del joven.

-No soy yo quien busca molestarte.- Le dijo Diamante hablándole con tranquilidad.- Es usted la que siempre es grosera conmigo… Dígame una cosa señorita… ¿Por qué no se olvida de lo ocurrido en el restaurante?... No le pido que sea mi amiga, pero al menos sí que me trate con más respeto.

-¡Respeto a quien se merece mis respetos y usted me ha asustado!.- Respondió la rubia alejándose del lugar.

-Caprichosa y tonta.- Dijo el joven cuando la chica se alejó, para después llevarse una mano a la mejilla, donde antes la rubia lo hubiera golpeado.- Aunque en realidad si me dolió un poco.

**Algunas horas después…**

_Me encuentro en la cocina de mi casa, porque esta es mi casa, aunque todos me ignoren y pasen por encima de mí. Esta mujer no me gusta nada, nunca me ha gustado, sé que aparenta ser una dama respetable, pero yo sé que tiene el corazón negro y podrido, se lo que esconde, pero nadie me hace caso, todos me ignoran y yo no sé porque._

_La veo preparar algo en la estufa, a la vista el platillo es apetitos, aunque creo que también he perdido el sentido del olfato, desde hace mucho no distingo los olores._

_Hace momentos mire sentado a la mesa a mi amado Anthony, con esas dos mujeres, que lo llaman Andrew y el hombre de cabellera negra. Les he dicho que no coman lo que prepara esa mujer, pero me ignoraron y siguieron conversando como si nada, la única que parece ponerme un poco de atención es la mujer de cabello negro y ojos color amatista._

_Debo reconocer que aunque le tengo un poco de celos por pasar tanto tiempo con mi Anthony, al menos es la que menos me ignora, tampoco me dirige la palabra, pero al menos de vez en cuando siento que me mira. Trate de hablar con ella, pero tampoco me hizo caso._

_Miro que sale de la cocina, con aquella cosa de metal que tiene dos ruedas abajo y en la cual van servidos en charolas distintos platillos de los cuales aún sale un poco de humo, tengo que seguirla e impedir que mi Anthony coma esos alimentos._

_-O-O-O-_

La hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos color rubí llega al área de comedor, donde sonríe discretamente al ver a los tres hermanos reunidos a la mesa y al cuarto acompañante.

Ve como los dos hombres esperan ansiosos la comida, tratando de no aparentar el hambre, mientras la jovencita rubia la mira con miedo, como quien fuera a probar el veneno más mortal, mientras la pelinegra la mira con desconfianza.

-Eso huele muy bien Setsuna.- Dijo Andrew.- Se nota que eres buena cocinera.

-Muchas gracias Andrew.- Dibujo la mujer una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Aunque preferiría escuchar su opinión después de que probara el platillo.

-Adelante, ya puedes servir.- Dio la orden el joven.

Después de que hubiera servido la sopa a cada uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados a la mesa, observa como el joven toma un trozo de pan que se encuentra en el cesto, untándole un poco de mantequilla, mientras las dos jóvenes se rehúsan a comer, una por miedo, la otra por aparente desconfianza.

_Anthony no me escucha, le grito que no coma la comida que ha preparado esa mujer, le he hablado y gritado hasta el cansancio y parece no escucharme. He tratado de arrebatarle la rebanada de pan pero me parece imposible._

_Trato de abalanzarme sobre las charolas de comida hasta tirarlas pero es inútil, no puedo ni tocarlas, es como si mis manos traspasaran todo lo que toco._

_Rápidamente camino hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la joven pelinegra, esa que se sienta a la derecha de Anthony._

La joven pelinegra, observa como su hermano habla con Darien, sosteniendo aquella rebanada de pan, siente desconfianza de probar la comida preparada por Setsuna Black y al mismo tiempo se da cuenta de que la mujer la mira de manera penetrante.

_-No lo comas, no permitas que Anthony coma eso_.- Le parece escuchar una voz, algo como un susurro en su oído que la hace estremecerse.

Mira como Andrew mordió la rebanada de pan, para llevar a su boca un trozo de aquel pedazo de pechuga de pollo, momentos que ve como si se tratara de una cámara lenta, y presintiendo algo terrible en su corazón, antes de que su hermano probara aquel trozo de pollo, se levantó de la mesa, jalando el mantel con fuerza hasta caer intencionalmente al piso y con ello cada uno de los platos y charolas.

-¡Rei!.- Se levantó alarmado Andrew agachándose a un lado de donde su hermana se encontraba tirada.- ¿Estas bien?... ¿Tuviste algún mareo?

No Andrew, tan solo, me tropecé.- Respondió Rei mirando de un lado a otro, como buscando a la persona que le había susurrado aquellas palabras al oído.- Pero ahora acabe con la comida.

-Eso no importa Rei.- Dijo Darien preocupado que se había levantado rápidamente.- Lo importante es que tu estés bien.

-¡Hermanita!.- Lloriqueo la rubia a su lado.

La joven pelinegra se puso de pie, limpiándose algunos restos de comida que habían caído sobre su ropa, mirando de reojo como Setsuna la miraba con algo que ella sentía era rabia contenida.

-Es una lástima por la comida.- Dijo Setsuna.- Ahora limpiare todo esto.

Setsuna.- La llamo Andrew haciéndola que volteara.- Lo lamento.

-No se preocupes Andrew, lo importante es que su hermana se encuentre bien.- Respondió la mujer de ojos color rubí para después desaparecer del lugar.

-Ya estoy bien.- Respondió Rei tratando de tranquilizar a sus hermanos y a Darien.- Tengo hambre, pero la verdad no quiero comida casera, llamare a una pizzería local.

**Algunas horas después.**

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad de Pluckley, Rei se encontraba en su habitación acomodando su ya ordenado guardarropa, mirando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, como a ella le gustaba.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?- Dijo sintiendo una presencia en la habitación, una energía, sabía que aunque sus ojos no pudieran ver más allá de lo visible para el ojo humano, alguien estaba ahí.- ¿Sabes?... Sé que fuiste tú quien me advirtió sobre la comida. Al menos sé que no hay maldad en ti, pero necesitas ayuda… para volver a donde te corresponde y descansar en paz.

De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta, y dejo de hablar para sí misma, pensando que podría ser Andrew y burlarse de ella, o en el peor de los casos su hermana menor que se asustaría si la escuchaba mencionar algo sobre espíritus sobrenaturales.

-Adelante.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso acomodando sus zapatos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y el joven de cabellera negra y ojos azulados se encamino, acercándose a la chica a la cual miro sentada en el piso.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Rei?- Le pregunto.

-Haber sabido que eras tú jamás te hubiera dado permiso de entrar.- Dijo ella levantándose de mala gana.- ¿Por qué no te vas por donde entraste y me dejas tranquila?

-Solo estaba preocupado por ti.- Dijo Darien.- Me preocupó pensar que te hubieras lastimado.

Rei soltó una risa burlona.

-No seas cínico, a ti no te puede preocupar si me lastimo.- Dijo Rei.- Además, sabes que soy una "mujer de hierro".- Dijo haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos.

El joven pelinegro llevo una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Rei, acariciando su negro cabello, mientras miraba sus ojos color amatista.

-Rei, por favor, solo lo dije en un momento de rabia.- Dijo el.- Yo no creo que tú seas eso. Perdona si alguna vez te lastime.

La joven de ojos amatistas sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al escuchar las palabras de Darien, pero tan orgullosa como era jamás permitiría mostrar delante de el su lado frágil, nunca más en la vida.

-¡Suéltame!.- Le hablo con dureza aventándole la mano con brusquedad.- ¡Ahora lárgate de mi cuarto!- Le grito la joven tomando una botella de perfume, amenazando con tirárselo encima.

Darien dejo unos libros sobre la cama de la joven y después salió de la habitación dejando sola a la joven que aventó la puerta haciéndola resonar.

-¡Idiota!.- Mascullo entre dientes limpiándose una lagrima traicionera que salio de sus ojos.- ¡No Rei, lagrimas no!.- Se dijo asi misma respirando profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

**Algunas horas después…**

Era de madrugada en el Pueblo de Pluckley, como cada noche, Andrew no podía conciliar el sueño pensando una y otra vez en la mujer que había visto en sus sueños y que ya no había vuelto a aparecer.

Jamás había creído en fantasmas, pero al ver una y otra vez la fotografía donde salía esa imagen traslucida sus ideas escépticas estaba poniéndose en duda.

-Son tonterías, los fantasmas no existen.- Se dijo así mismo.- Sería una lástima que una chica tan linda fuera un fantasma.

Apoyo sus manos sobre un escritorio antiguo que se encontraba en su habitación y cerró los ojos, tratando de sacarse la imagen de aquella mujer inexistente de su mente, pero entonces sintió de nuevo ese olor a jazmines invadir su sentido del olfato haciendo que rápidamente abriera los ojos.

_-Anthony no me ignores.- Le pareció escuchar un lamento que lo hizo sobresaltarse y su corazón latiera desesperado. No es que tuviera miedo, no era miedo lo que sentía, sino más bien emoción._

-¿Dónde te escondes Lita?- Pregunto mirando de un lado a otro, para después sorprenderse de haber dicho aquel nombre, que si bien había visto inscrito en el árbol y después escuchado de labios de la bibliotecaria, nunca antes había escuchado.- ¿Lita?- Balbuceo para sí mismo recordando una anécdota extraña que meses atrás le había sucedido con su ex novia, Serena Anderson.

_6 meses atrás._

_En la habitación de un lujoso hotel, se escuchaban los gritos y gemidos de placer de la pareja de amantes que yacían en la cama, bajo las sabanas de seda, mientras la ropa de ambos se encontraba en desorden en el piso._

_-¡Oh Andrew mmm!.- Gemía la hermosa rubia de ojos azules sintiendo como su amante la embestía profundamente, sabía que el momento culminante se encontraba cerca._

_-¡Te amo!.- Le susurro el joven rubio haciendo que ella se emocionara, después de casi un año de relación, en la que todo era sexo el jamás le había dicho que la amaba, pero sabía que Andrew antes de ella no había tenido novia, eso sí muchas aventuras sexuales.- ¡My beauty te amo, te amo Lita, te amo!.- Repitió el joven emocionado mientras con sus ojos cerrados acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven._

_La ilusión que segundos antes había aparecido en el pecho de la joven desapareció, llenándola de ira, resentimiento._

_-¡Imbécil, no me llamo Lita!.- Rugió la hermosa rubia llena de rabia, lazándole una fuerte bofetada al joven, para después levantarse y vestirse rápidamente con su ropa interior._

_-¿Qué te sucede Serena, acaso estás loca?- Le pregunto Andrew desconcertado, que no recordaba el error que había cometido al llamarla por otro nombre._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con una de tus amantes idiota?- Lloro la rubia.- Dime quién demonios es Lita._

_-¿Lita, de que Lita hablas?... No conozco a ninguna Lita.- Desconcertado Andrew._

_-Y decías que después de mí ya no habías vuelto a tu vida de "Anthony el mujeriego".- Reprocho la joven con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se vestía.- ¡Lárgate al infierno con tu Lita, y vuelve a tu vida de Anthony!.- Dijo la joven para después salir rabiosa de la habitación._

_El joven rubio se metió debajo de las sabanas, recordando entonces que en efecto la había llamado Lita y no Serena, extrañamente le había dicho que la amaba, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, nunca le había dicho a Serena que la amaba ni tampoco a otra mujer._

_-Lita, pero si no conozco a ninguna Lita.- Se dijo para sí mismo. Cierto que había tenido muchas conquistas, de algunas no recordaba el nombre, pero estaba seguro que nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer llamada Lita._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Lita?- Repitió aquel nombre para sí mismo, sacando de su mente aquel recuerdo al que nunca le dio importancia.

_No sé si escuche bien, pero… Anthony ha pronunciado mi nombre, después de tanto tiempo de ignorarme por fin me ha llamado. Eso no puede significar otra cosa que lo que me imagino. Si, sé que si ha pronunciado mi nombre es porque aun dentro de el hay un poco de amor por mí, yo sabía, yo estaba segura, mi corazón sabía que él me amaba y veo que aún me sigue amando._

_Lo veo caminar hacia el guardarropa, aquel donde en vez de estar mis vestidos ahora se encuentra la ropa que el usa. Noto que algo le llama la atención y se agacha, tomando aquella libreta de empastado verde entre sus manos._

_¡Mi diario, Anthony ha tomado mi diario!... Bueno, no sé porque habría de extrañarme, fue el quien me lo regalo y más de una vez le enseñe lo que escribía, para el no soy ningún secreto, sabe todo de mi como yo sé todo de él._

_Que alegría que mi diario haya estado ahí desde la última vez, no me hubiera gustado que papá, mamá o Molly leyeran lo que he escrito._

_Lo veo sentarse en el borde de la cama y abrir mi diario, bueno, al menos si está enojado conmigo recordara cuento lo amo._

El hombre rubio abre aquella libreta de empastado verde y en la primera página, ve escrito con letra cursiva y tinta negra, que él pudo distinguir había sido escrito con pluma y tinta las iniciales L. K.

-El diario de Lita Kendrik.- Murmuro para sí mismo, sacando sus propias deducciones….

**Hola chicas, aquí tienen otro capítulo más de esta historia, donde al parecer más misterios salen a la luz, aunque hay otros que siguen ocultos y solo yo conozco.**

**Nick Rivers, Hotaru No Hikari, Leonor de Eboli, MarinaQuino, chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo**

**¿Quién quiere leer el diario de Lita? Hahaha.**

**Bueno, solo yo se lo que ella escribió.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 El diario de Lita Kendrik

**El diario de Lita Kendrik.**

**Año de1857.**

Dentro de la habitación, la joven de cabellos castaños, abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando que su amado aun dormía plácidamente pero aun así teniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella. Sonrió para si misma, dormir con Anthony le parecía maravilloso, así que pego su rostro al pecho desnudo de el para poder sentir su piel y su olor masculino.

Lentamente llevo una de sus frágiles y blancas manos hacia el cabello rubio de Anthony pasando sus dedos por entre los cabellos del joven, logrando que este se despertara y le tomara la mano para después depositarle un suave beso en ella.

-Así quiero despertar cada dia, a tu lado my beauty.- Susurro el joven con suave voz apretando a su amada entre sus brazos para sentir mejor el contacto de su cuerpo.

-Y yo contigo mi amor.- Le respondió la joven besándole el pecho desnudo, a la vez que le pasaba una de sus piernas por arriba de entre las suyas.

El hombre rubio acaricio una de las mejillas sonrojadas de su amada y después la tomo de la barbilla acercándose a sus labios a los de ella para besarla suavemente, mientras después deslizaba su mano por debajo de las sabanas hasta sentir la suave piel de la pierna que su amada tenia encima de la suya.

-¡Anthony!.- Susurro cuando por unos instantes su amado se separó de sus labios para tomar un poco de aire y después volverla a besar.- Te amo tanto.

Anthony empujo suavemente a la chica, haciendo que quedara recostada bocarriba en la amplia cama, acomodándose entre las piernas de ella sin dejar de besarla, sintiendo como ella le correspondía enredando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda desnuda. El hombre lentamente bajaba sus manos, desde la cintura de la joven hasta llegar a las caderas, aferrándose a ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como su miembro erecto clamaba por que la ropa desapareciera para así poder entrar en el virginal cuerpo de su amada.

-¡Mmm!.- Gimió la joven cuando sintió los labios de su amado en el lóbulo de su oreja, los cuales fueron bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras una de las manos ansiosas del joven le acariciaba la cintura y la otra la deslizaba la parte de arriba de la enagua acariciándole uno de sus senos, apretujándole un pezón entre los dedos, haciendo que la joven comenzara a jadear incontrolablemente.-

El joven que ya contaba con experiencia en el arte amatorio, llevo sus manos hacia los tirantes de la enagua deslizándola hacia abajo hasta sacarla del cuerpo de la joven para así tenerla completamente desnuda para el. Ambos estaban debajo de las sabanas, así que aunque sintió la desnudes del cuerpo de su amada se inclinó un poco para poder contemplarla, mirando como ella con las mejillas sonrojadas se echaba el cabello largo hacia adelante cubriéndose los senos y poniéndose las manos sobre su sexo.

-¡No me veas Anthony!- Susurro apenada, jamás antes había estado con un hombre así, pero entonces sintió como el joven rubio le removió la cabellera a un lado, dejando a la vista sus redondeados senos, para después tomarle ambas manos entre las suyas para así contemplarla.

-¡Eres hermosa, my beauty!.- Le dijo el joven inclinándose para decirle aquellas palabras al oído.- No tienes que avergonzarte, eres hermosa, te adoro.- Continuo hablando a la vez que besaba sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras sus manos ansiosas tomaban del trasero a la joven apretujándola contra su cuerpo

-¡ Hazme tuya Anthony!.- Gimió ella.- ¡Desnúdate!

El joven solo escuchar a su amada, se hinco en la cama, abriéndose el cierre del pantalón, para después rápidamente bajárselo, dejando a la vista de la joven su miembro erecto que clamara por estar dentro de su amada.

Lita, tan pronto miro a su amado desnudo, rápidamente cerro los ojos llevándose ambas manos al rostro, para después entreabrirlos y mirar un poco por entre las aberturas de sus dedos, después de todo la curiosidad le ganaba

-¡Anthony!- Susurro sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, pero entonces sintió como su amado se acomodaba entre sus piernas, acomodándose encima de ella, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente una vez. Ella ansiosa por sentirlo suyo, entreabrió sus labios para que su amado deslizara su lengua dentro de su boca, mordisqueándola, mientras que las manos ansiosas de el acariciaban los senos de la joven.

-¡Te amo my beauty te amo!- Jadeo el joven que con ansiedad llevo su boca a uno de los senos de la joven, besándole la piel para después mordisquearle el pezón haciéndola gemir incontrolablemente.

-¡Anthony, oh Anthony mmm!.- Gemía la joven pronunciando el nombre de su amado, aferrándose a su espalda, sintiendo como el miembro erecto del joven hacia presión sobre su sexo virginal.- ¿Qué haces?

El joven levanto su rostro, mirando a su amada, acariciándole una mejilla.

-No temas amada mía.- Le susurró al oído.- Solo te quiero hacer el amor…¿Quieres que pare?

-¡No, no pares, hazme tuya te amo!.- Susurro la joven mirando a los ojos a su amado.- Pero recuerdas que esta es mi primera vez.- Le confeso sonrojada.

-No te preocupes my beauty, te prometo que no te lastimare.- Le prometio.- Hare que este momento sea inolvidable en tu vida.- Le dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella, besándola primero con suavidad, para después hacerlo con pasión desenfrenada, succionándole la lengua, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente apretándola contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su miembro hiciera fricción contra el monte de venus de su amada.

-¡mmm, oh asi!.- Gimió la joven extasiada de placer, sintiendo como su amado le besaba los labios y acariciaba su cuerpo.

Ambos se olvidaron de donde se encontraban, de su amor que era prohibido para la sociedad, sabían que aquel momento seria inolvidable para los dos, sería el dia en que se entregarían en cuerpo alma el uno al otro, pero aquel momento se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran separándose.

-¡Lita, hija!... ¿Estás bien?.- Se escuchó la voz de Ellen Kendrik desde afuera de la habitación.- Si no respondes le diré a tu padre que tire la puerta.

-¡Mamá!- Balbuceo ella nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la cama vistiéndose con la enagua.- Si, estoy bien, ve a dormir.

-¿Segura que estas bien?... ¿Qué son esos ruidos que escuche?- Preocupada la mujer que no se iba.

-Estaba… leyendo en voz alta.- Nerviosa la joven.- Pero ya voy a dormir, mañana nos vemos, buenas noches.

-Falta poco para que amanezca Lita.- Le recordó la mujer.- Ya duerme, solo que me preocupe, me pareció escuchar gritos que venían de tu habitación, buenas noches.

La joven camino hacia la puerta pegando su oído, escuchando como los pasos de su madre se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, así que sintiéndose más tranquila camino hacia la cama, mirando como su amado estaba parado con la sabana enredada de la cintura para abajo.

-¡Anthony, tuve tanto miedo!- Lo abrazo la joven, casi al borde del llanto.

-No tienes nada que temer Lita.- Le susurró al oído.- Jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño.

-¡No es por mí, es por ti!.- Dijo ella.- Si papá supiera seguro querría matarte.- Nerviosa ella.- ¡Por favor vete, tienes que irte!

El joven rubio dejo caer la sabana, quedando de nuevo desnudo a la vista de su amada la cual rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con las manos, mirando por entre sus dedos.

-Ya me puse el pantalón my beauty.- Susurro el divertido abrazándola, haciendo que ella se quitara las manos de los ojos.- Aunque de igual manera creo que entre tus dedos viste todo… ¿O no?

-¡Anthony!.- Susurro ella sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-¿Sabías que te vez linda cuando te sonrojas?... Te amo, te quiero en mi vida, beauty.- Le dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello castaño.

-Yo también Anthony.- Le respondió ella.- Pero ya vete, falta poco para que amanezca, si papá te descubre….

-Estoy harto de tu padre.-

-Tienes que irte.- Dijo ella con tono suplicante.- En la tarde nos veremos, donde siempre, frente al lago.

Anthony le tomo la barbilla entre sus manos y la beso en los labios con ansiedad.

-Y yo a ti, también te amo.- Le respondió.- Te espero en el mismo lugar de siempre.

El joven estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces miro a su novia acercarse a una mesita redonda de caoba que se encontraba en el cuarto, de donde ella tomo un montón de hojas amarillentas, las cuales enfrente y detrás tenían dos cartulinas verdes como empastados, todas unidas por un listón en color rosa.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunto la joven a su amado.- No es mío… ¿Es tuyo?.

Anthony se acercó a su amada y le acaricio la mejilla, quitándole de la mano aquellas hojas enlazadas con el listón rosa pálido.

-Pues solo son un montón de hojas que tienen por enfrente y detrás una cartulina en color verde atados con un listón rosa.- Le dijo el joven.- Lo hice para ti my beauty, es para que escribas lo que quieres, lo que haces diario, lo que te gusta, lo que te hace sentir mi amor, para lo que tú quieras.

-Gracias mi amor.- Susurro la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Eres tan romántico.

El joven la tomo de la mano, y ambos caminaron hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde. Lita miro como su amado le dio la vuelta a la cartulina verde, mirando que en la primera hoja estaban escritas con tinta negras las iniciales L. K.

-L. K.- Sonrió la joven.- ¿Eso quiere decir Lita Kendrik?.

-Si mi vida, L de Lita, y K de Kendrik, porque lo hice para ti.- La beso en la mejilla.- Ahora, vamos a la siguiente página.

Al dar la vuelta a la siguiente hoja, la joven miro unas palabras escritas con tinta negra en la hoja, el joven sonrió y le entrego el libro para que ella leyera por sí misma la dedicatoria, mientras él se la susurraba al oído.

"_Con Amor para my beauty, la mujer que me ha robado el aliento, por la que respiro y es la dueña de mi corazón."_

_Anthony._

-Con amor para my beauty, la mujer que me ha robado el aliento, por la que respiro y es la dueña de mi corazón.- Término de decirle al oído para al final tomarle una de sus manos y ponerla en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.- Tú eres mi dueña Lita Kendrik.

-Eso es… hermoso.- Susurro la joven mirándolo enternecida.- Eres maravilloso Anthony, no me dejes nunca.

-Tuyo hasta la muerte y después de que termine mi vida amada mía.- Le prometió.- Ahora me voy, te veo más tarde.- Le dijo mientras se paraba caminando hacia el balcón, donde antes de despedirse estrecho a su amada entre sus brazos besándola con pasión.- Te amo.

La joven, sintiendo como el corazón se le salía del pecho, miro como su amado bajo por entre las enredaderas hasta tocar el piso, donde antes de irse volteo a verla desde abajo, llevándose el puño al pecho recordándole así que ella era la dueña de su corazón.

Tras verlo desaparecer de las propiedades Kendrik, la joven entro dentro de su cuarto, cerrando las ventanas para tomar aquellas hojas atadas con el listón rosa caminando hacia el escritorio de donde saco la pluma y el tintero para comenzar a escribir sobre lo que había estado a punto de hacer aquella noche.

**Época actual.**

El hombre rubio abre aquella libreta de empastado verde y en la primera página, ve escrito con letra cursiva y tinta negra, que él pudo distinguir había sido escrito con pluma y tinta las iniciales L. K.

-El diario de Lita Kendrik.- Murmuro para sí mismo, sacando sus propias deducciones.

Rápidamente dio vuelta a la siguiente página, donde miro algo que parecía una dedicatoria, lleno de curiosidad, poso sus ojos sobre las letras cursivas leyendo aquello que le hizo rememorar sus épocas de estudiante en High School:

"_Con Amor para my beauty, la mujer que me ha robado el aliento, por la que respiro y es la dueña de mi corazón."_

_Anthony._

-Esto… esta frase yo la escribí.- Se dijo a si mismo sorprendido de aquella coincidencia.

_7 años atrás…_

_Dentro de una de las aulas de una prestigiosa escuela, en una de las tantas mesas, donde en cada una había dos estudiantes, se encontraba sentado un joven rubio mirando de un lado a otro como sus compañeros escribían rápidamente, algunos llenando media hoja o hasta la hoja completa, mientras el seguía sin siquiera escribir su nombre._

_Si bien era buen estudiante, pero si algo odiaba era la clase de literatura, sobre todo a la señorita Smith, aquella profesora de aproximadamente 50 años o más que el internamente llamaba como Hylary "pasa seca" Smith, y que ahora los torturaba haciéndolos escribir un poema o una dedicatoria de amor, todo aquello era una cursilería sin sentido para Andrew Hansford, quien con mirada suplicante miro a su compañero del lado, implorándole con los ojos que le dejara copiar algun fragmente de su poema._

_-¡Ni loco Hansford, ando muy mal en esta materia y no pienso reprobarla!.- Susurro el joven cubriendo su poema con su brazo._

_El joven rubio, indignado miro su hoja blanca murmurando algo entre dientes._

_-No te molestes Matthew, ya me las cobrare en la clase de algebra._

_De pronto, el sonido en aquella aula se vio interrumpido por la voz de mujer madura._

_-Jóvenes, la clase ha terminado, arranquen las hojas de su cuaderno y déjenlas sobre el escritorio.- Dijo la mujer._

_El joven rubio, lleno de desesperación, mirando como todos sus compañeros se levantaban de su lugar para entregar su poema, saliendo del salón de clases, miraba de un lado a otro, hasta que de pronto como si la respuesta le hubiera caído del cielo escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, unas cuantas líneas que no llenaban ni 5 renglones, pero pensó que eso era mejor que nada:_

"_Con Amor para my beauty, la mujer que me ha robado el aliento, por la que respiro y es la dueña de mi corazón."_

_Anthony._

_Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, dejando la hoja sobre el escritorio, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho la odiada voz de la profesora Smith._

_-Hansford.- Lo llamo haciendo que volteara.- Al menos ten la delicadeza de firmar con tu nombre, no te llamas Anthony y podría haberte confundido con otro estudiante._

_El joven rubio tomo la hoja, tachando donde antes había escrito Anthony para después escribir su nombre el cual era Andrew. Si bien Anthony era el nombre falso que utilizaba para cuando salía con sus amigos con la finalidad de conquistar chicas, nunca lo usaba, así que no supo en que momento ni que lo había llevado a escribir aquel nombre, lo único que le paso por la mente es que cambiarse de nombre lo terminaría por volver loco, pero no le dio importancia a aquel asunto y salió del aula._

-Esto… no puede ser… es la misma frase que yo escribí.- Se repitió así mismo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando aquello que parecía una coincidencia, una jugada de destino, que no se movió hasta que sintió como algo caía sobre sus pies y se inclinó para recoger aquella hoja amarillenta en la cual al voltearla miro algo que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Un retrato, pintado seguramente con acuarelas del rostro de la mujer que había visto tantas veces en sus sueños, aquella que había visto a través de la lente de su cámara. Al final, estaba una firma en la cual decía el nombre Anthony.

Como hipnotizado, llevo sus dedos hacia el dibujo, tocando el rostro de la joven en la pintura, así como sus cabellos ondulados y castaños, sus ojos verdes que parecían verlo y aquellos labios rosados que se le antojaban besar.

Pero... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Se preguntó así mismo.

Dejo el dibujo a un lado, sobre el buro a un lado de la cama, y dio vuelta a la siguiente hoja de aquellas hojas atadas con el lazo rosa, mirando aquella letra cursiva en toda la hoja. Lleno de curiosidad comenzó a leer.

"_Octubre de 1857_

_Mi amado Anthony, supongo que este regalo que he mas hecho es con la finalidad de que escriba un diario, pero bueno, como tú me lo has regalado y eres tan especial para mi te lo dedicare especialmente a ti._

_Bien, sabes que entre nosotros no hay mucho que ocultar, te amo y sé que me amas con locura tal como yo a ti… ¿Qué si escribiré diario?... Si no es así seguro lo hare seguido, sabes que te amo y será una forma de consolarme cada minuto que no esté a tu lado, porque tu mi amado, eres el dueño de mi corazón y mis pensamientos._

_Debo decirte, que este dia ha sido el mejor, el más maravilloso de mi vida, bueno también fue maravilloso cuando te conocí, pero esto que acabamos de vivir es mágico, maravilloso. Tengo que confesarte que siempre le tuve horror a la noche de bodas, mamá siempre me dijo que no era nada grato, que era solo algo que el hombre por naturaleza disfrutaba, algo que era frustrante y doloroso para la mujer, pero que así mismo era nuestra obligación cumplir, que no es nuestro derecho sentir placer, puesto que las mujeres decentes no lo podemos sentir, salvo las cortesanas y las mujeres de la "vida alegre"._

_No sé si lo que confiese me haga convertirme en una mujer pecadora, en una mujer indecente, pero esta noche, cuando hemos estado a punto de entregarnos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma he sentido placer, un exquisito placer al sentir tus manos sobre mi cintura, acariciando mis senos, mis caderas. Tu boca húmeda besando mis labios y mi cuello, para después acariciar con tu lengua mis pezones endurecidos mordisqueándolos con ansiedad, tu miembro masculino endurecido rozando mi "intimidad", aquel lugar prohibido que debería proteger para mi futuro marido, pero que aun así no hice, puesto que te amo con el corazón, con toda mi alma y si he de perder mi virginidad con alguien será solo contigo mi adorado Anthony. Quizá dirás que estoy loca, que soy pecadora, que soy impura y maldita, pero deseo con ansiedad volverlo a repetir y que estés dentro de mí._

_Alguna vez le pregunte a una amiga que contrajo nupcias como había sido su noche de bodas, me la describió como algo "terrible, doloroso y asqueroso", me dijo que su marido la había lastimado y que agradecía haber quedado embarazada para así tener unos meses de paz en que su marido no la molestaría, aunque eso implicara que se acostara con otra._

_Hoy por hoy, no sé si por ello esté condenado al infierno cual vil cortesana, pero te confieso que entre tus brazos no siento miedo, el sabor de tus besos es más exquisito que el sabor de la miel, tu olor masculino embriagador y el roce de tu cuerpo contra el mío placentero y enloquecedor._

_Tuya de corazón y alma esperando ansiosa poder consumar nuestro amor._

_L. K._

Despues de terminar de leer aquella primera página, el joven rubio se quedó profundamente dormido en su cama, teniendo entre sus manos el diario entreabierto.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo por los pasillos de la mansión Kendrik, la mujer pelinegra de ojos amatistas caminaba en silencio mirando de un lado a otro, sabía que alguien estaba en la mansión, un alma en pena que nadie podía ver ni sentir solo ella, también estaba el extraño comportamiento de Andrew que cada dia la tenía más preocupada.

Escucho de pronto unos pasos detrás de ella, que la hicieron girar rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su hermana que la miraba temerosa.

-¿Qué haces despierta Mina?- Le pregunto con tranquilidad.- ¿No puedes dormir?

-¡Abrázame Rei!.- Lloriqueo la rubia abrazándose a su hermana como niña asustada.- No puedo dormir, tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que estaba en la tumba abandonada y que Setsuna aparecía detrás de mí riendo sádicamente.

-No digas tonterías Mina.- La reprendió la pelinegra.- Bueno, no son tonterías, pero no debes de temer… Ahora dime… ¿De qué tumba hablas?.

-La que está a las afueras de la mansión, una tumba horrible de una chica que murió en 1857.

-¡Llévame hacia donde está la tumba!.- Hablo decidida la pelinegra.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rei?.- Asustada la joven rubia.- ¡Ni loca iría yo para allá, no , si de dia me da miedo de noche peor!

-Bien pues no lo hagas.- Le respondió la joven.- Sabré encontrarla yo sola.

Decidida la joven pelinegra regreso a su habitación, para después tomar una caja alargada y una linterna caminando hacia las escaleras, bajándolas con rapidez. Si algo quería era saber de una vez por todas quien era aquella alma en pena y que era lo que necesitaba para así poder descansar eternamente y dejar de vagar en el mundo de los vivos.

La hermosa rubia, ataviada con su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de algodón color rosado y una blusa de tirantes en el mismo tono, al verse sola en el ancho pasillo, corrió escaleras abajo tratando de alcanzar a su hermana, pero al salir de la mansión se dio cuenta de que para su desgracia la había perdido de vista.

-¡Rei!- Chillo temerosa mirando de un lado a otro asustada comprobando que se encontraba sola sin nadie a su alrededor aquella oscura noche.

-Pensé que te daba miedo la oscuridad… ¿Qué hace sola de noche señorita Hansford?.- Escucho aquella voz irrumpiendo el silencio que la hizo sobresaltare para después mirar que era Diamante quien estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Me asustaste idiota!... ¿Acaso no puedes avisarme cuando vayas a hablar?- Molesta la rubia.

-¿Y no tendría que hablarte para darte un aviso?.- Le pregunto el platinado a la chica rubia.

-¡No me hagas preguntas difíciles!- Respondió la rubia rascándose la cabeza.

El joven peliplata sonrió de lado, caminando hacia el auto en color rosa, el cual era de la rubia, pero del cual él tenía las llaves, puesto que Andrew se las había encargado.

-Nos vemos señorita.- Dijo con sarcasmo el hombre.- Iré a dormir a su auto.

La joven rubia estaba a punto de quejarse, pero entonces mirándose sola a su alrededor, el miedo la hizo presa y corrió al auto subiéndose del lado del copiloto.

-¿Qué hace señorita Hansford?.- Le pregunto Diamante.- Baje del auto y valla a dormir a su habitación.

-¿Quién te crees tú para correrme de mi auto imbecil?.- Se quejó la rubia.

-Baje del auto señorita, esto no está bien, su hermano podría…-

-¿Pensar que me seduces?- Dijo la rubia con mirada maliciosa.- Soy menor de edad, seguro irías preso, no sin antes Andrew te metería una paliza que nunca olvidarías.

-Señorita, bájese por favor.- Suplico el peli plata.

-¿Me obligaras a bajarme de mi propio auto?.- Sonrió la rubia.- No lo creo.

-Entonces me bajo yo.- Dijo el joven decidido abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera bajara, la rubia lo tomo del brazo mirándolo temerosa.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita Hansford?... ¿Acaso busca desquiciarme?

-¡No me dejes sola, tengo miedo, al menos acompáñame a mi recamara!.

-¿Qué?... Por supuesto que no señorita, eso no está bien.

-Entonces te quedaras conmigo aquí o no te soltare.- Lloriqueo la rubia que estaba asustada.

-Los fantasmas no existen.

-Si existen.- Chillo ella.- ¿Cómo eres tan insensible de dejar sola a una hermosa damisela en aprietos?

-¡Aquí no hay ningún peligro señorita, déjeme salir, esto no está bien!.

-No estaría bien que me dejaras sola y desamparada.- Se quejó la rubia…

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, la hermosa chica pelinegra, tras haber caminado mucho, llegando casi a las afueras de los territorios de la mansión Kendrik, llego hacia el lugar donde diviso una tumba con una cruz de madera encima.

No sentía miedo, sabía que ella era diferente al resto de las personas, sabía que los fantasmas existían y que tan solo eran seres que después de morir quedaban en el mundo de los vivos rondando por algo que habían dejado pendiente en vida. No sabía qué relación tuviera esto con el extraña comportamiento de Andrew, pero presentía que de alguna u otra manera al resolver el conflicto de aquella alma en pena también podría ayudar a su hermano.

Lita Kendrik

1838 – 1857

19 años

Lentamente se hinco frente a la tumba y de la caja saco una tabla de madera, llamada ouija, la cual puso sobre el montón de arena, una tabla de madera que tenía las letras del abecedario, los números del 0 al 9, las palabras si y no, así como hola y adiós. Acto seguido tomo el objeto movible en forma de corazón, el cual tenía un platico transparente, por donde se podía ver las letras que el tablero indicaba.

La joven cerro sus ojos, poniendo sus manos sobre el objeto movible, seguro cualquiera de haberla visto se hubiera asustado, pero ella era así, ella no temía a lo desconocido, porque para ella aquello no era desconocido.

-¿Estás ahí?- Pregunto la joven con decisión.

Tras haber formulado la pregunta, la joven sintió un fuerte viento acompañado de un olor a jazmines que hizo que los cabellos se le removieran con el viento. Sintió como el objeto comenzaba a moverse y rápidamente abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que el objeto movible se había movido al lugar donde estaba escrita la palabra "si", indicándole que la conversación con aquel ente fantasmal había comenzado…

_-0-0-0-_

Al mismo tiempo, dentro del auto en color rosado, aquel auto que Rei y Andrew llamaban el "auto de barbie", el joven peliplata y la hermosa rubia dormían, mientras esta aun con ojos cerrados lo tomaba del brazo, pues no lo había soltado por temor a que la dejara sola.

De pronto en el cielo obscuro y estrellado se divisó un relámpago que resonó anunciando la lluvia y haciendo que el joven peliplata entreabriera sus ojos.

-Noche sin estrellas es una noche sin lluvia.- Balbuceo el joven. De pronto escucho un suspiro y volteo a su derecha mirando como la joven de cabellos dorados se aferraba a su brazo con fuerte recargándose en su hombro.- Señorita Mina, valla adentro de su casa, usted tiene que dormir.

La joven no respondió, por lo que internamente se reprendió así mismo… ¿Cómo se ponía a hablar con una persona dómida? De una y mil formas intento despertarla, hablándole, moviéndola de los hombros, pero nada funcionaba.

-Frio.- Balbuceo la joven dormida.

El joven noto como la temperatura corporal de la joven era baja, así que resignado a saber que no podía despertarla y que tampoco sería fácil que lo soltara, estiro su mano libre hacia el asiento trasero del auto, tomando una cobija rosa con la que se cubrió el y cubrió a la joven que cada vez se le recargaba más.

-Es hermosa… pero no tiene cerebro.- Dijo como si hablara con la rubia.- Lastima que además sea tan berrinchuda, caprichosa y engreída.

-¡Yaten!.- Murmuro la joven con tristeza en su voz.

-Ashh, tiene novio.- Dijo el joven repagando su rostro al vidrio mirando como afuera comenzaba a llover.- No me imagino como el tipo pueda siquiera aguantarla.

-Abrázame.- Murmuro la joven quedamente entre sueños.

El joven peli plata no supo que hacer, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, él era un empleado, y ella la señorita de la casa pero se dejó llevar por un impulso que lo hizo pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica atrayéndola hacia el, después de todo la joven dormida se resistía a soltarlo y era obvio que tanto el como ella tenían frio.

-0-0-0-

La joven de ojos amatistas, ignorando la el agua que caía en forma de lluvia sobre su cuerpo paso a hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- La tabla rápidamente se movió hasta formar las letras que formaban el nombre de aquel espíritu: Lita Kendrik.

-¿Puedes decirme quien te preocupa?- Pregunto la joven pelinegra, viendo como el objeto movible formaba la palabra: Anthony

-¿Anthony?- Balbuceo Rei desconcertada y preocupada.

-Fuiste tú quien me puso en alerta sobre Setsuna… ¿Cierto?

Tan solo escuchar aquel nombre, el objeto movible sobre la ouija se comenzó a mover descontroladamente, sin que la joven de ojos amatistas pudiera hacer nada para detener el movimiento, en el cielo se escuchó el sonido de un trueno que resonó con fuerza y la lluvia comenzó a tomar más fuerza, haciendo que a la vez que el agua caía alrededor de la joven de ojos amatistas, se comenzaran a escuchar unos fuertes sollozos acompañados de gritos desgarradores de dolor.

La joven pelinegra entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo como el agua mojaba su cuerpo, mientras su cabello se movía de un lado a otro con fuerza, concentrándose para escuchar los balbuceos de aquel ente que sentía y no podía ver.

_-¡Anthony, Anthony!.- Fue el susurro que escucho la pelinegra._

-¿Quieres responder a mis preguntas?- Pregunto con voz fuerte la joven tratando de que aquella alma en pena se tranquilizara.- Solo quiero ayudarte y que me ayudes.

Pronto sintió como el objeto movible dejo de moverse en la tabla, pero al posar sus ojos sobre la tabla se dio cuenta de que no se había detenido en ninguna letra, en ningún número, en ninguna frase, dándose cuenta de que aquella alma en pena tenía miedo y que no quería hablar más.

-Ya decía yo que esa Setsuna no es de confianza.- Murmuro la joven levantándose del piso, mientras tomaba la tabla para guardarla en la caja, caminando en la oscuridad de la noche directo hacia la mansión. Si de algo estaba segura era de que Setsuna no era de confianza y que haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger a todos en la mansión.

-0-0-0-

_Tengo miedo, la joven de ojos color amatista me ha llamado, por eso deje la habitación, sentí su llamado y acudí a ella, me sentí emocionada de que finalmente alguien me prestara atención y tratara de mantener una conversación conmigo, pero era extraño, cuando yo trataba de hablarla, ella no me miraba a los ojos, ella miraba aquella tabla que tenía sobre una tumba, aquella tabla cuyo objeto movible parecía moverse al ritmo del sonido de mi voz._

_De cualquier manera sé que ella no me ignora, me pregunto mi nombre, creo que quiere ayudarme, dentro de todo creo que le tiene cariño a mi Anthony, aunque ella le llama Andrew. Todo parecía perfecto, yo no tenía miedo, pero cuando escuche el nombre Setsuna no pude controlarme, me puse histérica y le grite que tenía que protegerlo a él, que tenía que cuidarlo de ella, pero parecía no escucharme, en vez de eso trataba de controlar esa tabla en la que el objeto movible no paraba de moverse. Sentí un fuerte miedo y regrese corriendo a mi habitación, Anthony duerme aquí y no puedo dejarlo solo._

_Me acerco a un lado de la cama, donde lo veo dormir plácidamente, con mi diario entre sus manos, veo una sonrisa en su rostro, es tan guapo, si algo me gusta es su cabello dorado y sus ojos del color del cielo. Lo veo entreabrir sus ojos, notando como me mira tiernamente con sus orbes azules. Lentamente llevo mi mano hacia su rostro acariciándolo, por primera vez parece como sintiera mis caricias y toma mi mano entre las suyas._

-Lita.- Susurro el joven rubio tomando la mano de aquella mujer, mirando aquellos ojos verdes color esmeralda que por tantos días había deseado ver. Sus ideas escépticas estaban poniéndose en tela de duda, no sabía si era real o mentira, aquella hermosa mujer parecía salida de una novela romántica de la época victoriana, parecía una mujer de ensueños irresistiblemente hermosa, al menos para él lo era.

_-Anthony, mi amor.- Balbuceo emocionada.- Creí que me habías olvidado.- Termine diciéndole notando como él acercaba mi mano a su rostro besándomela tiernamente._

-¿Por qué me llamas Anthony?... Tu nombre es Lita… ¿Cierto?

_-¿No me recuerdas?.- Le pregunto sintiendo una enorme tristeza en mi corazón.- ¿No recuerdas nuestro amor?... ¿Por qué te has olvidado de mí?... Siento que ha pasado un siglo sin verte._

El joven rubio nota como los ojos verdes de la mujer se humedecen y se levanta de la cama limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, sintiendo la suave piel de aquella mujer.

-No llores.- Le susurro mirándola a los ojos.- No te recuerdo, porque nunca te he visto antes, pero aun así siento como si te conociera…-

-_No me recuerdas.- Le dije a mi amado Anthony con tristeza, él había olvidado nuestro amor, pero entonces noto como toma una de mis manos y la pone sobre su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, cerca del corazón._

-No te recuerdo.- Le dice el joven poniendo la mano de ella sobre su pecho.- Pero aquí en mi corazón siento como si fueras parte de mí, y aunque sé que no te conozco siento que… te amo, ansiaba verte.

_-¡Anthony!.- Balbuceo emocionada.- Por fin después de tanto tiempo estas a mi lado.- Le digo al oído y siento como el me estrecha entre sus brazos.- Aun eres tu mi Anthony, aunque no me recuerdes sigues siendo el mismo, tu cabello color dorado, tus ojos del color del cielo, tu olor… Pero aunque sé que no recuerdas ni tu nombre, sé que aún me amas como yo, que me has amado siempre._

-¿Qué es lo que eres?... ¿Una mujer?... ¿Un ángel?- Le pregunto el joven separándola un poco de el para contemplar sus facciones delicadas, sus ojos verdes, su nariz pequeña, los labios carnosos color rosados.

_Qué lindo es mi Anthony, a pesar de que no me recuerda, en su corazón aun el amor por mi está intacto, compararme con un ángel es demasiado. Llevo mi mano a su rostro acariciándolo.- Solo soy una mujer que te ama.- Le respondo._

-¿Puedo besarte?- Le pregunto con timidez el joven rubio a la mujer que tenía frente a él. Era extraño, en su vida nunca antes había pedido permiso para besar a una mujer, su atractivo físico había cautivado a más de una mujer y nunca se andaba con rodeos cuando le interesaba tener una aventura sexual con una chica, pero con aquella joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño parecía un hombre nervioso y enamorado.

_-No tienes que pedirme permiso para besarme.- Le respondo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.- Solo hazlo.- Veo como el levanta una de sus manos, tocando mi rostro con delicadeza, acercándose a mí, besando mis parpados cerrados, mis mejillas para finalmente rozarme suavemente los labios con los suyos hasta comenzar a besarme tiernamente, entreabro los labios y siento como ahora me besa apasionadamente, deslizando su lengua dentro de mi boca, su exquisito sabor sigue siendo el mismo, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos su olor es igual, el sabor de sus besos dulce como la miel, apasionado, llevándome a la locura, a pensar en cometer el más prohibido de los pecados._

-Te amo my beauty, te amo.- Susurra el joven estrechando a la mujer entre sus brazos mientras le mordisque el labio inferior con ansiedad.-

_Oh dios, Anthony me ha llamado "my beauty", de la única forma en que el me llamaba, lo amo tanto. Como me encantaría culminar lo que dejamos pendiente la última vez, pero me da un poco de pena decírselo._

_Todo es extraño, desde la última vez que nos vimos, aquel dia en que mi padre le disparo, he dejado de sentir, no siento lo que toco, pero su amor es tan poderoso que puedo sentirlo, es maravilloso, puedo sentir el contacto de su piel, su olor, lo amo tanto._

_Veo como se separa de mis labios, mientras respira agitadamente, sé que necesita aire, pero extrañamente yo no siento necesitarlo. Me toma cariñosamente de la mano y se sienta sobre la cama haciendo que me siente a un lado de él._

_Lentamente acerca sus labios a mi oído y me besa el lóbulo de la oreja susurrándome palabras de amor._

- "My beauty", eres la mujer que me ha robado el aliento, por la que respiro y la dueña de mi corazón.- Susurro el joven aquellas palabras salidas desde el fondo de su corazón. Si alguna vez se había burlado de sus amigos que decían amarlo, desdeñado a las jóvenes que suplicaban por su amor, ahí estaba el como un tonto diciendo algo que en otro momento hubiera llamado cursilerías.

_-Anthony.- Balbuceo sonrojada.- Quiero… ¿Podríamos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente la última vez?_

El joven rubio escucho como aquella mujer lo llama Anthony, un nombre que no era el suyo, pero extrañamente no se sentía molesto, no le ofendía que lo llamara así. Cierto que era el nombre que usaba cuando salía a tratar de conquistar chicas para tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado, pero la manera en la que ella lo llamaba le parecía demasiado dulce, le daba lo mismo si lo llamaba Anthony o Andrew. No quería llevar las cosas rápido, con ella las cosas eran diferentes, no veía en ella un objeto sexual, pero quería amarla y adorarla, saborear cada rincón de su piel.

Lentamente, Andrew empujo suavemente sobre la cama a la joven, mirándola embelesado, contemplándola como si adorase a un ángel, a una diosa. El amplio vestido en color verde, en otro momento le hubiera parecido molesto, su frase antes había sido "entre menos ropa mejor", pero con ella todo era maravilloso y perfecto. Se recostó a un lado de ella, delineándole el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, aun no creía que aquella mujer fuera real…

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en el amplio pasillo de la mansión, la joven pelinegra caminaba dirigiéndose a su cuarto, mojando el camino a su paso. La lluvia afuera la había dejado empapada.

Escucho de pronto unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano y se acercó pegando su oído a la puerta, le pareció como si escuchara la voz de una mujer.

-¡Pero quién lo diría, jamás hubiera pensado que te gustara escuchar detrás de las puertas Rei Hansford!- La joven escucho aquella voz masculina que la hacía estremecerse y que tanto odiaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Darien?- Molesta la joven volteando hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho.

-¿Por qué estas mojada?

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa!- Contesto groseramente la pelinegra.- Ahora si me permites quiero ver si Andrew duerme bien.- Dijo la joven poniendo su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero entonces sintió como el pelinegro la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Darien?...

**Hahaha, ya se, seguro dirán, que capitulo tan largo para que ni siquiera amaneciera, todo transcurre en la misma madrugada. Pero en fin, espero que les guste y me comenten.**

**¿Qué les pareció la relación Lita/Anthony y la relación Lita/Andrew? o ¿Qué les pareció Rei sobre la tumba y como al final Darien le quiere impedir entrar a la habitación de Andrew? En fin, espero les guste el capítulo. Sé que la Lita de este fic es un poco tímida, pero bueno, al menos para mí me parece una mujer atrevida para la época en la que vivía, recuerden que antes el sexo era un tema tabú.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, y pues aprovecho el capítulo para contarles que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic titulado "Ángel Caído", la protagonista es Makoto, se trata de una joven que busca venganza tras haber visto cómo sus padres murieron asesinados y su hermana gemela fue violada, ahí vemos a una Makoto bastante sádica tomando venganza, arrancándoles el pene a los violadores de su hermana para después hacer que se lo coman hahaha. Bueno, es algo sádico, pero no puedo negar que soy una romántica empedernida y aunque el fic no tiene como tema principal un romance, aun así también lo manejo en el fic.**

**Tampoco he dejado de lado al resto de las sailors, saben que me gusta que todas tengan su protagonismo, así que en esta historia todas destacan también.**

**Rei: Es una abogada un poco maldita, amiga de Makoto, ayudándola a planear su venganza. Se enredara amorosamente, bueno ya saben cuál es el único que me gusta para ella hahaha, asi que tendrá una fuerte rivalidad con una de las villanas de la historia, Serena Tsukino.**

**Amy: Esta es otra de las amigas de Mako, también ayudarla a que lleve a cabo sus diabólicos planes, es muy dulce y tierna, pero es todo una hacker.**

**Mina: Bueno, ella no es amiga de las chicas, pero es una joven ciega que también ha sufrido mucho y aunque no es amiga de las otras, también será importante en la historia.**

**También aprovechando las notas, le hago publicidad al fic de mi amiga NickRivers, titulado "En otoño se usa novio", el fic es un Rei/Darien, pero bueno a las chicas que pasan por aquí y son Mako fans, les hago saber que aunque Mako no es la protagonista de ese fic, también tiene su historia interesante en la trama. Se reirán mucho con ese fic, es romance/comedia.**

**Bien, ahora después de hacer publicidad me retiro.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	8. Chapter 8 Fantasia o Realidad

**Fantasía o realidad.**

El joven pelinegro se quedo mirando detenidamente a la mujer de ojos amatistas mientras le tomaba la mano impidiendo que abriera la puerta, el contacto de su piel con la de la joven le producía un placer indescriptible, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los orbes amatistas de ella.

-¡Déjame tranquila!.- Le pidió ella mirándolo con resentimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rei?- Le pregunto el.- Acaso te dolió lo sucedido en Canadá hace algunos años. Yo dije que…-

-¡Tu eres un cobarde!.- Le dijo soltándose de su agarre.- ¡Un maldito cobarde que aparenta seguridad en si mismo pero de eso nada tienes, porque no sabes lo que quieres ni defender lo que quieres!

-Y seguro Nicholas si lo sabe… ¿Verdad?- Le dijo el joven mirándola con tristeza.- ¡Ya supe lo mal que te pago ese imbecil, como te hizo llorar!

-Tu no eres nadie para hablar así de Nicholas.- Lo miro la joven con los ojos llenos de rabia.- No culpes a Nicholas de las lagrimas que sabes que no fueron derramadas por el. Eres tan cobarde que tratas de echarle tu culpa a otros.

-Rei.- Balbuceo el joven.- Perdóname…

-¡Idiota!- Le respondió ella.- ¡No quiero volver a verte en Canadá, no en mi casa, no con mi familia!.- Le dijo alejándose de el, dejando el piso mojado a su paso. Necesitaba secarse después de haber terminado mojada afuera y descansar.

-0-0-0-

_Estoy recostada sobre mi cama, Anthony se encuentra acostado a un lado mío, levantando su rostro, mirándome con dulzura como lo solía hacer antes, siento el roce de sus dedos sobre mi rostro, delineando el puente de mi nariz y mis labios. Se que no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su nombre, que viste diferente, pero su corazón es el mismo, su amor aun sigue porque es eterno e infinito como el me lo prometió._

_-¿Ha habido otra en mi lugar Anthony?- Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Se que es mucho el tiempo que hemos estado separados, no se cuanto, pero si ha pasado mucho._

El joven rubio sonrío nervioso ante la pregunta de ojiverde, cierto que había estado con otras mujeres, había tenido sexo desenfrenado con una y otra, pero el sexo con ninguna mujer le había provocado mas emoción que poder tener entre sus brazos a aquellas mujer.

-Si "my beauty".- Le respondió con seriedad.- He estado con muchas mujeres pero, ninguna ha entrado en mi corazón como tu, jamás estar con mujer alguna me ha provocado mas emoción que poder verte, tocar tu rostro, tenerte en mis brazos, oler tu cabello, besar tus labios. Daria mi vida entera con tal de tenerte así a mi lado aunque sea por un momento.

_Miro enternecida a mi Anthony, se que debería enojarme, estar molesta, pero siento sus palabras sinceras, es mucho el tiempo que hemos estado alejados, el no me recordaba, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, no me importa que haya estado con una cortesana o con mil porque aunque así haya sido, aun sin sus recuerdos en los profundo de su ser sabe que su amor es solo mío, claro que aun están esas dos cortesanas con las que llego a esta casa._

_-¿Quiénes son las dos mujeres que siempre están contigo?... La rubia y la de cabello negro de ojos amatistas.- Le pregunto con temor de que me responda que son sus amantes._

Andrew se acerca al cuello de la joven, inhalando el olor de su cuerpo, de sus mechones castaños que caen a un lado de su cuerpo. Despues se acerca a su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No seas celosa "my beauty".- Le susurro pasándole un brazo por su estrecha cintura.- Ellas son mis hermanas… La única dueña de mi corazón eres tu mi querida, mi amada, "my beauty".

-No me habías dicho que tenías hermanas. Tu me habías dicho que tu padre había muerto un año antes de conocernos.- Dijo ella.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Tengo padre, madre y dos hermanas.- Le dijo el joven.- En verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices, tampoco me llamo Anthony, mi nombre es Andrew, pero puedes llamarme como quieras… porque te amo.

_Me siento sobre la cama, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de mi amado que me estrecha entre sus brazos por detrás, su espiración y su aliento me queman el cuello, vuelvo a sentir sus besos prohibidos que me queman como fuego. Se que no recuerda nada, pero le creo._

-Te amo Lita.- Susurra el joven que se encontraba detrás de la joven abrazándola, mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello castaño de la joven para aspirar el aroma a jazmines de su cabello.

_-Lo se.- Le respondo volteándome para quedar frente a el, pegando mi rostro a su pecho.- ¿Vamos a nuestro lugar favorito?- Le pregunto levantándome de la cama tomando su mano._

-¿Cuál es ese lugar?- Pregunta el joven mirándola con dulzura.

_-Se que tampoco lo recuerdas Anthony, pero yo te guiare y te hare recordar todo.- Le respondo.- Era el lugar donde nos veíamos siempre para que nadie nos encontrara, para que papá no me separara de ti, en el bosque aquí cerca de la casa, frente al lago… El lago donde mi padre tiro tu cuerpo.- Le digo sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar aquel dia cuando intentamos huir y mi padre nos dio alcance.- ¡Yo pensé que habías muerto… y te he buscado mucho tiempo!.- Le digo sintiendo como mi voz se quiebra y las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos…_

El hombre rubio se levanta y se acerca a la joven abrazándola, llevando su mano al cabello castaño de la hermosa pelicastaña.

-No te preocupes mi amor, no recuerdo lo que dices, pero estoy vivo, aquí a tu lado, te prometo que nada nos va a separar.- Le promete el hombre.- Ahora vamos a ese lugar que dices.

La joven se separo de el, tomándolo de la mano para caminar hacia la puerta, pero entonces ante los ojos del joven rubio, la hermosa chica castaña se comenzó a desvanecer, convirtiéndose en algo que parecia una imagen traslucida, como si fuera un fantasma.

-Lita…¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Por qué no te siento?- Le pregunto asustado notando como la mano de la mujer que antes sentía sobre la suya ya no era palpable.

_-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?... ¡Anthony!... ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto asustada a mi amado. No entiendo lo que sucede… ¿Sera tan grave el hecho de no recordarme que le afecta el sentido del tacto?_

El joven rubio, desesperado intentaba abrazar a la joven, pero era como si tratara de abrazar el aire, tocar sin sentir, la desesperación de ver como la imagen de la hermosa mujer se desvanecía lentamente lo estaba llevando a la desesperación.

-¡Lita, "my beauty", no me hagas esto!- Suplicaba gritándole con fuerza tratando de retenerla entre sus brazos pero le era imposible.

_No entiendo que sucede, mi amado esta fuera de si, toco su rostro para hacerle saber que estaré por siempre ha su lado, que jamás lo dejare pero de nuevo no lo siento, es como si mi mano lo atravesara, tocar sin sentir, me acerco a el pero de nuevo no puedo sentir su olor sobre mi nariz, esto me volverá loca._

-¡Lita!... ¿Dónde estas Lita?- Pregunta el joven gritando con todas sus fuerzas al ver que en ningún lado esta la hermosa mujer, sintiendo como las lagrimas de desesperación salen de sus ojos azules.

_-¡Anthony, estoy aquí!.- Le susurro a mi amado tratando de tocar su rostro, pero de nuevo me ignora. Lo escucho gritar mi nombre, voltear de un lado a otro como si me buscara con la vista en todas partes, trato de limpiar las lagrimas de sus ojos pero parece imposible, mi voz no parece tranquilizarlo.- ¡Anthony, no me ignores, no de nuevo!.- Le digo mientras comienzo de nuevo a llorar sin sentir las lagrimas, sintiendo ese pesar de ser ignorada, de ser tratada como si no existiera._

_Veo como de pronto se lleva la mano a la frente, como si se sintiera mal, quiero ayudarlo pero parece imposible ni siquiera me escucha. De pronto se sienta sobre la cama, mirando de un lado a otro, con esa mirada triste y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, parece que el cansancio llega a su cuerpo, pues sin mas cae pesadamente acostado sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos._

**Algunas horas después.**

Dentro del auto en color rosa, la joven de rubios cabellos entreabre lentamente sus ojos sintiendo como una luz encandila su mirada. No sabia que ocurría, pero sin duda aquella no era su cómoda y blanda cama. Lleva sus manos a sus ojos azules tallándoselos y al abrirlos se sorprende al verse recostada sobre el pecho de Diamante Black mientras este la rodea con sus brazos.

-¡Diamante!.- Exclamo la joven logrando que se despierte.-

-Buenos días… ¡Señorita Hansford!.- Exclamo el joven asustado mientras la joven se separaba de el repagándose al vidrio del asiento del copiloto.- Señorita, yo… lo siento… no quise…-

-Muchas gracias Black.- Susurra la joven con amabilidad aunque algo sonrojada.- Se que no te agrado, que me has ofendido y te he ofendido también… pero te agradezco que hayas pasado la noche conmigo… en verdad esta casa es espantosa y me da miedo, también los días lluviosos…

-¡No lo diga señorita, no vuelva a repetirlo!

-¿Por qué no?... Has salvado a una damisela en aprietos.- Dijo alegremente la joven.

-No diga que pasamos la noche juntos… bueno si la pasamos… pero no se escucha bien y seguro su hermano y su hermana me matarían.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió la joven sonriéndole.- Voy a bajar e iré a mi cuarto, si alguien me ve diré que me levante temprano y salí a caminar al jardín. Nos vemos Diamante.- Susurro la joven entreabriendo la puerta del automóvil, pero sintió que el muchacho tomo su mano y volteo a verlo.- ¿Sucede algo?

El peli plateado sin decir nada llevo su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón sacando un moño en color azul turquesa poniéndolo sobre la mano de la joven.

-Solo quería darle esto, es suyo, se le cayo el dia que intentaba escapar de mi vista y tropezó contra uno de los pilares.- Le dijo el hombre.- ¿Lo recuerda?

-¡Gracias, pensé que lo había perdido!.- Sonrío la joven.- Esto tendrá un premio Black, muchas gracias.- Respondió la joven para después bajar del automóvil.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, la joven de cabello negro que dormía profundamente abrió lentamente sus ojos amatistas, sintiéndolos aun hinchados. Abrió el cajón que se encontraba a un lado sacando un espejo redondo donde miro su rostro dándose cuenta de que aun sus ojos lucían hinchados enrojecidos de haber llorado tanto la noche anterior.

Si no fuera porque Mina era caprichosa y Andrew se encontraba distante, como si algo le afectara, seguro ya hubiera empacado sus maletas para regresar a Vancouver, después de todo era mayor de edad y nadie ejercía poder sobre ella.

-Darien.- Balbuceo en voz baja aquel nombre que aun le dolía pronunciar.- Si no hubieras sido tan cobarde, todo hubiera sido perfecto…

_Vancouver, Canadá, 2 años atrás…_

_Estaba ya atardeciendo en la ciudad de Vancouver, la chica de ojos color amatista y el joven pelinegro caminaban por entre las tiendas del Down Town, cansados de buscar a Mina y Andrew._

_-Estoy cansada.- Murmuro la joven pelinegra.- No entiendo donde demonios se han metido mis hermanos… ¿Estas seguro de que Andrew dijo que iba a estar en Down Town?_

_-Por supuesto, el lo dijo claramente.- Dijo el joven pelinegro.- ¿Entramos a Starbucks?- Le pregunto señalando la tan reconocida cadena de frappucinos.- En verdad tengo ganas de tomar un frappucino._

_-Si.- Sonrío la joven pelinegra sintiendo como Darien la tomaba de la mano para entrar al lugar. Si bien sabia Darien solo había viajado para visitar a Andrew, eran amigos desde hacia tiempo, puesto que se habían conocido en un campamento en Montreal. Tenia claro que ella y Mina solo eran para el pelinegro las hermanas de su amigo, pero sentir como el la tomaba de la mano le parecía gratificante._

_-¿Aun te gusta el frappucino de caramelo?- Le pregunto el joven cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas._

_-Si, aunque no pensé que te acordaras de ese detalle.- Le respondió la joven sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante la mirada del joven._

_-No es cualquier cosa.- Le dijo el joven.- Cualquier cosa que sepa sobre ti me es valiosa._

_-No veo porque, digo Andrew es tu amigo, mi hermano dice que eres su mejor amigo.- Dijo la joven.- Y yo y Mina, pues solo somos las hermanas de tu amigo._

_El apuesto pelinegro sonrío ante el comentario de la joven tomando un mechón negro de la joven para acomodárselo detrás de la oreja._

_-Es verdad, yo también considero a Andrew mi mejor amigo.- Dijo el joven.- Pero con el puedo platicar por el msn y si te digo un secreto… en realidad esta vez no he venido para visitarlo a el._

_-¿Entonces?... ¿Tienes otros amigos aquí?- Pregunto la joven sorprendida._

_-En realidad mi único amigo aquí es Andrew.- Respondió.- ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?..._

_-14 de abril.- Respondió la joven._

_-Así es, faltan tres días para tu cumpleaños, fue por eso que vine.- Le confeso el joven.- Se que en dos días no estaré aquí porque será martes y mañana tengo que tomar el vuelo de regreso a Londres, además ese dia seguro lo pasaras con tu familia… y yo quería pasarlo contigo a solas, por eso he elegido que sea hoy._

_-Darien.- Balbuceo la joven._

_El pelinegro saco una cajita negra de terciopelo que guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón poniéndola sobre la mesa._

_-Este es mi regalo para ti.- Le dijo abriendo la cajita en la cual se encontraba un brazalete de plata adornado con pequeños diamantes y rubíes.- ¿Te gusta?_

_-¡Es hermoso!.- Susurro la chica, mirando como Darien tomaba su mano con delicadeza poniéndole el hermoso brazalete_

_-Mas hermosa eres tu Rei.- Le susurro en voz baja, llevando una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de la joven para después acercarse a su labios y besarla suavemente, apenas rozándole los labios.- _

_-Darien… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le pregunto la joven cuando se separaron._

_-Porque me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo y si te digo la verdad, Andrew dijo que iba a dejar a Mina en casa de una amiga para que después el Matthew, Jacob y yo fuéramos a ver un partido de foot ball americano .- Le confeso el chico mirándola tiernamente.- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?_

_-Si.- Respondió la joven.- Pero… yo no soy tu tipo de mujer… no soy como las que tu estas acostumbrado a tratar_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?...Claro que eres mi tipo._

_-Bueno, eres amigo de Andrew, el es mi hermano pero tengo que reconocer que eles un poco…-_

_-¿Mujeriego?... ¿Conquistador?... ¿Chico fácil?- Dijo Darien interrumpiéndola.- Lo es y no te diré que yo he sido un santo… pero por ser merecedor de tu amor he cambiado… Ya no le sigo el paso a Andrew._

_-Entonces intentémoselo.- Sonrío la joven pelinegra._

_Darien se acerco de nuevo al rostro de la joven, rozando apenas sus labios con los de ella, besándola tiernamente, pero cuando se separaron un poco por la falta de aire, miro a Andrew que caminaba con Jacob y Matthew por las afueras de la cafetería._

_-¡Andrew!- Exclamo el joven pelinegro._

_-¿Dónde?- Exclamo la pelinegra._

_-Aquí, afuera, parece que va a entrar._

_-¡Que tonta he sido, hace un momento le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estábamos aquí.- Dijo la joven._

_-¡Vayámonos, hoy quiero estar solo contigo.- Se levanto el joven tomándola de la mano para salir escabullidos por la puerta que se encontraba en el otro extremo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Al mismo tiempo, el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba parado afuera del cuarto de Rei, acariciando la puerta como si con ello pudiera tocarla a ella, a la mujer que tanto amaba.

**Algunas horas después…**

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos color rubí se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión Hansford, sentada en la barra mientras con un cuchillo carnicero partia un pollo crudo.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?- Pregunto la joven de ojos amatistas que iba entrando a la cocina, logrando que Setsuna Black se sobresaltara.

-Trabajando Señorita Hansford, bueno si es que puedo llamarla utilizando el apellido Hansford.

-No veo porque no, ese es mi apellido.- Respondió la joven de ojos amatistas sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Lo es.- Respondió la mujer.- Pero las diferencias entre usted y sus hermanos son obvias, ellos rubios de ojos azules… y bueno… usted luce como una asiática… es obvio que es adoptada, quizá de origen Chino, Coreano o…-

-¿Por qué no nos quitamos las caretas y hablamos de frente?- La interrumpió la joven pelinegra.- ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere de nosotros?... Porque podrá engañarlos a todos, pero me queda claro que usted no tiene buenas intenciones.

-Yo no tengo ningún tipo de interés en los Hansford, ni en usted.-

-¡Pues aunque Mina y Andrew no sean mis hermanos de sangre lo son de corazón y déjeme decirle que comentarios de ese tipo no me afectan, si mis padres y mis hermanos no me han rechazado las palabras de otros menos me interesan!.- Exclamo la joven.- Y deje de estar partiendo ese pollo, que la comida que se coma en esta casa será únicamente la que se pida a domicilio, así que no vuelva a cocinar, o volveré a tirar la comida.- Termino diciendo la joven para después salir de la cocina.

-¡Tiene muy abierto el tercer ojo!- Susurro la mujer de ojos color rubí levantando el cuchillo en alto para encajarlo sobre el pollo crudo.- Lastima que en el caso de sus hermanos no sea así.

-0-0-0-

_Ya no puedo mas, estoy desesperada, he tratado de hacer que Anthony abra los ojos, que vea que estoy aquí con el a su lado, pero ni gritar, ni llorar es suficiente para hacerlo despertar. Me da tanto miedo de que se quede así y que jamás vuelva a abrir sus ojos._

_De vez en cuando lo escucho balbucear mi nombre, o esa manera tan cariñosa como el me llama "my beauty", trato de tocar su mano y decirle que estoy a su lado, que lo amo y no me alejare pero de nuevo me ignora._

_Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, puedo distinguir la voz de la mujer de cabello negro que converso bajo la lluvia. Mi amado parece no ir los golpes de la puerta, pero entonces veo como ella abre y se acerca a la cama._

_-¡Por favor tienes que ayudarlo, dile que estoy aquí!.- Le susurro a la joven. Ella parece querer conversar conmigo, pues la veo volteando de un lado a otro._

-¿Estas aquí verdad?- Pregunta la joven de ojos amatistas.- ¿Por qué no quieres conversar conmigo?... ¿Qué interés tienes en mi hermano?

_Que preguntas tan estupidas hace esta mujer, pero por supuesto que estoy aquí, a quien se le ocurre preguntar eso, parece ignorarme de igual manera pues veo como con preocupación voltea a ver a Anthony. El dice que es su hermana, no recuerdo que alguna vez el haya dicho tener familia, de hecho dijo no tenerla, pero sentí la sinceridad en sus palabras, se que el jamás me mentiría, aunque bueno, debo confesar que si esta es su hermana, parece una cortesana, peor que una cortesana, que manera de vestirse, no puedo creer que utilice esa cosa en color negro que se pega a su cuerpo y deja a la vista sus piernas y arriba ese pedazo de tela en color rojo que deja a la vista sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus senos, pero bueno es mi cuñada y ultimadamente ella sabe lo que hace con su vida._

-Lita… "my beauty" yo te amo.- Susurraba el joven rubio en sus sueños.- No me dejes, yo te amo "my beauty".

Solo escuchar como Andrew hablaba entre sueños la joven pelinegra se sobresalto, si bien recordaba con el espíritu que había platicado ayer le había hecho saber que su nombre era Lita.

-¿Acaso será posible que...?... ¡Eso no puede ser!- Se dijo la joven así misma llevándose la mano a la boca.- Andrew, despierta.- Le dio unas palmadas suaves en las mejillas.- ¡Vamos hermanito, has dormido mucho ya es la 1:30 p.m. de la tarde.

-Lita.- El joven rubio abrió sus ojos mirando frente a el a su hermana, la joven de rasgos orientales y ojos color amatista.- Rei, buenos días.- Le dijo con voz somnolienta.

-¿No te parece que ya dormiste suficiente?... Has dormido todo el dia Andrew, ya es la 1:30 p.m. de la tarde, has dormido más de 10 horas.

-¿De verdad es tan tarde?- Pregunto el joven sentándose sobre la cama.- Bueno, no importa, me siento cansado, creo que dormiré un rato mas.- Dijo para después meterse bajo las cobijas, en realidad se sentía profundamente cansado y desvelado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar cansado si has dormido todo el dia?... Ya fue suficiente.-

-Rei, por favor, no eres mi mamá, además te recuerdo que yo soy el mayor, te llevo tres años

La joven bajo las cobijas con las que su hermano se cubría, mirándolo con insistencia, necesitaba atar cabos para ayudarlo.

-¿Tienes novia Andrew?... ¿Estas enamorado?... ¿Quién es Lita, quien es a la mujer que llamas "my beauty?.- Pregunto la joven pelinegra preocupada..

Solo escuchar las preguntas de su hermana, el joven rubio se sorprendió sentándose sobre la cama, preguntándose como su hermana sabia todo eso.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Rei?... Pero si sabes perfectamente que no estoy enamorado, y no conozco a ninguna Lita, además "my beauty" que manera tan patética y cursi de llamar a una mujer.

-Pues es lo que estabas balbuceando en sueños justo ahorita que llegue y si te recuerdo, las cartas del tarot…-

-¡Ya, basta Rei, por favor, ya vas a empezar con supersticiones y tonterías!.- La interrumpió el joven rubio.- Mira, me conoces de toda la vida, soy tu hermano, sabes que odio las cursilerías así que nunca llamaría así a una mujer, no conozco a ninguna Lita, solo he tenido una novia y muchas amigas con derecho puesto que yo no nací para una mujer, sino para todas las que vengan…-

_No, eso no puede ser cierto… ¿Es que acaso mi Anthony se avergüenza de mi? No quiero y no puedo seguir escuchando eso, no quiero creer que Anthony ha estado jugando con mis sentimientos todo el tiempo… El no puede hacerme esto…_

-Te suena el nombre… ¿Lita Kendrik?.- Pregunto la joven pelinegra mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

-Claro que no… estas loca.- Tartamudeo el joven rubio.- Ultimadamente si me hubiera acostado con una mujer de nombre Lita ya me hubiera olvidado de ello…¿Cómo se te ocurre saber que voy a recordar el nombre de todas?... Además tu eres mi hermana menor no tengo que hablar de mi vida sexual contigo.- Dijo el joven con nerviosismo.

_Anthony me ha roto el corazón como jamás pensé lo haría, tanto amarlo, tanto sufrir por el, tanto esperarlo y buscarlo, tanto tiempo preocupado por saber que estuviera vivo para que ahora salga con que es ridículo llamarme "my beauty", con que no recuerda mi nombre. Claro, pero como ya durmió conmigo, como ya le di lo que quería, ya miro mi cuerpo desnudo ahora ha perdido interés en mi. Bien decía mi madre que tenia que guardarme hasta el matrimonio, cierto que no hicimos nada, pero me vio desnuda y eso ya es demasiado inmoral y deshonroso Y tantas veces que me hizo sentir especial y única, querida y amada por el y ahora descaradamente me niega._

-Rei, vete de mi cuarto.- Ordeno Andrew.- Voy a vestirme, así que por favor… ¿Podrías retirarte?

-Claro, pero tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- Dijo la joven pelinegra antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Andrew se levanto de la cama caminando hacia el espejo, mirando las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, miro el reloj de pared comprobando que ya era tarde y en verdad había dormido mas de 10 horas, pero extrañamente se sentía cansado, desvelado y con dolor de cabeza, como si no hubiera dormido.

-Fue tan real ese sueño.- Se dijo así mismo viendo su reflejo en el espejo.- Creo que tener por hermana a la loca y supersticiosa de Rei puede afectarme. Despues de todo si piensas en algo es lógico que termines soñando con eso.- Dijo recordando los besos y las caricias de aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

_-Anthony… ¿Por qué me has negado, porque lo haces?.- Le pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las malditas lagrimas que de nuevo salen de mis ojos sin poder sentirlas.- ¿Sabes que jamás imagine que me fueras a romper el corazón así?... ¿Por qué me usaste, porque jugaste conmigo, porque me hiciste creer que me amabas?... Tu solo querías mi castidad.- Le grito con todas mis fuerzas pero me ignora de nuevo.- ¡Te estoy hablando, siquiera ten la delicadeza de contestarme!.- Le grito de nuevo notando como al sonido de mi voz el espejo donde el ve su reflejo se rompe en pedazos, como si mi voz tuviera poder sobre cada objeto del lugar._

El joven rubio se sobresalto mirando como el espejo frente a el se quebraba en pedazos cayendo uno a uno.

-¡Oh dios!... ¡Espejo viejo seguro debe estar podrido!.- Soltó una carcajada.- Seguro Rei diría que esto equivale a 7 años de mala suerte.- Dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la cama, pero entonces se sobresalto al ver tirado en el piso el diario que había leído la noche anterior junto a un sombrero verde de ala ancha decorado con flores en color rosado y un guante en color rosa, justo como los que usaba la mujer con la que soñaba.

Lentamente se agacho al piso tomando el sombrero y el guante el cual acerco a su nariz inhalando el mismo olor a jazmines que desprendía la joven de sus sueños.

-¿Fue sueño o realidad?- Pregunto en voz alta volteando de un lado a otro, como esperando que la joven con la que creía haber soñado apareciera.- ¿Lita?

**Año de 1857.**

La joven de cabello castaño caminaba por el bosque vistiendo un vestido en color rojo con corset pegado a su cuerpo, ciñéndole la cintura y falda vaporosa con crinolina, su cabello ondulado iba suelto como de costumbre llevando en la cabeza un sombrero rojo adornado con flores, blancos guantes cubrían sus manos entre las cuales llevaba su diario, así como la tinta y el tintero.

A lo lejos, recargado en el tronco del grueso árbol, frente al lago donde siempre se reunía con su amado, lo miro a el, a su adorado Anthony, vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro, cierto que su indumentaria no era elegante, como la de un sir o hombre adinerado, no usaba bastón, ni sombrero, pero ella lo amaba con locura. Aun recordaba el primer momento en que lo miro, ese momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y se sintió paralizada, el primer beso robado, la primera vez que la miro desnuda que había sido apenas unas horas atrás, la manera tan romántica de hablarle.

-Anthony.- Balbuceo la joven, mirando como su amado se levantaba para correr hacia ella y tomarla en brazos, besándola arrebatadoramente en los labios.

-"My beauty", mi hermosa, no sabes cuanto te extrañaba.- Le susurro hundiendo su rostro en el cabello castaño de la joven doncella.

-Mi Anthony.- Susurro ella hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.- ¿Aun me amas?... Despues de lo que sucedió hoy… Creo que no estuvo bien… Pero no me arrepiento.

El joven rubio sonrío quitándole el sombrero a la joven para admirar mejor su cabello castaño, dejándolo caer al suelo para admirar su cabello.

-¿Por qué haces eso Anthony?... ¿No te gusta que use sombreros?

-Si Lita.- Le susurro enredando sus dedos en un mechón castaño.- Pero me gusta oler tu cabello, inhalar tu aroma.- Le dijo levantándole la barbilla para mirar sus ojos esmeralda que parecían brillar al verlo.- Respecto a lo que sucedió hoy… no tienes porque pensar que estuvo mal… digo no hicimos nada… pero fue maravilloso poder ver tu cuerpo desnudo… tocarte… saborearte…-.

-¡Anthony!.- Lo hizo callar la joven sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.-… ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?

-¿Qué tiene de malo desear a la mujer que amo?.- Susurro el joven besándole los labios para llevar su mano a uno de los senos de la joven y estrujárselo por encima de la ropa.

-¡Anthony, mi Anthony, esto no esta bien, pero no puedo resistirme!.- Susurro la joven gimiendo de placer.

El joven se separo un poco de su amada, tomándola de la mano para caminar hacia donde se encontraba el árbol de grueso tronco, donde algunos días antes el había tallado el nombre de ambos. Se sentó recargándose en el tronco, y ella lo hizo también acurrucándose entre los brazos de su amado que la acariciaba tiernamente, mirándola a los ojos y besándola en los labios una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres leer lo que escribí en el diario?.- Le pregunto la joven ofreciéndoselo.

-Si tu así lo quieres.- Dijo el joven tomando las hojas atadas con el lazo rosa para abrir la tercera pagina que fue donde la joven había escrito con tinta negra.

_"Octubre de 1857_

_Mi amado Anthony, supongo que este regalo que he mas hecho es con la finalidad de que escriba un diario, pero bueno, como tú me lo has regalado y eres tan especial para mi te lo dedicare especialmente a ti._

_Bien, sabes que entre nosotros no hay mucho que ocultar, te amo y sé que me amas con locura tal como yo a ti… ¿Qué si escribiré diario?... Si no es así seguro lo hare seguido, sabes que te amo y será una forma de consolarme cada minuto que no esté a tu lado, porque tu mi amado, eres el dueño de mi corazón y mis pensamientos._

_Debo decirte, que este dia ha sido el mejor, el más maravilloso de mi vida, bueno también fue maravilloso cuando te conocí, pero esto que acabamos de vivir es mágico, maravilloso. Tengo que confesarte que siempre le tuve horror a la noche de bodas, mamá siempre me dijo que no era nada grato, que era solo algo que el hombre por naturaleza disfrutaba, algo que era frustrante y doloroso para la mujer, pero que así mismo era nuestra obligación cumplir, que no es nuestro derecho sentir placer, puesto que las mujeres decentes no lo podemos sentir, salvo las cortesanas y las mujeres de la "vida alegre"._

_No sé si lo que confiese me haga convertirme en una mujer pecadora, en una mujer indecente, pero esta noche, cuando hemos estado a punto de entregarnos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma he sentido placer, un exquisito placer al sentir tus manos sobre mi cintura, acariciando mis senos, mis caderas. Tu boca húmeda besando mis labios y mi cuello, para después acariciar con tu lengua mis pezones endurecidos mordisqueándolos con ansiedad, tu miembro masculino endurecido rozando mi "intimidad", aquel lugar prohibido que debería proteger para mi futuro marido, pero que aun así no hice, puesto que te amo con el corazón, con toda mi alma y si he de perder mi virginidad con alguien será solo contigo mi adorado Anthony. Quizá dirás que estoy loca, que soy pecadora, que soy impura y maldita, pero deseo con ansiedad volverlo a repetir y que estés dentro de mí._

_Alguna vez le pregunte a una amiga que contrajo nupcias como había sido su noche de bodas, me la describió como algo "terrible, doloroso y asqueroso", me dijo que su marido la había lastimado y que agradecía haber quedado embarazada para así tener unos meses de paz en que su marido no la molestaría, aunque eso implicara que se acostara con otra._

_Hoy por hoy, no sé si por ello esté condenado al infierno cual vil cortesana, pero te confieso que entre tus brazos no siento miedo, el sabor de tus besos es más exquisito que el sabor de la miel, tu olor masculino embriagador y el roce de tu cuerpo contra el mío placentero y enloquecedor._

_Tuya de corazón y alma esperando ansiosa poder consumar nuestro amor._

_L. K._

El joven rubio tras leer el diario lo cerró dejándolo a un lado, acariciando las suaves mejillas de su novia.

-Eres tan linda "my beauty".- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso casto en la frente.- No era necesario que me lo enseñaras, pero me llena de felicidad saber que no te has arrepentido, que me amas tanto como yo a ti y que te hago sentir placer.

-Anthony, se que no es correcto, que una mujer decente no debería sentirlo, pero cuando tocaste mi cuerpo yo sentí, bueno es indescriptible, pero me ha gustado lo que he haces sentir… Perdón Anthony… estoy hablando como una cortesana… pero te juro que yo no…-

-Amada mía, mi Lita, lo que sientes no es un pecado, es normal, te amo y me amas… Malo seria que no sintieras placer, se que te han educado de esa manera y que la sociedad tiene por esposa ideal a aquella mujer desapasionada que ve el sexo como único fin de procrear, pero no es así el sexo también es satisfacer a la persona que se ama…-

-Solo los hombres y las cortesanas pueden sentir placer…-

-No es asi "my beauty"… ¿Sabes porque muchas mujeres tienen histeria femenina?... Por falta de sexo, y en el caso de las que son casadas porque sus maridos no las saben complacer, por eso muchas mujeres ven la noche de bodas como algo tan terrible, por eso algunas necesitan una comadrona que les de masaje en el vientre.

-¿Entonces me amas todavía?... ¿No has pensado mal de mi?

-Te amo Lita.- Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.- No podría pensar mal de ti, lo que sucede es normal… Me preocuparía si por el contrario no te hiciera sentir nada "my beauty"… porque tu fuiste hecha para sentir placer.

-Te amo.- Susurro la joven sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas.-

-Eres tan bella Lita.- Le dijo suavemente al oído.- Sabes que me gusta pintar… ¿verdad mi amor?

-Si.- Respondió la joven.- Y te quedan muy lindos los paisajes y también tu autorretrato es perfecto, y bueno se que no tienes familia, pero al menos por lo que has pintado puedo saber como fueron tu padre y tu madre.

-Un retrato es la mejor manera de que nuestra imagen siga presente a travez de los años.- Dijo el joven.- Por eso me gustaría hacer un retrato tuyo, para que tu belleza perdure por toda la eternidad.

La joven de cabello castaño se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su amado.

-Anthony…yo.- Dijo poniendo las manos sobre su cuerpo.- Es demasiado… si alguien llegara a encontrarlo.

El hombre rubio sonrío al ver la preocupación de su amada.

-Claro que no te pintaría desnuda preciosa, tu cuerpo es solo mío y esa imagen se quedara solo en mi mente, tampoco me gustaría que por un accidente alguien mas pudiera apreciar el cuerpo de mi amada.- Le dijo tocándose la sien con su dedo índice.- Yo solo estoy hablando de hacer una pintura de tu rostro… tus ojos color esmeralda, tus labios rosados, tus mejillas…

-Entonces si quiero.-

Anthony se acerco a su amada, dándole un suave beso en los labios para después sentarse frente a ella, tomando el bastidor y los pinceles con el que haría el retrato de su amada.

-Procurare no moverme mucho.- Sonrío la joven recargándose en el árbol.

-No te preocupes "my beauty", trata de no mover la cara, aunque tengo tu imagen tan grabada en la mente que seguro podría hacer tu retrato con solo haberte visto una vez.- Le dijo con ternura en su voz el joven.- Eres tan linda que desde ese dia en que te mire, cuando tropezaste conmigo no pude olvidarte.

-Entonces no era necesario que me pidieras permiso para hacer mi retrato, podrías hacerlo sin consultarme.

-Jamás haría un retrato tuyo sin tu consentimiento Lita.- Le susurro en voz baja.

El hombre comenzó a pintar sobre el bastidor, utilizando diversas pinturas, limpiando los pinceles una y otra vez, mientras platicaba con su amada que procuraba no moverse mucho.

**Época actual.**

Estaba ya atardeciendo en el pueblo de Pluckley, en la casa de los hermanos Black, la cual se encontraba ubicada dentro del terreno de la mansión Kendrik, ahora perteneciente a una familia Canadiense de apellido Hansford, la mujer de rostro pálido y ojos color rubí que se encontraba en su recamara, se agacho al piso, sacando de su cama un baúl.

-Aquí debe estar.- Hablo mientras sacaba una llave de los bolsillos de su vestido en color vino tinto, la cual metió en la cerradura del baúl dándole vueltas hasta quitar el candado. Con dificultar comenzó a levantar la tapa que lo cubría, cuando escucho unos pasos dentro de su casa.

-¡Setsuna!... ¿Estas ahí?- Escucho la voz de su hermano.

-Estoy en la recamara.- Hablo nerviosa dejando el baúl sintiendo como su hermano estaba por entrar a su habitación.- Diamante no entres estoy desnuda.- Mintió la joven empujando de nuevo el baúl para hacerlo entrar debajo de la cama.

-De acuerdo, te espero en el comedor.- Hablo el joven de cabello platinado.- Mientras iré sirviendo los platos, ya tengo hambre.

Algunos minutos después, la mujer salio de la habitación, caminando tranquilamente, con su mirada llena de misterio hasta sentarse en la cabecera de la pequeña mesa donde ya estaba plato para ella servido con pescado al vapor y ensalada de patatas.

-Diamante.- Hablo la joven mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-Haber dime Setsuna… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el joven platinado.- Cuando me hablas en ese tono es porque algo quieres.

-Me conoces muy bien, y si, quiero algo y no te lo voy a negar.- Dijo la mujer sosteniéndole la mirada.- ¿Porque no enamoras a una de las hermanas Hansford?... Bueno más bien a la menor de las hermanas, la otra en realidad ni siquiera es una Hansford, es obvio que es adoptada.

El joven de cabello rubio platinado se quedo mirando desconcertado a su hermana. Se imaginaba que le pidiera cualquier favor, cualquier tontería, menos eso…

**Holas mis lindas lectoras y lectores:**

**Aquí esta una entrega mas de este capitulo, espero le gusta, Nicky amiguita aquí ya voy dando destellos de porque Rei trata tan mal a Darien haha, tus ideas eran mas o menos acertadas y he dicho mas o menos ok.**

**Hotaru No Hikari, Bermellon, Leonor de Eboli, Marina Quino, gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

**¿Qué les parece el personaje de Setsuna?... Bueno ya me lo dirán, o el comentario de Anthony sobre el sexo y el placer femenino, hahaha, me mato de risa eso, pero bueno en serio, me estuve informando y en verdad en épocas pasadas muchas mujeres odiaban su noche de bodas.**

**Sobre el encuentro entre Andrew y Lita… ¿Qué piensan de eso?... ¿Fue sueño de Andrew o realidad?**

**Gracias.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	9. Chapter 9 Celos

**Celos.**

El joven de cabello rubio platinado se quedo mirando desconcertado a su hermana. Se imaginaba que le pidiera cualquier favor, cualquier tontería, menos eso, que conquistara a la menor de las hermanas Hansford.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Setsuna?.-

La joven se levanto de la silla caminando hasta pararse detrás de su hermano, agachándose a su altura para hablarle al oído.

-Se que la menor de las Hansford te gusta.- Le hablo la mujer suavemente.- Me he dado cuenta como se miran… ¿No has escuchado el dicho que dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?

El platinado se levanto molesto de la mesa encarando a su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos Setsuna?- Cuestiono el joven mirandola con dureza.- A mi no me gusta Mina, ella es una…-

-Te gusta la rubia, acéptalo…-

-Claro que no.- Respondió el joven platinado caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

-Lo que es no querer ver las cosas.- Dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa en el rostro, para dirigirse a su habitación.

-0-0-0-

Tras haber salido de su casa, la cual se encontraba dentro del territorio Kendrik, perteneciente ahora a los Hansford, Diamante caminaba de mala gana recordando una y otra vez las palabras que su hermana le habia dicho, las cuales retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez.

-Enamorado de esa chiquilla tonta… ¡Por favor!.- Se dijo para si mismo, cuando de pronto escucho una voz chillona detrás de el.

-¡Hola Diamante!... ¿Hablando solo?- El joven al voltear, se puso nervioso al mirar a la chica rubia detrás de el.-

-Señorita… Mina.- Balbuceo con nerviosismo.

-¿Con que estas enamorado eh?... ¿Quién es la chiquilla tonta?,- Pregunto la rubia mirándolo con picardía a Diamante.

-Señorita Mina, nadie. No tengo novia y no me interesa nadie..- Respondio con sequedad.

-Pues deberías.- Aconsejo Mina.- ¡Es tan lindo estar enamorada!

-Así como usted lo esta de Yaten, su novio… ¿Cierto?.

-¿Yaten?... ¡Oh, que horror, justo a esta hora el debe estar conectado en msn!.- Exclamo la rubia mirando la hora en su celular.- Nos vemos luego Diamante, que ahora mi novio me espera… te juro que ansío que se acaben estas odiosas vacaciones en Pluckley para volver a ver a mi Yaten.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, sentados en un sillón de la elegante sala, Andrew y Darien se encontraban sentados conversando, mientras en la mesita que estaba en el centro estaba una botella de vino y ambos tenían una copa en mano, bebiendo el sabor amargo de aquella bebida.

-En verdad estamos preocupados por ti Andrew… Es que, no eres el mismo, últimamente estas retraído, distante… creo que paso mas tiempo peleando con Rei que contigo…. ¿Tienes algún problema?... ¿Aun te duele haber terminado con Serena?

Andrew sonrío ante las preguntas de su amigo, en realidad en ese momento lo que menos recordaba era a su ex novia.

-Lo que me dolió en aquel momento fue mi orgullo… Jamás la ame, lo único que me atrajo de ella mas que el resto de chicas, fue que ella jamas me pidio ser mi novia… Al igual que yo, solo quería sexo.- Hablo Andrew.- Creo que lo que me ha afectado debe de ser… quizá el cambio de horario.

-¿El cambio de horario?- Desconcertado el pelinegro.- ¡Por favor Andrew, has venido muchas veces a Inglaterra y jamás te has visto afectado por eso!... ¿Te estresa tener que cuidar a Mina?... ¿Necesitas algo?

El hombre rubio abrió sus ojos e hizo una expresión que solo hacia cuando una idea llegaba a su mente.

-¡Necesito sexo!.- Exclamo Andrew.- ¡Si, eso es!... Desde que llegue de Vancouver, no he hecho lo que me gusta… No he tomado fotografías, no he salido de fiesta… y no he salido con chicas…¡Dios, casi dos meses sin sexo, al paso que voy terminare siendo monje!.- Soltó una carcajada Andrew.- ¡Está noche nos vamos de fiesta!... ¿Quieres ir?... Anda Darien, vamos a algún bar, podremos embriagarnos como en los viejos tiempos, alcohol, musica… y mujeres.- Termino diciendo Andrew con cara de lujuria.

-No se diga mas Andrew, es justo lo que necesitamos… Ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

-Claro, aquí en esta casa no hay con quien, solo esta Setsuna, que a decir verdad no me excita.- Hablo Andrew en voz baja, logrando que Darien no pudiera reprimir una carcajada.- Y mis hermanas, pero bueno, ellas son mis hermanas y se que tu también las vez como tal.

El joven pelinegro, de un momento a otro se quedo callado. Aquellas palabras dichas por su amigo, aquel voto de confianza que el le daba, lo golpeo peor que una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Darien?... ¿Estas bien?... ¿Dije algo malo?.

-No… no es nada.

-Te quedaste serio.- Le dijo Andrew.- Gracias amigo. Aunque estas lejos, se que en ti puedo confiar. Jamás dejaría a solas a Mina o Rei con mis amigos de Vancouver, se que los ingratos no perderían el tiempo tratando de conquistarlas… pero se que tu no las utilizarías.

-Claro que no.- Respondió Darien.- La amistad ante todo… Además ellas son como unas niñitas para mi, y la verdad, mujeres hermosas abundan… Pensar en Rei o en Mina seria como pensar en las hermanas que nunca tuve.

Al mismo tiempo, detrás de una de las paredes a la antesala, la joven pelinegra que iba bajando las escaleras, escuchaba aquellas últimas palabras de Darien que se encajaron en su corazón como una daga. Apretó sus puños y los dientes, para evitar que una lagrima traicionera escapara de sus ojos.

Giro dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, pero entonces se encontró con los ojos color rubí de Setsuna Black.

-¿Enamorada y no correspondida?... Señorita… ¿Hansford?.

La joven pelinegra apretó su puño, dispuesta a golpear en el rostro a la mujer de ojos rojizos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su mejilla, se arrepintió, dejando caer su mano al aire.

-¡Quítese de mi camino!.- Le dijo Rei en voz baja, empujándola a un lado, para después subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Setsuna volteo mirando como la joven de ojos color amatista subia rápidamente a la habitación, y con una media sonrisa regreso a sus labores.

-0-0-0-

**Horas ****después…**

Estaba atardeciendo en Pluckley, Andrew caminaba por el hermoso bosque cercano a los territorios de la mansión Kendrik, en compañía de Rei.

-No sucede nada Rei… Ya estas igual de paranoica que Darien… Bueno, aunque en realidad tu siempre has sido paranoica.- Dijo el joven rubio mientras tomaba su cámara entre sus manos, enfocando la lente.- Pero como le dije a el, fue el cambio de horario, la falta de seguir con mis hábitos… ¡Hoy saldré a un bar a embriagarme… y a ligar chicas!.- Dijo Andrew que estaba acostumbrado a hablar esas cosas con su hermana.

-Andrew… ¿Crees que salir de ligue y fingir tener un nombre que no es tuyo te ayudara a olvidar lo que sientes aquí?- Dijo Rei tocándole el lado izquierdo de su pecho con el dedo índice.- ¡Mírate Andrew, estas enamorado y no quieres aceptarlo!... ¿A quien crees que engañas?

-¡Estas loca Rei!... ¿Enamorado de quien?.- Nervioso Andrew.- La única mujer con la que convivo en esta casa aparte de ti y Mina es Setsuna… y me conoces tan bien que sabes que esa mujer no es mi tipo.

Rei clavo sus ojos amatistas en los de su hermano, el cual no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Quién es Lita?... ¿Dónde la conociste?- Le pregunto Rei.

-No se de quien me hablas.- Respondió Andrew.

_Me pregunto como Anthony puede ser tan cínico, como puede ser tan poco hombre como para negarme delante de su hermana. Primero un día me dice que no recuerda nada, que me ama, me hizo sentir querida una vez mas, yo estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado… Pero de nuevo siento su indiferencia._

_-¡Deja de estar comportándote así Andrew!... ¿Por qué finges como si no me vieras?- Le grito molesta, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero algo extraño sucede en mi que no siento ni las malditas lagrimas ni el desahogo, esto de no sentir nada es terrible._

-Hermano, por favor, sincérate conmigo.- Le dijo ella en un tono mas suave.

El joven rubio ignoro a su hermana y de pronto sonrío al mirar el tronco grueso del árbol añejo donde antes había visto inscritos los nombres de Lita y Anthony.

-¡Este escenario es perfecto!.- Hablo mas para si mismo que para con su hermana.- Siéntate ahí Rei, te tomare algunas fotografías… a falta de modelos tu serás quien pose para mi cámara.

-¿Por qué me cambias de tema?- Pregunto Rei poniendo una mano sobre su cintura.

-Siéntate ahí y ponte cómoda Rei.- Dijo el joven rubio señalando el césped, mientras enfocaba su cámara.- Cuando seas una ancianita me lo agradecerás, siempre he dicho que una fotografía es la mejor manera de que nuestra imagen siga presente a través de los años.

_Esa frase… ¿Por qué Juegas conmigo Anthony? Solo tu dirías esa frase, es tuya… ¿Entonces es mentira que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado?... Eres un mentiroso… ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?... ¿Por qué lastimas mis sentimientos y me ignoras de esa manera tan cruel?... ¿Qué acaso eres tan tonto para no darte cuenta de que estoy sufriendo?... No se que pensar de ti, quisiera largarme muy lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde pudiera llorar mi pena, el dolor que siento por tu rechazo, pero es como si algo me detuviera aquí, como si una maldita fuerza superior me detuviera y me impidiera irme._

De mala gana, Rei se sienta sobre el césped, recargando su espalda en el tronco grueso del árbol, pero de pronto sus sentidos se alertan al escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo.

-¡No te muevas Rei!.- Molesto Andrew que a punto estaba de apretar el disparador de su cámara.

-¿Escuchas eso?... Son sollozos.

_-¡Anthony!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo el dolor en mi pecho_

-Es cierto…- Titubeo el joven rubio.- Pero seguro debe ser alguna chiquilla que anda por ahí.- Dijo enfocando su cámara, dispuesto a apretar el botón disparador, cuando a través de la lente de su cámara le pareció ver a la mujer de cabello castaño que había visto en lo que el creía que eran sus sueños, vistiendo un elegante vestido que la hacia parecer salida de otra epoca.

-¡Olvida lo de las fotos Rei!.- Dijo Andrew.- Ha decir verdad hoy no ando inspirado… mejor será otro día… ya es tarde y tengo que bañarme para salir.

Rei observo con detenimiento como su hermano se alejaba. Lentamente se levanto del pasto, mirando de un lado a otro, sintiendo de nuevo aquella presencia que no podía ver.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hermano?- Pregunto en voz baja, como si alguien mas estuviera a su lado.- Acaso eres… No es posible.- Dijo mientrAs se cubría la boca con una de sus manos.

_¡Yo amo a tu hermano!... ¿Acaso no me escuchas?... ¿O si me escuchas y finges no hacerlo?... ¡Por favor, tan solo dime porque me tratan así!... ¿Por qué me ignoran?... He notado que al menos tu de vez en cuando me haces preguntas y volteas a verme, pero por tu cara es como si no me vieras… ¿Qué tiene de malo que me hables?... ¿Acaso alguien te lo prohíbe?._

_¡Oh dios, ayúdame a soportar esto!... Quisiera que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, volver a ser feliz… ¿Acaso la felicidad esta negada para mi? Tanto tiempo separada del hombre que amo, haberlo creído muerto, sufriendo y llorando, buscándolo entre todos los hombres, para que ahora que lo encuentro, darme cuenta de que el no me ama, de que no soy correspondida como alguna vez me lo hizo creer._

_¿Acaso solo fui un juguete para Anthony?... ¿Era su reto conquistar a la chica rica y de la alta sociedad?...Porque si es así… entonces fingió muy bien, por el hubiera estado dispuesta a todo._

**Año de 1857.**

La joven de cabello castaño suspiraba una y otra vez, mirando como su amado hacia con cariño ese retrato de ella, pintando a detalle cada una de sus facciones. Se sabia amada y correspondida y eso la llenaba de satisfacción, aunque de vez en cuando su felicidad se veía empañada por el compromiso que tenia con Sir Sapphir Carlyle.

Su boda cada vez estaba mas cercas, y aunque había hecho una cosa y otra para que su prometido desistiera de la boda, nada funcionaba, ya hasta habia hablado con sus padres diciéndoles que no estaba preparada para casarse, pero había recibido rotundas negativas.

-¡Listo my beauty!.- Dijo Anthony, enseñándole a su amada el retrato ya terminado.- ¿Te gusta?

La joven se levanto del pasto, caminando a gatas hacia su amado, mirando embelesada como en aquella obra de arte su rostro habia quedado tan definido e idéntico al de ella.

-¡Es hermoso Anthony!... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Emocionada Lita.

Anthony dejo el cuadro a un lado, esperando a que se secara y se acerco a Lita, acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-My beauty… eres tu la mujer hermosa, no lo que he hecho.- Le susurro al oido haciéndola estremecerse.- Así de bella eres tu… el amor es lo que me inspira para hacerlo.

-Te amo.- Susurro la joven tomando el rostro de Anthony entre sus manos.- Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida Anthony.- Dijo la joven en voz baja mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.

-¡Lita!.- Alarmado el joven.- ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Por qué estas así?.-

-¡No quiero que nadie nos separe!.- Dijo ella dejando escapar un sollozo.- Tengo miedo.

El joven rubio tomo en brazos a su amada, dejándola llorar y que desahogara sus penas, mientras le acariciaba su hermoso cabello castaño.

-Te juro que nadie nos separara Lita, te amo, jamás permitiría que alguien te separara de mi lado.- Le susurro al oído tratando de tranquilizarla.- ¿Quieres que nos vallamos lejos?... Mira, si tu así lo quieres vente comigo ahora mismo. Olvídate de tu ropa, no vuelvas, vámonos ahora.- Dijo el joven levantándose del suelo, tomándola de la mano, dispuesto a llevársela lejos en ese momento.

Lita presurosa se soltó del agarre de su amado.

-Anthony… dame tiempo.- Dijo ella.- No quisiera irme así… sin despedirme de mis padres y de mi hermana… pero te juro que si insisten en el compromiso huiré contigo… hasta el fin del mundo.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- Dijo Anthony acercándose a ella, limpiándole las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.- Recuerda siempre que te amo, que jamás permitiría que alguien nos separara… y aun si así fuera… te aseguro que después de esta vida, después de morir te seguiría amando… así perdiera mis recuerdos… si renaciera en otro mundo, en otro lugar… jamás olvidaría tu sonrisa, ni tu mirada dulce, ni tu ternura… mi corazón jamás seria de otra así estuviéramos separados por la eternidad de los siglos.

-Anthony… ¿Me amas tanto?

-Te amo tanto que aunque miles años pasaran sin verte jamás ninguna mujer tocaría mi corazón… porque mi corazón ya tiene dueña… te amo… te he amado desde antes de conocerte.

-¡No digas eso!

-¿No te gusta que te diga que te amo?

-No me gusta que digas "aunque miles de años pasaran sin verte"

Anthony sonrío para tranquilizar a su amada.

-Te amo my beauty, te prometo que estaré contigo… solo quise demostrarte mi amor. Pero nadie nos separara… sabes que estaremos juntos toda nuestra vida, envejecerás a mi lado… porque se que en el momento que expire mi ultimo aliento de vida tu estarás conmigo.

-Y si tú mueres, entonces yo en ese mismo instante moriré contigo.

Anthony acerco su rostro al de su amada, apenas rozándole los labios para después besarla apasionadamente, estrechándola entre sus brazos, con todo el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella, la mujer de su vida, aquella que había amado desde el primer día en que la miro.

**Época actual.**

Era ya de noche, Andrew y Darien caminaban hacia la salida de la mansion, dispuestos a tener una noche de alcohol, acompañados de hermosas y exuberantes mujeres.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ir Diamante?- Cuestiono Andrew.- Rei se quedara con Mina… además no creo que mi hermana quiera salir ahorita en la noche.

-Gracias Andrew, aquí me quedo, en realidad no tengo ganas de salir y prefiero quedarme por si algo se ofrece a cualquiera de las señoritas.

-Tu te lo pierdes.- Le dijo Darien dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿En tu auto o en el mío?.- Pregunto Andrew.

-¡Vallamos en el mío, no tiene caso que cada uno use su propio auto para llegar hasta el pueblo si seguro regresaremos juntos!.- Exclamo Darien.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras subía a su auto, el cual se usaría para llegar al bar.

_Noche de alcohol y mujeres… ¿Cómo es tan cínico Anthony para decir eso delante de mi?... ¡Pero claro, como fui tan estupida para creer que me amaba!... ¡Noche de Alcohol… Seguro va a ir a alguna de esas cantinas donde puede conseguir a una mujer que cobre barato… Claro, el no es de la alta sociedad, jamás podría pagar a una cortesana._

_-Me pregunto como hubieran sido las cosas si me hubiera casado con Sir Sapphir Carlyle… ¿Hubiera sido feliz?... Seguro no, seguro estaría lamentándome por no haber estado con Anthony… pero aunque el me pague mal, jamás me arrepentiré de lo que viví a su lado, porque mentira o no… fue lo mas maravilloso que me ha sucedido._

**Año de 1857.**

La joven de cabello castaño camino sigilosamente a la sala después de que su madre le había llamado para que saliera a charlar un momento con su prometido, con su futuro marido.

Detrás de la pared que daba a la sala, visualizo de espaldas al apuesto joven peliazul, que vestía elegantemente, con un pantalón negro, y gabardina elegante. Sin duda era atractivo, joven y buen mozo, pero no era el dueño de su corazón.

Entro lentamente y dedujo que el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues rápido volteo sonriéndole, ella solo sonrío por cortesía. Lo miro levantarse y caminar hacia ella.

-Buenos días Lady Kendrik.- Le hablo con galantería mientras le besaba la mano a través de la tela del guante.

La pelicastaña se inclino un poco.

-Buenos días tenga usted, distinguido Sir Sapphir Carlyle.

-Lita… se que es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte llamarla por su nombre… pero ya que en unos meses seremos marido y mujer, permítame llamarla sin tanta formalidad y usted también llámeme solo Sapphir.

-¡No quiero!.- Respondió la joven.

-¿Qué no quiere que?

-Sapphir, ya que me pide que dejemos las formalidades a un lado… yo le quiero pedir otra cosa.- Suplicante la joven.- ¡Por favor desista del compromiso!... ¡Yo no deseo casarme con usted, no lo amo y ya lo he hablado con mis padres!

-¿Qué esta usted diciendo?... ¡No me diga eso Lita!... Se que no me ama, pero yo la amo… y si no me ama hoy, entonces el amor vendrá después, vendrá con el tiempo.- Dijo el suplicante.

-¡Por favor!.- Suplico la pelicastaña postrándose ante el, mirándolo como si implorara clemencia.

-No me pida eso Lady Lita.- La miro con dureza.- ¡Yo la amo y no renunciare a su amor, así usted llore lagrimas de sangre!

-¡Pues yo le juro que no me casare con usted, no lo hare y no lo hare!.- Dijo la joven sin poder reprimir un sollozo.

El hombre de cabello azulado, viéndola postrada frente a el, llorando desesperadamente, por un momento pensó en desistir de la boda, no soportaba verla sufrir, pero su amor era mas fuerte y no estaba dispuesta a pederla, así que de un jalon la levanto del piso tomándola del brazo.

-¿Acaso ama usted a otro?... ¿Ama a otro?- Le pregunto mirándola con dureza mientras la tomaba con fuerza del rostro.

Lita no respondió, tan solo las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y desvío la mirada. Lo último que quería era poner en evidencia a Anthony.

-Usted me ha dado su respuesta.- La soltó su prometido.- Pero le juro que no desistiré a este compromiso porque la amo… y por su amor soy capaz de matar al imbecil que se interpone entre nosotros si lo llego a tener enfrente.

**Época actual.**

Dentro de un lujoso restaurante – bar, donde concurrían algunos hombres solos, grupos de amigos, o en algunos casos parejas de enamorados o hasta mujeres solas, se encontraban Darien y Andrew sentados en la barra, bebiendo mientras conversaban animadamente.

-Parece que las chicas guapas no decidieron salir hoy.- Dijo el joven rubio dándole un trago a la botella de cerveza alemana.

-Si… creo que esto comienza a ponerse aburrido.- Dijo Darien que de pronto miro a una hermosa joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes.- ¡Amigo, creo que ya vencí el aburrimiento!.- Hablo Darien caminando hacia la mujer hermosa que le sonreía.

Andrew dibujo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, haciéndole una seña al hombre de la barra para pedirle otra cerveza, mirando la pantalla del televisor donde se mostraba una pelea de box.

-Lita.- Balbuceo sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Buenas noches.- Escucho una voz femenina a su lado que lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello ondulazo y azulado.- ¿Por qué tan solo?... ¿Tienes pena de amores?

Andrew sonrío al ver frente a el a aquella atractiva mujer, en su mente estaba aun la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, pero dentro de si, pensaba que era la falta de sexo lo que lo tenia tan obsesionado.

-¿Penas de amor?... Para nada nena.- Le dijo arqueando una ceja.- Estaba un poco aburrido, si, aburrido de no ver a alguna mujer atractiva en este bar… pero eso cambio hasta que tu llegaste… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Michiru Kahio.- Respondió la joven dándole la mano para presentarse, la cual el estrecho para después besar.- ¿Eres así de galante siempre?

-Solo con una dama hermosa.- Respondió el.- Y ya que estamos presentándonos, mi nombre es Anthony Rumsfeld.- Dijo usando el nombre que en el pasado usaba cuando salía a algún bar con la intención de conquistar a alguna mujer atractiva para después llevarla a la cama.

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Anthony.

-Te invito una copa… Pide lo que quieras.- Sugirió el joven rubio rozando con su mano la de la hermosa peliazul.

-0-0-0-

**Mansión Kendrik.**

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala, Mina y Rei comían una pizza que habían pedido a domicilio, mientras la rubia esperaba ansiosa con su lap top frente a ella, para poder charlar por msn con su novio.

-¡Yaten no se ha conectado!.- Lloriqueo la rubia.- Lo extraño mucho.

-Esta claro que no te ama Mina… Si te amara ya siquiera te hubiera hablado por teléfono.

La rubia sintió como si una fuerte bofetada le hubieran dado en el rostro al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, que en el fondo, sabia estaban cargadas de sinceridad.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Yaten me amas, es solo que…-

-Hermana, eres joven y hermosa, pero también muy inocente.- Dijo Rei con ternura.- Se que algún día encontraras a un hombre que te ame y que te sepa valorar por quien eres y no por el apellido Hansford… solo abre bien los ojos para que te des cuenta de ello.

-Yo solo amo a Yaten.- Dijo la rubia.- Así como siempre he sabido que tu amas a Darien.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.- Desconcertada la pelinegra.- ¡Yo no podría amar a Darien, el es un imbecil, patan, idiota!

-El se equivoco, tuvo miedo, dudo, pero también te ama y tu te niegas a abrirle tu corazón para darle una segunda oportunidad.- Dijo Mina.

-¡Es el quien debería buscarme y no yo a el!.- Molesta Rei.- Si tanto me amara no andaría buscando mujeres en un bar junto con Andrew.

-Rei, aunque el se valla a un bar te ama a ti, te aseguro que piensa en ti, y por mas mujeres que se le lancen…-

-¡Mujeres!.- Exclamo la pelinegra apretando su puño con ira.- ¡Ire a demostrarle a ese imbecil quien lleva las riendas y lo sacare de ese maldito bar!

-¿A Darien?.- Emocionada la rubia.

-¡Ese imbecil no me importa!.- Molesta Rei.- Estoy hablando de nuestro hermano… lo voy a ir a sacar de ese maldito lugar ahora mismo.

-Espera… yo voy contigo… no me dejaras sola en este…-

-¡Iré sola!.- Rugió la pelinegra que salio hecha una furia.

Mina salio corriendo detrás de su hermana, aquella casa le parecia tenebrosa y no queria quedarse sola, pero antes de poder alcanzarla vio como su hermana se subia a su moto, saliendo a toda velocidad de los territorios de la mansión.

¿Y ahora que hare yo solita?.- Temerosa Mina que volteaba de un lado a otro. Saco su teléfono celular, el cual tenia guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón mezclilla y marco un numero.- Espero que me conteste…-

-0-0-0-

Diamante se encontraba ya en su casa, dentro de dormitorio, estaba acomodando su cama para dormir, cuando escucho que su celular timbraba.

-Mina.- Balbuceo al ver el numero que ya reconocía.- Hola Señorita Mina… ¿Se le ofrece algo?

_-¡Necesito que vengas urgentemente… estoy en peligro!.- Escucho la voz chillona del otro lado de la línea._

-¡Tranquilícese señorita… ahorita voy para allá!... ¿Dónde se encuentra?...- Allá voy…

Diamante salio de su habitación, mirando a su hermana que se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Cuestiono Setsuna al mirar a su hermano salir con tanta prisa.

-¡Es la señorita Mina!... Al parecer se siente mal y su hermana la ha dejado sola.

Después de que Diamante hubiera salido, Setsuna dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Perfecto, todo esta saliendo perfecto!.- Hablo para si misma

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en la barra del bar, Andrew que ya había bebido varios botes de la misma bebida alcohólica, platicaba animadamente con la atractiva y elegante mujer de cabello azulado y ondulado. En otro momento ya hubiera estado haciendo planes para llevársela a la cama, pero por una razón que le parecía extraña se sentía como un traidor al coquetear siquiera con aquella guapa joven.

Una y otra vez se le venia a la mente la imagen que creía haber visto en sueños, aquella mujer de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos verdes que a su parecer era como salida de un cuento de hadas.

-Pues… yo brindo por esta noche.- Respondió el joven rubio.- Y por tu incomparable belleza Lita.

La hermosa peliazul sonrío.

-Se que tienes penas de amores… ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y me ayudas a olvidarte de tu chica por esta noche?... Al menos podríamos pasarla muy bien.- Hablo en un tono muy sugerente la hermosa joven.

-Ya te dije que no tengo novia… que no tengo penas de…-

-¿Entonces porque me llamaste Lita?- Le pregunto la joven.- ¡Acéptalo guapo, que no te de pena!... No es que este buscando algo en serio contigo, no soy celosa, solo quiero diversión.

-Entonces…tengamos diversión.- Respondió Andrew sonriéndole mientras le tocaba un muslo de la pierna.- ¿Te gustaría estar a solas en algún lugar?... Donde podamos platicar o hacer otras cosas.

-Eso me encantaría.- Sonrio Michiru.

Andrew se levanto, tomando de la mano a la joven.

-Entonces… vallamos a mi casa.- Le susurro Andrew al oído.- La pasaremos muy bien.- Termino diciendo mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba Darien platicando con una joven rubia. Andrew sonrío para si mismo, si bien se llevaria el auto de su amigo Darien, este no tendría en que volver y seguro se molestaría, pero preferiría pedirle disculpas después antes que pedirle permiso en ese momento.

-0-0-0-

Diamante llego corriendo a la mansión Kendrik, afuera de la cual miro a Mina sentada afuera, llorando como si fuera una niña asustada.

-Señorita Mina… ¿Esta bien?... ¿Qué le sucede?- Preocupado Diamante.

La hermosa rubia se levanto del piso, mirando con ojos llorosos al joven y se fue encima de el abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo tenia mucho miedo.- Hablo la rubia con voz entrecortada.- Tenia miedo que un fantasma feo y horrible apareciera.

Diamante inhalo y exhalo, sintiendo ganas de regañar a la joven. Había estado asustado, preocupado, pensando que algo malo le hubiera pasado para que al final la señorita Mina saliera con aquello.

Abrió la boca estando a punto de gritarle, pero de pronto, verla abrazada a el, inhalando el olor delicioso de su cabello, sintiendo sus frágiles brazos alrededor de el hicieron que sintiera una sensación extraña dentro de si y no pudo hacer mas que corresponderle el abrazo.

-Señorita Mina, los fantasmas no existen.- Le dijo con voz suave tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Eso quiero creer… pero no puedo… me da mucho miedo… ¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta que llegue Rei o Andrew?.- Con voz pidió ella.- ¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo señorita.-

-Gracias.- Respondió efusivamente la rubia.- Hace frío… ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?.

-¿Me esta invitando usted?

-¡Si, yo lo preparo!- Exclamo Mina jalando al joven de la mano para entrar dentro de la mansión.

**Año de 1857.**

Joseph Kendrik se encontraba en la sala, frente a su hija mayor, la cual con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía que cancelara la boda. Por supuesto el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, Sir Sapphir Carlyle a pesar del mal trato recibido por la joven quería seguir en pie con la boda, y por supuesto el distinguido padre de la jovencita casadera no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a ese hombre que no solo era acaudalado en fortuna, sino que también tenia el titulo de Sir.

-¡Por favor padre, por lo que mas quiera le suplico, le imploro que cancele esa boda!.- Hincada la joven de ojos verdes que vestía un vaporoso vestido en color azul.

-¡Estas loca Lita!... Agradecida deberías estar conmigo y sobre todo con Sir Sapphir Carlyle que no se retracto del compromiso.- Molesto el imponente hombre.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Es acaso capricho tuyo?... ¡Te he conseguido un marido que no solamente es rico y con un titulo de Sir, sino además que es joven!...Ya cuando tenias 15 años al prometido que te había conseguido porque se te hacia demasiado viejo… ¿Por qué ahora te niegas a casarte con Sir Sapphir Carlyle?

-Porque no lo amo.- Grito Lita sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre.

-El amor vendrá después.- Gruño el hombre.- Déjate de niñerías y cuentos ridículos de amor… Te casaras y es mi ultima palabra.

La joven de ojos verdes se levanto del piso mirando con furia a su padre.

-¡Pues no me casare, no lo hare y no lo hare!.- Grito con fuerza, pero entonces el hombre le metió una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al piso.

La madre de la joven, una mujer madura de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se acerco a su hija, interponiéndose al mirar como su marido le iba a pegar con un lazo.

-¡No Joseph, por favor, ya no la golpees!.

El hombre, mirando con rabia a su hija mayor y a su esposa, golpeo a esta ultima en el rostro, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por su mejilla.

-¡Eso te lo mereces por haberme dado hijas mujeres y por la mala educación que les diste!.- Miro con odio a Hellen, su mujer.- Y tu jovencita, mas vale que no hagas una estupidez o te mandare a un convento a America y donde me entere que tengas algún amorío con los hombres de mi guardia, yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo pedazos.

**Época actual.**

La joven de ojos color amatista llego al bar, donde desde afuera se escuchaba la música y algunas voces provenientes del lugar. Había dicho ir ahí para sacar a Andrew, aunque dentro de todo no era por su hermano por quien estaba ahí, finalmente el ya era grande, y si había sido siempre un conquistador y mujeriego ella no era quien lo cambiaria.

Se abrió paso al lugar, buscando con la vista a aquel hombre que le hacia perder la cabeza, y fue justo cuando lo miro platicando animadamente con una exuberante rubia de largo cabello largo que decidió entrar, caminando a paso veloz, sintiendo que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

-Así que solo estas de vacaciones y eres de Londres.- Hablo la rubia mujer tocando el rostro de Darien.- Que coincidencias, yo también vivo ahí… supongo que podríamos vernos cuando quieras… ¿Verdad?... ¿Tienes novia?

-Por supuesto que podemos vernos cuando quieras Esmeralda, sobre tu pregunta acerca de si tengo novia, pues te diré que…-

-¡Su novia soy yo, así que te pido que te retires arrastrada!.- Grito la joven de ojos color amatista mirando con odio a la mujer.

Darien sonrío al escuchar aquella voz, y giro lentamente su cabeza para mirar parado tras de el, a Rei Hansford.

-Rei… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano imbecil?.- Pregunto la joven pelinegra tomando a Darien de la solapa.

-Que manera de tratar a tu novio Rei.- Sonrío la mujer rubia.- Ahora entiendo porque te niega… Con ese carácter que tienes, seguro lo que el ha de querer es estar lejos de ti.

Las palabras de aquella mujer llegaron de lleno a la joven pelinegra, que sin pensarlo tomo el bote de cerveza que se encontraba frente a Darien y lanzo la bebida alcohólica al rostro de la joven.

-¡Estupida igualada, yo no te di permiso de que me llames por mi nombre!- Miro Rei con odio a aquella mujer.

-¡Esta mujer se llama Esmeralda, maldita salvaje!.- Dijo la mujer apunto de echársele encima a Rei, pero rápidamente Darien se interpuso entre ambas.

-¡Chicas, tranquilas las dos por favor!.- Alarmado Darien, mientras en el bar, los demás clientes miraban algunos con emoción la disputa que estaba por comenzar, mientras el hombre de la barra llamaba a la policia.

-¡Rei, vámonos!.- Le dijo jalándola del brazo, caminando con ella a la salida, comprobando que su auto no estaba donde lo había dejado.

-Mi auto… ¿Dónde esta mi auto?- Miro a la pelinegra.

-¡Y yo como voy a saber donde demonios esta tu auto imbecil!... Mejor dime donde demonios esta Andrew.

Rei estaba a punto de cachetear a Darien, pero este le tomo la mano con fuerza, deteniendo el golpe.

-Dime que es lo que sientes por mi Rei.- Se acerco Darien al rostro de la chica.- ¿Aun sientes lo mismo que yo?

-¡Por supuesto que no imbecil!.- Gruño Rei.

-¿Entonces porque te pusiste celosa?... Si no es así… ¿Entonces porque le dijiste a esa mujer que eres mi novia?.- Pregunto Darien, tomándola de la barbilla par mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Yo solo quiero que me digas donde esta mi hermano!

-Sabes que Andrew esta grandecito y se sabe cuidar solo, no lo uses de pretexto.- Le dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Sabes?... Se que si mi auto no esta aquí es porque Andrew se lo llevo, el traía mis llaves… pero se lo agradezco tanto… porque así puedo estar contigo y comprobar que me amas tanto como yo te he amado siempre.

-¡Imbecil tu no sabes que es amor!.- Lo miro Rei con los ojos cristalizados.- Yo no te…-

Rei no termino de hablar, pues de un momento a otro, sintió la calidez de los labios de Darien sobre los suyos, el cual enredo una de sus manos en su cintura para atraerla hacia si, mientras con la otra la tomaba de la nuca para profundizar en el beso y evitar que la joven se separara de el.

-0-0-0-

**Mansión Hansford.**

Andrew que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, apago el motor del automóvil en un lugar no muy lejos de la mansión. Frente al lago que estaba cerca, donde antes había querido tomar una fotografía y por la lente de su cámara había creído ver a una mujer, pero ahora estaba convencido de que aquello era un juego de imaginación provocado por la falta de sexo desde hace casi dos meses.

-¿No me llevaras a tu casa guapo?- Pregunto Michiru mirándolo coquetamente.

-Te llevaría… pero ahí están mis hermanas.- Dijo Andrew.- Además, no solo en la cama se encuentra diversión.

-¡Que directo!.- Sonrío Michiru.

-Y no me dirás que tu eres una santa, una chica casta, pura y virginal.- Se hecho a reír Andrew.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Andrew bajo del auto, dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la joven y después tomarla de la mano.

Ambos habían dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, dejándose caer al piso. Andrew se acomodo entre las piernas de la joven, besándola, mientras con ansiedad acariciaba la suave piel de sus muslos.

-Tengo que olvidarla, tengo que olvidarla o me volveré loco.- Pensaba para si mismo, besando desenfrenadamente a la joven, tocando cada rincón de su piel, mas sin embargo, dentro de si se sentía un traidor, que pese a todo, no podía dejar en la mujer que el creía era parte de sus sueños.

_Anthony, tu no me puedes hacer esto, tu dijiste que me amabas. Esto jamás voy a perdonártelo, como te atreves a profanar el lugar donde teníamos nuestros encuentros amorosos… ¿Por qué aquí?- Le grito con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo un dolor desgarrador en mi alma…_

**Hola!:**

**Ya termine un capitulo mas de este fanfic, como se habrán dado cuenta publico semanalmente, mas quizá de aquí en adelante publique cada 15 días, pues tengo problemas con mi computadora portátil y tengo que compartir la computadora de escritorio con mi hermana. Además muchos ya sabrán que también estoy escribiendo "Ángel Caído", así que quizá tarde un poco mas.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	10. Chapter 10 Amor Traicionado

**Amor Traicionado.**

_Anthony, tu no me puedes hacer esto, tu dijiste que me amabas. Esto jamás voy a perdonártelo, como te atreves a profanar el lugar donde teníamos nuestros encuentros amorosos… ¿Por qué aquí?- Le grito con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo un dolor desgarrador en mi alma, lagrimas que no son lagrimas, dolor que me desgarra por dentro._

Andrew recorría con sus manos ansiosas el cuerpo de Michiru, escuchando como la mujer gemía de placer deslizándole sus manos por debajo de la camisa, aquello podía haber excitado a cualquier hombre, mas Andrew parecía tener sus pensamientos en otra parte, aquello parecían movimientos previamente calculados.

-Lita, te juro que no te voy a lastimar.- Le susurro al oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.- Hare que tu primera vez sea inolvidable my beauty.

_Como es posible que utilices las mismas palabras para todas las mujeres, "my beauty" y tu que decías que esa manera de llamarme era solo dedicada a mi, tanto que me hiciste hacer sentir especial llamándome así para que ahora se las digas a cualquier mujer que quieres llevar a la cama… ¿Por qué eres tan cínico y no me respondes?... ¡Sabes que te amo y sin embargo no te importa herir mis sentimientos!... ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a hacer esto con otra mujer delante de mi como si no me escucharas Anthony?_

_Pero claro, se perfectamente cual es el problema, era mentira que me esperarías hasta que yo quisiera entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma… ¡Era mentira, una falsa mentira!... Preferiría estar muerta antes que estar presenciando este acto tan ruin… ¡Cuantas veces no intente quitarme la vida durante el tiempo que te creí muerto!... Pero claro, nunca podía suicidarme, cada que intentaba algo resultaba que no podía morir y yo creía que eso era porque mi destino era encontrarte, pero haber sabido que solo jugabas conmigo ten por seguro que lo hubiera hecho._

Michiru soltó una fuerte carcajada y empujo suavemente al joven rubio para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De que te ríes?... ¿No te gusta?- Desconcertado Andrew.

-¡Eres excelente amante, pero también me matas de risa!.- Volvió a reír la mujer.- De acuerdo… ya son dos veces que me llamas Lita… pero eso no me importa… Lo que si es gracioso es que hicieras referencia a mi "primera vez"… ¿Acaso crees que esta es mi primera vez?

-¿Yo dije eso?- Pregunto Andrew arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Lo dijiste y te aseguro que virgen no soy… ya tengo gran camino recorrido, no se si eso te molesta.- Volvió a reír la mujer.- Aunque ya se… quizá estés molesto porque Lita tu "beauty", no te ha sabido complacer… Anda dime… ¿Acaso no quiere darte placer?... Debe ser una mujer anticuada para comportarse de esa manera tan ridícula.

_¡Maldita cortesana estupida!... ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mujer anticuada y ridícula?...¡Pero claro, es así como se expresan las cortesanas y mujeres de la vida alegre de una mujer decente como yo!... Pues bien estupida mujer, podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras de mi, Anthony me utilizo, se burlo de mi, pero te aseguro que de ti también se deshará tarde o temprano…_

Andrew miro con molestia los comentarios que la mujer hacia sobre "Lita", aunque a la vez se sentía extraño… ¿Cómo era posible que se molestara de que alguien insultara a una mujer con la que el había soñado?... A alguien que para el ni siquiera era real, tan solo parte de su imaginación y de sus sueños.

-¡No te permito que hables así de ella!.- Le dijo mirándola con molestia, haciéndose a un lado…-

-0-0-0-

Diamante se encontraba sentada en la mesa de caoba que se encontraba en la cocina. Mina camino con una charola en la cual había dos tazas de las cuales salía el humo del café que tenia un exquisito olor.

Puso una taza para el joven y otra para ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Señorita Mina… yo pensé que usted no sabia cocinar.- Dijo Diamante mirándola agradecido.- Jamás pensé que usted fuera a tener un detalle así conmigo.

Mina se le quedo mirando y le sonrío, después de todo, por alguna extraña razón, el hombre que era su chofer particular, designado por Andrew, le empezaba a caer mejor.

-Pues en realidad no se cocinar.- Sonrío la rubia.- Tampoco sabia preparar café… siempre se me evaporaba el agua… ¡Pero ahora no paso eso!

Diamante sonrío de lado. Si bien reconocía que la chica era un poco atolondrada, había algo en ella que le agradaba.

Lentamente tomo la taza de café entre sus manos y se la acerco a los labios dando un sorbo.

-Es delicioso.- Respondió el joven mirando agradecido a la joven.

-Lo prepare justo como me dijiste, le puse tres cucharadas de azúcar.

La joven dio un sorbo a su café, el cual era un poco amargo, pues debido a que estaba a dieta había decidido eliminar los azucares.

-Me gusta el café con azúcar.- Dijo ella.- Pero Yaten dice que soy gorda… y yo tengo miedo de que el me deje de amar… Dice que soy torpe, y yo me esmero por hacer las cosas bien en la cocina, aunque todo siempre me queda terriblemente asqueroso.- Siguió hablando Mina.- Y ahora que tu me dices que te gusta el café que prepare… No sabes lo que eso significa para mi.

-Pues entonces tu novio es estupido, idiota, deberias de dejarlo. Mereces algo mejor.- Respondió el joven con seriedad.

-Tú no lo conoces.

-Pero yo jamás trataría así a la mujer que fuera mi novia, así estuviera un poco pasada de peso, o fuera terrible en la cocina.- Le dijo Diamante.- Quizá puede ser usted un desastre en la cocina y un poco despistada, pero bueno, todos tenemos defectos.

Mina agacho su mirada, sintiéndose ruborizada ante los comentarios del joven.

-Ojala que Yaten dijera lo mismo de mi.- Susurro la joven.

-Además usted es hermosa, no le sobra nada… usted esta bien así.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose por un momento, pero entonces el sonido del teléfono celular de la joven irrumpió haciendo que la joven tomara el teléfono para contestar.

-¿Diga?...- ¡Mamá!... Por supuesto que si madre…¿Cómo esta papá?.- Andrew salio de fiesta…-

Diamante vio a la joven caminado fuera de la cocina, así que aprovecho el momento para levantarse y tirar el café por el lavaplatos. Rápidamente camino al refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja el cual bebió desesperadamente para después volver a servirse.

Había tenido que fingir que el café era delicioso, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona por supuesto que se lo hubiera escupido en la cara, pero no habia querido ser grosero con Mina que ya empezaba a tratarlo mejor.

-¿Ya terminaste el café?- Cuestiono Mina al volver a la cocina.

-Por supuesto señorita, gracias… Estuvo delicioso.- Sonrío Diamante.

-0-0-0-

Michiru se levanto, acomodándose el cabello sin dejar de reírse.

-Esto es gracioso, primero quieres olvidarla, y ahora resulta que te ofendes porque hablo así de tu adorada "Lita", tu novia casta, pura y virginidal.- Reia la joven.- ¡Por dios no pensé que tu gustaran ese tipo de mujeres!

Andrew no se explicaba que estaba pasando dentro de si mismo, no eran las palabras de Michiru los que lo golpeaban, sino el recuerdo de esa mujer que el creía era parte de su imaginación.

Rápidamente, se acerco a la joven peliazul por detrás de su espalda y la aprisiono entre sus brazos comenzando a besarle el cuello mientras le estrujaba los senos por encima del vestido.

-¡Por supuesto que no me gustan las mujeres vírgenes!.- Le dijo mirándola con deseo para hacerlo voltear y quedar frente a el.- ¡Que flojera, por supuesto que no, prefiero a la mujer con experiencia y no ser el primero en la vida de una mujer, que horror!.- Dijo mas para convencerse así mismo que para convencer a la mujer.

Se acerco de nuevo a Michiru y la aprisiono entre sus brazos, besándola en la boca con ansiedad y pasión, cerrando sus ojos, para así evitar que a la mente le viniera la imagen de aquella mujer con la que el creía soñar, mas todo era imposible.

Lentamente la acerco al grueso tronco del árbol, arrinconándola para deslizarle los tirantes hasta hacer que el vestido cayera sobre los pies de la muchacha, sintiendo la desnudez del cuerpo de la joven que con manos diestras acariciaba.

_El árbol, aquel árbol en el que alguna vez grabaste nuestros nombres, este lugar en el que tantas veces nos encontramos profesándonos mutuo amor hasta la eternidad… ¡Este lugar secreto tan tuyo y mío es ahora el que utilizas para revolcarte con tu "cortesana" que seguro debe ser tan barata!_

_Claro, como yo no deje jamás que me pintaras desnuda, seguro eso era lo que querías, y yo tanto que sufrí… ¡Tantas veces que me humille frente a Sir Sapphir Carlyle para que desistiera de nuestro compromiso porque yo te amaba!... ¡Tanto haber soportado los golpes de mi padre, que me maltratara, que me humillara e hiciera que revisaran que mi castidad estaba intacta!... ¡Yo que cuando nos descubrieron juntos intente matarme frente a mi padre para que el no acabara con la tuya!... ¿Y todo para que?... ¿Para que asi me pagues?_

En el silencioso bosque, en el cual Michiru y Andrew se encontraban dándole rienda suelta a la pasión, de pronto comenzaron a oírse algo parecido a unos sollozos, lamentos desgarradores de alguien que parecía llorar con todo el dolor de su alma.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto la mujer separándose un poco de Andrew.

Andrew se quedo en silencio, escuchando aquellos lamentos que si bien a cualquiera le ocasionarían temor, a el le preocupaban, lo hacían sentirse triste, desesperado, ansioso por hacer algo para que cesaran.

_-Como pudiste traicionarme Anthony…como…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Se escucho una voz en el silencio del bosque, una voz femenina que parecía estar sufriendo._

Michiru se separo bruscamente de Andrew mirándolo horrorizada.

-¡Anthony!... ¿Qué clase de ser eres?.- Lo miro como quien mira a un fantasma… ¡Anthony Rumsfeld!.- Grito la mujer horrorizada recordando que ese era el nombre del apuesto hombre de aquella leyenda de amor frustrado, donde Lita Kendrik era la mujer amada por el hombre.

Andrew no respondió, pues aquellos lamentos resonaban una y otra vez en su mente.

_-Me has decepcionado Anthony…eres un traidor.- Se escucho de nuevo aquella voz femenina que hablaba con voz quebrada.- _

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Andrew mirando de un lado a otro.

Lentamente un fuerte viento corrió por el lugar, haciendo que la ropa de la mujer volara hasta caer a las aguas del lago, y poco a poco frente a ambos se fue haciendo visible la imagen de una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado, grandes ojos verdes, vestida con un vestido en color verde el cual consistia en un corset ceñido a la cintura y falda vaporosa, acompañada de elegantes guantes blancos y un sombrero verde de ala blanca con vistosas flores.

Andrew se tallo los ojos, mirando a aquella mujer que creía haber soñado, pero en realidad en ese momento también parecía un sueño mas que irreal, la mujer parecía un ente fantasmal, traslucido a través de la cual se podía ver la inmensidad del bosque, en su rostro, una expresión de melancolía, tristeza y rabia se miraban, mientras algo parecido a las lagrimas parecian bajar por sus mejillas.

-¡Un fantasma!.- Grito horrorizada Michiru que olvidando que estaba en ropa interior en color negra, salio corriendo en dirección a la carretera, dejando solo a Andrew que parecía embelesado con aquella mujer que era digna de un cuento fantasmal.

-¿Lita?.- Balbuceo Andrew tratando de acercarse hacia donde parecía estar aquella imagen traslucida, la cual parecía alejarse de el a medida que avanzaba…

-0-0-0-

Rei sentía que su corazón latía desesperado al contacto de aquellos labios carnosos sobre los suyos, aquellos labios que como alguna vez en el pasado la besaban con pasión y desenfreno haciendo que cada uno de sus sentidos se nublaran.

El olor masculino de Darien, sus brazos fuertes sobre su delgada espalda acariciándole le hacían estremecerse y sentir que su piel se erizaba, pero de pronto los recuerdos amargos azotaron su mente una vez mas, recordando lo que para ella había sido una traición, así que rápidamente lo empujo de su lado metiéndole una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Como te atreves!.- Le grito mirándolo llena de ira.- ¿Acaso crees que puedes tomarme y dejarme cuando se te de la gana?

-Rei, tu bien sabes que yo no te deje.

-¡Cállate, imbecil, cobarde, cretino!

-Rei, no niegues lo que sientes por mi, tu me amas y sabes que yo también te amo.- Le dijo tomándole una de mas manos.

-¿Amor?- Pregunto Rei llena de ira para después soltarse del agarre de Darien.- ¡Cual amor Darien y si alguna vez lo sentiste como siempre tu cobardía y tu orgullo fueron mas grandes!... ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas cuando hace unas horas le decías a Andrew que yo para ti era como una niña, como la hermana que nunca tuviste?

-Yo me referia a Mina.

-¡No imbecil!... ¡Te referías a las dos yo lo escuche!.- Le grito Rei.- ¿Y sabes que?... Por mi quédate y revuélcate con esa zorra que yo solo vine aquí buscando a Andrew, pero como no esta, entonces ahora me largo.

Rei saco la llave de su moto, la cual guardaba en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, pero entonces Darien se las arrebato de la mano.

-¿Qué haces idiota?... ¡Dame esas llaves que regresare a casa!

-Seré yo quien conduzca.

-¡Tu puedes tomar un taxi imbecil no quiero estar cerca de ti!

-No lo hare.- Respondió Darien.

-Bien, no quieres tomar un taxi, entonces lárgate en mi moto que yo tomare uno… o regresare caminando.

Rei comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar, antes que subirse a la moto con Darien prefería irse caminando, cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir su presencia.

Darien sonrío y subió a la moto echándola a andar, siguiendo a la joven a la cual ya en la solitaria carretera llena de árboles añejos y aspecto tenebroso, logro alcanzar.

-Vamos Rei, deja de hacer berrinches.- Le hablo bajando la velocidad para seguir el paso de la joven que caminaba lo mas rápido que le era posible.- Sube a la moto.

Rei apretó los dientes tratando de contener las lagrimas que de rabia estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos color amatista. Lagrimas de dolor, rabia, rencor, desilusión. Tomo aire tratando de tranquilizarse y siguió caminando a la vez que sacaba el teléfono celular de su bolsa, encendiendo música de rock a todo volumen, música ruidosa que impidiera escuchar la voz de aquel hombre.

Darien apago el motor de la moto y se acerco a ella arrebatándole el teléfono celular.

-Deja de hacer tonterías Rei.- Le hablo con mas seriedad.- Sube a tu moto, yo iré caminando… No puedo permitir que seas tu quien camine.

Rei lo miro con rabia contenida.

-Conduce tu, yo me subiré atrás.- Respondió.- Es de noche… la carretera esta sola y no hay taxis, tampoco puedo permitir que te vallas solo y caminando… Además Andrew es mi hermano y robo tu auto para irse con sabe quien, hizo mal, así que me toca reparar su error para evitar riñas entre ustedes… Después de todo, aunque seas un imbecil, eres su mejor amigo.

-Créeme que jamás he estado más agradecido con Andrew.

-Deja de hablar y mejor conduce rápido, que quiero llegar a casa.- Dijo Rei subiéndose a la moto, aferrandose con sus brazos al cuerpo de Darien.

-0-0-0-

Andrew miro boquiabierto a aquella mujer que parecía salida de una novela histórica, de un cuento quizá de fantasía, toda ella parecía ser todo menos tocable.

Sentía que se le erizaba la piel cada que ella clavaba sus ojos verdes en el, no es que tuviera temor, no, lo que le daba temor era perderla de vista. Escuchar su llanto desgarrador y algo que parecían lagrimas salir de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas, hacia que el corazón se le encogiera, que se sintiera culpable de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y de lo que había dicho sobre las mujeres vírgenes.

-No te alejes por favor.- Le hablo en tono suplicante, pues cada vez que trataba acercarse a ella, parecía alejarse.- Siento mucho lo que dije, siento mucho lo que hice… ¡Perdóname!.- Dijo aquello ultimo que si bien lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, no sabia porque… ¿Pedirle perdón a una mujer?

_¿Qué es lo que he sido para ti toda la vida Anthony?- Le digo mirándolo llena de rabia y dolor, un dolor profundo a causa de su traición.- ¿Acaso solamente te burlaste de mi?... ¡Claro, seguro te parecía muy interesante tratar de enamorar a la hija de Joseph Kendrik!... ¿Me querías en tu cama?... ¡Ya veo que tampoco, tan solo te estuviste burlando de mi todo el tiempo!.- Le gritó tratando de golpearlo en el rostro, pero mi mano parece traspasarlo._

-En verdad no se de que hablas… pero te juro que jamás me he burlado de ti.- Hablo Andrew con tono suplicante.- ¡Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, dormido y despierto tu imagen me acompaña!... ¿Por qué haces esto?... ¿Qué es lo que eres?... ¿Una mujer?... ¿Un ángel?... ¿Un demonio?

_Aquí el único demonio eres tu… ¡Yo, yo que soporte que mi padre me golpeara, yo que sufrí en silencio por ti poniéndome en contra de todos por defender nuestro amor!... ¡Yo que pensé que habías muerto balaceado o ahogado y ahora resulta que jamás fui especial para ti!... ¡"My beuaty", frase ridícula que usas para con todas las mujeres que quieres conquistar!._

-¿Entonces eres real?... ¿No eres parte de mi imaginación? … ¿No me estoy volviendo loco?- Preguntaba el joven rubio.- ¡No se porque dije eso, pero te juro que cada momento que pase con esa mujer estuve pensando en ti, todo lo que dije era mentira!...- Andrew se detuvo haciendo una pausa.-… ¡No se quien eres, ni porque apareces y desapareces, pero te amo, lo siento aquí!.- Hablo tocándose el corazón.- ¡Y si esto no es amor entonces no se como se llama!... No entiendo porque me llamas Anthony, no entiendo porque dices que tu padre quería matarme… pero siento que te conozco desde siempre y sencillamente te amo y me estas volviendo loco.- Termino diciendo mientras se arrodillaba ante aquella imagen.

_¡Jamás podría odiarte Anthony!.- Le digo mirándolo con dolor. Así postrado ante mi parece tan sincero, como si aquel "te amo" saliera desde el fondo de su corazón, pero se que no es así, se que no me ama, que solo esta fingiendo.- Eres y serás hasta la muerte y después de ella el gran amor de mi vida… así vuelva a pasar otra eternidad sin verte… siempre te reconocería, no se si tu me olvidaste o solo jugaste conmigo pero, por amor te dejo ser feliz… Mi amado Anthony.- Pronuncio su nombre con voz quebrada que es acompañada de lagrimas._

Andrew se levanto desesperado, verla llorar frente a el lo hacia sentir culpable aunque no sabia porque, camino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-No llores así "my beauty", jamás quise lastimarte, te juro que he valorado cada detalle de ti, tu sonrisa, el olor de tu cabello, tus besos, lo que escribiste sobre mi en tu diario.- Le dijo Andrew, sorprendiéndose asi mismo de decir aquellas palabras que sin pensar salieron de su boca.- _¿Dios que me pasa?... ¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto?_

Se le quedo mirando a aquella mujer con un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados y desconocidos hasta ahora para el, arrepentimiento, culpa, deseo, cariño, ternura… amor.

-No soporto verte llorar, no deberías llorar por mi culpa.- Le dijo acercándose mas a ella, tratando de romper la distancia para abrazarla y limpiar sus lagrimas, para sentirla como aquella noche, pero cuando creyó estar a punto de tocar sus mejillas se dio cuenta de que era imposible, su mano no podía acariciar el rostro de aquella mujer porque era como si lo traspasara, intento abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero era imposible, era como abrazar al aire.- My beuaty… ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?.- Pregunto con desesperación tratando de tocarla inútilmente.

_-No lo se.- Le respondo aunque a pesar de todo yo también estoy sorprendida. No se porque no puede tocarme, esto parece tan sobrenatural, no puede tocarme, es como si Anthony fuera un fantasma, pero no lo es, porque entonces no estaría ahí parado… ¿O si? No entiendo ni tratare de entender, puesto que la única explicación que tengo en mi mente es que esto es un castigo quizá de dios, quizá este condenada a jamás poder sentirlo.- No se… quizá porque el lazo de amor que nos unía se rompió… o quizá fingiste que existía algo entre nosotros, algo que quizá nunca existió._

-Por favor no me hagas esto… yo te juro que…- Andrew tratando inútilmente de tocarla, se quedo atónito al ver como la imagen frente a sus ojos se iba desvaneciendo lentamente hasta hacerse cada vez mas transparente y desaparecer, percibiendo al ultimo el olor a jazmines que emanaba del cabello de la joven y el sonido de su llanto que también termino por abandonar el lugar.

-¡Lita!... ¡Lita!.- Grito desesperado su nombre una y otra vez.- ¿Dónde estas Lita?... ¡No puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo, perdóname!.- Dijo mirando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarla con la mirada.- ¡Lita, yo te amo!.- Grito con todas sus fuerzas dejándose caer al piso para romper en llanto desconsolado donde antes había estado a punto de tener sexo con una mujer que había conocido, con una que solo había querido utilizar de pretexto para olvidar a la mujer que el creía irreal y parte de su imaginación.

Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era extraño, el que siempre era el galán, el que siempre era el que conquistaba a las mujeres y decidía cuando parar, el que jamás involucraba sus sentimientos, ahora se encontraba tirado en el césped de aquel bosque llorando como un niño desconsolado, llorando como ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando supo que su ex novia, Serena, le habia engañado con otro hombre.

-¿Karma?- Pensó para si mismo. Seguramente es la explicación que Rei le hubiera dado, pero dado que el era escéptico y no creía en lo que la ciencia no pudiera comprobar, aquella palabra estaba descartada y fuera de su vida.

¿Acaso Lita seria un ángel?... ¿Un fantasma?... Tampoco podía darle explicación a eso, lo único que sabia era que le dolía en el pecho haberla hecho llorar, haber provocado que ella se sintiera traicionada, y lo peor de todo no haber podido estrecharla entre sus brazos, limpiarle las lagrimas y demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

_Veo a mi Anthony, bueno creo que el termino "mi" no debería utilizarlo, porque con dolor ahora compruebo que su amor ya no es mío, o quizá nunca lo fue. Como sea, lo veo ahí tirado en el piso, donde antes había estado a punto de fornicar con una mujer vulgar, con una cortesana de la vida alegre, cierto que Anthony es pobre, de clase baja, solo es un pintor con talento, no reconocido que hace eso por "amor a las imágenes y hacer lo que hace"._

_Su llanto parece tan desgarrador que incluso llego a pensar que me ama, pero por supuesto que tengo que aceptar que no es así, cuando volvió a aparecer en mi vida, vestido con esa ropa extraña, cargando ese artefacto extraño por el que parece ver algo, aun recuerdo que invadió mi casa ignorándome, cuando lo llamaba no me respondía, solo recuerdo aquella noche en mi habitación, aquella noche en que me acaricio y me beso como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia y me hizo vibrar de nuevo, pero claro, después fingió no verme, le gusta jugar conmigo, como ahora, gritando mi nombre como loco, como si no me viera, cuando estoy precisamente aquí frente a el, llorando como una estupida porque no tengo su amor. Lo amo y se que lo amare siempre, en esta vida y aun después por toda la eternidad, después del paso del tiempo, aunque muchos siglos pasaran, como una vez dijo el._

**Año de 1857.**

Después de terminada la cena, Lita camino en silencio a su habitación, no había comido ni la mitad de lo que le habían servido en el plato, pues estaba inapetente. Su padre la miraba con rabia después de que le hubiera rogado a Sir Sapphir Carlyle que rompiera el compromiso, y para colmo de males, aquella tarde, con en las dos anteriores no se había podido escapar para ir a ver a Anthony donde siempre tenían sus encuentros amorosos.

Joseph Kendrik sospechaba que su hija quizá tuviera amoríos con uno de los hombres de su guardia, o con cualquier otro de los empleados, que era con los que la joven tenia mas contacto, y estaba decidido a averiguar quien de todos era el desgraciado para decapitarlo si era necesario. Nada impediría que su hija se casara con el hombre que el por interés ya le había elegido.

Lentamente, Lita abrió su la puerta de su cuarto y entro con paso sigiloso trabando la puerta, para después recostarse sobre la amplia cama y comenzar a llorar como una niña.

-Anthony.- Balbuceo aquel nombre del amor de su vida, aquel que tantas alegrías había tenido a su vida, y que ahora por causa de las clases sociales no podía ver.

-Lita.- Le pareció escuchar la voz de su amado, pero sabia que era imposible y muy posiblemente parte de su imaginación. Tres días sin verlo, sin abrazarlos, sin sentir sus caricias era demasiado. Temía que el creyera que ya no lo amaba.- My beauty, Lita estoy aquí, acércate al guardarropa.

Lita se levanto de la cama, dejando de llorar y rápidamente se acerco al guardarropa el cual se encontraba entreabierto, pero ella termino de abrir.

-¡Anthony!- Balbuceo emocionada al verlo sentado dentro del guardarropa, donde el se cubría tras la tela fina de los largos vestidos.

Rápidamente Lita se sentó en el piso, removiendo los vestidos para acercarse a su amado, dejándose abrazar por el.

-Mi Anthony, tuve tanto miedo de que pensaras que ya no te amo.- Le susurro al odio besándolo en los labios con ansiedad.

-Jamás pensaría eso amada mía, se que tu amor es tan fuerte como el mío, que permanecerá siempre fiel e intacto para toda la vida y aun después de ella por toda la eternidad.

-Te amo tanto, creí jamás volver a verte, papá ya no me deja salir, piensa que me enrede amorosamente con uno de los empleados o con algún hombre de su guardia.

-Ese no es problema, si tu no puedes salir, entonces yo vengo aquí.- Le susurro Anthony al oído mientras le besaba las mejillas y le limpiaba las lagrimas que aun mojaban sus mejillas.- No llores, sabes que no soporto verte así, no me gusta que llores por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa mi Anthony.- Balbuceo ella.- Es el miedo a que nos separen… ¡Por dios es peligroso entrar hasta aquí, hay demasiada vigilancia y podrían hasta matarte!

-Peligroso seria no verte my beauty, eso si que podría matarme de dolor.- Le dijo.- Pero bueno, no me aburrí tanto, me tome el atrevimiento de leer tu diario, la segunda pagina.

-Sabes que puedes hacerlo, entre tú y yo no existen los secretos.

Anthony beso los labios de su amada con amor y ansiedad, saboreando su sabor dulce y acido que tanto le embriagaba los sentidos.

-Lita, tus padres no me querrán para marido tuyo, eso me ha quedado muy claro, se que hay extrema vigilancia y ya no podras salir tanto como antes, así que, a partir de ahora me veras todos los días… como el cochero de la familia Kendrik.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono ella sorprendida.

-Se que tu padre despidió al que ya tenían porque era muy mayor, así que le pedí trabajo, y me lo ha dado.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, estaremos juntos y jamás podría sospechar de ti, porque el de quien sospecha es de los empleados que ya estaban desde antes!

-Mañana empiezo mi labor Lita… y estaré contigo aquí, al menos hasta que encontremos el momento adecuado para huir juntos y si es posible tener el dinero suficiente para poder irnos lejos, quizá a America.

-¡Contigo me voy hasta el fin del mundo!- Le dijo ella tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.- Te daré unas joyas para que las vendas en el mercado, valen mucho y seguro te darían mucho dinero que podría servirnos para cuando nos vallamos.- Dijo la joven mientras se quitaba sus aretes en forma de rosa entregándoselos a su amado.

-Lita, no, jamás te pediría que vendas tus cosas, son tuyas.- Dijo Anthony mirando aquellos aretes que brillaban.- Además estos pendientes son exclusivos, únicos en el mundo… te gustan demasiado, yo no podría…

-¡Anthony por favor, el día de la boda se acerca, estoy en completa vigilancia, creo que no hay tiempo para que te pongas con esa actitud de "machista orgulloso".

Anthony sonrío, tomando las manos de su amada besándoselas en el dorso.

-Las aceptare solo porque se que tienes razón en eso de que tenemos el tiempo contado my beauty, y si algo quiero es tenerte a mi lado todos los días de mi vida, sin tener que escondernos, te juro que jamás te faltare, jamás te engañare y no veré a otra mujer que no seas tu, te lo prometo a ti Lita Kendrik, dueña de mi corazón.

Lita sonrío, pegando su frente a la de su amado, sintiendo como el la abrazaba fuertemente brindándole todo el amor y las caricias que habia necesitado por tres días.

**Época actual.**

Diamante salio de su habitación, dispuesto a dirigirse a la mansión Kendrik, donde con su hermana, fungían como empleados de los Hansford. Al salir del cuarto, miro a su hermana en el comedor desayunando huevos, hot cakes y trozos de tocino, mirando que había en la mesa un plato puesto para el.

-¿No desayunaras hoy Diamante?- Cuestiono Setsuna.

-No tengo hambre.- Le respondió llevándose una mano al estomago. Se sentía adolorido tras el café con mucha sal que Mina le había preparado y que el había bebido para no hacerla sentir mal.- Teo veo mas tarde hermana.

Después de que Diamante hubiera salido, Setsuna se levanto de la silla corriendo hacia la ventana, mirando como su hermano se alejaba camino a la mansión Kendrik.

Rápidamente se acerco a la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, tomando el teléfono inalámbrico, marcando un numero el cual con ansiedad esperaba que le contestaran.

-Diga.- Se escucho la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días, me podría comunicar con la señorita Michiru Kahio por favor.

-La señorita Michiru no llego a dormir anoche, no sabemos…- Espéreme un momento en la línea señorita, tengo otra llamada en la línea.- Setsuna desesperada espero con impaciencia en la línea, quizá en ese lapso de tiempo Michiru apareciera.- ¡La Señorita Michiru… apareció muerta en la carretera… fue arrollada por un automóvil anoche!.- Escucho la voz desgarradora de la madre de la señorita Kahio.

-Lo siento.- Respondió Setsuna colgando el teléfono, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.- ¡Michiru muerta, Michiru esta muerta!

Lentamente se sentó sobre el sillón, recordando lo que días atrás habían platicado…

_Flash Back._

_Setsuna llego hasta el parque, donde en una de las bancas ya se encontraba MIchiru Kahio esperándola._

_-Tardaste demasiado Setsuna… ¿Crees que tengo tu tiempo?_

_-Eres tu tambien la interesada… ¿No es asi querida?_

_-Mira Setsuna… sabes que no creo en fantasmas ni en tonterías de ese tipo… pero bueno, si se trata de enloquecer a alguien, sabes que yo tengo la capacidad para hacer… Aunque por lo que me cuentas de Andrew Hansford ya el pobre esta al borde de la locura, mira que creer en fantasmas, por favor. Por cierto, gracias por las fotografías, no solo me gustan sus millones, también el, así que bien podría pasar un rato agradable._

_-Sedúcelo._

_-Claro que lo seduciré Setsuna… ¿A que hombre no he seducido?... Es algo que tu no podrías hacer._

_-¡Si vuelves a hablarme así no te tocara nada Michiru, me encargare que no toques ni un euro de la fortuna de esos hermanitos!_

_-Si claro, seguro has de ser tu quien lo seduzca._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Setsuna dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro, la cual después se convirtió en una fuerte carcajada que se escucho dentro de toda la casa.

-0-0-0-

Después de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Andrew, donde había visto que su hermano no estaba, Rei bajo rápidamente las escaleras, ya había revisado cada lugar de la mansión, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en ningún lugar.

Se dirigió a su habitación, para tomar las llaves de su moto y salir a buscarlo por los alrededores, sabia que las cosas no estaban bien, que en ese lugar había un alma en pena, que su hermano estaba enamorado… ¿Pero de quien? En el fondo ella creía saber de quien se había enamorado su hermano, pero el solo hecho de imaginárselo le horrorizaba, sabia que aquello podría ser peligroso para el y no quería ni pensarlo, por otro lado estaba Setsuna, esa mujer no le inspiraba mucha confianza, estaba segura de que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Tras entrar a su habitación, abrió el cajón del buro que estaba a un lado de su cama, que era donde guardaba las llaves, pero entonces ahí miro uno de los libros que Darien le había sacado de la biblioteca, los cuales aun no habia tenido tiempo de leer. Rápidamente, como impulsada por una fuerza mayor tomo uno de los libros y lo abrió al azar mirando un subtema que hizo que la sangre se le helara: Demonios sexuales: Incubulos y Sucubulos.

Cerro el libro dejándolo caer sobre el piso, mientras se llevaba el corazón al pecho.

-Sucubulo, demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los hombres, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos.- Repitió aquella definición que ya sabia.- ¡Esto no puede ser posible!... ¡Andrew no puede…!.- No termino de hablar, pues de pronto escucho un sollozo a los alrededores, un sollozo de mujer.- ¿Qué es lo que eres?... ¿Qué quieres de mi hermano?... ¿Eres un fantasma?... ¿Un demonio?... ¿Por qué no quieres platicar conmigo?

_De nuevo esa mujer tan extraña… ¿Cómo se le ocurre gritarme de esa manera en mi propia casa?... Peor aun, ¿Cómo puede atreverse a compararme con un demonio, con un fantasma?... ¡Esta mujer debe ser una hechicera!... ¿Acaso no tiene miedo que se le acuse de __herejía?... A veces me da la impresión de que no es mala persona, de que en verdad quiere a Anthony como un hermano, después de todo el dice que es su hermana. Pero bueno, yo porque tendría que preocuparte por el, por el que traiciono mi amor y mi confianza._

-No se si tengas miedo, no se que escondes, pero te juro que no permitiré que le hagas daño a Andrew… ¿Me escuchaste?... Mira, me da la impresión de que solo eres un alma en pena, pero tienes que poner de tu parte si quieres que te ayude.

Rei tomo las llaves y en pocos minutos llego a las afueras de la mansión para subir a su moto y conducir a gran velocidad, hacia donde su corazón le dictaba.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba recostado en el césped, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol añejo frente al lago, donde sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Era obvió que estaba durmiendo, pero la expresión de su rostro no era de tranquilidad, sino de desesperación y tristeza.

Pronto se escucho el sonido del motor de la moto de Rei, la cual ni siquiera fue capaz de despertarlo.

-¡Andrew, sabia que aquí estabas!- Hablo mas para si misma la joven pelinegra que rápidamente bajo de la moto y se acerco corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, agachándose a un lado de su cuerpo.-¡Andrew, despierta Andrew!.- Lo llamo una y otra vez, pero de pronto se alarmo, pues el joven no despertaba.

Lentamente, y sintiendo temor, llevo su mano a la nariz del joven, comprobando que todo estaba bien y que respiraba, estaba vivo, no sabia porque de un momento a otro había pensado en lo peor, cuando Andrew siempre había gozado de buena salud.

-¡Andy, hermanito!.- Hablo la joven pelinegra casi al borde del llanto y con un tono de voz hasta lleno de ternura que ella rara vez utilizaba, pues no era muy dada a expresar sentimientos.- Despierta, por favor no me hagas esto.- Le dijo casi en tono de suplica, pero era imposible.- Anthony por favor.- Le hablo sin saber porque, por aquel nombre que ella sabia utilizaba solamente cuando se trataba de conquistar chicas, no pensó que diera resultado, pero se sorprendio a si misma cuando miro como Andrew después de escuchar aquel nombre lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde esta Lita?... ¡Por favor, no quiero que nadie me separe de ella!

-¡Andrew, reacciona, tranquilo soy yo, soy Rei, tu hermana!

Andrew se sentó en el piso, mirando todo a su alrededor completamente extrañado, el rostro de la mujer que tenia frente a el de pronto le pareció desconocido, aunque le inspiraba confianza.

Lentamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza y apretó los ojos, todo dentro de el en ese momento era extraño, una mezcla confusa de sentimientos, tristeza, amor, alegría, dolor. Por un momento no sabía quien era Anthony o Andrew.

-Andy.- Le hablo Rei con voz suave, utilizando esa manera de llamarlo que utilizaba cuando ambos eran niños

-Rei… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Le pregunto cuando abrió los ojos, mirando con extrañeza todo a su alrededor.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?... ¿No deberías estar dormida?

-No suelo levantarme muy temprano, pero anoche no llegaste a dormir Andrew… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, bueno no, es que en realidad no se como me siento.- Hablo Andrew sintiéndose confundido.- Me siento cansado, sin energías…-

_-Sucubulos.- __Pensó Rei en silencio._

-Andrew, mira se que yo soy mujer, que tu eres hombre, que no llevamos la misma sangre, pero a fin de cuentas soy tu hermana, pero esto es serio, tenme confianza, por favor.- Le hablo mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Saliste con alguna chica ayer?... ¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales?

-¿Qué?- Sorprendido Andrew. En otro momento hubiera soltado una fuerte carcajada y le hubiera respondido a Rei, que ese era su asunto privado, que ella era su hermana menor y no tenia porque meterse en cosas de adultos, puesto que aun la miraba como la hermanita menor, pero en aquel momento, la pregunta solo le causo desconcierto, logrando que recordara todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-No.- Confeso.- Bueno, ayer estuve a solas con una chica, pero no paso nada.- Respondió notando como Rei lo miraba con desconfianza.- ¡Es verdad Rei!... Además, no debería estar hablando de sexo contigo y te recuerdo que no eres mi madre tampoco.

-¿Qué mas sucedió después?... ¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Te sucedió algo fuera de lo normal?

Andrew se quedo mirando seriamente a su hermana, quería hablar con alguien de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero como era posible, el que siempre se había burlado de Rei llamándola "paranoica", "brujita" y demás sobrenombres.

-Si… Bueno no, solo tuve un sueño… O eso creo.- Dijo mas para si mismo que para ella, pero sin sentirse convencido de sus palabras

-¿Podrías contarme ese sueño?

-En el sueño… yo miraba a una mujer, era hermosa, las mas hermosa que haya visto nunca, tenia nariz pequeña, ojos verdes, labios rosados, su cabello era ondulado y color castaño, usaba un vestido verde con corset apretado… de esos que se usaban en la época victoriana.- Dijo recordando cada detalle de la mujer.

-¿Y que sucedía entre ustedes?

Andrew se quedo pensativo y finalmente abrió la boca para articular palabras.

-Nada.- Mintió Andrew, aunque perfectamente recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, su impotencia por no poder abrazarla, consolarla, el haberle confesado que la amaba, ese sentimiento que no sabia porque estaba ahí, esa sensación de conocerla de tiempo atrás.

-Hablare por teléfono al numero de Diamante para que venga en el auto por nosotros, no creo que sea conveniente que manejes Andrew. Cuando estemos en la casa, te preparare algo de desayunar y te duermes.

-Creo que he dormido demasiado… Pero extrañamente me siento… agotado.

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Andrew abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en la blanda y cómoda cama de su habitación. Estiro la mano para tomar su celular, el cual se encontraba en el buro a un lado de la cama, mirando que ya eran las 3:00 p.m. de la tarde.

Se sentó sobre la cama, y vio su reflejo en el espejo que estaba enfrente, llevaba puesto el pantalón negro de su pijama y como siempre desnudo de la parte de arriba, siempre había argumentado que le incomodaba usar camisetas para dormir.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su buro, y saco el montón de hojas amarillentas, aquellas que llevaban por paste una cartulina verde y estaban enlazadas con un listón en color rosa, aun no había terminado de leer el diario, y continuaria con la siguiente pagina que le había quedado pendiente.

_Octubre de 1857_

_Mi adorado Anthony:_

_¡Que alegría me ha dado que ahora trabajes como cochero para mi familia!... Sabes que me atreví a pedirle a mi prometido que cancelara nuestro compromiso, le suplique a mis padres y eso solo empeoro las cosas, llegando al grado de que me tengan vigilada y sin poder salir porque piensan que tengo un romance con alguno de los empleados._

_Creí__ por momentos que te olvidarías de mi, que al no verme me olvidarías poco a poco y que dejarías de ir al lugar de nuestros encuentros amorosos, pero veo que no te das por vencido fácilmente, y ahora aquí estas a mi lado, durante el día fingiendo y tratándome como la respetable Señorita Lita Kendrik, aprovechando los momentos que tenemos a solas para amarnos, y durante la noche para verme aunque sea un momento._

_Me ha dado gusto que hayas dejado el orgullo a un lado y hayas aceptado los pendientes en forma de rosa que te di, como alguna vez te dije, son diseños exclusivos y les tengo mucho cariño, pero al final solo son cosas materiales y no me pesa deshacerme de ellas si es para apresurar el momento de nuestra partida, sabes que estoy ansiosa por estar a tu lado para siempre._

_Tuya por siempre._

_L.K._

-¿Aretes en forma de rosa?.- Dijo sorprendiéndose así mismo, recordando una anécdota ocurrida algunos meses atrás.

_7 meses atrás…_

_Después__ de haber salido del Lynn Canyon Park, donde Andrew había tomado unas fotografías para su clase, en las cuales le había pedido a su novia Serena que fuera su modelo, llego con ella hasta el Downtown, puesto que la chica quería que la acompañara a hacer unas compras, si bien Andrew odiaba acompañar a una mujer de compras, pero ahí estaba siguiendo con cara de aburrimiento a su novia de tienda en tienda, por la cual mas que amor, sentía atracción sexual._

_De pronto, Serena lo jalo de la mano, obligándolo a entrar con ella en una joyería exclusiva donde vendían los mejores diseños. Ya se imaginaba que su rubia compañera haría que le comprara algo costoso, pero para eso el no era problema, el dinero sobraba y ya se encargaría de cobrárselo con sexo._

_-¿Verdad que esta gargantilla se me ve divina Andrew?- Exclamo la rubia que en sus manos tenia una gargantilla elaborada a base de zafiros y diamantes._

_-Si.- Respondió Andrew con cara de aburrimiento.- Elige lo que quieras Serena._

_Suspiro mirando con su novia miraba una y otra cosa y con resignación camino por los demás aparadores de cristal, mirando todo a la vez pero sin prestar atención en nada, brazaletes, gargantillas, collares, anillos, pendientes, joyeria fina que no cualquiera se daba el lujo de comprar. De pronto miro un par de pendientes que le llamaron la atención, dos aretes en forma de rosa, elaborados al parecer con alguna piedra preciosa de color rosa, pues el color no era tan intenso como para clasificarlo como un rubí._

_-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo joven?- Pregunto con amabilidad una de las dependientas._

_-Esos aretes… son hermosos.- Dijo el.- No es rubí… ¿Cierto?... El rubí es rojo… y esto parece color rosa._

_La empleada le sonrío amablemente._

_-Así es joven, no es rubí, son unos aretes en forma de rosa, diseño unico y exclusivo… no son de la joyería, a decir verdad fueron adquiridos en una subasta de antigüedades… están elaborados a base de zafiro rosa, son los únicos que hay._

_-Me los llevo.- Dijo Andrew.- Póngamelos en una caja de terciopelo en color verde._

_-¡Me vas a comprar esos aretes Andy!.- Escucho la voz chillona de su novia detrás de el.- También quiero este brazalete, estos aretes, y este anillo._

_-Creo que con eso tienes suficiente Serena, los pendientes no son para ti._

_-¡Yo los quiero!.- Lo miro amenazantemente Serena._

_-Lo siento… Escoge lo que quieras otra cosa._

_-¿Para quién son?_

_-Mamá cumplirá años pronto… son para ella.- Mintió Andrew, pues el cumpleaños de su madre había sido tres meses atrás. No sabia porque motivo había comprado los pendientes en forma de rosa, poer no creia que Serena fuera digna de portarlos, tampoco sus hermanas, pese a que las queria mucho, en silencio pensaba que aquellos pendientes, aunque no eran diamantes, no eran dignos de ser portados por cualquier mujer, esa era la razón por la que los había adquirido con desesperación, para que no cayeran en manos de cualquier chica que no los mereciera._

-¡Lita porque me haces esto, perdóname!... No se que me pasa, no se si estoy loco, pero te amo… Se que puedes escucharme.- Dijo con un tono casi suplicante, cerrando los ojos para ver si así podía sentir su presencia…

**N/A: Hola, bien, otro capitulo terminado, espero pronto subir el siguiente. No se cuanto me valla a tardar en subir, puesto que mi lap top esta descompuesta y no puedo casi escribir, ni entrar al FF. T.T.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	11. Chapter 11 Paranormal

**Paranormal.**

_¿Me pregunta que donde estoy?... Esa pregunta es estupida, estoy frente a el. ¿Me dice que me ama y pide __perdón?... Seguro sabe que hizo mal y que lastimo mis sentimientos… ¿Guardarle rencor u odiarlo?... Nunca podría hacerlo, porque bien o mal es el amor de mi vida, y alguna vez nos juramos amor eterno más allá de la muerta… ¿Por qué a veces me siento como si fuera muerta en vida?... Es extraño no poder sentir olores, no poder tocar, sentir que todos me ignoran… Pero mas duro es el desprecio de Anthony._

_Las cosas parecen haber cambiado tanto… ¿Qué hice mal?... ¿Acaso enamorarme de un hombre perdidamente?... Pecado de fornicacion, se que la lujuria es uno de los 7 pecados capitulas, cierto que no consumamos nuestro amor Anthony y yo, pero deseaba hacerlo… ¿Será que dios me castigo por eso y que no solo dios sino también la sociedad me castiga ignorándome?_

_Recuerdo como lloraba al ver como esa cortesana y mi Anthony se besaban, los dos me ignoraban, hasta parecía provocarles placer que yo estuviera ahí, pero de pronto, la mujer al verme salio huyendo, como si se hubiera espantado… Cierto que me dolió, que me puse celosa… ¿Acaso habrá pensado que traía un arma y que la mataría por celos?... Solo ella sabrá que pensó, pero es algo que tampoco haría, no retendría a Anthony si el no me ama._

Andrew se levanto de la cama, dejando el diario a un lado, el haber leído que aquella mujer tenia unos aretes en forma de rosa, descritos tal cual eran los aretes que el había comprado lo hacia sentirse mas abrumado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Me estaré volviendo loco?- Se pregunto así mismo.- Lita.- Balbuceo aquel nombre que le traía a la mente la imagen de aquella mujer que era tan especial para el, aunque parecía todo menos una mujer real.- ¿Será que este es mi castigo por haberme jactado de no enamorarme?

_Tres meses __atrás._

_Andrew se encontraba recostado en su cama, mientras hablaba por teléfono con uno de sus amigos. De pronto escucho que Minako llamaba a la puerta._

_-Adiós Matthew, luego hablamos.- Termino la llamada colgando el teléfono.- Adelante Mina._

_La joven rubia entro, sentándose en el borde de la cama._

_-Andrew… ¿Quisieras acompañarme al Metrotown?_

_-Mina, sabes perfectamente que odio las compras.- Le dijo._

_-¡Por favor, ninguna de mis amigas me quiere acompañar, Yaten esta de viaje y Rei dice que esta ocupada!_

_-No._

_La rubia se levanto haciendo pucheros, dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero entonces miro sobre el escritorio negro de Andrew una pequeña cajita verde de terciopelo que llamo su atención y se acerco __tomándola, para al abrirla, mirar dos hermosos pendientes en forma de rosa, los cuales brillaban hermosamente._

_-¡Que hermosos pendientes!.- Exclamo Mina.- ¿Son de la boba de tu novia?_

_-No.- Respondió Andrew.- No son de la bobarena.- Río al recordar el apodo que secretamente Rei le había puesto a su novia.-_

_-Entonces seguro me los puedo probar.- Dijo la rubia tomando un pendiente, pero entonces Andrew salto de la cama arrebatándoselos bruscamente._

_-Perdón Mina… Pero no son para ti._

_-¿Entonces para quien son?- Lo miro maliciosamente la rubia._

_-Son para… No son para nadie, solo los compre y punto, pero no son para ti._

_-¿Estas engañando a Serena con otra?_

_-Esos pendientes son para una mujer especial.- Dijo Rei entrando en la habitación, mirando a los ojos a Andrew.- Son para la mujer que logre conquistar el corazón de nuestro hermano Mina._

_-¿Qué?- Exclamo Andrew mirando desconcertado a Rei.- Tu estas loca… las únicas mujeres especiales en mi vida son tu, Mina y mi madre… Las demás son solo, simples mujeres con las que puedo pasar el rato, hoy es Serena, mañana será otra._

_-Eso lo dices porque no te has enamorado, porque no ha llegado la mujer de tu vida.- Dijo Rei.- Pero algún día cambiaras de opinión… Y se que esos pendientes son para una mujer especial.- Le dijo mirándolo.- Mina, cambie de opinión, vamos al centro comercial._

_-Esta loca.- Dijo Andrew cerrando la puerta después de que sus dos hermanas salieran.- Enamorarse… ¿Para que?... Solo se sufre._

_Fin del Flash Back._

**Año de 1857.**

Anthony esperaba debajo del carruaje, esperando a que la Señora y las Señoritas Kendrik salieran para llevarlas a temprana hora del domingo a la primera misa en la capilla de Saint Nicholas. Sabía que su amada Lita Kendrik ahora estaba bajo estricta vigilancia, puesto que creían que estaba relacionada con algún empleado, de el nadie sospechaba por ser su primer día en la mansión.

De pronto, miro salir a la distinguida Señora Ellen Kendrik, seguida por Molly, la pequeña de las hijas del matrimonio Kendrik, y finalmente, detrás de ella, miro salir a su hermosa Lita, la cual vestía un vestido en color azul cielo, llevando una mantilla sobre la cabeza.

-Buenos días Anthony… ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?.- Amablemente la señora Ellen.

-Así es señora.- Respondió el joven rubio.- ¿Quiere que la lleve a la capilla?... Esa será la primer parada, saliendo iremos a que le midan el vestido de novia a mi hija. Hablando de mis hijas, ella es Molly, la menor, y ella es la mayor, su nombre es Lita.

El joven rubio saludo a Molly depositando un beso en su mano, y despues saludo a su amada Lita, besándole el dorso de la mano, para despues detenerse y mirar sus grandes ojos verdes, fingiendo que nunca antes la habia visto.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Kendrik.

Anthony, como era debido de un cochero, ayudo a subir a doña Ellen tomándola de la mano, siguiendo después Molly, para al ultimo aprovechar el momento y acariciar la mano de su amada Lita a través del guante de seda.

-Te vez hermosa.- Le susurro en voz baja, lo cual paso desapercibido para Molly y la señora Ellen.

**Época**** actual.**

Después de bajar de su habitación, Andrew fue a la cocina, donde se sirvió un poco de cereal para después bajar a la sala y comer mientras pensaba en Lita Kendrik, mujer que ya no sabia si era un fantasma o un ángel, a su lado se encontraba su amigo Darien quien sin saber lo que por la mente de su amigo pasaba le estaba reclamando que la noche anterior se hubiera robado su auto.

-¿Estas loco Andrew?... Me dejaste sin auto en que regresar… Afortunadamente llego Rei buscándote y me vine a casa con ella.- Hablo Darien notando que su amigo estaba distraído.- ¿Andrew?... Ya se, seguro esa cosa rica de cabello azulado y curvas peligrosas te dejo exhausto…¿Verdad?.- Se refirió Darien a Michiru Kahio.

Andrew abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, cuando ambos escucharon unos pasos detrás de el y voltearon, mirando a Setsuna Black.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Setsuna?.- Pregunto Andrew.

-No Andrew, solamente vine a traerles el periódico.- Habló amablemente Setsuna.

-¿Le gusta leer el periódico?.- Le pregunto Andrew al mirar que en la mano traía un periódico.

-Si, ya lo he leído.- Dijo la mujer.- Si quiere se lo presto.

Andrew estiro la mano tomando el diario local, pero al ver en la portada la fotografía de Michiru Kahio, diciendo en el encabezado que la joven había ido corriendo semidesnuda por la carretera y murió atropellada por un auto, sintió como si la sangre se le fuera a los pies, soltando el periódico.

-¿Le sucede algo Andrew?- Pregunto Setsuna.

-Andrew… ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Darien quien despues se inclino al piso para tomar el periódico y se horrorizo al leer la noticia.- No puede ser… pero… si esta es la chica del bar.

Andrew se levanto del sofá, sintiendo que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle en pedazos, preguntándose como era posible que viera a una mujer que no existía, a una mujer que no podía tocar, el hecho de que la noche anterior no se hubiera excitado al tocar a aquella mujer de cabello azul, que al parecer según el periódico había muerto atropellada.

-¿A dónde vas Andrew?- Cuestiono Rei al mirar que su hermano salía de la sala con el rostro desencajado.

-Necesito ir a caminar.

-Voy contigo.

-Necesito estar solo… ¿Entiendes que trato de decirte Rei?

Después de que Andrew se fuera, Rei entro a la sala, sosteniéndole la mirada a Setsuna que la miraba retadoramente, le arrebato el periódico de las manos a Darien y despues de leer el encabezado volteo a ver a Setsuna.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres maldita?- Dijo Rei levantando su mano en alto para darle una sonora bofetada a Setsuna en el rostro.

-¡Señorita Rei!... ¿Qué le sucede?- La miro desconcertada Setsuna.

-¡Eres una perra desgraciada!- Dijo Rei jalándola de los cabellos, pero rápidamente Darien se acerco tomando a Rei de la cintura para evitar que dañara a Setsuna.

-¡Suéltame imbecil!... ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esta mujer trae algo en contra de nosotros y que quiere dañar a Andrew?- Rugía Rei desesperada tratando de zafarse del agarre de Darien, mientras pataleaba tratando de golpear con los pies a Setsuna.

-Señorita… usted esta fuera de si.

-¡Aquí la única maldita loca eres tu!... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¡Setsuna retírate por favor, yo tranquilizare a Rei!.- Ordeno Darien.

Setsuna dio media vuelta y salio de la sala mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero al encontrarse de frente con Minako, la cual venia acompañada de su hermano Diamante, se quedo seria, notando como Mina, al igual que siempre la miraba con horror, mientras su hermano la miraba como con reproche.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Setsuna?.- Pregunto Mina,- ¿Por qué mi hermana esta gritando?

-No lo se, de pronto, le dio un ataca de ira… Yo mejor me retiro señorita.

Mina y Diamante miraron como Setsuna se retiraba en dirección a la cocina, y Mina se quedo mirando al peliplata.

-Creo que siempre no quiero que me lleves al pueblo Diamante… Primero necesito ver como esta mi hermana.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca me marca a mi celular Señorita.

Minako entro en la sala, donde miro que su hermana le metió una fuerte bofetada al rostro, después de que este la soltara.

-¡Rei!... ¡Por dios que sucede!.- Alarmada Minako.- Yo sabia que no teníamos que venir a este pueblo de locos.

-¡Andrew esta mal y nadie se quiere dar cuenta de eso!... ¡Aquí hay un alma en pena y nadie hace nada!.- Rugió Rei mirando con rabia a Darien.

-Tranquilízate Rei.- La tomo Darien por los hombros.- Los fantasmas no existen.

_Creo que esa mujer que dice ser hermana de Anthony es la __única que tiene un poco de cordura, aunque también un poco de locura. ¿Fantasmas?... La verdad algunas veces me he preguntado si existen, si se encuentran alrededor de los que estamos vivos observándonos, cuidando a sus seres queridos o simplemente penando. Algunas personas dicen que han llegado a verlos, pero en realidad yo nunca he visto a ninguno ni he escuchado cosas extrañas, mucho menos en esta casa. Aquí la única loca es esa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos color rubí, pero nadie parece darse cuenta, salvo la hermana de Anthony._

_Comienzo a pensar que todos en esta casa están locos, la chica rubia de ojos azules, esa que tiene cara de princesa de cuento, se la pasa asustada imaginando cosas que creo no hay, aunque bueno, tal vez el temor se lo inspira esa mujer de rostro pálido y ojos color rubí, esa terrible mujer en cuyo baúl guarda algo descabellante, aun me pregunto como no ha intentado matarme para borrar callarme, ella sabe que existo y que estoy aquí._

Rei se quedo en silencio por un momento, mientras Darien trataba de tranquilizarla y Mina le hablaba con preocupación, pero su mente estaba como en blanco, en otro lugar, tratando de ver y escuchar mas allá de lo que sus sentidos humanos y comunes le permitían.

-Se que estas aquí, por favor no tengas miedo, ayúdame y déjame ayudarte.- Pensó la mujer de ojos color amatista, deseando que sus pensamientos llegaran hasta donde ella quería.

_¿Qué fue eso?... La mujer de ojos color violeta ni siquiera __movió los labios mientras el hombre trataba de tranquilizarla y la mujer rubia le hablaba con preocupación, mas sin embargo me pareció escuchar su voz, como si me hablara. Ayúdame y déjame ayudarte. Se que ese mensaje fue dirigido a mi, pero entonces… ¿Por qué me dice que sabe que estoy aquí?... Es obvio que sabe que estoy aquí, si no soy invisible para que no pueda verme. ¿Será que esta un poco loca?... Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez sea la mas cuerda de todos, al menos ella no siempre me ignora._

Rei miro fijamente a Darien y lo empujo a un lado.

-Si no piensas ayudar al que llamas tu mejor amigo entonces limítate a observar y no estorbes.- Dijo Rei con mas tranquilidad.- Yo si iré a ayudar a mi hermano, ya que parece que nadie se da cuenta de que esta mal.

-¿Qué tiene Andrew?... ¿Esta enfermo?... ¡Yo voy contigo!- Alterada la rubia.

-No Mina, quédate aquí, estas muy nerviosa.- Le hablo Rei con suavidad.- Mejor dile a Diamante que te lleve al pueblo a distraerte o también puedes decirle a este imbecil de nombre Darien. Después de todo creo que yo aquí soy la única indicada para hablar con Andrew y estar cerca de el, solo yo.

**Año de 1857.**

Después de bajar del carruaje, el cual se detuvo a las afueras del mercado, justo frente a la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy, Lita antes de entrar a la tienda, volteo a ver a su amado, el cual parado abajo del carruaje le sonreía.

Tras entrar a la tienda, la mujer de edad madura, conocida como Lady Dorothy se acerco a la distinguida Ellen Kendrik y tras saludarla, prosiguió por saludar a Molly y a Lita.

-¡Pero que hermosas están tus hijas Ellen!.- Hablo efusivamente la mujer.- Lita… ¿Estas lista para medirte tu ajuar de novia?... ¡Ya esta casi listo, serás la novia mas hermosa de todo Pluckley!

-¡Eso si quiero casarme!.- Exclamo Lita.

Lady Dorothy miro desconcertada a su hija, mientras Ellen, su madre la miraba duramente, como pidiéndole que mantuviera la boca cerrada sino iba a decir algo bueno.

-Esta un poco nerviosa por lo de la boda.- Dijo la distinguida Ellen Kendrik.- Ya sabes… Una señorita decente que jamás ha salido de casa de sus padre, últimamente esta muy melancólica… pero ya le dije que cuando viva en la hermosa mansión Carlyle al lado de su marido todo se le pasara… ¿No es así Lita?

Lita miro a su madre con tristeza, no podía creer que su propia madre, la que debía amarla, se empeñara en hacer la voluntad de su padre y obligarla a casarse con un hombre que ella no amaba, pues precisamente el dueño de su corazón estaba ahí afuera.

-Claro, eso solo que estoy nerviosa.- Dijo Lita.- ¡Por dios, mamá se me cayo uno de mis pendientes de esmeralda dentro del carruaje!... Iré por ella.

-Primero mídete el vestido Lita… Además afuera esta este joven… el nuevo cochero… ¿Anthony creo que se llama?

-Si lo se.- Dijo Lita.- Pero sabes lo importante que son esos pendientes para mi… ¡Por favor mamá iré solo por eso, estaré aquí rápido!

-Anda, ve rápido, pero no tardes.

La joven de ojos verdes salio con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa de la tienda de telas, y se acerco al carruaje mirando tiernamente a su amado.

-¿Vienes por tus pendientes de esmeralda?.- Le pregunto Anthony al verla caminar hacia el carruaje, tomándola suavemente de una mano.- Aquí los tienes "my beauty", no tienes que ir dentro del carruaje.

-Los olvide a propósito y subiré dentro del carruaje a buscarlos… ¿Me ayudas a subir?

Anthony tomo la mano de su amada, ayudándola a subir dentro del carruaje, una vez que estuvo dentro, Lita cerro las cortinas del otro lado del carruaje y tras quitarse los guantes, acaricio con ternura el rostro de su amado.

-Te amo tanto Anthony.- Susurro Makoto en voz baja, mientras el la tomaba por la cintura, besándola suavemente en los labios.- No quiero que nos separen… Odio el maldito vestido que Lady Dorothy me esta confeccionando para la boda… ¡Mi boda debería de ser contigo y no con ese hombre!

-Lo se Lita, mi amada, "my beauty", nada me separara de tu lado… Así tenga que entrar montado en Thunder el día de la boda y raptarte a la vista de todos.- Le susurra la oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño.

-Eso suena muy romántico.- Dijo Lita separándose un poco de los labios de su amado, mirando sus ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.- Pero estará papá, Sir Sapphir Carlyle, los hombres de la guardia de mi padre y los de ese hombre que se hace llamar mi prometido… Seria peligroso mi amor.

-Lo se mi vida.- Le beso Anthony una de sus mejillas.- Pero no te preocupes, no será necesario llegar a tanto…En cuanto tenga el dinero suficiente para irnos de aquí, nos iremos muy lejos, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar, donde nadie nunca pueda separarte de mi lado.

-Entra al carruaje.- Le dijo ella mirándolo amorosamente mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.- Sube por favor, sube y bésame, acaríciame y no te detengas.

Anthony sonrío maliciosamente y entro dentro del carruaje, sentándose a un lado de su amada, arrinconándola en una esquina del carruaje para después abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura y besarla tierna y apasionadamente en los labios.

-Te amo "my beauty", mi mujer, amada mía.- Le susurro al oído mordisqueándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que ella enredara sus manos en el cabello rubio de el y gimiera quedamente.

Por un momento, mientras dentro del carruaje le daban rienda suelta al amor y la pasión, olvidaron en donde se encontraban, la situación latente de peligro y con sus besos y caricias mutuas se sintieron como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, solo el y ella, libres para amarse sin ataduras, pero de pronto, el momento fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta del carruaje…

**Época**** actual.**

Rei salio de la mansión, sin saber a donde dirigirse, si bien Andrew no le había dicho a donde iría, pero cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse y al abrirlos siguió el camino que su corazón le dicto.

Tras caminar, sin saber a donde, llego hacia el mismo lugar donde horas antes lo hubiera encontrado dormido, de lejos pudo visualizarlo sentado frente a aquel lago de aguas color turquesa, callado, con un aspecto serio, algo que era extraño en el, pues si algo lo caracterizaba era estar en compañía de sus amigos, ya sea que saliera de fiesta, tomando fotografías, o acompañado de hermosas mujeres.

Lo miro sumergir una de sus manos en aquellas, aguas, pero noto como se sobresalto, como si de pronto algo lo hubiera horrorizado.

Rei cerro los ojos, tratando de percibir ese ente fantasmal que ella podía sentir, y al irlos abriendo lentamente, le pareció ver a aquella mujer de cabello castaño y vestido victoriano en color verde detrás de Andrew, tocándolo, pero era obvió que el no la sentía, pues estaba ahí como si nada.

-Andrew…¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Rei sentándose a su lado.- Mira, se que me dijiste que querías estar solo y…-

-¡Por favor Rei, no quiero que empieces con tus cosas extrañas de nuevo!

-Tranquilo Andrew, no vine a hablar de cosas raras.- Dijo Rei recostándose en el pasto.- Solo que te vi salir un poco alterado y me preocupe por ti. Déjame estar contigo, sino quieres que hable, no hablo.

-De acuerdo, quédate… Puedes hablar, pero que no sea nada sobre tarot, lectura de café, hechicería, ni fantasmas ni ese tipo de cosas de locos que sabes bien que no existen.

-Claro Andrew, será como tú quieras.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Por qué te pusiste histérico cuando miraste el periódico?... Pobre chica la que murió atropellada… ¿Verdad?

El joven rubio se dejo caer de espaldas en el paso, mirando hacia el cielo.

-No quiero que pienses que estoy loco Rei… Pero yo fui el último que la miro.- Dijo Andrew.

-Bien, sabes que nada me sorprende, así que habla y dime todo lo que quieras yo te escucho.

-Ayer que fui al bar con Darien, bueno estaba aburrido y tu sabes, volví a lo de siempre… mire a una chica linda, era ella, cabello ondulado y azulado, se me acerco y comenzamos a platicar, después no se porque la traje justo hasta aquí… Yo estaba pasado un poco de copas…Estábamos a punto de…- Aquí Andrew hizo una pausa, pues aunque era muy liberal, hablar de sexo con sus hermanas no era algo que le pareciera cómodo.

-Estaban a punto de tener sexo… ¿Qué fue lo que paso después?- Dijo Rei.

-Pues… De pronto se puso histérica… mirando horrorizada como si mirara a un fantasma… Después volteo a verme a mí y me miro con miedo… como si yo fuera un fantasma viviente.

-¿Te presentaste bajo el nombre de Anthony, ese nombre que usas cuando vas a conquistar chicas de una noche?

-Si.

-¿Tu miraste algo extraño?- Pregunto Rei.

Andrew se quedo pensativo por un momento, como dudando entre si decirle o no a su hermana que ya eran varias veces que había visto a Lita, pero de nuevo dudo.

-Rei… creo que quizá… Bueno, quizá esa chica estaba loca, trastornada, cree en fantasmas.

-En el fantasma de Lita Kendrik y Anthony Rumsfeld, los enamorados que murieron por tratar de vivir su amor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Escuche cuando la bibliotecaria te la estaba narrando.- Dijo Rei.- Por cierto Andrew… ¿Recuerdas cuando eras niño y tenias aquellas extrañas pesadillas?

-Claro.- Dijo Andrew.

_13 años atrás…_

_Dentro de una habitación oscura, un niño rubio como de 10 años respiraba agitado, mientras el sudor corría alrededor de su cuerpo, respiraba como si le faltara el aire. Quería gritar, pero era imposible, era como si algo dentro de su boca lo ahogara impidiéndole hablar y pedir auxilio._

_-¡Ahh!.- Soltó un fuerte grito, y de pronto se despertó, sentándose sobre la cama, respirando agitado, sintiendo como si se estuviera ahogando, hasta que poco a poco la respiración se le fue controlando._

_Llevo una de sus manos a la lámpara que estaba a un lado de su cama y al voltear de un lado a otro miro que estaba en su recamara, no en ningún bosque ni en algún sitio peligroso. Era extraño, curiosamente nunca le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, ni al tan temido cuento de los mostraos nocturnos, el roba niños ni el coco._

_Se levanto de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, tratando de recordar que era aquello que había soñado. De pronto llego a la cocina y miro a su hermana la pelinegra, sentada en la barra mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos._

_-¿Qué haces Rei?.- Le pregunto a la pequeña niña de 6 años._

_-Nada Andrew… Solo me levante porque mi mamá quería platicar conmigo.- Dijo Rei._

_-¡No seas mentirosa, mamá esta dormida!.- Dijo Andrew._

_-No me refiero a mamá Catherine.- Dijo Rei.- Sino a mi mamá la que me trajo a la vida… mi mamá japonesa, la que murió cuando yo era pequeña._

_El niño rubio se sentó a un lado de su hermana y le paso un brazo por encima del hombro. Sabía que aunque trataban bien a Rei, a veces era quizá doloroso para ella saberse la hija "adoptada" y que tal vez por eso inventaba que su madre biológica le hablaba._

_-Rei, sabes que los muertos no pueden hablar.- Dijo el niño rubio.- Pero no te sientas mal…aquí todos te queremos, aunque no tengas cabello rubio ni los ojos azules como nosotros… Además, me divierto mas contigo que con Mina, pero no le digas._

_La niña de ojos amatistas sonrío de lado._

_-Se que ustedes me quieren y yo también los amo, a ti, a Mina, a papá y a mamá, pero te juro que es verdad que veo a mi mamá verdadera.- Dijo Rei.- Ella en la noche me cuida, cuando duermo. Solo que no le digas a papá y a mamá o de nuevo me van a querer llevar con el psico…Bueno ese señor que me hace preguntas.- La pequeña Rei hizo una pausa y miro a los ojos a su hermano.- ¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?_

_Andrew se ruborizo ante el comentario de su hermana pequeña, para el que tenia 9 años era vergonzoso asumir con una niña de 6 que efectivamente había tenido pesadillas, las cuales ni siquiera lograba recordar._

_-No… Solo me levante porque me dio hambre._

_Rei lo miro y lo tomo de la mano, mientras cerraba los ojos._

_-No recuerdas lo que soñaste.- Dijo Rei.- No lo recuerdas porque tu no quieres que tu mente lo recuerde… Pero en tu sueño veo un bosque de hermosos árboles, es de noche, unos hombres malos, una mujer hermosa, más bonita que blanca nieves o que la bella durmiente, ella esta muriendo y sufre… A ti te veo herido y ahogándote… Bueno, en realidad parece que no eres tú porque el hombre que se ahoga es más grande… Pero tú sientes su miedo._

_El niño rubio a pesar de que no lograba recordar su pesadilla se sobresalto y aparto su mano de la de Rei._

_-Otra vez estas inventando historias Rei.- Dijo Andrew.- Bueno, iré a dormir…¿Te quedaras aquí o iras a tu habitación?_

_-Me quedo.- Dijo Rei.- Cuando me duerma mamá me cargara en sus brazos y me pondrá en la cama.- Termino diciendo la niña pelinegra, refiriéndose a la mujer de cabello negro, ojos amatistas y rasgos orientales que muchas veces ella veía._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Nunca pudiste recordar que era lo que te atormentaba… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Rei.

Andrew soltó una carcajada recordando su infancia.

-Claro Rei.- Dijo Andrew.- Lo gracioso es que nunca recordé que era lo que soñaba. Aunque bueno, quizá era que soñaba con el famoso coco o con el señor del costal que roba niños, tu sabes todos los niños tienen pesadillas nocturnas.

-Si, lo se.- Dijo Rei, que aun después de los años, recordaba como al tocar a su hermano, podía ver como escenas de una película, lo que el había soñado.- Andrew… ¿Qué te da miedo?... No se, ahora que mire la nota de la chica que murio atropellada… Valla forma de morir.

Andrew se quedo pensativo por un momento, mirando hacia el cielo azul.

-Morir no me da miedo.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero si me da miedo que alguien se interponga a mi felicidad.

-¿Qué se interponga entre tu y la mujer que tu amas?

-Rei, sabes que no creo en el amor entre hombre y mujer… Es solo sexo, y deseo carnal, el amor es una invención que le debemos a Disney… El amor solo causa problemas, es mejor ser libre.- Dijo Andrew.- Y ahora, volviendo al tema de la muerte… nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso a fondo… Pero me daría miedo morir ahogado o que una bala traspasara mi cuerpo.

_Anthony dice que tiene miedo a que alguien se interponga a su felicidad… ¿Acaso será que se niega a amarme porque teme que alguien nos separe una vez mas?... No, por supuesto que no, si me amara lucharía por mi amor y no andaría por ahí buscando cortesanas con quien revolcarse._

_También__ menciono que le daría miedo morir ahogado o que una bala traspasara su cuerpo. Claro, eso lo entiendo perfectamente. Seguro cuando mi padre lo hirió en el pecho y tiraron su cuerpo al lago tuvo mucho miedo, sea lo que sea es una persona, y el miedo todos los sentimos, y el no esta excluido._

_¿Será acaso que se quiere vengar de mí por que mi padre intento matarlo? Pero si yo no tengo la culpa, yo también sufrí. Mi padre también me hirió de bala a mi, pero cuando desperté ya estaba bien, lo único malo era que no sabia donde estaba mi amado, y que a mi alrededor todos me ignoraban._

_Cuando recuerdo los momentos en que se arriesgo para estar a mi lado, poniendo incluso en peligro su vida, cuando estuvimos a punto de huir. ¿Cómo es posibles que un hombre ponga tanto en riesgo su vida por una mujer que solo desea y que no ama? ¡Basta!. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso y buscar excusas para justificar los actos de Anthony seguir creyendo que me ama, cuando esta muy claro que no es así._

_Lo veo levantarse del pasto, a el y a esa mujer que ahora se que llama con el nombre de Rei, extraño nombre por cierto, aunque bueno todo en ella es extraño. Aunque bueno, ella es buena, o eso creo, al menos me inspira confianza, no como la otra mujer de ojos color rubí._

_Ahora los veo caminar de regreso a la mansión, mientras platican de cosas extrañas, alejándose de aquí cada vez mas._

**Año de 1857.**

Anthony y Lita se separaron bruscamente, sabiendo que habían sido descubiertos, pero al voltear, miraron frente a ellos a Molly Kendrik, la hermana menor de Lita.

-¿Lita?- Se llevo la mano a la boca la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.- Tu y el cochero… ¿Es por el que no te quieres casar con tu prometido?

-¡Por favor Molly, no le digas nada a mamá!

El hombre rubio bajo del carruaje y miro suplicante a la hermana de la mujer que amaba.

-Señorita Kendrik, por favor… Le juro que yo amo a su hermana, no estoy jugando con ella, pero tampoco quiero que la separen de mi lado.

Molly se recargo en el carruaje, mirando a uno y a otro, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-Es que… Esto no es posible… Ahora entiendo porque este hombre entro a trabajar a la mansión… También entiendo porque no te quieres casar y porque muchas veces en las tardes te desaparecías Lita.

Las manos de Lita comenzaron a sudar, y de pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes. Sabia que su hermana era la hija ejemplar, obediente con sus padres, calladita, la chica que bajaba la mirada ante los hombres, la que no había intentado montar a caballo ni corría poniendo en riesgo su tan preciada virginidad.

-Mi amor, no llores.- Dijo Anthony tratando de tranquilizar a su amada.

-¡Lita, límpiate las lagrimas!.- Exclamo Molly.- Mamá me mando a buscarte porque tardaste demasiado. Límpiate las lagrimas o pensara mal y querra saber todo.

-Molly por favor.

-No le diré a nadie Lita.- Dijo con voz comprensiva Molly.- Se que no eres la hija ejemplar, que eres una soñadora idealista, que siempre soñaste con esto, con el hombre que tu corazón amara… Eres afortunada en haberlo encontrado, yo no diré nada, olvida que mire algo… ¿De acuerdo?

Lita sonrío y se limpio las lágrimas, caminando hacia la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy.

-Señorita Kendrik.- Exclamo el joven rubio.

Ambas hermanas voltearon hacia donde se encontraba el cochero.

-Supongo que te diriges a mi… ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Molly.

-Gracias señorita, solo eso, muchas gracias.

-De nada Anthony, solo se menos impulsivo, podrías encontrarte con alguien que no sea yo.- Dijo Molly, mientras Lita lo miraba cual mujer enamorada.

**Época**** actual.**

El automóvil en color rosa se detuvo en una de las calles de pueblo, del cual bajo Diamante, quien miraba apenado de un lugar a otro. Rapidamente dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta a la hermosa rubia, la cual bajo llevando puesto un vestido en color blanco de arriba, y de abajo en color azul con estampados de flores amarillas. Y en los pies unas sandalias doradas.

-Me da vergüenza manejar este automóvil.- Dijo Diamante.

-A mi me parece hermoso.- Dijo Mina.- Es como el auto de Barbie.- Bueno, así lo llamaban mis hermanos.

-Ya veo, y usted es como si fuera la muñeca Barbie viviente.

La rubia volteo y se quedo mirando a Diamante, mientras ponía cara de niña sentida.

-La muñeca barbies es una mujer hermosa y delgada.- Le dijo Mina.- ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?

-Para nada señorita.- Le dijo el hombre peliplata.- Aunque si le soy sincero…-

-¡Me vas a decir gorda!.- Asustada Mina.

-Solo le iba a decir que usted es mas linda que una muñeca de esas.

Minako sintió ruborizarse ante aquel comentario, mientras su corazón latía acelerado.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?... Deberías odiarme, no he sido muy amable contigo.

-Me imagino que al ser hija de los dueños de una cadena hotelera siempre lo ha tenido todo, tal vez la consintieron demasiado y por algunas veces se le olvida que usted no es el centro del universo. Pero eso no es su culpa.- Dijo Diamante.- Al menos ya me trata mejor y veo que no todo en usted es malo, aunque si somos realistas… Todos tenemos defectos y usted no esta exenta.

-Perdóname por mi actitud en el restaurante y también por haber provocado que te corrieran.

-No le guardo rencor señorita.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Señorita Hansford y llamarme por mi hombre?... Minako.

-¿Y que tal si mejor la llamo simplemente Mina?

La rubia sonrío y se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Así me gusta mas, gracias… ¿Vamos a una cafetería?... A decir verdad me aburro mucho en casa, me da miedo estar ahí, también Setsuna me da miedo… ¡Perdón!

Diamante soltó una carcajada ante el comentario que la rubia había hecho de su hermana.

-Perdón, no quise decir eso de tu hermana.

-No te preocupes Mina, ha decir verdad tengo que reconocer que Setsuna es extraña. Anda vamos a donde gustes, por algo soy tu chofer.

-Si fueras mi chofer solamente te pediría que me esperaras arriba del auto como buen empleado.- Dijo Mina.- Ya eres mas que eso para mi.

La joven rubia, tomo de la mano a Diamante, arrastrándolo literalmente hacia la cafetería más cercana, donde ambos entraron al lugar.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Después de cenar en compañía de sus hermanas y Darien, Andrew subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, en la cual al entrar, miro de un lado a otro, como deseando escuchar y ver a aquella mujer que no salía de su mente.

Le había impactado que Michiru, la joven con la que había estado la noche anterior muriera. Pero bueno, después de todo, tampoco era culpa de el, así que decidió sacarse aquello de la mente y se paro frente al espejo, el cual se había quebrado unos días ante sus ojos, pero ya había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo.

-¿Será que necesito ir con un psiquiatra?.- Se pregunto así mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo.- En realidad se que no lo ocupo… Lita, amada mía, se que existes… ¿Por qué me castigas y no me permites verte?...Estoy loco.

_-Como puedes decirme que no me vez cuando estoy aquí en la misma habitación que tu… ¿Acaso soy invisible?... ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera?.- Le pregunto con dureza._

El joven rubio se sobresaltó al ver y escuchar la imagen de aquella mujer con la que tanto soñaba frente al espejo, así que rápidamente se da media vuelta, pero al voltear se da cuenta de que ella no esta detrás de el.

-¿Lita?...¿Donde estas Lita?- Pregunto mirando de un lado a otro, desesperado por encontrar la imagen de aquella mujer que seguía hablándole.

_¿Por qué me traicionaste Anthony?__... ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi o estuviste jugando conmigo todo el tiempo?_

Andrew volvió a voltear al espejo, y se quedo atónito y sin habla cuando miro en el, la imagen de la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, la cual lo miraba con una mezcla de amor, tristeza y decepción, mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-My beauty, yo no te traicione, te amo.- Dijo Andrew con tristeza llevando una mano al espejo, tratando de tocarla, mas era solo la textura del espejo la que sus dedos tocaban.

_Por supuesto que me traicionaste__, jugaste conmigo… ¿Por qué tenias que traer a una cortesana? ¿Por qué precisamente al lugar de nuestros encuentros? Tú no me amabas, era mentira._

-¡Yo aun te amo!.- Exclamo Andrew desesperadamente, tallando su mano en el espejo, como si quisiera atravesarlo.- ¡Lita no llores!... ¿Porque nunca te quedas conmigo?...Acaso… ¿Estas muerta?

_¿Me preguntas que si estoy muerta?... ¡Por supuesto que estoy muerta Anthony!... ¡__Sentí morir desde aquel momento en que desperté y que todos me ignoraban, me sentí muerta al no tenerte a mi lado!... Pero de pronto apareciste y pensé que la felicidad a mi vida había llegado contigo, pero no fue así, me has ignorado una y otra vez._

_¡Por supuesto que estoy muerta porque con tu desprecio has pisoteado mi corazón, me tienes muerta en vida!_

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de una de las habitaciones, la hermosa mujer de cabello negro se encontraba con sus ojos color amatistas fijos en la nada. De pronto cerro sus ojos tomando y soltando aire, dejando que cada uno de sus cinco sentidos se conectara para sentir más allá de lo que humanamente se puede sentir.

Lentamente, tomo el bolígrafo que se encontraba en el escritorio y lo puso sobre la hoja de papel que tenia frente a ella.

-Lita Kendrik, por favor ayúdame y déjame ayudarte, puedo sentirte, se que estas aquí.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Te gustaría conversar conmigo?...

-0-0-0-

_¿Por qué t__engo que creerte cada vez que me dices que me amas Anthony?... ¿Porque si aquí el único que se divierte y se burla de mi eres tu?...¿Como se te ocurre preguntarme que si estoy muerta?... ¡Acaso ahora te estas burlando de mi!_

-No me estoy burlando de ti Lita.- Dijo el hombre.- Por favor… ¡Déjame tocarte, quiero sentirte, ya no soporto estar así!

_Alguien me llama, es ella, quieres conversar conmigo. Ella __jamás me ignora, al menos no como tu lo haces._

Lentamente, la imagen de la mujer frente al espejo fue desapareciendo, hasta que Andrew miro de nuevo en el su propio reflejo.

-¡Lita, Lita, no te vallas!.- Gritaba desesperado.

-0-0-0-

_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi__?- Le pregunto a la mujer de cabello negro que me mira de manera extraña, aunque por alguna razón que desconozco, lejos de inspirarme miedo, me inspira tranquilidad._

-Solo quiero ayudarte… Confía en mi.- Dijo Rei cerrando sus ojos, sosteniendo el bolígrafo sobre la hoja de papel.- Ayúdame por favor… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hermano?... ¿Quién es Anthony?

_Cerca de aquella mujer, me siento en confianza, al menos no me ignora, __así que empiezo a hablar._

Rei sintió que un fuerte viento ondeaba su cabello, pese a que la ventana de la habitación se encontraba abierta, y de un momento a otro, sintió como una fuerza ajena a ella comenzaba a provocar que su mano en la cual sostenía el bolígrafo se moviera, escribiendo cosas que ella no sabia, el movimiento de su mano era mas rápido de lo que ella normalmente escribía. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, mientras su brazo y su mano se movían sin parar…

**N/A****: Hola, aquí terminando una capitulo mas de "El fantasma de Lady Kendrik". Espero sea del agrado de cada uno de ustedes que me leen.**

**Para los que leyeron "Amor Inolvidable", se que les parecerá familiar lo que esta haciendo Rei al comunicarse con Mako, pero esto es aparte, si bien las dos son formas de tener comunicación con los muertos, muy similares por cierto, pero lo que aquí hace Rei se llama comunicación automática.**

**Otro punto a tocar, se que muchas de ustedes esperan leer lemon (hahaha y a mi que me encanta hacerlos hahaha), aunque no se si los valla a hacer, este digamos que es un fic mas espiritual… y pues bueno, finalmente aunque el sexo es importante, el amor es mas que sexo, asi que no prometo nada... Ahora si quieren leer lemon, lean "Angel Caído", que aunque no es una historia romantica, si habra mas escenas calientes que aquí.**

**Sobre la persona que me pregunto sobre porque de galán Andrew y no Darien o Seiya… Bueno Darien es atractivo, mas debo decir que no me gusta (solo me gusta con Rei, como que Rei hace que el se vea bien ante mis ojos) y Seiya, pues bueno, tampoco soy Lady Kou y pues extrañamente digamos que el güerito de Andrew es mi amor de papel hahaha (si se que es raro porque el solo es personaje secundario, pero bueno, rara vez me gustan los protagonistas de las series originales). Y bueno, si pongo a Serena de personaje de relleno, es porque sinceramente no me gusta la Sere.**

**Ahora si, gracias a todos por su apoyo, Hotaru No Hikari, Serenity 824, Leonor de Eboli y obvió a ti mi querida Nicky que siempre tienes adelantos exclusivos de todo.**

**Espero poder seguir publicando semanal, saben que mi lap top esta indispuesta y el fic de ángel caído que también me trae loca.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hotaru

**Hotaru.**

Rei sintió que un fuerte viento ondeaba su cabello, pese a que la ventana de la habitación se encontraba abierta, y de un momento a otro, sintió como una fuerza ajena a ella comenzaba a provocar que su mano en la cual sostenía el bolígrafo se moviera, escribiendo cosas que ella no sabia, el movimiento de su mano era mas rápido de lo que ella normalmente escribía. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, mientras su brazo y su mano se movían sin parar, de una manera fuera de su control, escribiendo con letra cursiva, algo que normalmente a Rei se le dificultaba.

Parece que la mujer de cabello negro y ojos color amatista escribiera todo lo que yo le digo, es extraña la manera como se mueve su mano, es como si al irle contando como fue mi vida antes de conocer a Anthony así como lo que viví con el, su mano se moviera gracias a mi voz.

Finalmente termino de decir lo que creo que ella quiere saber y veo que abre sus ojos, mirando sorprendida lo que ella misma ha escrito.

De pronto, Rei sintió como su mano en la que sostenía el bolígrafo se detuvo, y al abrir los ojos, miro sorprendida que lo que se encontraba escrito en aquella hoja blanca era con letra cursiva, algo que a ella no le era facil hacer por si misma.

Lentamente, poso sus ojos sobre la hoja y comenzó a leer, lo que Lita Kendrick le había dictado.

"Mi nombre es Lita Kendrick, nací en el año de 1838. Desde pequeña soñé siempre con conocer al amor de mi vida, vivir un amor único, intenso e inigualable.

Mis padres, Joseph y Ellen Kendrick me obligaron a comprometerme en matrimonio con Sir Sapphir Carlyle, pero meses antes de mi boda, a las afueras del mercado, conocí al hombre de mi vida, a Anthony Rumsfeld, un hombre apuesto y romántico del cual me enamore perdidamente. Tuvimos un romance, nos amamos con locura y el día antes de mi boda con mi prometido intentamos huir, pero mi padre y sus hombres nos buscaron y nos encontraron, hiriéndonos a los dos. Pensé que el había muerto, recuerdo como mi padre le disparo y ordeno que tiraran su cuerpo al lago, pero el volvió, el esta aquí, desafortunadamente el ya no me ama, o quizá nunca me amo."

Rei se llevo la mano a la boca leyendo aquello que lentamente iba disipando sus dudas. Si bien, al sentir la presencia de aquel fantasma, y al notar el extraño comportamiento de Andrew, había empezado a tener sospechas, pero ahora estas ya casi estaban confirmadas.

-¡Esto… no puede ser cierto!- Se dijo para si misma.- ¿Amas a mi hermano?... ¿Cómo sabes que el es tu Anthony?- Pregunto Rei con los ojos cerrados, tratando de sentir aquella presencia.

¿Cómo me preguntas que si lo amo?... ¡Por supuesto que lo amo, lo he amado siempre, lo amo con todo mi corazón, desde el día en que lo conocí!... ¿Qué como se que el es mi Anthony?... Creo que esa pregunta esta demás, mi corazón siempre sabría reconocerlo, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella vez en que intentamos huir hasta ahora… Pero es el mismo, no me preguntes como lo se, porque esa es una respuesta que mi corazón solamente sabe.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la hermosa pelinegra abrió los ojos y volteó hacia atrás, mirando la imagen traslucida de aquella mujer.

-El no es Anthony Rumsfeld, el es mi hermano, el es Andrew Hasford.- Dijo Rei mirando a aquel ente fantasmal.- ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar tu realidad Lita Kendrik?... Yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar el camino.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Rei pudo notar la tristeza que se reflejo en el rostro de aquel fantasma femenino. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Lita Kendrik, el fantasma de aquella mujer, no sabia que estaba muerta.

No… ¡Por supuesto que no es así!... El es mi Anthony y tu no me vas a hacer creer que no lo es porque se que es el… ¡Mi corazón me lo dice, yo lo siento, es el!... No me importa si no me ama, pero yo seguiré a su lado, yo no me apartare, no hasta que me aclare porque me hizo creer que me amaba.

Rei se sintió conmovida al ver algo que parecían lagrimas en el rostro de aquella mujer, así que se levanto de la silla y camino hacia donde se encontraba el fantasma, posando su mano donde se encontraba aquella imagen traslucida.

-Y yo te aseguro que Anthony te amo y aun te sigue amando.- Dijo Rei con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Porque yo se que el verdadero amor va mas allá de la muerte… ¿Por qué no vas a su encuentro Lita Kendrik?... Te aseguro que el te esta esperando.

¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?.- Le pregunto a aquella mujer.- ¿Acaso estas loca?... Primero me dices que tu hermano no es Anthony y ahora me dices que valla a su encuentro porque su amor va mas allá de la muerte… ¿Por qué me asustas de esta manera?... ¿Me quieres hacer creer que mi Anthony murió?... ¡Pues no te creo, el es mi Anthony, esta vivo y esta aquí!

-Comprendo lo que sientes, estas confundida, no sabes que el tiempo ha pasado… Pero este ya no es tu mundo.- Dijo Rei tratando de sonora comprensiva.- Se que amas a mi hermano, porque siempre lo has amado, el también a ti… Pero lo estas confundiendo… Tienes que dejar que viva su vida en esta vida.

-¿Andrew?... ¿Me estas diciendo que el no es mi Anthony?... ¡No me importa el nombre, no me importa que se lo haya cambiado, yo se que es el!

-Se que lo sabes, yo también me di cuenta, su nombre es lo de menos, se que es el.- Dijo Rei.- Pero tienes que dejarlo vivir su vida como Andrew, esto no es bueno para ti ni para el… Tienes que entender que el murió y ha renacido en esta época, tu tienes que volver a tu…-

¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?... Mi Anthony no puede estar muerto, el no es otra persona… El es el hombre que yo amo.- Le digo sintiendo que voy a enloquecer.- ¿Por qué dices que este no es mi mundo y que tengo que dejarlo libre?... ¡Yo quiero estar cerca de el, yo lo amo.

Rei observa como la imagen traslucida comienza a desaparecer, dejando a su paso un olor a jazmines.

-¡Vuelve!... ¡Vuelve aquí Lita Kendrik, solo te quiero ayudar!… Tienes que saber que tu estas… muerta.- Termino diciendo Rei mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- ¡Oh dios, pobre Andrew!.

Si bien esa no era la primera vez que Rei tenia contacto con un fantasma, pero sabia ya que esto afectaba de sobremanera a su hermano, sabia también que Andrew estaba condenado a sufrir a causa de ese amor.

Finalmente era ahora que entendía el porque de los traumas de su hermano, traumas que el no quería admitir. El miedo a tener una relación amorosa por miedo a que alguien se interponga, el desenfreno sexual desde temprana edad, el miedo al mar y a morir ahogado, el miedo a las balas de fuego…

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la habitación, Andrew se sentía al borde de la locura, golpeaba el espejo una y otra vez gritando el nombre de la mujer amada.

-¡Lita, vuelve aquí, yo te amo, perdóname!.- Gritaba con fuerza mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

No me gusto lo que esa mujer trataba de decirme. Por un momento quise entender que me decía que su hermano también me ama. Ya no me importa como se llama Anthony o Andrew, lo único que se es que lo amo, que es el y que nadie va a tratar de hacerme creer lo contrario.

De pronto escucho a Anthony gritar mi nombre, llorar desgarradoramente… Puedo ver que golpea el espejo con fuerza, como si de ahí quisiera que de pronto yo saliera.

¿Será que en verdad si me ama?... ¿Qué estuvo a punto de acostarse con aquella mujer porque no me recuerda?... Se que muchas veces ha intentado tocarme y no puede sentirme ni yo a el… Creo que eso lo ha llevado al punto de enloquecer… Pero cuando le hablo muchas veces me ignora

-¡Lita, "my beauty" te amo!.- Dio Andrew un golpe final al espejo, haciendo que este se cuarteara, hiriéndose, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por el dorso de su mano.- ¡No entiendes que te necesito!,.- Dejo escapar un sollozo mientras se dejaba caer al piso, sentándose a un lado de su cama, ignorando la herida que se había abierto en su mano.

Anthony… mi amor… Estas herido.- Le digo mirando la sangre en su mano.- No me gusta que te lastimes, yo te amo… ¡Se que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, que a veces no te siento y no me sientes!... Por un momento tu hermana me quiso hacer creer que estabas muerto… Pero no es así… ¿Verdad?... ¡Anthony!.- Le hablo mientras estoy a su lado, tratando de acariciar su rostro, de consolarlo, pero es imposible, parece que no me escucha, que no me siente.

-No entiendes que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido "my beauty"… Daria mi vida entera por poder tocarte al menos un segundo.- Hablo el hombre con desesperación, ansioso por verla, por escucharla, abrazarla, sentirla.

Las lágrimas bajaban copiosamente de sus ojos azules, pero de pronto sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla que hizo que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

-¿Estas aquí?- Pregunto tocándose la mejilla, donde antes creía haber sido tocado.- ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

Estoy aquí contigo Anthony, a tu lado… Te amo.- Le susurro en voz baja.

Andrew se toca su odio, donde antes había escuchado aquella voz que le parecía tan tierna y dulce, donde había escuchado el susurro de aquella mujer que le dedicaba palabras de amor.

-¿Me amas?.- Dijo levantándose del piso, mirando de un lado a otro.- Yo también te amo… Perdóname.

De pronto sintió aquel olor a jazmines dentro de la habitación, y sintió como si dos manos acariciaran sus mejillas, aunque no podía ver a nadie. Sintió el aliento dulce y acido de aquella mujer, como si la tuviera presente y de pronto sintió una caricia sobre sus labios, un suave beso…

-0-0-0-

La joven de cabello negro entrecerró sus ojos, de los cuales aun caían las lagrimas. Aquello le parecía demasiado, sabia que tenia que ayudar a aquella alma en pena, pero tampoco quería que su hermano sufriera.

Se llevo las manos al rostro, cubriéndoselo y dejo escapar un fuerte sollozo.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- Se pregunto así misma.

Desde su tierna infancia, había sido una niña solitaria, con pocas amistades en la escuela. Veía cosas que los demás no podían ver, y eso le acarreaba problemas, pues muchos niños se asustaban de estar a su lado, y muchas veces los adultos, como sus padres adoptivos y maestros decían que necesitaba ayuda psicológica, que su comportamiento y lo que veía era algo que ella inventaba para llenar ese vacío de saberse adoptada.

De pronto sintió una caricia sobre su cabello y al abrirlos miro frente a ella a una mujer vestida con un kimono blanca amarrado al revés, muy parecida a ella, de cabello negro y ojos color amatistas. Miro a su alrededor, notando que no estaba en su habitación, o al menos eso no parecía, tan solo miraba un fuerte resplandor que le impedía ver donde se encontraba.

-¿Mamá?.- Pregunto con duda. Hacia mucho tiempo que no miraba a aquella mujer tan parecía a ella.- ¿Eres tu?

La mujer frente a ella le sonrío y se acerco a ella limpiándole las lagrimas, para depuse hacer que Rei recostara su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Mi pequeña Rei.- Balbuceo la mujer acariciando las mejillas de la joven.- No llores así, se que lo que te toca vivir es difícil… Pero precisamente si te toco es porque tu eres fuerte y valiente.

Si bien era cierto, Rei se sabía fuerte, de entre sus dos hermanos adoptivos era ella el equilibrio entre los tres, mas en este momento que estaban atravesando.

-Yo tengo miedo que mi hermano salga lastimado de todo esto.- Dijo.- No soy valiente, tengo miedo… miedo de que Andrew salga dañado.

-Tienes miedo porque es tu hermano y lo quieres, al igual que a Mina y a tus padres mi pequeña Rei.- Dijo la mujer.- Sabes que todos tenemos un destino, que las cosas en esta vida suceden por algo, pero también tenemos la elección del libre albedrío… Si fuiste educada por los Hansford es porque el destino te tenia deparado algo y ha llegado el momento… Tienes que ayudar a tu hermano, al hermano de tu corazón, y se que lo harás porque eres fuerte, porque tienes el don que muchos no poseen y también ayudaras a esa chica a encontrar el camino.

Rei limpio sus lagrimas y levanto su rostro, mirando a la mujer que le sonreía, la cual se inclino y le beso la mejilla para después irse convirtiéndose en un ser traslucido que Rei ya no podía tocar. Un fuerte y cegador resplandor hizo que Rei cerrara sus ojos, y al abrirlos se miro de nuevo en la habitación.

-Yo voy a ayudar a Lita Kendrik.- Dijo mientras se paraba de pie.- Es mi destino ayudarla y ayudar a mi hermano.- Termino diciendo mientras salía de la habitación.

-0-0-0-

Andrew tenía entrecerrados los ojos, sintiendo aquellos labios suaves sobre los suyos. De pronto sintió como la joven separaba su boca de la suya, y al abrir los ojos miro de nuevo a Lita Kendrik para frente a el, mirándolo tiernamente.

-Lita… mi amor.- Susurro Andrew acercando su mano a al rostro de la joven, pero deteniéndose antes de tocarla, tenia miedo de que de nuevo sus ojos dejaran de verla y de que sus manos no la sintieran.- Te amo, quédate a mi lado y nunca mas te vallas.

Lita sonrío y tomo la mano de Andrew entre las suyas, poniéndola sobre una de sus mejillas para poder sentir la mano del hombre amado.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo de tocarme Anthony?- Pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos.- Me gusta sentir tus manos.

Andrew sonrío y se acerco a ella, abrazándola por su delgada cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, besándole los parpados de los ojos.

-Te amo "my beauty", yo siempre he deseado este momento… Tenerte así, a mi lado, por toda la eternidad… Tengo miedo de no poder sentir cuando te toco, de dejar de verte o de percibir el olor de tu cabello.

-Yo tampoco se porque a veces no puedes sentirme.- Confeso Lita estremeciéndose entre los brazos de Andrew, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven.- No quiero que nadie mas me separe de tu lado… Te amo Anthony.

-Perdóname por lo ocurrido la otra noche, yo estaba desesperado porque no podía…-

Lita puso un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-No digas mas Anthony, se que me amas y te amo… No quiero que nuestro amor sea prohibido, nunca mas….Y si en algún momento dejas de verme de nuevo, recuerda que siempre estoy a tu lado.

-No quiero que eso pase… Prefiero antes morir.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, dedicándose miradas de amor, teniendo miedo de que algo extraño volviera a hacer imposibles que se tocaran. Andrew tenia muchas preguntas, pero tenia miedo de saber las respuestas, y ella tenia miedo de pensar en lo que había hablado con la joven de ojos amatistas, miedo de descifrar lo que la joven le había dicho detrás de sus palabras.

El joven rubio levanto en sus brazos a la joven de ojos verdes, mientras esta enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lentamente la recostó sobre la cama, mientras el se sentaba en el borde, acariciando su rostro, besándole los labios.

-Te amo.- Susurro ella cuando se separaron un poco.

-Y yo te adoro, "my beauty".- Respondió Andrew mientras se recostaba a un lado de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, como sintiendo miedo de que alguien se la arrebatara.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera de la habitación de Andrew, Rei se encontraba recargada en la puerta, escuchando la conversación entre su hermano y aquella mujer.

Andrew siempre había sido un escéptico, no creía en lo que no se podía ver y muchas veces se había autodeclarado así mismo como ateo. No había forma de que Andrew pudiera ver a las almas en pena, pero Rei ahora comprendía mejor el esceptismo de Andrew, el porque de muchos de los traumas y fobias de su hermano.

Rei sabia que nada en esta vida era casualidad, y que los rasgos de la personalidad de cada no son al azar, puesto que todo tiene un porque y justo ahora lo estaba descubriendo en Andrew. Sabia también que si su madre biológica había muerto y ella había sido adoptada por los Hansford, siendo acogida y tratada con amor y cariño como se les trataba a sus hermanos, tampoco era casualidad, todo estaba en el destino, y así como ella no había quedado desamparada, ahora tenia que retribuirle a sus padres y hermanos por el amor que le habían dado, y por eso, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar al alma de Lita Kendrik y así también a su hermano, que aunque no era biológico, si era hermano en su corazón.

-Yo no te dejare solo con esto Andrew.- Pensó Rei para si misma, recordando su infancia al lado de su familia adoptiva.

_14 años atrás…_

_La pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos color amatista se encontraba sentada en un columpio mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Hacia algunas horas había salido de clases, y se las había ingeniado para escaparse, tras haberse peleado con unas compañeras y haber sido regañada por el director._

_Habían sido aquellos comentarios hirientes, donde le decían cosas como, "tus padres te recogieron", "No te pareces a tus hermanos", "La hermana chinita de Andrew", "tus padres no te quieren como a tus hermanos", entre otros que lastimaban su corazón._

_De pronto escucho una voz tras ella que le pareció conocida._

_-¡Rei!_

_Al voltear, miro a sus padres adoptivos, la hermosa mujer rubia que la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y el hombre rubio que la miraba como sintiéndose aliviado._

_-Mamá… Papá.- Balbuceo Rei haciendo un puchero._

_La mujer se acerco a la niña pelinegra, y la abrazo fuertemente mientras la besaba en la mejilla y le acariciaba el cabello, mientras el hombre solamente las miraba_

_-¡Pensé que te había perdido hijita!.- Exclamo la mujer sollozando, pero sintiendo mas aliviada su alma.- ¡No vuelvas a salirte de clases así!.- La miro la mujer limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-Porque no me gusta ser hija de a mentiras, yo quiero ser hija de verdad, como Andrew y Mina… Quiero parecerme a ustedes.. Hubiera querido estar dentro de tu panza como ellos.- Termino diciendo la niña que no pudo seguir hablando y soltó un sollozo._

_El padre de la joven, se agacho a la altura de ella y le sonrío mientras le levantaba el rostro con su mano._

_-¿Quién dijo que eras nuestra hija de mentiras Rei?.- Le pregunto el hombre limpiándole las lagrimas.- Tu eres tan nuestra hija como Andrew y Mina y tu madre y yo te amamos… Mina ha preguntado por ti y Andrew no ha dejado de llorar porque piensa que jamás volverá a verte, tu madre y yo te queremos tanto como a tus hermanos._

_-Es que yo no me parezco a ustedes y…-_

_-¿Cómo que no te pareces a nosotros princesa?- Le cuestiono el hombre abrazándola.- Mi pequeña niña enojona, precisamente en eso te pareces a tu madre, tienes el mismo carácter._

_-¿No van a abandonarme nunca en un orfanato?- Pregunto Rei asustada._

_-Claro que no pequeña.- Le respondió su madre.- Jamás haríamos eso… Pero creo que es hora de ir a casa, tus hermanitos tienen ganas de verte… Y yo y papá no queremos perderte nunca_

_La niña pelinegra sonrío y camino con sus padres hacia el auto, mientras cada uno la tomaba de la mano. Fue desde ese día que jamás volvió a hacer caso de los comentarios hirientes de los demás._

_Fin del Flash Back._

**-0-0-0-**

**Algunas horas después…**

Era ya casi medio día y Minako se encontraba sentada en el pasto, acompañada de Diamante, quien siempre estaba con ella, por si acaso la jovencita tuviera ganas de ir a algún lado.

Pese a que al principio ambos se habían caído mal, ahora parecían llevarse mejor cada día, hasta se podría decir que una amistad estaba surgiendo entre ambos.

-¿Te puedo platicar algo Diamante?- Pregunto la hermosa rubia recostándose sobre el pasto.

-Usted dirá señorita… Digo, tu dirás Mina.

-Esta mañana hable por teléfono a Vancouver… Hable con Yaten.

El joven peliplata, se sintió molesto al escuchar el nombre del novio de Minako, pero hizo un escuezo por poner su mejor cara.

-¿Oh si?... ¿Y que tal andan las cosas contigo y tu novio?

La rubia se sentó sobre el pasto de nuevo y lo miro a los ojos detenidamente.

-Ya no tengo novio.- Dijo Mina dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Lo he terminado… ¿Sabes?... Lo he terminado gracias a ti.

-¿Por mi?.- Balbuceo el joven.

-Si… Por que tu me has hecho ver las cosas de otra manera.- Dijo Mina.- Yo me he portado muy mal contigo… Y a pesar de eso nunca me has faltado al respeto, nunca me has llamado tonta ni estupida, ni te burlas de mi… Yaten siempre ha sido grosero, me humilla… Me ha engañado y yo siempre lo he sabido, pero no he querido darme cuenta… Creo que pensándolo bien si soy estupida.

Diamante miro a la joven cabizbaja y en un impulso le tomo una de sus manos.

-No digas eso Mina… Tú no eres estupida… Eres linda, alegre, un poco inocente… Pero no eres tonta.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-De verdad.- Dijo Diamante.- Y no te preocupes por el pasado… Tu vales mucho, y seguro encontraras un hombre que te ame y te sepa valorar, aun eres muy joven.

-Gracias… Seria lindo encontrar a un hombre como tu… Seguro cualquier chica seria dichosa de ser tu novia..- Dijo Mina.- Por favor… esto guárdalo entre tu y yo, seré yo quien le diga esto a mis hermanos, y se que les dará mucha alegría… Andrew siempre me decía que Yaten era poco para mi, pero sabes, yo pensaba que lo hacia por molestarme.

-Te aseguro que no Mina… El lo hacia porque te quiere… He notado que las quiere mucho a ti y a tu hermana… Y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie… Por cierto Mina, tengo que ir al pueblo a traer unas cosas que tu hermana Rei me encargo… ¿Quieres ir o te quedas?

Me encantaría ir… Pero sabes que Andrew desde hace unos días para acá ha estado distante, extraño… Me gustaría ir a ver como amaneció

Diamante se levanto del piso y enseguida le tomo una mano a la joven, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Siendo así te veo mas tarde.- Dijo Diamante.- Y sonríe, terminar con ese hombre es algo bueno que te ha sucedido.

Finalmente, Diamante se acerco y beso en la mejilla a la joven, la cual al verlo partir se ruborizo y se tentó en la mejilla donde antes la había besado. De pronto, la rubia miro hacia el piso, y se encontró con una fotografía tamaño cartera, la cual tomo. Al voltearla, miro a Diamante, pasando su brazo por alrededor de una hermosa chica de corto cabello negro y ojos color amatista.

-Diamante… tiene novia.- Pensó para si misma la joven, sintiendo la punzada de la desilusión en su corazón.

Hasta ahora Diamante no le había mencionado que tuviera novia, aunque tampoco tenia porque hacerlo, el solo era el chofer, además de que ella al principio lo había tratado mal. Recordó entonces que Diamante y Darien se conocían, pues ambos estudiaban en Londres, por lo que supuso que quizá seria alguna novia de la universidad.

Con el corazón acongojado, la hermosa rubia guardo la fotografía y camino de regreso a la mansión. Hasta hace unos minutos se sentía bien de haber terminado con Yaten, pero de pronto, aquella fotografía le había hecho sentirse un poco deprimida.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857**

Joseph Kendrik se encontraba dentro un cuarto, en el cual había un estante lleno de estatuillas y elegantes pinturas adornando las paredes. En el centro del cuarto de estudio, se encontraba su escritorio de adobe, mientras el se encontraba sentada en aquella cómoda silla, sumergiendo la pluma en el tintero para escribir un documento.

De pronto, escucho que llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Hablo con seriedad.

Al poco instante miro entrar a Anthony Rumsfeld, el nuevo chofer que había sido contratado por el, después de que el anterior fuera despedido por ser demasiado viejo.

-Señor Kendrik… Supe que me ha mandado a llamar.- Hablo Anthony educadamente.- ¿Le puedo servir en algo?

El hombre metió la pluma dentro del tintero y levanto sus ojos, posando su dura y sobria mirada sobre el nuevo chofer.

-Anthony… Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

-Usted dirá.- Dijo Anthony tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque por dentro siempre temía ser descubierto y que lo separaran de su novia.

-Sabes que Lita, mi hija mayor esta comprometida… ¿Cierto?

-Pues nadie me lo ha dicho… Pero lo supuse le día en que la señora Ellen me pidió que la llevara a la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy.

-Bien, me gusta lo discreto que puedes ser.- Dijo Joseph Kendrik.- Anthony… Siempre he tenido problemas con mi hija la mayor… Es que no sabes, de haber sabido los dolores que me causaría hubiera preferido que no naciera… Nunca ha sido seria y calladita como su hermana Molly… Pero bueno, ya esta aquí y que se le va a hacer… El caso es que Lita es una rebelde, a los 12 años, después de que tanto le advirtiera que no montara a caballo, tuvo un accidente y el caballo la tumbo… No sabes, temí que hubiera perdido su doncellez la ingrata, pero afortunadamente no fue así, mi hija gracias a dios quedo intacta… Aunque te aseguro que le di su merecido castigo, le puse unos latigazos que pensé que servirían de lección en lo futuro, pero no fue así… A los 15 años le conseguí por prometido a un amigo mío, pero ella logro sacarlo de quicio hasta que el rompió con el compromiso.

El hombre se detuvo un poco tomando y soltando aire, pues su hija aun le seguía dando dolores de cabeza. Por su parte, Anthony, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse, el solo hecho de imaginar que alguien golpeara a su amada, así fuera su mismo padre de ella, le hacia sentir que la sangre le hervía de coraje.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto señor Kendrik?.- Pregunto Anthony con aparente tranquilidad.

-Porque necesito un favor tuyo… Mi hija esta comprometida ahora con Sir Sapphire Carlyle, supongo que lo conoces, quien no lo conoce, el es un hombre distinguido, con una gran fortuna y un apellido de renombre, un titulo nobiliario… Pero Lita esta empecinada en desdeñarlo y que se cancele el compromiso… Debo admitir que mi futuro yerno es paciente, pues aunque la estupida de mi hija lo ha desdeñado en su cara, el no ha roto el compromiso… Mira Anthony, aquí lo que me preocupa es que Lita pretenda huir antes de la boda… No estoy seguro, pero de pronto siento que tiene un romance oculto con alguno de mis empleados… ¿Tu no has notado algo extraño entre ella y alguno de los hombres que trabajan para mi?

Anthony sintió que estaba a punto de ser descubierto, pero de igual manera decidió seguir fingiendo hasta el último momento. No era que le diera miedo que el mundo entero se enterara de que amaba a Lita, o de lo que le pudieran hacer a el. Lo que le daba miedo era perderla a ella.

-A decir verdad no señor.

-Bien, yo tampoco he notado nada extraño.- Dijo el señor Kendrik.- Lita no tiene contacto con otros hombres que no sean los que trabajan para mi… Así que no quiero pensar que alguno de esos imbeciles la este seduciendo, porque soy capaz de matarlo… Anthony, si te llamo a ti, es porque tienes apenas unos días a mi servicio, los demás ya estaban desde antes, así que te encargo mantengas vigilado el comportamiento de mi hija.

-¿Pretende que la siga a todos lados?- Quiso sonreír el joven rubio, pero en vez de eso puso su mejor cara de desconcierto.- Podría pensar que la estoy acosando.

-No se trata de que ella se de cuenta, ni de que la interrogues.- Dijo el hombre.- Tu solo limítate a observarla… Y si notas algún comportamiento especial para con uno de tus compañeros de trabajo, házmelo saber, y por favor no comentes esto con nadie… No quiero que el imbecil que este intentando seducir a mi hija se ponga en alerta. Tengo que mantenerla muy bien vigilada antes de que sea el día de la boda.

-Tenga por seguro señor, que me encargare muy bien de que nadie intente acercarse más de la cuenta a su hija.

-Ya te puedes retirar Anthony.

Tras salir del despacho, el joven rubio sonrío para si mismo y camino por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con Lita que iba subiendo. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucedió con papá?

-Nada "my beauty", creo que confía demasiado en mi.- Susurro Anthony en voz baja.- Pero eso es bueno, eso facilitara nuestra huida.

Andrew volteo de un lado a otro, y después tomo a su amada, pasando una mano por detrás de su cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

-Te amo.- Susurro para después depositar un suave y tierno beso en sus labios.

-¡Anthony!.- Balbuceo ella en voz baja separándolo con sus manos.- Aquí no… En la noche nos vemos.- Te amo.

-0-0-0-

**Época Actual.**

_Me encuentro en la cama, junto a mi amado Anthony que duerme tranquilamente. En su rostro, puedo ver esa sonrisa de felicidad que tanto me gusta._

_Hasta hace poco me sentía triste, después de hablar con esa mujer me asuste, no quiero entender lo que quería decirme. Ahora lo único importante es que Anthony me ama y que yo estoy a su lado, puede tocarme y puedo volver a tocarlo. Recuerdo como ayer, después de besarnos y acariciarnos, me cargo entre sus brazos y me deposito sobre la cama, acostándose junto a mí, acariciando mi rostro. El no quería dormir, me decía que tenía miedo de perderme, pero lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Aunque yo me quede despierta, porque extrañamente el sueño nunca parece molestarme, disfruto de verlo así, porque finalmente estamos juntos y felices el uno con el otro, amándonos como nos hemos amado siempre._

Andrew se mueve en la cama, y con ojos aun cerrados, estira su mano, buscando abrazar el cuerpo tibio de la mujer amada, aquella que la noche anterior cargara entre sus brazos y acariciara antes de quedarse dormido, pero su brazo no logra sentirla, solo toca la otra almohada que se encuentra ahí. Sobresaltado, abre los ojos, dándose cuenta de que esta solo en la habitación.

-¡Lita, por favor mi amor no me hagas esto!... ¡Tu prometiste que estaríamos juntos, no puedes hacerme esto de nuevo!

_Mi amor, Anthony, estoy aquí contigo.- Le digo en un susurro pero de nuevo parece que el contacto entre nosotros es imposible, así que llevo mi mano hacia su mejilla, tratando por todos los medios de hacerle saber que estoy a su lado._

El joven rubio comienza a desesperarse, pero de pronto siente como si una suave y delicada mano acariciara su mejilla. Impulsivamente lleva su mano hacia su rostro, tratando de sentirla una vez mas, pero no le es posible.

Instintivamente se levanto de la cama, volteando para todos lados, tratando de localizarla, pero de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Andrew… ¿Estas despierto?... Soy Rei, necesito hablar contigo.

-Adelante.- Hablo Andrew de mala gana, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad frente a ella.

Después de que la puerta se abriera, la hermosa pelinegra entro en la habitación, y miro a su hermano a los ojos.

-Andrew… No podemos evitar hablar de esto ni un minuto mas… Estoy aquí para hablar contigo de Lita. Kendrik.- Habló decidida la chica de cabello negro…

-0-0-0-

Diamante entro dentro de su casa, pues antes de ir al pueblo a traer lo que Rei le había encargado, quería ver a su hermana, para preguntarle si no se le ofrecía alguna cosa, pero como era de costumbre, Setsuna no estaba ahí.

De pronto, escucho unos ruidos proveniente de afuera y al voltear, miro que la puerta de la entrada se empujaba, dando paso a su hermana que venia agitada y con las manos cubiertas de sangre.

-¡Setsuna por dios!... ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Alarmado Diamante que intento acercarse a su hermana, pero esta lo evadió.

-¡Aléjate, no me toques!.- Lo miro atemorizada Setsuna.

-Pero Setsuna… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?... ¡Mira la sangre en tus manos!

-Tuve un accidente… Hazte a un lado que necesito entrar al baño.

Diamante miro desconcertado como su hermana entraba en el baño y preocupado pego su oído a la puerta.

-Setsuna… la señorita Rei me mando al pueblo… ¿Estas bien?... ¿Necesitas ayuda?.

-¡Por dios Diamante, ya lárgate… Te he dicho que no es nada!... Solo me caí y me corte en la entrepierna con algún punzo cortante… Trate de limpiarme y termine así… ¡Anda ya vete!

El joven peli plata, tras escuchar que su hermana estaba aparentemente bien, ya con un poco mas de tranquilidad salio de su casa.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara, Setsuna entreabrió un poco la puerta del baño y camino hacia su habitación, a la cual al entrar le puso el pasador. Lentamente se agacho y saco de su cama aquel pesado baúl. Tomo las llaves que siempre llevaba guardadas consigo y lo abrió.

-0-0-0-

Mina se encontraba sentada en la sala, mientras miraba una y otra vez aquella fotografía de Diamante, acompañado de esa hermosa chica de corto cabello negro y ojos color amatista. De un tiempo acá, y con el trata diario, le había ido tomando cariño a Diamante, puesto que el a pesar de que ella en un principio había sido grosera, siempre la había tratado con respeto. Jamás la menospreciaba o la hacia sentir mal como su ex novio.

Después de que hubiera terminado con Yaten, vía telefónica, se había sentido feliz. Moria de ganas por que todos lo supieran, pero antes que sus hermanos, sentía ganas de contárselo a Diamante, quería que el primero que nadie se enterara, mas sin embargo, ahora se sentía triste y sin saber porque. Extrañamente, aquella fotografía parecía ser la culpable de todo.

-¿Qué hace la Barbie humana tan sola?.- Escucho una voz detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltarse. Al voltear, miro a Darien que le sonreía.

-Da… Darien… ¿Qué haces aquí?... Pensé que habías salido.- Hablo nerviosa la rubia.

-No.- Respondió Darien.- Bueno… En realidad me aburro mucho aquí. Cuando vine pensé que pasaría unas vacaciones agradables… Pero Andrew esta muy cambiado, como ausente, parece que no fuera el mismo, Diamante, es mi amigo también, lo conozco, puesto que estudia en Londres, pero el se la pasa contigo viendo a donde te tiene que llevar… Y bueno, de Rei mejor ni hablamos, ella es un caso perdido.

-Darien… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Pregunto con timidez Mina, después de que Darien se sentara a su lado.

-Dime.

-Diamante… ¿Ella es su novia?- Pregunto Mina mostrándole la foto al joven pelinegro, el cual solo sonrío.

-Hotaru.- Balbuceo Darien.

-Ese es el nombre de su novia… Es muy bonita.- Dijo Mina dibujando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es su novia.- Respondió Darien tomando la fotografía.- Esta foto el siempre la carga consigo en su cartera… Es su hermana… Murió hace dos años.

Mina se quedo seria por unos momentos. Por una parte, se sintió feliz de saber que Diamante no tenia novia, pero por otro lado se sintió mal consigo misma al tener esos sentimientos de felicidad, después de todo, era la hermana de Diamante, y seguro el debía haber sufrido mucho por la perdida.

-Pensé que Setsuna era su única hermana.

-Diamante tenia también una hermana menor… Pero murió hace dos años… El sufrió mucho con la muerte de su hermana, la quería mucho y por eso siempre lleva esta fotografía. Debes de devolvérsela.

-Claro.- Sonrío Minako.- Lo hare en cuanto lo vea.- ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Tu dirás.

-Tu amas a mi hermana… ¿Verdad?

Darien se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo Minako. Su relación con Rei había sido muy corta, y tenia entendido que ni Mina ni Andrew se habían enterado.

-No me mires así.- Dijo la rubia.- Se que todos piensan que soy tonta, y de hecho si, soy algo atolondrada… Pero siempre supe que ustedes se amaban… ¿Por qué la dejaste?...

**Año de 1857**

Aquella tarde, el cielo se encontraba llena de nubes, que amenazaban con dejar caer el agua en forma de lluvia sobre el pueblo de Pluckley, mientras el aire fresco removía las hojas de los árboles.

-0-0-0-

Despues de que Andrew hablara y hablara sin parar, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras le decia a Rei que no quería hablar con ella de cosas extrañas, finalmente y de mala gana se sentó sobre la cama.

-¿Ya te cansaste de evadirme?.- Pregunto Rei sosteniéndole la mirada.

Andrew, que nunca se intimidaba ante nadie ni siquiera ante el carácter fuerte de su hermana. Sintió como si hermana entrara en su mente y agacho la mirada.

-Andrew… Tu no estas loco… Tu sabes que Lita Kendrik esta aquí…Y la has visto… Ella necesita ayuda.

_De nuevo esa mujer entre nosotros… ¿Por qué insiste en querer ayudarme cuando yo no necesito su ayuda?... Teniendo a Anthony a mi lado y sabiendo que el me ama es suficiente… Aunque debo aceptar que me gustaría que el pudiera sentirme a cada momento._

Andrew se levanto de la cama, caminando ansioso de un lado. Dentro de si mismo sabia hasta donde queria llegar su hermana, pero le daba miedo saberlo. Le daba miedo perder a Lita.

-Hermano…Lita no puede seguir en este mundo, ella… tiene que partir, tienes que dejarla ir.

Andrew volteo a ver con dureza a su hermana.

-¡No quiero escucharte mas Rei!... ¡Te pido… Te ordeno que salgas de mi habitación!

Rei sabia que tenia que ayudar a que el alma de Lita Kendrik descansara en pez, que debía guiarla para llegar al lugar a donde ella pertenecía, pero también sabia del lazo que había entre ella y su hermano. Estaba consciente de que iba a ser difícil guiar a Lita, pero sabia que esto no era bueno tanto para el alma de la difunta, como para Andrew, quien inevitablemente iba a sufrir.

-Andrew… Lita esta…-

-¡Cállate!... ¡Cállate y no lo digas, no quiero escucharte!.- Exclamo Andrew asustado.- ¡No quiero escucharte!...

-¿Por qué te niegas a que te diga lo que ya sabes Andrew?.- Desesperada Rei.- ¿Qué no entiendes que…

-¡Tu eres la que debe entender que yo la amo… La amo y no la quiero perder, no la quiero perder!.- Exclamo Andrew.- ¡No quiero perderla una vez mas!.- Termino diciendo Andrew, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Llorando en completo silencio.

_Aun con el tiempo mi amado Anthony me ama, se que el tanto como yo no quiere escuchar las palabras de esa mujer. Tiene tanto miedo como yo de saber lo que ella dirá… A veces siento como si no perteneciera a este lugar, muchas veces he querido estar en un lugar mejor, con mi Anthony… Pero ahora que se que el pertenece a este lugar, no quiero separarme de el… Nunca mas, quiero estar con el a su lado…_

Rei, por su parte se conmovió al ver a su hermano así. A lo largo de su vida, eran pocas las veces que había visto llorar a su hermano y jamás por una mujer.

-Andrew… Tu sabes que no puedes retenerla… No es bueno para ella ni para ti.- Dijo Rei sentándose a un lado de su hermano.- Tienes que entender que ella esta… Muerta… Lita Kendrik murió hace 156 años…

**Hola queridas lectoras!:**

**Si, mucho tiempo he estado sin publicar, y no le hecho toda la culpa a mi lap top que afortunadamente ya volvió a la vida. Debo de reconocer que este fic me tenia un poco baja de inspiración, pues como verán ahorita estoy a todo lo que da con "Ángel Caído"… Crímenes, sexo, sufrimiento y mucho romance.  
**

**Amiga Nicky, muchas gracias por tus review y a ti querida Hotaru No Hikaru, espero aun después de todo puedas seguir leyendo mi fic, te extrañare mucho a ti como a tus historias. Respeto tu decisión y pues este capitulo dedicado a ti, y hasta en el titulo que lo lleva por ti y por la fotografia de la chica. Esperando algun dia lo llegues a leer.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	13. Chapter 13 Coincidencia o Destino

**Coincidencia o destino.**

_¿Esa mujer que dice ser hermana de Anthony ha dicho que?… ¡No, eso no puede ser!… Todo este tiempo… ¿Eh estado muerta y no me he querido dar cuenta?… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?… ¿Acaso Anthony no murió y yo si?… Pero se que es el… Se que es el y sufre por mi tanto como yo por el… ¿Y si el tiempo ha pasado?… ¿Por qué el no se ve envejecido?… ¿Por qué se ve tan joven como cuando deje de verlo?… ¿Acaso el tiempo no ha pasado por encima de el?._

_Siento aquella extraña sensación de que mi alma llora, de que todo mi ser se estremece y el dolor me recorre… Es la misma sensación de impotencia… Solo que ahora no puedo sentir las lagrimas sobre mis mejillas… No puedo desahogar mi pena._

_Pero claro, es ahora que entiendo tantas cosas… Esa sensación de que todos huyan cuando logran verme, el hecho de que nadie responda a mis preguntas… ¿Pero que es lo que provoca que esa mujer de cabello negro pueda hablar conmigo?… Lo se, ella debe ser un ser especial… De esas que hubieran acusado de brujería… Y Anthony… ¿Por qué el me ve en ocasiones si y en ocasiones no?… ¿Este es el castigo que merezco?… ¿Merezco esto por haberlo amado tan profundamente?_

_Debo reconocer que dentro de todo me da gusto volver a verlo, saber que esta vivo… Pero parece que estamos condenados a no estar juntos… Condenados a vivir separados el uno del otro._

_Lo escucho llorar por mi y siento que mi corazón se estremece… ¿Acaso el sabia que yo estoy muerta y no quiso darse cuenta?… ¡No quiero, no quiero estar muerta!… ¡Quiero vivir, quiero vivir mi amor con el!_

Andrew limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Sentía que dentro de si un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Durante toda su vida reviéndole al amor y sin saber porque, negándose a amar a mujer alguna por ese estupido miedo a salir dañado y ahora se encontraba enamorado con toda su alma. Si bien jamás se había enamorado, pero sabia que eso que sentía en su pecho tenia que ser amor, y si no, no sabia que era esa sensación de querer siquiera escucharla, de desear tocar su cabello, escuchar al menos el sonido de su risa. Pensar en la dulzura de su amada a quien solo había sentido un par de veces, a quien había conocido por medio de su diario.

-Esto, no puede ser cierto… Esto no puede ser… ¡Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi, porque!.- Grito Andrew fuera de si para después llevarse la mano a la frente.- ¡Ella no puede estar muerta, no puede porque yo la amo y la quiero en mi vida!… No la quiero lejos de mi… Yo la amo Rei… ¡Por favor ayúdame!.- Se postro en el piso ante su hermana, suplicándole como nunca antes lo había hecho, suplicándole porque hiciera algo por ayudarlo.

Rei se sintió conmovida al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de su hermano, y como pocas veces, tuvo un gesto cariñoso y le limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Ella no pertenece a este mundo Andrew… Y tu lo sabes.

-¡Me niego a aceptarlo, me niego!… ¿Por qué entonces siento esa sensación de haberla conocido desde siempre?… ¿Por qué conozco su esencia y el sabor de su boca?… ¡No quiero una vida sin ella, no la quiero!

-¡Tranquilo Andrew, tranquilo!.- Le grito Rei mirándolo a los ojos. Tratando de controlarlo.- Sabia que este momento llegaría… Yo lo sabia… Siempre lo supe y sabia que no podría evitarlo… ¡Tienes que ella no puede estar aquí, ella ya no pertenece a este…-

-¿Qué quieres que entienda?… ¿Qué no puedo estar al lado de la mujer que amo?… ¿Qué acepte una vida donde no este ella?… ¡No, prefiero morir a no tenerla, a no sentir el roce de sus manos, el calor de su piel!

-¡No puedes vivir enamorado de un fantasma Andrew, no puedes!.- Exclamo Rei.- Lita es parte de tu pasado entiéndelo…

-¿De mi pasado?… ¿De que pasado hablas Rei?.- Gritaba Andrew al borde de la locura.- ¡Ella no es parte de mi pasado, yo solo quiero que sea parte de mi presente y de mi futuro!… ¡Yo…-

-¿Algun dia te has preguntado porque te rehúsas tanto a enamórate?… ¿Te has preguntado porque tienes miedo a morir ahogado?… ¿Te has preguntado porque te dan miedo las armas de fuego?… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque tienes esa cicatriz en el pecho justo en el lado del corazón cuando ni siquiera te han hecho una cirugía en tu vida?… ¿Te has preguntado que significan esos aretes en forma de rosa que cuidas tan celosamente?… ¿Te has preguntado porque te haces llamar Anthony cuando vas de conquista o porque llamas Thunder a tu moto?… ¿Te has preguntado porque te gusta tanto la fotografía y porque internamente llamas Lita a tu musa cuando ni siquiera has tenido una amante con dicho nombre?

Andrew sintió como si Rei estuviera tratando de darle un porque a sus miedos, a sus aficiones, cuando el siempre creyó que estaban con el por coincidencia de la vida y no por un destino trazado como Rei siempre se lo atribuía a todo. Dentro de todo, aun dentro de si se negaba a creer en lo que no pudiera ser comprobado y sus ojos no pudieran ver… Pero creía en Lita, creía en ella y en el amor que le profesaba y el nombre de la musa a quien ciertamente alguna vez a modo de broma le puso ese nombre.

_2 años atrás…_

_Rei se encontraba leyendo un libro, sentada entre las flores del amplio jardín de su casa, cuando sintió de pronto la luz de un flash y molesta se levanto, sabiendo que era Andrew quien como de costumbre andaba con su cámara fotográfica en mano._

_-¿Acaso no te he dicho mas de una vez que odio que me tomes fotografías?.- Refunfuño Rei dejando caer el libro al piso.-_

_-Ya Rei… Tranquila.- Río Andrew.- Además te veías linda en esa pose… Te la hare en blanco y negro o prefieres sepia._

_-Ya… Da igual.- Termino diciendo Rei con una sonrisa.- Cualquiera de las dos que sea se que quedaran hermosas, serás un gran fotógrafo… ¿Pero porque mejor no te consigues una chica linda a quien retratar?_

_-Créeme que le he tomado fotos a muchas chicas… Pero no creo que quisieras verlas.- Sonrío Andrew maliciosamente._

_-Se a lo que te refieres.- Dijo Rei.- Pero no hablo de eso Andy… ¿Sabes?… Me gustaría verte enamorado de una linda chica… Se que aunque lo niegues en el fondo es lo que tu quisieras…_

_-¿Enamorarme?.- Se burlo Andrew.- No lo creo… A menos que aparezca en mi vida Lita, la musa de mi inspiración._

_-¿Lita?.- Cuestiono Rei arqueando su ceja.- ¿Quién es Lita?_

_Andrew se quedo pensativo unos momentos, como si tratara de encontrarle algo de lógica a sus palabras, pero al no hacerlo solamente sonrío._

_-Por supuesto que no conozco a ninguna Lita… Solo estaba bromeando.- Dijo Andrew palmeando suavemente a su hermana en la espalda.- Nos vemos hermanita, quede de ir a casa de Matthew… Supongo que me va a presentar a su linda prima… Esa que acaba de llegar de Quebec… Así que no hay tiempo que perder._

_-Ay Andrew… Cuando cambiaras.- Termino diciendo la joven mirando como su hermano se alejaba._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Lita.- Balbuceo Andrew.- ¿Acaso ella siempre ha estado en mi corazón?… ¿Qué significa esto?.- Miro a Rei con desesperación y angustia.

-Quiero ayudarte Rei.- Habló Rei con serenidad mirando a su hermano.- ¿Me dejas ayudarte?… Confía en mi.- Le dijo tomando su mano.

Andrew no sabia que contestar y tan solo asintió.

-0-0-0-

Darien se sintió atrapado después de que Mina le preguntara sobre sus sentimientos por Rei. No era que le diera pena admitirlo, siempre le había gustado, desde el primer momento en que la había visto, hasta que había llegado el momento de pedirle ser su novia.

-Yo… ¿Te dijo Rei sobre lo que hubo entre nosotros?

Minako movió negativamente la cabeza y después se quedo mirando detenidamente a Darien.

-Nadie me dijo nada Darien.- Respondió Mina.- Eso es obvio… Siempre supe que tu y Rei se habían gustado. Se que para ti ella no es la hermana de tu amigo, como lo soy yo… Para ti Rei es la mujer que amas… ¿Sabes que ella sufrió mucho por ti?… ¿Por qué la dejaste?

-Yo.- Balbuceo Darien.- Porque yo no quería retenerla a la fuerza a mi lado… Había muchas cosas que pesaban… Mi amistad con Andrew… además ella amaba a Nicholas y…-

-¿Qué?.- Lo interrumpió Minako sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¿Rei amar a Nicholas?… ¡Por favor si ellos solamente eran amigos!… ¿De donde has sacado eso?

_2 años atrás…_

_Darien se encontraba acomodando el desastre dentro de su recamara, mientras de vez en cuando volteaba hacia su escritorio, en el cual se encontraba su computadora portátil abierta y el ansioso por ver que su amada Rei iniciara sesión para poder verla a través de la web cam. Sabia que mantener una relación de lejos era difícil, pero por ella estaba dispuesto a todo, inclusive a arriesgar su amistad con Andrew Hansford, a quien apreciaba de verdad como un amigo._

_De pronto escucho un sonido proveniente de su computadora, y camino hacia el escritorio sentándose en la silla, sonriendo de felicidad al ver que era Rei quien le estaba hablando._

_Princess Fire: ¡Hola mi amor!… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?_

_Darien sonrío enternecido al leer la manera tan cariñosa en que Rei se dirigía a el. Sabia bien que la hermosa pelinegra era una persona difícil, que se le dificultaba demostrar sus sentimientos, pero el saber que el lograba provocar eso en ella lo hacia sonreír de felicidad. Faltaban dos meses para las vacaciones de invierno y el estaba ansioso porque así fuera para poder ir a Canadá con el pretexto de visitar a Andrew._

_Llevaba 7 meses de novio con Rei, precisamente desde el cumpleaños de ella, de los cuales había viajado a Canadá dos veces para verla, aunque eso le valiera bajar un poco de calificaciones._

_: Extrañando a mi hermosa princesa de fuego… ¿Cómo amaneció la mujer mas bella de la Columbia Britanica?_

_PrincessFire: Extrañando a mi amado señor Shields._

_: Mi amor… En un mes iré a Canadá…Y bueno… sabes que no me gusta amarte a escondidas… Quiero que tus padres sepan que te amo y…-_

_PrincessFire: No… Todavía no Darien… Entiende… Deja que pase mas tiempo, que esto sea mas serio._

_: Justamente porque me lo estoy tomando en serio es que quiero que todos sepan que te amo._

_PrincessFire: No quisiera causar problemas entre tu y Andrew… ¿Qué pasaría si esto no funcionara?_

_: ¿Y porque no habría de funcionar?… Mira, se que Andrew puede molestarse… Pero te amo de verdad y terminara entendiendo… Además debe de entender que no todos los hombres somos como el._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Fue por esa conversación que terminaste a Rei?.- Molesta Mina.- Ella no quería que tu y Andrew se pelearan… Si ella no quería que se supiera el noviazgo entre ustedes no era porque quisiera andar con Nicholas… ¡Ella quería evitar que la amistad de Andrew y tu saliera dañada!

-Pero Andrew me dijo que ella y Nicholas eran novios… El me dijo que…-

-¡Ya entiendo!.- Se levanto la rubia del sillón.- ¿Andrew te platico sobre la vez en que se agarro a golpes con Nicholas por que el hacia sufrir a Rei?… ¿Fue por eso que creíste que eran novios?

-Es que no podía ser de otro modo.- Dijo Darien.- Rei no quería que se supiera nuestro noviazgo, recuerdo que nos peleamos por eso, yo pensé que ella quería negarme… Algunos días después, conversando con Andrew, el me dijo que Rei tenia problemas por causa de un chico y me dijo que ese chico era Nicholas.

-Bueno, si es cierto que Rei dijo eso… Pero puso de pretexto a Nicholas porque no quería que Andrew y tu pelearan por su culpa… Y después de que Andrew te dijo eso tu la terminaste así sin mas… Sin siquiera darle una explicación… ¿Cómo crees que se sintió ella?.- Molesta Mina.- ¿Sabes que muchas veces la escuche llorar y que ella siempre negó todo solo para que tu y Andrew no terminaran su amistad?… Porque sabes perfectamente que Andrew se hubiera molestado contigo si haces sufrir a Rei.

-Y lo se.- Respondió Darien sintiéndose apenado, culpable, molesto consigo mismo. Recordaba que cuando había terminado a Rei lo había hecho mediante un mail, sin siquiera darle explicaciones, tan solo porque el creía que era lo mejor para ella. Dejarla libre para poder amar a quien ella eligiera.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Lita bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la mansión, sujetando con sus manos el amplio vestido color azul celeste para no pisarlo y caer, caminando con mucho cuidado. Despues de que una de las doncellas que trabajaban para su familia le dijera que su prometido había acudido a visitarla, se había negado a atenderlo, pero enseguida su madre había entrado en su cuarto, chantajeándola con lagrimas para que atendiera a Sir Sapphir Carlye.

Lita sabia que su padre siempre culpaba a su madre de cualquier falla que ella pudiera tener, y aunque estaba dispuesta a huir lejos con Anthony, en el fondo le pesaba que su madre fuera a sufrir, pero no por ello iba a atarse en matrimonio con un hombre que no amaba y dejar escapar al verdadero amor de su vida, a su amado Anthony.

Despues de que bajara la escaleras, finalmente, salio por la puerta principal hacia el jardín y camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba de espaldas su apuesto prometido.

-Sir Sapphir Carlyle.- Balbuceo ella, deseando que pronto aquel hombre se retirara.

El apuesto hombre de cabello azulado volteo sonriéndole galantemente. Si bien era atractivo, el corazón de Lita no latía desesperadamente al verlo, ni se erizaba su piel cuando el besaba el dorso de su mano.

-Buenos días Lady Lita, mi futura esposa.- Saludo el mirándola embelesado.

-¿Desea hablar con mi padre?.- Pregunto ella desviándole la mirada.- ¿Qué es lo que le trae por aquí?

-¿Con su padre?… En realidad lo que me apetece es pasar tiempo con mi futura esposa.- Dijo el sonriéndole.- Lita Kendrik, permítame ganarme su corazón.- Pidió postrándose ante ella, tomándole la mano para llenársela de besos a través de la tela del guante.

Lita dibujo una sonrisa forzada, y lentamente fue separando su mano de la de su prometido.

-¿Por qué a mi?.- Le pregunto.- ¡Usted es joven y apuesto, rico y con un titulo nobiliario…Podria tener a la mujer que usted desea!… ¿Por qué he de ser yo?

-Porque usted es la mujer que yo quiero de entre todas… ¡Porque usted es la dama de mi corazón, la dama mas hermosa de Pluckley… Acaso no se da cuenta de que su rechazo me lastima!

-Al corazón no se le puede obligar a amar.- Respondió Lita.- Levántese por favor.

Sapphir Carlyle se puso de pie ante la mujer que quería por esposa y dibujo una sonrisa forzada. El era un hombre de posición, no cualquier hombre y no estaba dispuesto a perder a la mujer que el había escogido por esposa.

-Yusted que puede saber de amor Lita Kendrik.- Sonrío con desgano.- Una señorita como usted, una señorita fina y de buena familia… Permítame enamorarla… Estoy seguro de que jamás usted ha enamorado… Entonces… ¿Cómo puede saber que no me amara si no conoce las mieles de amor?

Lita desvío la mirada, apretando sus puños. Por dentro le hacia rabiar que alguien pusiera en tela de duda lo que ella pudiera sentir… Pero… ¿Cómo decirlo?… Su padre la tenia vigilada por demás si decía algo seguro la manera en que la tenían vigilada seria mas estricta de lo que ya era. Se moría de ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a un hombre, que ese hombre era Anthony y que ella era completamente suya.

Sir Saphir Carlyle frunció el ceño al ver como su novia parecía estar pensando en algo o en alguien. El solo pensar que algun hombre pudiera ser el dueño de sus pensamiento, que otro hombre hubiera besado esa boca hizo que la furia se apoderada de el.

-¿En quien piensas?.- Le pregunto haciendo que ella saliera de su ensoñamiento.

-Yo.- Balbuceo Lita sintiéndose nerviosa.- No pienso en nada… No.

Sir Sapphir Carlyle la tomo del brazo, estrujándola con fuerza, sosteniéndole la cara con la otra mano.

-¡Pensabas en alguien, pensabas en alguien y lo se!… ¿Quién es ese hombre?… ¿Quién?.- La miro con furia.- ¿Acaso hay alguien que este en tus pensamiento, alguien que no sea yo?

-¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando!.- Grito ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Bésame, bésame!.- Pido el estrujándole el rostro. Notando como ella se horrorizaba al sentir su boca tan cerca.- ¿Acaso te doy asco?… ¿Te doy asco?… ¡Contéstame!

Lita se horrorizo al ver como el hombre que era su prometido la estrujaba con tanta violencia, lastimándola, sintió que sus pies se entumían, pero de pronto, al sentir sus labios tan cercas sintiendo que temblaba de miedo y pensando que no deseaba besar a otro hombre que no fuera Anthony le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie a su novio, aprovechando que este ante el dolor la soltara.

-¡Jamás se atreva a forzarme, jamás!.- Le grito ella horrorizada.- ¡No se atreva a tocarme a la fuerza o le pesara!.- Exclamo para después salir corriendo tan rápido como pudo, levantando su vestido.

Despues de tanto correr, llego casi hasta el final de los terrenos de los Kendrik, donde se encontró a su amado Anthony que al verla asustada, y con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas se acerco a ella.

-Lita.- Balbuceo el.- ¿Qué te sucede Lita?… ¿Estas bien?

Lita levanto su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Anthony, notando como el la miraba con tanto amor y ternura. Sintió como el sin preguntarle nada se acercaba a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos, haciéndola estremecerse.

-No me quiero casar con ese hombre.- Balbuceo Lita mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- No soportaría que otro hombre me besara…¡Nunca!

Anthony se separo un poco de su amada, levantándole el rostro con una de sus manos, besando suavemente sus ojos y limpiándole las lagrimas con sus labios.

-¿Estas asustada?… ¿Por qué estas así my beauty?.- Pregunto el con preocupación.

Lita se le quedo mirando un momento, pensando en decirle que la había asustado que Sir Sapphir Carlyle le hablara de esa manera, que la estrujara y la tratara con rudeza, a diferencia de Anthony que siempre era tierno y gentil con ella, pero por otro lado sabia que su amado aun tan tierno y dulce como era, seria capaz de todo por defenderla, no quería un pleito entre Anthony y Sapphire, no, tan solo quería estar lejos, lejos con el hombre que amaba.

-No es nada.- Contesto Lita.- Solo que… quiero estar lejos de todo… Quiero dejar de fingir que eres un extraño para mi… ¡Quiero ser libre para amarte!

Anthony tomo una de las manos de su amada, quitándole aquel guante para besarla en el dorso.

-Nadie te separara de mi.- Le dijo para después posar sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola suavemente, apenas acariciándole los labios.- Te amo Lita… No podría vivir sin esto… Sin ti, sin el sabor de tus besos, si el roce de tu piel, sin escuchar el sonido de tu risa… My beauty, este es solo el inicio de nuestro amor… Nos iremos lejos, tenemos todo una vida por delante.

-Tengo miedo.- Susurro Lita escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado, sintiendo como el le acariciaba el cabello.- Tengo miedo de que algo pase y no podamos estar juntos.

-Eso no pasara… Te amo… Y este amor perdurara para siempre Lita Kendrik

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba recostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras Rei se encontraba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama, apretándole la mano para transmitirle la confianza de que todo estaría bien.

-Tranquilo Andrew, todo estará bien.- Hablo Rei con voz cariñosa.- Confía en mi.

-¿Crees que con esto aceptare que no puedo tener a la mujer que tanto amo?… No Rei, eso jamás.

-No se trata de que dejas de amarla, ni mucho menos pretendo que la saques de tu corazón, eso es algo que yo no puedo controlar, es parte de ti.- Dijo Rei.- Esto que vamos a hacer te ayudara a comprender mejor las cosas, tus deseos y tus mas profundos temores, se que no crees en estas cosas, pero por favor Andrew, confía en mi.

Andrew giro su rostro, mirando a Rei, su hermana adoptiva, si bien el era escéptico hasta hace poco, y aun así se consideraba, no podía negar que las palabras de Rei le transmitían la tranquilidad que en ese momento su alma necesitaba.

-Confío en ti.- Respondió Andrew.

-Bien Andrew.- Dijo Rei soltándole la mano.- Cierra tus ojos y relaja cada uno de tus musculosa… Llena tus pulmones de aire y después lentamente exhala.-

Rei observo como Andrew inhalaba aire lentamente para después exhalar poco a poco.

-Sientes que los músculos de tu cabeza están muy relajados, tus parpados están muy relajados, sientes la circulación por las venas de tus brazos…

-0-0-0-

Mina se encontraba sentada a las afueras de la mansión Kendrik, aburrida como de costumbre, aunque claro, ya no quejándose cuando llego. Ciertamente extrañaba ver a su padre y a su cariñosa madre, pero por otro lado había algo que la hacia no querer regresar, aunque ese algo era mas bien alguien.

Despues de que terminara de conversar con Darien, este la había invitado a ir al pueblo con el, pero Mina se había negado, antes, quería estar a solas con Diamante Black y darle aquella fotografía que seguro sabia era tan preciada para el.

-No cabe duda de que era una chica muy bonita.- Balbuceo Mina.- Su rostro se veía hermoso y angelical… Bueno, la brujita de Setsuna también es hermosa… Pero es un tipo de hermosura que da miedo, verla es como ver a… Un demonio.

-Hola Mina.- Saludo Diamante haciendo que la joven rubia se sobresaltara, pero al ver que era el, parado ahí frente a ella, sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.- Hola… Diamante.

-¿Hablando sola?… ¿Sobre demonios?

-Yo.- Balbuceo Mina.- ¿No has perdido algo el dia de hoy?

Diamante se quedo pensativo por unos instantes, no recordaba haber perdido nada. Temprano, después de que dejara de ver a Mina, había ido a su casa, había visto a Setsuna con las manos llenas de sangre, después había ido por los encargos que le había hecho Rei, pero no recordaba haber perdido algo.

-No que yo recuerde.- Dijo, pero justo al terminar de decir eso sintió que su corazón se sobresalto y rápidamente saco la cartera de su pantalón, abriéndola para darse cuenta de que la preciada foto que con tanto celo cuidaba no se encontraba ahí.- ¡Hotaru!… ¡No puede ser, la he perdido!

Mina soltó una risita que hizo que Diamante volteara, y dentro de todo, aun con la preocupación por su preciada foto, la inocente sonrisa de Mina lo cautivo, logrando que por segundos se olvidara de ello.

-¿Buscabas esto?.- Cuestiono Mina con voz tierna estirando la mano para darle la fotografía.

-¡La foto!… Mi fotografía, mi Hotaru.- Exclamo Diamante tomando la fotografía, mirando agradecido a Mina.- Gracias.- Balbuceo mientras estrechaba en sus brazos a la rubia, sintiéndose agradecido.- No sabes lo mucho que esta fotografía vale para mi.

Mina sintió que su corazón latía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho al sentir como Diamante, el hombre a quien antes despreciaba, la estrechaba en sus brazos. Sabia que era un abrazo de agradecimiento, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Despues de que se separaran un poco, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, en silencio, sin saber que decirse el uno al otro, y tan solo se sonrieron. Diamante recordó que no le había explicado a Mina quien era la joven de la foto, y el solo hecho de que ella pensara que podría ser una novia lo preocupo.

-Mina… Antes que nada tengo que aclararte que la chica de la foto es…-

-¿Qué es tu hermana?.- Pregunto Mina.- No te preocupes, Darien me lo ha dicho. Lo conoces desde hace años cierto.

-¿Darien te lo dijo?… Bueno, si el lo sabe. Lo conozco de la Universidad, lo he invitado al pueblo. Pero nunca antes había venido hasta hoy.- Dijo Diamante para después mirar de nuevo agradecido a la chica rubia.- Muchas gracias Mina… En verdad muchas gracias… Mi hermana, mi pequeña hermanita murió hace años… Este es de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella.

-¿Cómo murió?.- Pregunto Mina con sutileza.

Diamante se sentó sobre el césped, a lo cual Mina hizo lo mismo.

-Murió quemada.- Confeso Diamante con tristeza.- Apenas había aprendido a manejar… Pero malamente Setsuna la mando al pueblo… El auto se volcó… Ni siquiera encontramos sus restos para poder velarla… El fuego la consumió hasta hacerla quedar en cenizas… ¿Pero como recuperar sus cenizas si todo dentro del auto se quemo junto con ella?

Mina sintió que escuchar aquella triste historia en cualquier momento la haría llorar. El solo imaginar que pudiera perder a sus padres o a uno de sus hermanos le hizo un fuerte escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- Balbuceo Mina colocando una mano sobre el hombre del joven platinado.- Perdóname… Se que es estupido decir lo siento… Jamás he perdido a alguien y espero nunca tener que vivirlo… Pero tengo hermanos, ojala nunca hubieras tenido que pasar por eso.

-Gracias.- Balbuceo el joven peliplateado tomando la mano de Mina, dándole un suave beso en el dorso que la hizo sonrojarse.- Eres mas linda de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

-0-0-0-

Rei observo que después de haber inducido a Andrew a la relajación, este se encontraba en un estado en el que parecía dormir, irradiando paz y tranquilidad en su rostro.

Si bien Rei había hecho esto pocas veces, estaba segura de que era lo mejor para ayudar a Andrew y esperaba que este a pesar de ser un escéptico después de la sesión pudiera comprenderse mejor así mismo y dejar a un lado las cosas que venia cargando a lo largo de su vida y que tanto le afectaban. No pretendía hacer de Andrew un hombre que de ser escéptico se convirtiera en el mas religioso, pero al menos quería hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.- Pregunto Rei después de que su hermano se encontrara en aquel estado de trance.

-Me llamo Anthony, mi nombre es Anthony Rumsfeld.

Despues de que Andrew dijera tener otro nombre, Rei quiso soltar un grito al comprobar lo que venia sospechando desde hace unas semanas, pero supo que eso podría suspender la sesión, por que hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse bajo control. Si bien desde pequeña sabia que ella era especial, que podía ver mas allá de lo que los ojos físicos ven, podía ver su difunta madre biológica, tener premoniciones sobre el futuro, lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora era distinto, era su hermano quien estaba en medio de todo.

Si bien desde pequeña, dese que comenzó a tener uso de razón, supo que ese momento llegaría para Andrew. Ella siempre supo que si su madre biológica había muerto y había sido adoptada por los Hansford, era por algo, por un destino ya trazado, y aunque sus padres siempre le brindaron el mismo amor, cariño y atenciones que los que eran sus hijos biológicos sin pedir nada a cambio, ella aun así quería retribuírselos, no solo por el simple hecho de retribuir, sino porque para ella tanto Mina como Andrew eran sus hermanos, sin importar que un lazo de sangre estuviera presente.

-Y dime Anthony… ¿En que año estas viviendo?

-Es otoño de 1857.- Respondió Andrew.

-Ahora dime… ¿Cómo es el lugar que vez?

-Estoy caminando alrededor de un hermoso bosque rodeado de árboles, llego junto al lago y bajo de mi caballo llamado Thunder… Esperando la llegada de mi amada.

-¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?

-Lita Kendrik… Ella, es la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto… Tiene unos ojos color esmeralda que me hipnotizan, el sabor de sus labios es embriagante, es una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa, pero su padre esta en contra de nuestro amor…

-0-0-0-

Setsuna caminaba dentro de los terrenos que antaño pertenecieron a la familia Kendrik, mientras de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás, cuidándose de no ser vista por nadie. Llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de plástico, la cual cuidaba celosamente como si en ella algo valioso llevara.

De pronto, se detuvo frente a un pequeño cuarto, el cual se encontraba cerrado con una gruesa cadena y un candado en el. Solo ella y Diamante conocían aquel lugar, aunque Diamante no le tomaba importancia, en cuanto a los Hansford, ellos apenas se estaban habituando, Andrew le parecía un hombre que no miraba mas allá de lo que sus ojos físicos podían ver, Mina, una tonta que al ver a la primera mosca pegaba de gritos, y aunque Rei era la única que le molestaba con su presencia, por alguna razón no había logrado percibir nada extraño, aunque claro, eso se debía a que sus sentidos estaban demasiado alertas en aquel fantasma y en cuidar de su hermano que por lo visto cada vez estaba mas trastornado.

Introdujo la llave por la cerradura de aquel candado y tras abrirlo entro a aquel cuarto en el cual no había nada, tan solo tablas caídas y las esquinas llenas de telarañas. Rápidamente camino hacia el armario moviendo la puerta corrediza, para después agacharse y remover una cajita de madera que estaba ahí, cubriendo algo que parecía una entrada hacia un sótano.

-Ya llegue pequeña.- Hablo Setsuna dibujando una media sonrisa.- ¿Quieres tu comida?… Ya vino tu hermana Setsuna a buscarte.

Ante las palabras de Setsuna, solo se escucho el crujir de la vieja madera con que estaba construido aquel sótano oculto…

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Estaba atardeciendo en el pueblo de Pluckley, el dia era nublado y el fuerte sonido de un trueno resonante anunciaba que se acercaba una tormenta, momento que Lita aprovecho para salir de la mansión e ir al encuentro de su amado.

Ciertamente ya no podía alejarse tanto de la mansión, puesto que sabia que su padre en cualquier momento podría mandar a buscarla, pero siendo Anthony el empleado nuevo, el que menos probabilidades tenia de ser aquel que pudiera seducirla, Lita se sentía un poco mas segura, así que con pasos rápidos se alejo lo suficiente de la mansión, ocultándose tras los gruesos y espesos árboles, donde miro a amado.

-Anthony.- Soltó ella un suspiro, corriendo a los brazos de su amado.- Mi amor… ¿Sabes que cuando te veo arriba de ese carruaje me dan ganas de correr a tus brazos y besarte?

Anthony sonrío ante el comentario de su amada y rápidamente se acerco a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos, aspirando el delicioso olor de su cabello y besándola en el lóbulo de la oreja mientras quedamente le susurraba palabras de amor.

-Pues aquí me tienes, a tu lado, amada mía.- Le susurro mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, excitándose al escuchar como ella soltaba un gemido y se aferraba a su espalda, abrazándolo contuerza.- ¿Eso significa que te gusta lo que te hago sentir amada mía?.- Le pregunto después de escuchar aquel gemido de placer.

Anthony se separo un poco, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia, notando como ella se sonrojaba ante el comentario. Si bien no había dicho nada, el escucharla gemir le hacia saber lo que en ella provocaba, el placer que ella sentía cada vez que la tocaba, pero claro, Lita como la mujer decente que era seria incapaz de decírselo, aunque algunas veces en su diario ya había leído lo que ella le hacia sentir.

-Me gusta, me gusta sentirte.- Confeso Lita sonrojada, mirando a los ojos a su amado, para después agachar la mirada, sintiéndose indecente, pecadora, pero al fin enamorada y correspondida.

Andrew sonrío y tomo el rostro de su amada con una de sus manos, levantándole la barbilla, mirando el brillo del amor en sus ojos, y la pena que sentir por confesar lo que le provocaba, aquella escena lo enternecía y le hacia desearla mas.

-Mírame.- Susurro Andrew haciendo que ella levantara su mirada.- Mírame porque tienes unos ojos hermosos.- Dijo logrando que ella levantara su mirada. Lentamente el llevo su otra mano a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente, sintiendo como ella se estremecía.

Lita miro aquella sonrisa retorcida que tanto le gustaba en el rostro de su amado, que le hacia fantasear con repetir lo que aquella noche habían hecho en su recamara. Moria de ganas por vivirlo nuevamente, por terminar lo que no habían terminado, por sentir su piel su piel pegada a su piel, y de pronto, tan solo imaginárselo, entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un gemido de placer.

-¡Te amo, te amo!.- Balbuceo Makoto que aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo percibir que el se encontraba a pocos milímetros de su boca, pues sintió el calido y embriagante aliento quemándole el rostro y sus manos fuertes deslizándose sobre la tela que cubría su cintura.- ¡Ohh, tócame!.- Balbuceo echándole los brazos al cuello a su amado.

Anthony sonrío, al ver a su novia así supo lo que esta quería y busco sus labios con su boca, hasta encontrarlos, besándola primero tiernamente, para después abrirse paso en su boca, hasta encontrar su lengua enredándola con la suya, en un beso que se tornaba salvaje y posesivo, el cual parecía no tener final. La escucho ahogar un gemido en su boca, y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos la abrazo con fuerza, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta que ella quedo recargada contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

-¡Amado mío, mi querido!.- Gimió ella de placer cuando sintió como su amado iba bajando desde su boca, hasta llegar a su cuello, acariciándola suavemente con la punta de su lengua y en ocasiones mordisqueándola suavemente, mientras sus manos iban desabotonando lentamente por detrás el vestido, rozándole con sus dedos la piel de la espalda.- ¡Anthony!

Anthony miro como su amada entreabría los ojos, y le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda deteniéndose hasta la mitad, donde le había desabotonado el vestido.

-¿Quieres que me detenga mi vida?.- Le pregunto besándole suavemente los labios.- Porque jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras.

Lita dejo escapar un suspiro y con manos temblorosas comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su amado, acariciándole la espalda.

-¡No pares, quiero sentirte!.- Exclamo Lita que de pronto sintió como su amado terminaba de desabotonar su vestido, bajándoselo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos para después acariciarle con los labios los hombros, el pecho, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos..- ¡Hazme tuya, te quiero, quiero sentirte!

Anthony hizo que su amada se sentara en el césped y lentamente la recostó sobre el piso, hasta que finalmente le bajo el vestido hasta la cintura y le quito la ropa que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus senos redondeados, notando la erección en sus pezones de botón.

-Te amo "my beauty" amada mía.- Balbuceo Anthony mordisqueándole los labios, mientas con sus manos le acariciaba los senos, tocando después con suavidad sus pezones.

-¡Oh!.- Gimió Lita al sentir los dedos de su amado sobre sus senos y sus labios besando su cuello, mientras sus dientes se encajaban ligeramente en su piel.- ¡Bésame!

Andrew levanto su rostro, sonriendo satisfecho al ver el placer que le daba a su amada y rápidamente acerco su boca a uno de sus senos, besándole la piel para después acariciarle un pezón endurecido con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh Anthony!.- Gimió la joven deseosa de tener a su amado desnudo para ella, sintiendo el roce de su lengua de su amado sobre uno de sus pezones, pero aun era tímida y no se atrevía a decírselo.

Anthony, al sentir como su amada tiraba con fuerza de su camisa, se inclino un poco y desabotono su camisa, sacándosela para después sentir como su amada, con manos temblorosas le acariciaba el pecho desnudo, delineando con sus dedos las líneas que se formaban entre sus músculos.

-¡Querida mía!.- Exclamo tomándole la mano, inclinándose para una vez mas depositar suaves y apasionados besos en sus labios, jugueteando con su lengua, saboreando su aliento.- ¡Te deseo!.- Le susurro después al oído mientras sus labios iban dejando un sendero de besos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que con una de sus manos la tomaba de la nuca y con la otra le acariciaba uno de sus pezones, estrujándolos entre sus dedos, sintiendo como ella aun con timidez le acariciaba la espalda.

-Hazme el amor.- Pidió ella mordisqueándose el labio inferior.- Quiero ser tuya.

Anthony al escuchar la petición de su amada, levanto el rostro y ella al sentir que el se detenía abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos azules de el, que la miraban con una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres amada mía?.- Pregunto el acariciando su mejilla.

Lita no respondió nada, tan solo asintió y el al notar el brillo en su mirada le sonrío acercándose a su boca.

-Te prometo que no te voy a lastimar querida mía.- Balbuceo tiernamente para después rozarle sus labios con los suyos, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre la tela de su vestido que se encontraba bajando hasta la cintura.

Ambos amantes estaban deseosos el uno del otro, ansiosos por probarse y demostrarse de otra manera su amor, pero de pronto el ruido de una escopeta los hizo separarse.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija, desgraciado, traidor!.- Bramo el señor Joseph Kendrik lleno de furia. Si bien sospechaba que su hija tendría alguna romance, no pensaba que este fuera de tal magnitud, ni mucho menos que fuera Anthony Rumsfeld, el nuevo cochero!.

-¡Señor Kendrik!.- Exclamo nervioso Anthony, poniéndose entre en medio de Joseph Kendrik y su amada, para así cubrir la semidesnudez de ella, que rápidamente tomo la camisa tirada en el piso, poniéndola sobre sus pechos.-

-¡Como te atreviste a traicionar la confianza que puse en ti, haz mordido la mano que te ha dado de comer y te hare pedazos maldito desgraciado!.- Rabioso el hombre.

-Señor Kendrik, esto no es lo que parece, yo amo a su hija y…-

-¡Vas a morir maldito desgraciado!.- Grito Joseph Kendrik apuntando con el arma al joven.

-¡No lo haga padre!.- Exclamo de pronto Lita que había sacado una daga que guardaba debajo de su ropa metida entre sus medias por si acaso la llegara a necesitar.- ¡Si le disparas a Anthony yo me mato!.- Exclamo apuntándose en el pecho…

-0-0-0-

Setsuna finalmente bajo las escaleras, entrando en aquel cuarto iluminado solo por una lámpara que se encontraba dentro, dando la apariencia de que siempre fuera de noche. Busco con la mirada entre los viejos muebles y dibujo una media sonrisa.

-No te escondas querida… ¿Sabes que se que estas ahí?.- Soltó una risa.- ¿No quieres que Setsuna te de tu comida?

Al no obtener respuestas, rápidamente le dio vuelta a un sofá, donde encontró a una joven de blanca piel, cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros, y hermosos ojos amatistas que la miraron con una mezcla de ira, rabia y temor.

-¡No te acerques!.- Balbuceo la joven pateando la bolsa que Setsuna llevaba entre sus manos, haciendo que la comida que había dentro de derramara.

-¡No te estas portando bien, niña!… ¿Por qué eres tan grosera conmigo?… Te quedaras sin comer por toda la semana.

-¡Porque mejor de una vez no me matas!.- Exclamo la joven mirándola con temor.

Setsuna soltó una carcajada y después poso sus ojos color rubí en los de la joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Matarte?… ¿Para que habría de matarte querida Hotaru?.- Pregunto Setsuna con ironía…

-0-0-0-

Rei se llevo una mano a la boca, evitando dejar escapar un sollozo. Si bien Andrew estaba bien, el escuchar aquella triste historia de amor, de cómo Anthony se había enamorado de una mujer de distinta clase social, de cómo lucho por tenerla a su lado hasta el ultimo momento, la hizo conmocionarse hasta las lagrimas, si bien para ella todo eso era normal, pero tratándose de alguien de su familia siempre seria sensible a ello.

-¡Mi querida Lita se esta muriendo!.- Exclamo Andrew con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Ahh, pecho duele, la bala me ha traspasado, quiero tocarla por ultima vez!

Rei se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos y se aclaro la garganta, en ese momento sabia que Andrew estaba viendo el momento en el que Anthony Rumsfeld y Lita Kendrik habían muerto, si que decidió que era el momento de hacerlo regresar.

-¡Anthony, tranquilízate!.- Exclamo Rei con voz suave.- Voy a contar hasta cinco y abrirás los ojos… 1, 2, 3... Cuando llegue a 5 te sentirás sin dolor de cabeza, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo y reparador… 4, 5... Ahora abre los ojos.

Justo después de que Rei acabara de dar la orden, Andrew abrió los ojos, mirando sorprendido la habitación para después encontrarse con los ojos amatistas de Rei…

**Notas Finales: Hola, pues espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de quienes leen esta historia. Si bien me he tardado actualizando este fic, pido disculpas por ella, pues ahora estoy muy concentrada en la publicación de "Ángel Caído", mi otro fic, pero claro, no por ello voy a dejar esta historia de lado, de hecho como ven ya se han develado muchas cosas importantes de la historia (que obviamente muchos de ustedes ya se imaginaban y solo estaban esperando a que yo lo dijera hahaha).**

**Gracias por su atención, y espero para la próxima semana publicar el siguiente capitulo, o sino será dentro de 15 días, de igual manera estoy en la recta final de este fic y a lo mucho en 4 capitulo o 3 llegara a su fin.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	14. Chapter 14 Ella

**Ella.**

_No entiendo y no comprendo que es lo que ha hecho esa mujer con mi querido Anthony. De pronto, lo vi postrado sobre la cama, con sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera placidamente, la mujer comenzó a hacerle preguntas… Y parece como si de alguna manera el hubiera recordado nuestra relación, nuestro dulce amor… ¿Será que todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo no recordar?… ¿Será que en verdad los recuerdos fueron borrados de su memoria?… ¿Por qué si estoy muerta y han pasado tantos años como dicen, porque es que entonces puedo sentir?… ¿No se supone que los muertos no sentimos o nos vamos a un lugar llamado cielo o infierno?… Es extraño, pero todo este tiempo me he sentido atrapada como en una extraña tela transparente que me impidiera comunicarme con los demás, ser escuchada… ¿Es que acaso soy un fantasma?… ¿Acaso siempre lo supe y no quise darme cuenta?_

_Ahora entiendo porque el dia de la boda de mi hermana Molly y Zafiro nadie me dirigía la palabra… ¡Claro, es que nadie me veía!… ¿Es que desde entonces yo estaba muerta?… ¿Pero en que momento morí?… Creo que esa respuesta la se perfectamente… Mori en el momento en que mi padre me disparo tratando de matar a Anthony, claro eso fue… Lo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo el logro revivir después de una bala en el corazon y de que su cuerpo fuera tirado en el lago?… ¡Todo este tiempo estuve pensando que el estaba muerto y renegando de estar viva y sin su amor!… Claro, hasta hace poco que lo vi entrar por esa puerta._

_Se que ha pasado el tiempo, al menos eso fue lo que dicen ella y mi Anthony… ¿Pero porque el vino a la que fue mi casa?… ¿Será que pensaba que yo aun estaba viva?… ¿Será que nunca supo que estuve muerta?… ¡No entiendo nada!… ¿Por qué es que se cambio de nombre?… ¿Por qué luce tan joven y atractivo como cuando lo conocí?… ¿Será que esa mujer le hizo algun hechizo regalándole juventud eterna?… Yo no creo en hechizos, pero ahí esta… Como si el tiempo lo hubiera dejado tal cual._

Rei miro como Andrew se le quedaba mirando fijamente, con una mezcla entre de alivio y melancolía, un alivio por saber el porque de muchas cosas y la melancolía de ahora recordar el amor que le había sido robado, el amor que no había podido vivir y ser consumado. Si bien era algo que no le pertenecía a esta vida que ahora tenia, pudo notar el dolor en sus ojos.

Hubiera sido fácil que el supiera esto, si no hubiera tenido contacto con el fantasma de su amada, si esta no se hubiera materializado ante sus ojos, después de todo, Rei sabia que todos de alguna manera arrastramos cosas de vidas anteriores, algunos nunca llegan a tener recuerdos ni a saber el porque, ahí estaba Andrew, que siendo un joven escéptico había recuperado esos recuerdos reprimidos en el subconsciente y que de no haber tenido contacto con su amor del pasado, probablemente pudiera haber salido beneficiado de esto, eliminando y comprendiendo sus traumas y mas profundos miedos.

-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Rei dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad a Andrew. Acerco su mano a la de el y sintió como le temblaba y tenia los ojos vidriosos.-

-No lo se.- Respondió Andrew sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba.- ¿Por qué Rei?… ¿Por qué tengo recuerdos que no son míos?… ¿Por qué?… Yo la quiero… Pero no soy Anthony, no lo soy.

Rei se le quedo mirando sin decir una sola palabra, pero Andrew conocía esa mirada. A pesar de ser escéptico y no creer en lo que no se podía ver ni comprobar, conocía cada gesto de su Rei, y con aquella mirada sintió como si le dijera "Lo eres" o mas bien dicho, "lo fuiste".

-Andrew… Tienes que comprender que… Ella necesita ayuda… ¿Entiendes eso?.- Hablo cariñosamente Rei.- Ella necesita salir de esa dimensión y encontrar el camino que la lleve a descansar en paz… Es bueno para su alma.

-Pero yo…-

-Tu ahora has comprendido el porque de muchas cosas, entiendes porque te has negado a amar, a entregarle tu amor a una mujer… Pero Andy… Algun dia te enamoraras y esto será un lindo recuerdo.- Dijo Rei.

Andrew miro por unos momentos con molestia a Rei… Si bien nunca había creído en las mismas cosas que Rei, ahora veía las cosas de otra manera y siendo Rei una persona tan intuitiva, con ese sentido espiritual tan desarrollado, no se explicaba como se atrevía a decirle "Algun dia te enamoraras", cuando el tenia claro que su corazón ya era de otra mujer y que jamás otra ocuparía su lugar, porque ahora comprendía que si nunca había amado a otra mujer, nunca amaría a nadie como a su adorada Lita Kendrick.

-Vete Rei.- Pidió Andrew con seriedad en su voz.

Rei se mordió el labio inferior como lo hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa, no querida dejarlo salo ahora que estaba tan vulnerable.

-Rei, te he dicho que te vallas.- Pidió Andrew.- Necesito estar solo… No te preocupes, comprendo y no hare ninguna locura… Pero en verdad quiero estar solo.

Rei a pesar de estar preocupada por su hermano lo conocía, sabia que era fuerte y que a pesar del inmenso dolor que pudiera sentir en su alma había entendido que no podía aferrarse a Lita Kendrik, puesto que ella estaba ya muerta y necesitaba por fin descansar en paz, así que lentamente salio de la habitación, dejando solo a Andrew.

_-Soy Anthony.- Pensó para si mismo sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su corazón.- ¿Por qué tuve que recordarlo?… Hubiera sido mas fácil no haber venido nunca ha este pueblo, no haber recordado nada… Pero a pesar de todo… Aunque este muerta… Aunque no pude conocerla viva… Ella es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida… La mujer mas especial… Y daría mi vida entera por tenerla entre mis brazos y sentir su piel por lo menos un segundo de mi vida._

Andrew sintió que las lagrimas amenazo con salir de sus ojos, pero no quiso echarse a llorar, le parecía algo inútil y egoísta de su parte en ese momento, después de todo, Lita necesitaba descansar en paz, y por mas que quisiera tenerla a su lado para siempre, sabia que eso no era posible y que por ese amor que le profeso desde antes de nacer y aun toda su vida sin darse cuenta de ello, tenia que dejar que su alma descansara.

-¿Es que siempre te he querido amada mía?.- Pregunto al aire mientras una lagrima traicionera salía de sus ojos, la cual se limpio con el dorso de la mano.- Siempre estuviste en mi corazón y nunca lo supe.

De pronto, recordó como sus padres algun tiempo durante su infancia y su adolescencia, siempre hacían mención de la primera palabra que Andrew había dicho, platicas a las que el por supuesto jamás le prestaba atención, pero de pronto, tuvo un repentino recuerdo de cuando apenas era un bebe de poco mas de un año vino a su mente.

_22 años atrás…_

_Dentro de una amplia habitación pintada de azul cielo, en la cual las paredes tenían dibujos de nubes blancas y dibujos de pequeños unicornios, en el centro de esta, se encontraba una amplia cuna, la cual tenia una especie de velo que la cubría, dentro de la cual se encontraba un bebe de rubios cabellos que dormía placidamente._

_De pronto, la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio agarrado en una trenza y grandes ojos verdes, entro acompañada de un apuesto hombre también rubio pero de expresivos ojos azules. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y los pasos en la habitación, el bebe rápidamente comenzó a llorar, demandando la atención de sus padres._

_-Ya se despertó el pequeño Andy.- Dijo el hombre acercándose a la cuna, tomando la pequeño bebe, el cual tenia un suéter y un pantalón en color azul.- ¿Tienes hambre pequeño?_

_La mujer sonrío enternecida al ver como su marido cargaba a su hijo, sabia que aunque su marido no solía ser muy expresivo, adoraba con toda el alma a ese hijo, a su primer hijo._

_-Brandon… Creo que Andy tiene hambre.- Dijo la mujer que llevaba un biberón en mano._

_El hombre rápidamente puso en brazos de su esposa, y el pequeño niño, al beber el biberón se emociono, bebiendo con rápidamente el contenido._

_La mujer dejo el biberón después a un lado, y beso a su bebe en la mejilla, el cual dejaba salir de su garganta sonidos guturales, lo cual le hacia saber que pronto su hijo diría sus primeras palabras._

_-Creo que nuestro pequeño Andy ya quiere decir su primera palabra.- Dijo el hombre acariciando el cabello de su hijo._

_-Li…- Balbuceo el niño con esfuerzos._

_-¿Li?.- Dijeron ambos padres del niño al unísono, mirándose extrañados al escuchar la primera silaba que su hijo había dicho, porque en si no era eso una palabra._

_-¿Li fue su primera palabra?.- Dijo el hombre._

_-Lita.- Repitió ahora el bebe dejando sorprendidos a sus padres, puesto que en la familia no había nadie con dicho nombre._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Como es posible.- Balbuceo Andrew sorprendido de poder recordar un acontecimiento de cuando apenas era un bebe.

Es común que con el paso del tiempo los recuerdos de la infancia, a partir de cuando se tiene uso de razón y capacidad de guardar los recuerdos en la memoria, aun así a la larga estos se vallan haciendo mas difíciles de recordar con los años, pero en el caso de Andrew, parecía como si después de que Rei le hubiera hecho la hipnosis, hubiera recordado cosas, como si su mente se estuviera abriendo para recordar mas allá de lo que comúnmente es posible.

-0-0-0-

Hotaru miro con una mezcla de rabia e ira a su hermana, aquella mujer que sonreía de manera maliciosa y la miraba con desden.

-¿Qué vas a hacer de nuevo querida hermana?… ¡Vas a drogarme!.- Grito conteniendo el temor Hotaru.

-¿Drogarte?.- Dijo Setsuna sacando la jeringa que llevaba metida entre las bolsas de su vestido, mirando con una mezcla de satisfacción la punta de la jeringa.- No lo digas tan feo querida hermana… ¡Jamás te drogaría!… Este lugar debe ser muy aburrido… No creo que tengas mucho que hacer aquí, así que tan solo te ayudo a poder dormir un poco.

-¡Eres una…!.- Hotaru se contuvo mirando con decepción a su hermana.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desgraciada como para tener así encerrada a tu propia hermana?… ¡Como!… Eres un ser despreciable que no quiere a nadie, tan solo quieres…-

-No digas que no quiero a nadie Hotaru.- Dijo Setsuna.- Por supuesto que te quiero, eres mi hermana… Pero estas aquí por tu bien.

Hotaru soltó una carcajada irónica, llena de amargura.

-¿Quererme?… ¡Tu no quieres a nadie, ni a mi, ni a Diamante ni a ti misma y estoy segura de que no dudarías en eliminarlo si te estorbara en tus ambiciosos planes!

-¡Calla!.- Rugió Setsuna.- Diamante no es como tu… El, esta dispuesto a conquistar a la hija de los nuevos dueños de esta propiedad… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso estupida?… ¡Por fin todo esto será nuestro, solo nuestro!… Y tu no arruinaras lo que siempre he anhelado, por fin dejare de ser una maldita sirvienta y podré tener todo lo que yo he querido.

Hotaru miro la avaricia en los ojos de su hermana, supo que se estaba imaginándose la vida de rica que siempre había deseado, no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior, si la mansión tenia nuevo dueño, si Diamante estaba bien, pero podía sentir aun la presencia de Lady Lita Kendrik que aun no descansaba en paz, además de una nueva energía parecida a la suya, alguien que quizá podría ayudarla con el fantasma de Lita Kendrik, para ayudarla a encontrar el camino y descansar eternamente.

Rápidamente, aprovechando la distracción de su hermana, tomo un vaso de cristal que se encontraba detrás de ella, en el cual Setsuna le vertía agua cada que bajaba, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para después salir corriendo. Apenas había corrido unos cuantos pasos para llegar hacia las escaleras, sintió como Setsuna aun sin levantarse del piso, se arrastro y la jalo del talón.

-¡No escaparas, no escaparas Hotaru!.- Gruño Setsuna.

Hotaru, sintiendo que el corazón le latía desesperado, el temor que le producía la presencia de su hermana, de saber que no se tentaría el corazón con Diamante para eliminarlo si le parecía necesario, le dio la fuerza y el coraje para luchar y rápidamente le tiro una fuerte patada en el rostro a Setsuna, aturdiéndola, mientras ella rápidamente, subía las escaleras para llegar hacia arriba.

-Tengo que encontrar a Diamante, tengo que encontrarlo.- Dijo desesperada cuando poso una de sus manos en la parte de arriba del sótano, sintiendo que la luz natural del dia le encandilaba después de tanto tiempo de permanecer encerrada…

-0-0-0-

Diamante apago el automóvil en color rosado que siempre conducía llevando de un lado a otro a Mina quien iba sentada del lado del copiloto.

-¿Entonces tu hermana cree en fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales?.- Pregunto Diamante riendo ante los comentarios de Mina, que contrario a Rei, temía hasta del ruido de las moscas.-

-¡No te burles de Rei!.- Renegó Mina.- Al menos cuando me ha leído las cartas ha acertado, también con la lectura del café, ella es muy intuitiva… La que si me da miedo es Setsuna, tu hermana.

Diamante llevo una mano al cabello dorado de Mina, metiéndole un mechón detrás de la oreja, mirando como ella se ruborizaba ante aquel contacto.

-¿Te vez tan linda cuando te enojas?

-¿Linda?… No lo creo… No creo que me haya visto muy linda la vez que te ofendía… Perdóname por eso, por haber sido tan grosera y…-

-Ya paso.- La interrumpió Diamante.- Me refiero a cuando te enojas al defender a tus hermanos… Se nota que los tres son muy unidos y se quieren mucho… ¿Sabes?… Rei me recuerda a mi hermanita Hotaru.

-¿O si?.-Dijo Mina.- ¿Era igual de temperamental y gruñona?

Diamante río una vez mas y abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar.

-No era precisamente temperamental o gruñona. Al contrario, era muy dulce y centrada para su edad.- Dijo Diamante.- Pero ella al igual que Rei creía en cosas paranormales… Decía que en casa habitaba el fantasma de Lita Kendrik, una joven doncella que vivió ahí el siglo pasado.

-¿Lita Kendrik?… ¿La chica de la leyenda que me contaste?… ¡Debe ser hermoso vivir un amor como el de ella y Anthony!.- Hablo con voz soñadora la rubia.- ¡Pero que miedo me daría ver a Lita Kendrik frente a mi!

-No es una leyenda. Yo soy de los que piensan que es verdad ese amor del que tanto se habla.- Dijo Diamante.- Pero por supuesto no creo eso de que en la casa hay fantasmas, eso no existe, así que no tienes nada que temer… Pero Hotaru, ella decía que podía verla y que necesitaba ayuda…

_10 años atrás…_

_Diamante acaba de llegar de la preparatoria, estaba un poco cansado, puesto que el dia anterior se había desvelado haciendo tareas, así que pensaba dormir, pero al abrir la puerta, miro a una pequeña de 9 años sentada en el piso jugando con unas muñecas, la cual al verlo sonrío y corrió a sus brazos._

_-¡Diamante!.- Corrió la hermosa niña de ojos amatistas a su lado, abriendo los brazos de par en par._

_Diamante sonrío y tomo a su hermana en brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sabia que su pequeña hermana no lo dejaría dormir._

_-Hola… ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita consentida?_

_-Bien.- Sonrío Hotaru.- ¿Sabes Diamante?… Hoy he visto a Lita Kendrik vagando por el bosque… Ella llevaba puesto su hermoso vestido verde de princesa, su sombrero de flores… Es muy bonita… Pero ella lloraba y llamaba a gritos a su querido Anthony… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que lo encuentre?_

_Diamante sonrío, recordando que algunas noches atrás, su hermana que no podía dormir le había pedido que le contara un cuento, pero debido a que no se le daba improvisar y ya le había contado el de blanca nieves, el de cenicienta y la bella durmiente, decidió narrarle la leyenda que era contada de boca en boca en el pueblo._

_-Hotaru… No estés inventando cosas… Lita Kendrick ya esta muerta, descansa en paz, y esta en el cielo con su amado Anthony.- Dijo el.- _

_-No es así.- Dijo la niña.- Yo la vi… Quise decirle que ella esta muerta, pero nunca se queda demasiado tiempo… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que ella llegue al cielo?_

_-Rezar por su alma pequeña.- Respondió Diamante sin muchas ganas, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana._

_Pensaba que aquello eran cosas de niños, y que como tal, conforme Hotaru creciera, dejaría de inventar cosas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Rei desde pequeña decía que ve cosas.- Dijo Mina.- De grande dejo de decirlo, pues Andrew se burlaría de ella y mis papas querrían llevarla con el psicólogo. De hecho solo me lo dice a mi.

-Hotaru después, cuando ya era grande, dejo de decir que le veía.- Dijo Diamante.- Aunque siempre me dejo en claro que creía en los fantasmas. Aun así yo no lo creí nunca. Aunque ahora que esta muerta la extraño y me agradaría poder verla.

-0-0-0-

Hotaru ya tenia la cabeza fuera del sótano, le faltaban dos escalones mas por subir, y de pronto sintió que Setsuna iba a su alcance, aventándole pedazos de tablas que había dentro del sótano para hacerla tambalearse y caer, pero con todas sus fuerzas se sostuvo y logro salir para echar a correr.

-¡Dios mío ayúdame!.- Rogó en silencio Hotaru.

-¡No escaparas mocosa, vuelve aquí!.- Rugió Setsuna que al subir corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir entro un fuerte viento que la sacudió con tanta fuerza que la hizo cerrar los ojos y caer el piso.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, hasta que sintió un olor a jazmines dentro de la habitación, para después ponerse pálida al mirar el ente fantasmal de Lita Kendrik, vestida tal cual se narraba que iba vestida el dia en que había sido asesinada por su propio padre.

_Es ahora que se porque siempre te tuve miedo. Porque siempre fuiste mala, utilizaste mi recuerdo para perturbar a quien ponía un pie en este lugar. Me he dado cuenta de que esa chica unida a ti siempre quiso ayudarme, pero tu no se lo permitiste, la atormentaste y la encerraste. Utilizaste mi nombre para ahuyentar a muchos, y para ahuyentar a mi amado que ha vuelto._

Setsuna se quedo paralizada, mirando como aquel ente fantasmal desaparecía poco a poco hasta desdibujarse. Ella, al igual que Hotaru, siempre supo de la existencia de Lita Kendrik, su tercer ojo desarrollado, al igual que el de Hotaru y el de Rei, le hizo percibir que Andrew no era un simple comprador de la mansión.

Si, que Andrew era un escéptico lo sabia, pero al verlo ahí, supo que se quedaría, lo mismo con Rei, sabia que con esa mujer era como tener de nuevo a Hotaru entrometiéndose en sus planes, ambas capaces de saber lo que tenia en su alma y capaces de desafiarla.

Setsuna sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho llevándose las manos a el, y sintió que la presión le bajaba hasta que cayo desmayada.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Joseph Kendrik frunció el ceño, apuntando con el arma hacia Anthony Rumsfeld, sabia que con solo jalar el gatillo podía eliminarlo tal cual lo deseaba, pero detrás de el se encontraba su hija, apuntándose en el pecho con aquella daga, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. Siempre supo que Lita era rebelde, impulsiva, y que no dudaría en hacerlo si atentaba contra la vida de su amante.

-Mi amor.- Balbuceo Anthony mas nervioso de saber que su amada se pudiera hacer daño así misma, que de saber que su propia vida corría peligro.- Dame esa daga, no hagas tonterías.

Lita se levanto del piso, cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con la camisa, sin dejar de apuntarse con la daga.

-¡Baja el arma, deja ir a Anthony o me mato, me escuchaste bien padre, me mato!.- Dijo Lita con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a quemarle los ojos.

-¡No digas estupideces Lita!.- Rabioso el hombre.- No puedes hacer semejante estupidez por un pelafustán.

-"My beauty", Lita, por favor.- Suplico Anthony..

-Vete Anthony… ¡Si no desapareces rápido de aquí te juro que me mato!.- Exclamo Lita sin mirar a los ojos a su amado, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era ponerlo a salvo a el.

-¡Lárgate maldita escoria, lárgate y agradece que te perdono la vida!.- Exclamo preso de rabia e impotencia Joseph Kendrick para después mirar a su hija.- ¡Y tu maldita ramera!… Le perdonare la vida a tu amante… ¡Pero vendrás a casa y te quedaras encerrada hasta el dia de tu boda con Sir Sapphire Carlyle y mas vale que este muerto de hambre no te haya desflorado o…- El hombre apretó sus puños, temiendo que su hija ya no fuera casta.

Anthony, viendo que no tenia mas remedio, y que no había forma de librar a su amada de matarse a si misma o del severo castigo que le impondría su padre salio de ahí hasta desaparecer de la vista de ambos. Sintiendo un dolor en el alma y una gran impotencia al saber que seguramente aquel hombre, padre de la mujer que el amaba, no dudaría en golpearla.

Despues de que Anthony se fuera, Joseph Kendrik estiro la mano para recibir la daga, la cual su hija le entrego, mirándolo con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

-No puedo creer como mi propio padre me quiera obligar a estar al lado de un hombre que no…-

-¡Cállate maldita mujerzuela!.- Grito Joseph Kendrik dándole una sonora bofetada a su hija, haciéndola que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

Lita miro a su padre, sin poder creer que aquel hombre, que debería de amarla y protegerla, la estuviera usando como un objeto de compra-venta, al imponerle un matrimonio con un hombre que no amaba. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando sintió que su padre le tomo una mano arrastrándola hasta casa, sin darle si quiera oportunidad de pararse para caminar por su propio pie.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba sentada en la sala, bebiendo una taza de te, después de haber dejado solo a Andrew. Cualquiera en verlo así hubiera temido de que el hiciera una locura, pero ella tan intuitiva como era sabia como actuaba Andrew ante cada situación, y sabia que por mas que le doliera no haría una locura. Por el contrario, sabia que por el amor que en otra vida le había tenido a esa mujer, estaría dispuesto a ayudar a que el alma de ella descansara en paz.

De pronto, sintió unos pasos tras ella, y sin siquiera voltear, supo de quien se trataba.

-¿Por qué no te decides a entrar a la sala y me observas en silencio Darien?.- Le pregunto sin siquiera voltear.

Andrew camino dentro de la sala hasta pararse frente a ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?.- Pregunto el sorprendido. Si bien siempre supo que Rei era muy intuitiva y que creía en cosas que los demás llamaban paranormales, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.- ¿Estas bien?.- Le pregunto al ver como se mordisqueaba los labios.

-No creo que eso sea algo que te importe mucho.- Respondió ella desviándole la mirada.

-Bien, no es momento de discutir sobre mis sentimientos por ti.- Dijo el.- Creo que de sobra los conoces.- ¿Cómo esta Andrew?

Rei levanto la vista y sonrío irónica.

-¿De verdad te importa lo que le suceda a Andrew?… ¿O solo viniste aquí para pasarla bien en tus vacaciones?

-Tu mejor que nadie deberías de saber que el es mi mejor amigo.- Dijo el.- Solo quiero saber como esta, porque últimamente ha estado extraño, no es el mismo de antes… Y además quiero volver a Londres, no quiero estar mas aquí.

Rei al escuchar aquellas palabras de Darien se sobresalto y sin querer dejo caer la taza de te sobre su pierna, pegando un grito al sentir el agua caliente quemar su rodilla.

-¿Estas bien?.- Corrió Darien a su lado, mientras ella se quejaba del ardor de la quemadura.

Darien rápidamente le levanto un poco la minifalda negra que de por si ya era corta, mirándole aquella mancha roja producida muy arriba del muslo, tocándole la zona con suavidad, sintiendo excitarse al tocar la suave y blanca piel de Rei.

-¡Estoy bien!.- Respondió Rei apartándose a un lado para después levantarse. El haber sentido que Darien la tocaba le había hecho recordar aquel amor que siempre guardo para el.- Y no te preocupes… Es solo una quemadura leve que se me quitara… En cambio las cicatrices del alma… Esas duran mas en cicatrizar.- Dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de la sala, pero de pronto Darien la tomo del antebrazo, haciéndola girar para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Lo estas diciendo por ti?… ¿Por qué te lastime sin razón?.- Cuestiono el.- Ya te pedí perdón… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rei?… ¿Verme arrastrándome como un perro a tus pies?… ¿Por qué no dejas tu rencor atrás y volvemos a empezar?… ¡Me equivoque, si dude de ti, pero Andrew me había dicho que…

-¡Andrew me había dicho!… ¡Deja de culpar a otros!.- Le grito Rei soltándose de el.- ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabias que yo te amaba!… ¿Cómo fuiste tan imbecil para creer lo que dio Andrew?

-Tu no querías que nadie supiera de los nuestro.- Se defendió el.- Además tu fuiste quien le dijo a Andrew que un chico te había hecho llorar, y que ese chico era…-

-¡SI, le dije que Nicholas me había roto el corazón, que el era mi novio!… ¿Pero sabes que Darien?… ¡Eso nunca fue cierto, no fui novia de Nicholas!… Pero el escucho que yo lloraba por un hombre… ¿Qué querías que le dijera?… "Andrew, hermano, fíjate que tu mejor amigo y yo discutimos porque el quiere que sepas que somos novios, pero yo le dije que era demasiado pronto"… ¿Qué querías Darien?… Si esa relación no funcionaba seguramente la amistad tuya y de Andrew se vería afectada… Y como los dos hemos visto efectivamente lo nuestro no funciono.

-Pero yo te hable por teléfono y te pregunte si tu y Nicholas se gustaban, si sentían algo por el otro y tu no me lo negaste.

_2 años atrás…_

_Rei se encontraba acostada en su cama, aun con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos. Días atrás había discutido con Darien, pues su novio en su próximo viaje quería formalizar la relación y que tanto sus padres como sus hermanos se enteran del noviazgo entre ellos, pero ella se negaba. No sabia si esa relación iba a funcionar, por lo que no quería que eso pudiera dañar la amistad de Andrew y Darien que era ya de años._

_De pronto, escucho que su teléfono celular sonaba y al ver que era una llamada proveniente de Inglaterra sonrío, pues sabia que de aquel lugar solo su amado le llamaba._

_-Darien.- Balbuceo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.- Que bueno que…-_

_-¿Es cierto que estas interesada en Nicholas?.- Escucho la voz de Darien que sonaba fría del otro lado del teléfono.- Esta mañana converse por Internet con Andrew y me dijo que ese tal Nicholas te había roto el corazón… ¿Qué hay de eso Rei?… ¿Estas interesada en el?_

_Rei se sintió molesta al saber que su novio no estaba confiando en ella, que estaba poniendo en tela de duda sus sentimientos._

_-¿Tu crees eso Darien Shields?.- Le pregunto ella._

_-Rei… Tu no quieres que tu familia se entere de lo nuestro, lloras por Nicholas y además estamos lejos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense?… Mira, si la distancia te esta afectando tanto y quieres conocer a otros hombres yo no…-_

_-Darien… No tengo nada que explicarte.- Dijo Rei con dureza.- Si Andrew dijo eso es porque asi es… ¿O que es lo que crees tu de mi?_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Yo no te dije que yo y Nicholas fuéramos novios ni que estuviera interesada en el.- Respondió Rei.- Fuiste tu quien saco suposiciones.

-Y tu no lo negaste.- Le dijo Darien.

-¡Debiste haber confiado en mi y no andar averiguando a mis espaldas!… ¿Qué no se supone que me conocías y confiabas en mi?

-¡Yo no soy como tu Rei!.- Exclamo el.- Recuerda que no tengo poderes sobrenaturales.

-¿Poderes sobrenaturales?.- Río Rei.- No creo que haga falta saber leer cartas o el café para saber como es la persona a quien dices amar y para tenerle confianza.

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo Darien?.- Escucharon de pronto la voz de Andrew que los hizo sobresaltarse…

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Joseph Kendrik entro dentro de la mansión, arrastrando del brazo a su hija, a la cual finalmente soltó para después golpearla en el rostro con un látigo, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera a un lado de su boca.

-¡Déjala Joseph, no le golpees mas!.- Balbuceo Ellen Kendrick acercándose a su hija que yacía en el piso, con sangre en la mejilla, ignorando porque su marido la golpeaba.-

-¿Sabes donde encontré a tu querida hija?.- Miro el hombre con rabia a su esposa.

-No lo se.- Respondió con nerviosismo la mujer.

Joseph Kendrik levanto el látigo, golpeando también a su esposa.

-¡Que clase de mujer eres Ellen, has hecho de tu hija una maldita ramera!… ¿Quieres saber donde la encontré?.- Le pregunto estrujándola con fuerza para después aventarla al piso.- ¡La encontré con Anthony el chofer, revolcándose como una ramera!… ¡Eres tan estupida como para no haberte dado cuenta de la clase de hija promiscua que tienes!

La mujer miraba temblorosa a su marido, sin saber que responder. Se sentía profundamente decepcionada de su hija.

-¡Dime que eres virgen Lita!.- Grito la mujer mirando a su hija.- ¡Dime que ese hombre no te toco, dime que no te desfloro!

Lita miro con decepción a su madre.

-¡Ojala Anthony me hubiera tomado, es eso lo que hubiera querido, para que el imbecil de Sir Sapphire me rechace!

-¡No sabes lo que dices estupida!.- Exclamo Joseph Kendrik jalando del cabello a su hija para levantarla y mirarla a los ojos con furia.- ¡Traeré a una comadrona y pobre de ti donde ese imbecil te haya desflorado, porque te juro que soy capaz de buscarlo y demolerlo!

-0-0-0-

Rei palideció al ver parado ahí a Andrew, que si bien se veía ya fuera de si con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, al escuchar aquello, sabia que las cosas entre el y Darien se iban a poner mal.

-¿Ahora porque discuten?.- Cuestiono Andrew mirándolos con molestia.- ¿No pueden estar un dia sin pelear?… ¿Por qué están hablando de cosas paranormales?.- Miro Andrew a Rei, molesto de pensar que ella le hubiera podido decir algo a Darien sobre lo que había descubierto.

-¿Estas molesto porque hablamos de cosas paranormales?.- Titubeo Rei.- Bueno… Yo le estaba diciendo a Darien que suelo leer las cartas y el café… Solo…

-Eso no es cierto.- La interrumpió Darien.- ¿Quieres saber de que estábamos hablando realmente Andrew?

Rei volteo a ver a Darien, suplicándole con la mirada que no dijera nada, pero tal parecía que el la ignoraba.

-Bien, si quieres…-

-¡Calla!.- Grito Rei.

-Amo a tu hermana Andrew… ¿Sabes?… Siempre la he amado, le pedí ser mi novia, pero por imbecil la perdí, por no saber confiar en ella y no luchar por su amor.

Andrew se desconcertó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, preguntándose en que momento Darien se había enamorado de Rei. Si bien sabia, Darien respetaba a sus hermanas, mas que nada por su amistad con el, así que supuso que si tenia intereses en Rei tenían que ser sinceros.

-¿Tu?… ¿Enamorado de mi hermana?.- Pregunto Andrew sin saber si sentirse molesto por el hecho de que Darien hubiera dicho lastimar a Rei o si sentirse agradecido por su sinceridad.- ¿Por qué demonios nunca me lo dijiste?… ¿Cómo que lastimaste a Rei imbecil, que le hiciste a mi hermana?

-¡Tranquilízate Andrew, te vez pálido y no deberías exaltarte!… Además… ¿Qué tiene de malo que ame a tu hermana?… Si, yo me equivoque, la lastime, pero…-

Rei se sentía desesperada en medio de su hermano y su exnovio, ambos estaban subiendo su tono de voz y percibía que eso podría conducir a una pelea, pero de pronto sus sentidos sintieron una presencia, no era la presencia de Lita Kendrik, sino la presencia de alguien con vida, era la energía de una persona que estaba temerosa y asustada.

-¡Ayuda!.- Escucho una voz que sonaba dulce y muy femenina.- ¡Diamante, hermano!

Los tres voltearon hacia la puerta principal y tanto Darien como Andrew olvidaron su rencilla corriendo tras Rei para ver quien era la persona que gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

Al salir de la mansión, Rei, Andrew y Darien miraron a una hermosa jovencita de blanca piel, cabello negro, corto a los hombros y ojos color amatista.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!.- Jadeaba la joven dejándose caer en el piso.

-¿Qué te sucede?… ¿Estas bien?… ¿Conoces a Diamante?.- Pregunto Andrew mirando a la joven de ojos amatistas.

Hotaru levanto la vista y al ver a Andrew entrecerró sus ojos, como tratando de concentrarse.

-¡Tu!.- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente.- Tu eres… ¡Sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría!… Las aguas siempre vuelven a su cause… Y nuestro pasado siempre nos llama… Tu pasado te ha llamado y por eso estas aquí.

Andrew se quedo desconcertado, deseando preguntarle mas cosas a la joven, pero al verla tan agitada y asustada le pareció inoportuno.

_-Esa chica.- Pensó Darien.- ¿Dónde la he visto?_

Finalmente, Rei clavo sus ojos en los de Rei, y ambas sintieron una conexión, sin conocerse mucho, sabían que tenían algo en común, ese tercer ojo demasiado abierto.

-¡Protege a mi hermano Diamante, protégelo de Setsuna!.- Suplico tomándole la mano a Rei.- El fantasma de Lita Kendrick… Tienes que ayudar a que descanse eternamente… Busca debajo de la cama de Setsuna.- Termino diciendo Hotaru antes de desmayarse.

-¡Ella!.- Exclamo Darien.- ¡Ella es la misma chica de las fotos, la hermana de Diamante!

-¿Qué?.- Sorprendido Andrew.- Pero si la única hermana de Diamante es Setsuna.

-Luego averiguamos eso.- Dijo Rei sentándose en el piso, poniendo en su regazo la cabeza de la joven.- Tenemos que llevarla dentro, necesita descansar.

Andrew sin pensarlo mucho se agacho y tomo a la joven en brazos caminando con ella dentro de la mansión, mientras Darien y Rei le seguían.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Lita se encontraba dentro de su habitación, vestida simplemente con un camisón en color blanco, mientras su cabello estaba suelto cayéndole a los lados.

Al abrirse la puerta, miro entrar a su madre acompañada de una comadrona, era una mujer obesa de cabello negro y corto, la cual vestía ropas sencillas. Tan solo saber a que habían llevado a esa mujer, Lita sintió repugnancia y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Habían pasado tres días sin ver a Anthony, tres eternos días que no sabia nada de el, si estaba bien, si estaba preocupado por ella.

-¿Ella es?.- Pregunto la mujer con voz ronca a la madre de Lita.

-Ella es.- Respondió la señora Ellen.- Por favor… cualquier cosa que sea… Por favor que nadie se entere de esto.

-Descuide.- Respondió la mujer.- Niña… Levántate el vestido.

Lita clavo sus ojos verdes en la mujer, poniéndose la mano sobre su intimidad.

-¡Vamos niña!… Si te ha visto un hombre no veo porque te escandalizas de que una mujer te vea.

-Lita por favor.- Suplico la madre de Lita.

Lita levanto su camisón y miro como la mujer se agachaba, haciéndola abrir ambas piernas, para cerciorarse de que aquello que llamaban un tesoro femenino estuviera intacto.

-Despreocúpese señora Kendrik.- Habló la mujer después de hacer la revisión.- Su hija esta intacta, siendo así no habrá razón para que Sir Sapphire Carlyle la rechace.

Despues de que la comadrona saliera, Ellen Kendrik miro a su hija a los ojos, reclamándole con la mirada que no fuera pudorosa, calladita y recatada como era debido en una señorita de clase.

-Suerte tienes de que nadie mas se haya enterado de tus amoríos con ese desgraciado.- Dijo Ellen Kendrick.- Afortunadamente estas intacta, ese infeliz no llego a desflorarte y estarás lista para tu marido el dia de la boda.

Ellen Kendrik estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho la voz de su hija.

-Podrán casarme con Sir Sapphire Carlyle… Pero acostarme con el nunca… Ese hombre jamás me va a poseer… ¿Escuchaste eso madre?… ¡Jamás dejare que otro hombre me ponga sus manos encima!

-Tendrás que hacerlo.- Dijo Ellen Kendrik mirando a su hija.- Todo marido esta en su derecho. Además ya debes de casarte, tienes 19 años, eres una solterona

-¿Derecho?.- Lita soltó una carcajada llena de amargura.- ¿Derecho a que madre?… ¿A forzar a una mujer a tener sexo sin su consentimiento?

-Si esa mujer es su esposa es su derecho.- Dijo Ellen Kendrik.- Y mas vale que no te pongas difícil… Además si quedas encinta pronto, durante esos meses probablemente el deje de tocarte.

Lita se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, durante mucho tiempo, antes de conocer a Anthony, había escuchado por accidente que su madre le comentaba a una amiga sobre lo difícil y poco grato que era acostarse con el marido. También algunas amigas ya casadas le habían comentado que eso era algo que solo satisfacía al hombre, jamás a la mujer, y aunque Lita aun era virgen, en las dos veces que había estado a punto de hacer el amor con Anthony, se había dado cuenta de que el la hacia vibrar, que la hacia estremecerse y sentir el placer por cada celular de su cuerpo.

-¿Y porque a una mujer no debería de gustarle que su marido la toque y le haga el amor?.- Pregunto Lita con desden.- Claro, comprendo que si la mujer en cuestión no ama a ese hombre y si el hombre no sabe como satisfacer a su mujer, es lógico que a esta no le guste.

Ellen Kendrick abrió sus ojos, llevándose la mano a la boca para cubrir su asombro.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Lita?.- Tomo a su hija del brazo.- ¿Cómo es posible que hables como una mujerzuela?… ¡Eso no fue lo que yo te enseñe, yo no te eduque de esa manera!

-Pues Anthony sabe como complacerme y no tiene nada de malo porque yo lo amo y…-

Lita no pudo terminar de hablar, pues de pronto sintió una fuerte bofetada en su rostro.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hablar de esa manera tan vulgar Lita!

-Claro, que se puede esperar de ti madre. Eres una mujer conformista e infeliz… Soportas a un hombre que te golpea, vives todo el tiempo asustada, te casaste con un hombre viejo y de seguro jamás has sentido placer en tu vida. Eres tan egoísta que no te importa la felicidad de tus hijas, solo te importa la maldita sociedad de abolengo y el que dirán. Pero claro, que se puede esperar de una mujer que no se ama ni así misma… Prefiero una vida corta en la cual haya amado con toda mi alma a una vida larga, miserable e infeliz al lado de un hombre frío, y que no amo.

Ellen Kendrik sintió que las palabras de su hija fueron peor que una fuerte bofetada, pues sabia que eran muy ciertas y aplicables a su vida.

Lita miro como los ojos de su madre se cristalizaban llenándose de lagrimas para después salir de la habitación.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba dentro de su habitación, sentada en el borde de la cama, mientras con sus manos tocaba las mejillas sonrosadas de la jovencita pelinegra que dormía, reflejando en su rostro preocupación.

-¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto Rei como si la joven la escuchara.- Mencionaste a Diamante, dijiste que eres tu hermano… ¿Cómo es posible que le tengas miedo a tu propia hermana?

Rei se levanto de la cama, caminando hacia su guardarropa, buscando algunas prendas que pudiera prestarle a la joven cuando despertara puesto que la ropa que llevaba puesta se veía desgastada.

-Setsuna es mala, debes de tener cuidado con ella, todos deben de tener cuidado.- Balbuceo Hotaru.

Rei volteo al escuchar aquella voz, encontrándose con los ojos color amatistas de la jovencita.

Camino hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde tomando una de las manos de la chica, sonriéndole para inspirarle confianza.

-No tengas miedo… Aquí vas a estar segura… Te prometo que nadie te hará daño.- Dijo Rei.

-Jamás podría temerte a ti.- Respondió la joven.- Se que tu eres especial… Tu también puedes comunicarte con aquellos que no descansan en paz… Eres muy cercana a el… ¿Verdad?

Rei se quedo analizando las palabras de la chica por unos momentos. Sabia que con "el" se refería a Andrew, aunque obviamente la joven no supiera su nombre.

-Es mi hermano.- Dijo Rei.- Mi madre biológica murió cuando yo era muy pequeña… Y bueno, los padres biológicos de Andrew me adoptaron… Para mi son mis padres y ellos mis hermanos. El destino me los puso en mi camino por algo.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo Hotaru.- Así que ese es su nombre en esta era. Yo sabia que llegaría el momento de que el pasado y el presente estuvieran frente a frente.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado.- Dijo Rei.- Mi nombre es Rei… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Hotaru Black.- Respondió la chica.- Soy hermana de Setsuna y Diamante.

Rei le sonrío mirándola con cariño. Si bien apenas la conocía, Rei era de las personas que con solo ver a alguien una sola vez podía encariñarse, siempre percibía desde antes el aura y la esencia de las personas. En el caso de Setsuna, desde el principio percibió el aura negra, por el contrario, en el caso de Hotaru, con solo verla percibió el alma noble.

Rei sabia que compartía con las dos hermanas Black el tener el tercer ojo muy abierto, la diferencia entre Setsuna y Hotaru, era que la mayor lo utilizaba de manera incorrecta, mientras que Hotaru, buscaba el bien del prójimo.

-Se que estas asustada, que acabas de pasar por algo muy fuerte. Lo veo en tu mirada.- Dijo Rei.- Pero dime una cosa… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?… ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a Setsuna?… ¿Qué es lo que ella esconde?… Se que son demasiadas preguntas… Pero Andrew… Bueno, se que suena ilógico que quiera culpar a Setsuna de lo que esta pasando con Andrew, pero…-

-No tiene nada de ilógico.- Dijo Hotaru.- Si bien es cierto, Lita Kendrik y Anthony Rumsfeld murieron por defender su amor… Era inevitable que tu hermano se encontrara con su pasado… Mas sin embargo Setsuna a utilizado el recuerdo de Lita, no ha hecho nada para que su alma descanse en paz… Ella quiere que tu hermano llegue a la locura…

**¡Hola mis chicas!**

**Si, se que largo tiempo que no dejo capitulo, que demoro mas que antes… ¿Pero que puedo decir?…¿Falta de inspiración?… Claro que no, amo esta historia con sus faltas de ortografía y alguno que otro error de dedo que tenga, creo que es mi segunda historia consentida, pero pues… Es de amor, amor y amor y justo ahora que tengo ex novio (T.T.) como que hasta me es un poco duro escribir estas cosas… Ay ya me puse trágica, pobre de Nicky que tiene que lidiar con mis lamentos… ¿Verdad che Nickypedia?… Bah, si alguien ve un Anthony o un Andrew tan lindo de carne hueso háganmelo saber hahaha que igual si yo veo un Darien, un Seiya o y Diamante para ustedes entonces se los comunico.**

**Querida Hotaru, aunque ya no dejas los reviews por aquí te agradezco el saber que aun sigues leyendo esta historia y pues gracias tambien de nuevo por el hermoso regalo que nos hiciste (haha me tome la molestia de hablar por las otras dos chicas). Se te extraña y ojala pronto vuelvas a fanfiction, tu sabes que apoyare tus historias cuando vueltvas.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	15. Chapter 15 Las barreras del amor

**Las barreras del amor.**

Rei abrió grandemente los ojos después de que escuchara de Hotaru, que todo lo que movía a Setsuna era la ambición por la propiedad Kendrick.

Si bien, desde que Rei había visto por primera vez a Setsuna, sentada frente al piano, su sexto sentido le dijo que las intenciones de esa mujer no eran buenas, que tenia que alejarla, estar alerta y cuidar a Mina y Andrew de ella, pero dado que nadie parecía darse cuenta, era difícil mantenerla a raya.

Ahora lo que se preguntaba eran los motivos para que Hotaru hubiera aparecido hasta ahora, se preguntaba donde es que había estado. Abrío su boca para hacerle una pregunta, cuando Hotaru se le adelanto, y como si le leyera el pensamiento comenzó a responderle a todas sus dudas.

- Se que te estas preguntando porque es que estoy aquí y nunca aparecí.- Dijo Hotaru.- ¿Sabes?… Desde hace poco tiempo tuve el presentimiento de que seria liberada… Cuando tu y Anthony llegaron aquí… Bueno, se que para ti es Andrew… Cuando tu y el llegaron aquí yo sentí su presencia… No es que conociera el espíritu de Anthony, su aura… Pero con su llegada el fantasma de Lady Kendrick se mostró mas alterado y a la vez apaciguado. Al principio tuve miedo, temía que Setsuna se aprovechara del nuevo Anthony para enloquecerlo… Pero entonces sentí una fuerte presencia, alguien con una energía tan fuerte como Setsuna, pero noble de sentimientos. Ahora se que esa persona eras tu. Fue entonces que supe que Anthony estaría bien protegido y que se acercaba el momento de que Lita descansara en paz y el pasado y el presente se juntaran.

-Tu.- Balbuceo Rei.- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?… ¿Setsuna te tenia prisionera?… ¿Dónde?… ¿Por qué Diamante no hizo nada para liberarte?… Bueno, Diamante tiene un aura calida y noble… Estoy segura de que jamás hubiera permitido que alguien hiciera daño a una de sus hermanas.

Hotaru tomo y soltó aire para después continuar hablando.

-Hace dos años… Bueno, después de muchos años, antes de que ustedes compraran esta propiedad, un hombre proveniente de Alemania había comprado esta propiedad. Tu sabes, un hombre escéptico como Andrew, que al no creer en fantasmas paso la leyenda por alto y adquirió la propiedad.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ese hombre?.- Pregunto Rei.- ¿Acaso vio al fantasma?… Sabes que no es posible que un escéptico vea a un fantasma… Bueno… Hasta ahora solo Andrew…-

-Anthony y Lita se amaron mucho en vida y aun después de su muerte se siguieron amando… y así será en todas y cada una de sus vidas.- Dijo Hotaru.- Es por ello que el pudo verla, porque aunque el sea escéptico, aunque se niegue a creerlo, en el fondo es una barrera que el usa para negarse a volver a sufrir por amor como ya alguna vez sufrió. No conozco a Anthony, perdón, Andrew… Bueno, como sea da igual… Pero… El no ha tenido novia… ¿Cierto?… O si es que las ha tenido seguro no ha tenido relaciones duraderas.

Rei se quedo sorprendida al escuchar la manera en que hablaba Hotaru. Durante toda su vida, era poca la gente con la que se había identificado a tal grado, que aunque estuvieran al mismo nivel no dejaba de sorprenderse.

-En realidad solo ha tenido una novia, pero no era una relación sólida ni de amor.- Dijo Rei.- Y si, tienes razón. Como tu sabes, lo que arrastramos de nuestro pasado nos hace ser como somos en el presente. Pero Andrew ya lo sabe… Y aunque se que frente a mi quiere mostrarse tranquilo, se que le afecta.

-Bien, ahora retomando lo que me preguntaste.- Dijo Hotaru.- Setsuna utilizo artimañas para enloquecer a ese hombre y llevarlo a la locura, logrando llevarlo hasta el suicidio… Yo quise hablar… Pero entonces…

_2 años atrás…_

_Hotaru entro corriendo a la mansión y rápidamente subió las escaleras sabiendo que tenia que llega rápido, no sabia que era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero dentro de su alma, algo le gritaba que tenia que llegar rápido a la segunda planta de la mansión para evitar la desgracia que había visto en sus sueños._

_Al llegar al pasillo, el cual se dividía en varias puertas a cada lado que daban a las múltiples habitaciones y dormitorios de la mansión se pregunto hacia donde correr, cerro los ojos, y entonces su instintito le dijo que corriera hacia el fondo y abriera la puerta a la derecha, cuando llego miro de espaldas a una mujer que vestía un hermoso vestido verde, con corsé ceñido, falda vaporosa, cabello castaño recogido y un hermoso sombrero verde de ala ancha adornado con flores._

_-Lita Kendrick.- Las palabras salieron sin querer de su boca, pues reconocía que aquellos eran los vestidos de la hermosa doncella que había vivido hace mas de un siglo en esa casa, la misma que había muerto tratando de defender su amor. _

_Hotaru sabia que esa no era Lita Kendrik, ese no era el fantasma. Ella sabia reconocer a un fantasma de una persona viva, distinguir un aura de un espíritu y con decepción supo quien era la persona que vestía ese ropaje._

_-¡Setsuna, que has hecho!.- _

_Lentamente miro como su hermana volteaba, posando sus ojos color rubí sobre ella, mirándola con aquella media sonrisa en el rostro que la hacia sentir la punzada de miedo que siempre había sentido al verla._

_-No soy Setsuna querida hermanita.- Soltó una carcajada Setsuna.- Soy el fantasma de Lita Kendrik y tan solo no quiero que alguien invada mi propiedad._

_-¡Eres una demente Setsuna!.- Exclamo Setsuna corriendo hacia el balcón asomándose hacia abajo donde para su sorpresa miro tirado en el piso el cuerpo de Frederick Von, el hombre que apenas un mes atrás había comprado la propiedad Kendrick._

_-¡Lo mataste!.- Grito Hotaru horrorizada.- ¡Eres una asesina demente, como pudiste!_

_Setsuna la tomo de un hombro, estrujándola con fuerza para después clavar sus ojos rojizos en los de ella._

_-¡No pequeña estupida, yo no lo mate, el se suicido!… ¿Acaso no has visto su cuerpo tirado alla bajo?_

_-¡Suéltame!.- Trato de zafarse Hotaru.- Esto lo va a saber Diamante y…-_

_Hotaru no pudo terminar de hablar, pues de pronto Setsuna saco una jeringa que tenia escondida entre sus ropajes y lo encajo en el brazo de Hotaru._

-¿Te drogo?.- Pregunto horrorizada Rei.- ¿Cómo es posible?… ¿Cómo puede haber un ser tan vil y asqueroso que atente contra la integridad de sus propios hermanos?… ¿Qué sucedió después?… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Todo este tiempo estuve prisionera aquí dentro de la mansión.- Respondió Hotaru.- ¿Has visto ese cuarto que esta a las afueras de la mansión?

-Si.- Balbuceo Rei.- Muchas veces al pasar por ahí sentí una presencia… Una extraña energía… Pero esa energía se confundía con el espíritu de Lita Kendrick que no descansa… Sabes que este es un pueblo de fantasmas… Además del aura de Setsuna que me inquieta… ¡Además en ese cuarto no había nada y yo estaba demasiado preocupada por Andrew y Mina!

-Pues dentro del cuarto hay un guardarropa en el cual no hay nada… Bueno, ahí era donde se guardaban los ropajes de la familia Kendrick… Pero ya no están.- Dijo Hotaru.- En el piso, por debajo, hay un sótano secreto que había sido elaborado por alguno de los Kendrick. No se para que. Ahí es donde estuve todo este tiempo, cuando desperté ahí estaba.

_6 años atrás…_

_Hotaru abrió sus ojos y sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, mientras una extraña sensación de entumecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo. Aun con la vista nublada podía ver el rostro de Setsuna y aquella media sonrisa que le provocaba tanto pánico. Quiso gritar para pedir auxilio, pero sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, sintiendo como si las fuerzas le faltaran._

_-¿Querías saber si yo mate al señor Frederick hermanita?.- Sonrío Setsuna.- No lo mate… Digamos que lo elimine… No quiero que esta propiedad tenga dueños. Esta propiedad ha sido resguardada por los Black desde que el ultimo de los Kendrick murió… ¿Por qué habría alguien de comprarla si hemos sido los Black quienes durante generaciones desde hace muchos años le hemos resguardado?… Esta propiedad es para nosotros, para ti, para Diamante, para mi y para los futuros Black, pero veo que eres poco agradecida._

_Hotaru sintió como Setsuna e inclinaba a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla que le causo repulsión._

_-No te matare querida hermana.- Dijo Hotaru.- Bueno… Eso es lo que todo mundo creerá… Pero vivirás, no te quitare la vida. Vivirás hasta que llegue tu momento de exhalar tu ultimo aliento, solo que siempre será bajo las propiedades Kendrick_

-¡Que mujer tan desgraciada!.- Dijo Rei llena de rabia.- Tenemos que detenerla… Ella no puede estar libre, es una demente.

-Ella es muy inteligente.- Dijo Hotaru.- Dudo que este aquí… Seguro ya se ha escondido… Pero tenemos que dar parte a las autoridades… Mi hermano… ¿Cómo esta Diamante?… ¿El esta bien?… ¿No le ha hecho daño Setsuna?

Rei sonrío acariciando el cabello de Hotaru.

-Perfectamente.- Dijo Rei.- Tu hermano es un buen hombre. A pesar de ser hermano de Setsuna.

**Año de 1857.**

Despues de ver a su madre irse del cuarto, Lita se recostó en su cama, cubriéndose con las blancas sabanas de seda, recordando los hermosos momentos que había pasado con su amado Anthony desde el dia en que lo había conocido a las afueras del mercado, pasando por el dia en que el la beso por primera vez, el dia en que le regalo el diario y mismo dia en que por primera vez dieron un paso en su relación. Recordaba como aquel dia, el la había desnudado lentamente, acariciando con sus manos grandes cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndola sentir que un calor delicioso y abrasador recorría su cuerpo, recordó también el sabor de su saliva, y como después con sus labios beso sus senos, acariciándole después los pezones con su lengua húmeda. Recordar como el mordisqueaba sus pezones, como estrujaba su miembro viril contra su intimidad hizo que nuevamente el calor se apoderara de ella y metió sus manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciándose los senos, para después tocarse su intimidad, imaginándose que era Anthony quien la tocaba.

-Anthony.- Balbuceo con voz baja, mordisqueándose después los labios para contener un gemido.- Te necesito tanto.- Se dijo así misma con frustración.

Si bien era cierto, deseaba a Anthony, cada que el la besaba y la tocaba se estremecía de placer, sentía derretirse entre sus brazos y cada vez que sentía la calidez de su aliento, pero no todo era pasión, también lo amaba con locura. Anthony desde que la conoció se había mostrado sincero, tierno, cariñoso y romántico, arriesgándose a dar el todo por ella.

Recordaba como durante su infancia y poco a poco, al irse convirtiendo en una adolescente, su padre había sido un tirano, frío y poco cariñoso, recordaba siempre a su madre llorando de miedo y a su padre quejándose por no haber tenido un hijo varón que le diera continuidad al apellido Kendrick. Desde siempre, Lita había tenido miedo del matrimonio, había soñado con casarse solo con un hombre como Anthony y no quería a un hombre que la tratara como a un objeto como su madre había sido tratada siempre por lo que cuando conoció a Anthony supo que el era el hombre de su vida. Si bien reconocía, nadie era perfecto, sabia y estaba consciente de que todas las personas tienen defectos, y Anthony no era la excepción, pero aun con todo, Anthony era un buen hombre, la amaba, la respetaba y la trataba con cariño.

-Jamás permitiré que otro hombre me toque. Te lo prometo Anthony.- Pensó para si misma.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se escuchaba sentado en el sofá escuchando a Darien, que después de haber discutido acaloradamente le estaba dando explicaciones de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas en el pasado con Rei.

-¿Y solo porque yo te dije que Nicholas le había roto el corazón tu la cortaste?.- Le reclamo Andrew.- ¿Sabes que me dolía verla sufriendo por un hombre que yo pensaba que era Nicholas?… Darien… me traicionaste… es que eso fue mas que una traición… ¡Por mi puedes hacer de tu vida lo que se te de tu gana!… ¿Pero como te atreviste a utilizar a una de mis hermanas?

-Te juro que yo no la utilicé.- Se excuso Darien.- Yo amo a Rei… Me enamore de ella desde el dia en que me la presentaste y…-

-¡Y no fuiste capaz de decirte que te gustaba mi hermana!… ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?… Jamás me hubiera opuesto si supiera que tus sentimientos para con ella eran buenos, pero ya veo que no eran así.

-¿Qué no eran buenos?.- Se levanto Darien molesto.- ¡Si, se que cometí errores, mi primer error fue dejarla y no confiar en ella!… ¿Pero quien eres tu para juzgarme?… Claro, es muy fácil pensar que todos somos como tu que jamás has estado enamorado.

Andrew sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar aquellas palabras de su amigo, aquella ultima frase que retumbaba en sus oídos: "Tu que jamás has estado enamorado". Apretó los puños conteniendo la ira mientras a su mente venían recuerdos de los momentos en que llego a la mansión Kendrick, de cómo poco a poco la presencia de Lita se había hecho mas visible para el hasta llegar a verla, mientras al mismo tiempo, esos recuerdos se entremezclaban con lo que había recordado después de que Rei le hiciera aquella hipnosis.

-¿Y quien demonios eres tu para decir que no he amado?.- Reclamo rabioso Andrew al saber que sus sentimientos eran puestos en tela de duda.- Si la mujer que amo estuviera viva jamás desconfiaría de ella y lucharía por su amor hasta las ultimas consecuencias. No como tu que eres un cobarde que al primer problema saliste huyendo.

Darien frunció el ceño, extrañado por las palabras de su amigo. Noto que hablaba como si amara a una mujer que estuviera muerta, pero que el supiera Andrew no había amado a Serena, y por supuesto Serena no estaba muerta.

-Discúlpame Andrew.- Balbuceo Darien acercándose a su amigo. Notando como la mandíbula le temblaba y los ojos se le cristalizaban. Jamás había visto a Andrew al borde de las lagrimas, por lo que aquello lo preocupo.- ¿Estas bien?… ¿Qué sucede con Serena?… ¿Ella esta bien?

Andrew levanto la mirada y noto que a pesar de todo la preocupación que mostraba Darien era sincera.

-Se que he cometido muchos errores.- Dijo Andrew.- Y tu también con Rei. Pero si de verdad la amas, no seas cobarde y lucha por ella. Si tu amor por mi hermana es sincero yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo Darien.

-Dile que la amas.- Dijo Andrew mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.- Te lo aconsejo como amigo. Ella es un poco temperamental, no te será tan fácil lograr que te perdone pero es una gran mujer y terminara haciendolo.- Hablo de nuevo parado al borde de la puerta, sin darle la cara a Darien.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Pregunto Darien notando como a su amigo se le quebraba la voz al hablar.

-Quiero estar solo.-

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Anthony se encontraba en el mercado, merodeando la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy mientras se escondía entre la gente que iba y venia saliendo y entrando de una tienda y otra.

Sabia que ese dia, como cada semana, Lita iría acompañada de su madre y de su hermana a que le midieran el vestido que aun estaba en proceso de confección para el dia de su majestuosa boda con Sir Sapphir Carlyle, que era motivo de habladurías en el pueblo de Pluckley.

-¡Que envidia le tengo a Lady Kendrick!.- Escucho que una muchacha de edad casadera, de cabello rojizo caminaba acompañada de una mujer madura que seguro debería de ser su madre.- No solo ya es rica… Sino que para su suerte sus padres le han conseguido por marido a un hombre con un titulo nobiliario, rico, joven y apuesto… ¿Qué mas se le puede pedir a la vida?… Seguro debe estar muy feliz con su próximo matrimonio.

Anthony apretó los labios en un gesto reprimido de ira. Hubiera querido parársele enfrente a aquella doncella y gritarle que Lita era suya y de nadie mas. Muchas veces, al ir de un lado a otro, escuchaba comentarios donde se hablaba de lo feliz que debería estar Lita, cuando la realidad era otra. Obviamente sabia que tenia que callar, pues aun tenia en pie la huida con su amada. No sabia como, pero jamás permitiría que otro hombre se la quitara, así tuviera que irrumpir en la boda y raptarla delante de todos los invitados de la alta sociedad.

De pronto, escucho el sonido de un carruaje y al voltear, reconoció en el a uno de los empleados de la mansión Kendrick quien conducía ahora el carruaje. Sonrío al saber que dentro iba su amada Lita, pero entonces miro bajar a Sir Sapphir Carlyle, quien después ayudo a bajar del carruaje a la señora Ellen, a Molly y finalmente a Lita.

No pudo evitar sentir la punzada de los celos al ver que Sir Sapphire Carlyle ofrecía su brazo a Lita para acompañarla dentro de la tienda de telas, pero sabia que tampoco podía írsele encima y armar un escándalo, no era conveniente para sus planes.

-My beauty.- Balbuceo en un susurro tan bajo que no podría ser percibido por nadie mas, pero parecía que el y Lita estuvieran conectados el uno al otro, pues al instante ella volteo posando sus ojos en el.

_-Anthony, mi amor, sabia que vendrías.- Pensó Lita para si misma dedicándole su mirada llena de amor, muriendo de ganas por zafarse de Zafiro y correr a los brazos de su amado._

-¿Sucede algo?.- Escucho la voz de su prometido que la hizo voltear y salir de su ensoñamiento.

-No es nada.- Respondió Lita soltándose suavemente de su agarre.- Me parece que deberías de dar un paseo por el resto de las tiendas.

-¡Lita!.- Habló su madre fuertemente.- No seas tan grosera con tu prometido… ¿Por qué te comportas así?.

-No es propio que el novio vea el vestido de novia antes de la boda. Es de mala suerte.- Dijo Lita.- Aunque… Siendo así creo que debería de rogar porque mi prometido me lo vea puesto ahora… ¿No es así?

Ellen miro a su hija con furia y la jaloneo del brazo, para después posar una mirada sobre su futuro yerno.

-No se preocupe doña Ellen.- Respondió Sir Sapphire Carlyle.- Comprendo que Lita aun no me ame. Pero lograre conquistarla. Despues de todo… ¿Qué mujer ama a su marido antes de casarse?… El amor viene después, y yo hare que su hija me ame. Iré a dar un paseo, por supuesto que no quiero ver a mi prometida luciendo el vestido antes de la boda.

Lita poso su mirada llena de ira sobre su prometido, el cual se fue alejando poco a poco. Finalmente, sintió como su madre la jalaba del brazo obligándola a entrar dentro de la tienda.

-0-0-0-

_Recorro el lugar donde antes mi amado Anthony y yo nos encontráramos, ese hermoso lugar donde nos profesábamos nuestro mutuo amor, donde alguna vez estuve a punto de entregarme a el pero fui descubierta por mi padre que era un tirano._

_Todo sigue tal cual si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Las iniciales de nuestros nombres siguen grabadas en aquel árbol, donde nos juramos amarnos eternamente. Recuerdo como muchas veces el me prometió amor eterno, amarme mas allá de la muerte y yo a el. Veo con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que lo ha cumplido._

_Claro que son sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me regocijo de saber que después de muerta el me siguió amando, que su amor esta intacto por mi y que quizá fue la fuerza de ese amor lo que hizo que pudiera sentir sus caricias una vez mas antes de partir de este mundo donde estoy suspendida y sin descanso. ¿Soy egoísta?.. Honestamente si pues quiero que el me siga amando pero tampoco quiero que mi querido Anthony sufra, me encantaría que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo, que pueda rehacer su vida y volver a amar._

_Parece ser que han pasado muchos años, no me importa saber como es que el sigue viéndose aun joven, o si se ha cambiado de nombre, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me cautivaba en su rostro y que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar aunque no sea para mi._

_Es ahora que entiendo porque nunca me golpeo, porque me muevo de un lugar a otro sin sentir que camino, porque es que nunca me da esa sensación de hambre, no siento lo que toco y no percibo el olor de nada. Bueno, todo eso era así hasta que volví a verlo._

_Aquel dia en que lo vi llegar y dormir en mi habitación, es como si mis sentidos hubieran vuelto a formar parte de mi. Cada vez que estoy cerca puedo sentir su olor masculino tan particular de el, puedo sentirlo cuando lo toco, aunque la mayoría del tiempo el no pueda sentirme… ¿Será que acaso ese es mi regalo antes de partir al lugar donde yo debería estar?_

_De pronto escucho el sonido de sus pasos y lo veo llegar y sentarse frente al lago donde antes mi padre tirara su cuerpo, veo sus ojos hinchados y rojos, es como si estuviera llorando. Seguro llora porque sabe que estoy muerta. Me parte el alma verlo así. Nuestro amor fue bello, pero preferiría que olvidara todo lo que vivimos antes de saber que su corazón seguirá sufriendo eternamente por nuestro amor._

_Me acerco a el y llevo una mano a su hombro, tocándolo con suavidad, aprovechando que el no puede sentirme._

_- Mi querido Anthony, se feliz. Yo siempre te llevare en mi alma.- Le susurro al oído a la vez que todo su hombro, sin esperar que el me sienta o me escuche, pero de pronto se levanta y clava sus ojos azules en mi como si pudiera verme._

-Lita.- Balbuceo Andrew con voz quebradiza levantándose.

Si bien no miraba a nadie alrededor, claramente pudo sentir aquella caricia en su piel y aquel susurro femenino en su oído.

Lentamente camino hacia el árbol y miro las iniciales "L" y "A", llevando un dedo hacia ellas para delinearlas. Al tocar el árbol, cerro los ojos, y vinieron a su mente recuerdos borrosos donde se miraba a el vestido con ropas antiguas, mientras tomaba la calida mano de una hermosa mujer mostrándole lo que había inscrito en el árbol.

-Me duele perderte.- Habló parado frente al árbol.

Si bien no solía pensar en voz alta, aquella vez estaba hablando solo teniendo muy dentro la esperanza de que Lita pudiera escucharlo donde quiera que ella se encontrara.

-Mi corazón siempre será tuyo "My beauty".- Dejo escapar una lagrimas de sus ojos, apretando el diario de Lita a su pecho, aspirando el olor a jazmines que aun estaba impregnado en cada hoja.- Parezco un niño tonto… ¿Verdad?… Nunca te tuve pero a la vez eres tan parte de mi.

Andrew se dejo caer en el piso, recargándose contra el tronco de un árbol mientras dejaba que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, llorando como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida.

Muchas veces había escuchado hablar de la reencarnación, de la hipnosis para recordar vidas pasadas, siempre había creído que todo eso eran tonterías inventadas por charlatanes que querían obtener dinero, pero ahora su forma de mirar las cosas era distintas. Creía en su amor por Lita Kendrick y por ende en todo lo demás.

El dolor por la perdida de la mujer amada lo consumía por dentro y lo mas doloroso era que siempre la había amado pero en realidad nunca la había tenido, al menos no en su nueva vida.

Recordó como durante su infancia, había tenido habilidad para dibujar, la cual fue perdiendo con el tiempo inclinándose por la fotografía. Aun así siempre se había sentido atraído por la época victoriana, por las hermosas casas y los ropajes de aquella época. Ahora es que entendía porque. Había amado siempre a Lita Kendrick y nunca lo supo.

-Si al menos hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tenerte un solo dia de mi vida.- Balbuceo cerrando los ojos.

Ciertamente no podía llorar por la muerte de Lita, puesto que realmente en su vida como Andrew nunca la había conocido con vida, tan solo la había visto como un ente fantasmal, en realidad sus lagrimas eran porque jamás la había tenido en su vida para el, sintiéndola respirar, poder tocarla y besarla. Si bien, algunas veces se había materializado para el, pero tan pronto como aparecía también desaparecía.

Había escuchado muchas veces en programas de sucesos paranormales de personas que habían visto fantasmas, causándoles la mayoría de las veces susto, pero no tristeza. Mas su caso era diferente, no era cualquier fantasma, era Lita, su Lita.

Lentamente abrió el diario, y miro en el una hoja amarillenta doblada por la mitad. Lleno de curiosidad la abrió y al mirar la letra cursiva, le vino a la mente la sensación de que el hubiera escrito eso.

"_Mi querida Lita:_

_Han pasado varios días desde que tu padre descubrió nuestro amor y te ha mantenido alejada de mi. He intentado de muchas maneras entrar en la mansión, pero siempre esta resguardada por los hombres de la guardia de tu padre que vigilan dia y noche._

_Cada dia que paso a tu lado, sin ver tus ojos y escuchar tu sonrisa me parece un suplicio. Me desespero pensando en lo que tu padre te habrá hecho después de que me aleje de ti y te deje a su merced. Me siento inútil por no haber podido protegerte._

_Se que ahora será mas difícil verte, pero al menos te estaré enviando estas cartas por medio de tu hermana Molly que amablemente se ofrece de mensajera para poder comunicarme contigo. Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero te prometo amada mía que no te olvido y que no hay dia que deje de pensarte. Encontrare la manera de liberarte y traerte a mi lado, para juntos poder huir lejos, donde podamos amarnos libremente. Ten paciencia y confía en mi._

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Anthony._

Andrew doblo la carta tal cual, metiéndola dentro del diario que ahora representaba todo lo que tenia de su amada Lita.

Sabia que no podía retenerla, que su alma necesitaba descansar en paz y que aunque el se desgarrara por dentro tenia que aprender a vivir sin ella, después de todo, siempre había vivido sin ella. Nunca la había tenido pero sin saberlo, siempre la amó y la necesitó a su lado.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Anthony se encontraba en una esquina, esperando que Lita en algun momento saliera para poder verla o acercársele en algun momento de distracción. En verdad la extrañaba, ya eran dos semanas sin verla, sin escucharla y comenzaba a desesperarse.

De pronto, miro que la puerta de la tienda de Lady Dorothy se abría y miro salir a Molly, la hermana de su amada, quien volteaba de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien.

Sabia que Molly era buena persona, pues cuando se había enterado del amorío entre ellos les había guardado el secreto, por lo que se armo de valor para discretamente pasar a su lado y tratar de intercambiar unas palabras.

-¿Cómo esta Lita?..- Se acerco a ella que se encontraba parada frente a un puesto donde vendían exquisita joyería de oro, disimulando que el también miraba las joyas.

-No podemos hablar mucho.- Dijo Molly.- Ella tiene prohibido salir, esta muy vigilada, pero te envía esta carta. Ahora tengo que irme.

-Espere señorita.- La hizo detenerse Anthony para después el también entregarle una carta.- Por favor dígale que la amo.

-Cada tres días ella tiene que venir a probarse el vestido. Así que puede tomarse el tiempo de escribirle.- Dijo Molly.- Pero sea discreto. Mi padre es implacable y no quiero tener problemas.

Anthony miro alejarse a Molly y sonrío para sus adentros. Quería mas de Lita, tenerla a su lado, pero al menos recibir una carta de ella lo saciaría por un momento.

Entendía que Molly tuviera miedo, Despues de todo, en el poco tiempo que habia trabajado para Joseph Kendrick, se había dado cuenta de que ese hombre era un tirano que despreciaba a sus hijas y a su esposa.

Lentamente se alejo de la multitud y al llegar al poste donde se encontraba atado su caballo abrió el papel amarillento con ansiedad, el cual despedía el embriagante olor de su amada.

"_My querido Anthony:_

_Han pasado dos largas semanas desde que mi padre y todo mundo se ha encargado de mantenerme alejada de ti. Se que todos se oponen a nuestro amor, pero yo estaré dispuesta a todo por estar a tu lado._

_El fastidioso dia de la boda cada dia se acerca mas, pero te juro que jamás me casaría con otro hombre que no seas tu, jamás dejaría que otro hombre me tocara porque solo de ti quiero ser._

_Sobre mi padre, solo puedo decirte que el es un tirano, de mas esta contarte lo que sucedió después de que te alejaras y el me llevara a casa. Se que te irritarías, por lo que mejor no quiero tocar ese tema. Ultimadamente, duelen mas los golpes del alma que los golpes físicos._

_Cada tres días estaré viniendo a la tienda de Lady Dorothy y tendré oportunidad de enviarte cartas por medio de Molly. Espero algun dia de estos poder escabullirme para huir a tu lado. No se cuando, ni como, pero confío en que dios escuchara mis ruegos y que encontraremos la manera de estar juntos para siempre._

_Siempre tuya:_

_Lita K."_

Anthony sintió tranquilizarse por un momento al leer las palabras que con tanto amor su querida Lita le hubiera escrito, pero de nuevo la angustia volvió a apoderarse de su mente.

Se preguntaba que era lo que el desgraciado de Joseph Kendrik habría hecho con Lita después de que el se alejara de su lado. No podía comprender como hubiera hombres que trataran con tanta crueldad y sadismo a sus esposas e hijos. El era huérfano, hacia pocos años sus padres habían muerto, pero recordaba siempre haber visto buenos tratos de su padre para con su madre.

Sabia que la mayoría de los hombres siempre esperaban tener hijos varones, desdeñando a veces a las hijas mujeres, cosa que el no lograba comprender, pues muchas veces había pensado que si tuviera hijas mujeres con Lita, las amaría tanto por haber nacido de la mujer que el siempre amaría.

-0-0-0-

Diamante estaciono el automóvil dentro de las propiedades de la mansión Kendrick, y de reojo miro a Mina y la escucho dejar escapar un suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo Mina?

-Estoy triste.-

Diamante acerco su mano a la de Mina, pero dudo entre si seria correcto tocarla o no. Finalmente retiro su mano.

-¿Podría ayudarte?

-Creo que no hay quien pueda ayudarme.- Dijo Mina.- Menos aun si soy menor de edad.

-Eres menor de edad pero no eres una tonta. A decir verdad, cuando te conocí me pareciste una chica hermosa pero no te voy a negar que también me pareciste una persona degradable. He notado que has madurado mucho en este viaje, veo a una Mina diferente.

Mina se giro para mirarlo y le sonrío. Decidida acerco una de sus manos y tomo la mano derecha de Diamante, entrelazando los dedos de el con los suyos.

-Eso a sido gracias a ti. Me has hecho ver que hay algo mas allá y que el universo no se reduce a Mina Hansford… ¿Sabes?… Estoy triste… No quiero regresar a Vancouver.

Diamante separo la mano lentamente de la de la joven, estaba sintiendo algo por ella.

¿Amor?. La verdad es que no sabia si era amor o solo cariño, pero lo que si era cierto era que la idea de pensar que el verano acabaría y pronto dejaría de verla le hacia sentir una punzada en el corazón.

-¿Te molesto que te haya tocado?.- Pregunto ella.

-Quizá no seria correcto.

-¿Por qué no lo seria?… Yo te lo estoy permitiendo. Somos… amigos.- Dijo ella como si esa ultima palabra le pesara.

-Somos amigos pero tu eres hija del dueño de esta mansión y yo solo soy un empleado. No creo que a Andrew le agradara.

-Andrew no es el dueño de la mansión, el dueño es mi padre. Y no tendría porque molestarse.

-Como sea. Creo que deberías mantener tus reservas.- Le dijo el.- Sobre regresar a Vancouver… ¿Por qué no querrías regresar?… Seguro tendrás muchos amigos que te esperan, y tus padres también deben de extrañarte.

Mina se le quedo mirando detenidamente a Diamante y ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y molestia.

-¿No se supone que aquí la tonta y atolondrada soy yo?

-Yo jamás he dicho eso.- Dijo Diamante.- Cierto… Eres un poco despistada… Pero también eres… Eres una linda chica.

-Creo que no quieres entender lo que trato de decirte.- Habló Mina con decisión.- Diamante, la verdad es que yo… Bueno, no se como me mires después de que te diga esto, pero la verdad es que yo estoy…

Mina no pudo terminar de hablar, pues en eso llego Darien agitado, tocando la ventana del automóvil.

Diamante al verlo con el rostro desencajado, se sobresalto y rápidamente abrió la puerta del automóvil.

-¿Sucede algo Darien?… ¿Por qué te noto tan tenso?

Mina maldijo para sus adentros y también bajo del automóvil, preguntándose que seria tan importante para que Darien actuara así.

-Diamante… Amigo.- Balbuceo Darien.- Rei te ha mandado llamar… Sucede que… Bueno…-

Si bien Mina se distinguía por ser algo atolondrada, pero al ver que Darien mencionaba a Rei y que este tartamudeaba, de pronto a su mente vino lo peor.

¿Le habría sucedido algo malo a Rei o Andrew? ¿O quizá habría sucedido algo con sus padres en Vancouver?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Darien?.- Pregunto Mina nerviosa.- ¿Mis hermanos están bien?

Darien se acerco a Mina y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-No es nada grave pequeña barbie humana.- Le dijo.- Pero Rei tiene que hablar con Diamante. Despreocúpate no es nada serio, pero si es importante para Diamante.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

La mesa se encontraba dispuesta con los platos servidos para los cuatro integrantes de la familia Kendrick, en el centro de la mesa había un cesto de pan y a un lado una botella de vino para acompañar los alimentos.

Joseph Kendrick, su esposa Ellen, así como sus dos hijas, Molly y Lita se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares, como siempre, ambas calladas, de la manera en que se debería comportar una señorita decente, escuchando siempre pero sin opinar.

Cada uno de los integrantes comían los alimentos en silencio, el ambiente familiar era hostil desde el dia en que había sido descubierto el romance secreto de Lita con Anthony.

-¿Acaso no piensas comer nada?.- Pregunto Joseph Kendrick con voz severa haciendo que su esposa y Molly temblaran con solo escuchar su voz.

Lita sabia que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella, pues desde que había tomado su lugar se había dedicado a contemplar el plato despedazando en trozos pequeños el filete servido.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

-¿Acaso no tengo nombre?.- Pregunto Lita mirando retadoramente a su padre.

-Hija por favor no le hables así a tu padre.- Dijo Ellen Kendrick casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué no le hable como?.- Dijo Lita con molestia en su voz.- Jamás escuche que el me nombrara.

Joseph Kendrick se levanto molesto de la mesa y lanzo al piso la elegante servilleta de lana en color blanco. Apretando sus puños.

-¿Estas son las hijas que me diste?.- Miro con rabia contenida a su esposa.- ¿Cómo no me diste un hijo varón y por el contrario me diste a dos hijas?… ¿Cómo pudiste darme a una hija tan problemática?… Hubiera preferido que muriera a tener que soportarla.

-Y yo hubiera elegido morir de haber sabido que seria tu hija.- Respondió Lita.

Lita miro como su padre se acercaba a ella y le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de disimular el miedo que le provocaba tenerlo cerca.

-No me provocaras.- Dijo Joseph Kendrick.- Pronto dejaras de ser un estorbo y serás esposa de Sir Sapphire Carlyle, entonces sera el quien te enderece a base de golpes. Ojala al menos sirvas para darme nietos varones.

Lita miro como su padre se retiraba aun sin terminar de comer sus alimentos y sintiéndose rabiosa apretó los labios.

-¡Eres una ingrata!.- Se levanto su madre de la silla también abandonando el comedor.

Despues de que Lita y Molly se quedaran solas, un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambas hermanas, pero fue Lita la primera en romperlo.

-¿Te aterra tanto papá?

-Lita, no deberías hablar así.- Respondió Molly con la mirada agachada.- Podrían escucharte.

-Tomare eso como un si.

-¿Por qué lo provocas Lita?

-No lo provoco. Solo digo lo que pienso.- Dijo Lita.- Para nuestro padre no somos mas que objetos. Claro, fui su primera decepción, una hija intrépida con comportamiento poco elegante que para colmo se enamoro de un don nadie, como llama papá a mi Anthony.

-Es natural Lita.- Habló Molly casi en un susurro.- Todo padre quiere hijos varones para darle continuidad al apellido. Además, concuerdo en que si eres un poco problemática. Pretendes huir con Anthony, ojala que lo hagas, pero por lo pronto guárdate tus reservas. Además… ¿No te has puesto a pensar que con Anthony no podrías tener todo esto?

Lita sonrío de lado y toco la mano de su hermana.

-¿A que te refieres con todo esto?.- Pregunto Lita.- A las joyas lindas y a los vestidos caros… ¿De que sirve todo esto?… Mírate, siempre estas callada y temblando de miedo, pensando en que debes decir para no desagradar a papá… ¿Acaso crees que esto es vida?… Por supuesto que no y se nota que nuestra madre tampoco es feliz.

Lita una pausa y prosiguió hablando.

-Si bien es cierto, Anthony no es un hombre con una inmensa fortuna, no tiene un apellido de renombre ni un titulo nobiliario… ¿Pero sabes?… A su lado nunca tengo miedo, no temo de decir lo que siento y pienso, no ando aterrada pensando en si va a golpearme. El es todo lo contrario de papá, es tierno, romántico y muy cariñoso… A el si le importa lo que siento y me escucha…

_Flash Back._

_Lita se encontraba recostada en el pasto, con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Anthony que se encontraba apoyando su espalda sobre el grueso tronco del árbol donde días antes habían grabado sus iniciales._

_Anthony agacho su cara y beso suavemente a su novia, separándose lentamente de ella, mirando sus ojos entrecerrados. Sonrío y con la lleva de su dedo índice comenzó a delinear el rostro de su amada, el puente de su nariz y el contorno de sus labios rosados._

_-Quisiera no tener que estar ocultando lo que siento por ti Lita.- Susurro el.- Odio tener que verte a escondidas._

_-Sabes que no puedo decírselo a mi padre así como así. Es difícil._

_-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?. Es tu padre, seguro el busca tu felicidad. Si le dices que no quieres casarte con tu prometido…-_

_-El no lo entendería.- Dijo Lita.- Y me da miedo decírselo._

_-¿Quisieras que yo lo busque y le diga que te quiero como esposa?_

_Lita se sobresalto al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo Anthony y de golpe se sentó en el pasto, quedando frente a el._

_-¿Acaso estas loco?… ¡Jamás podríamos vernos!… ¡Seria capaz de matarte y conmigo… No quiero pensar en lo que a mi me haría!_

_Para Anthony no paso desapercibido el miedo en el rostro de su amada y se acerco a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza._

_-No tienes nada que temer "my beauty".- Le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Mira, si te da tanto miedo podríamos irnos a donde tu quieras, bueno, no tengo mucho dinero pero podríamos irnos, quizá no tan lejos, pero a un lugar donde no nos encuentre tu padre y…-_

_-¿Ahora mismo?… Eso no seria posible… Bueno, no quisiera irme sin siquiera ver a mi madre y a mi hermana.- Lita dejo escapar un suspiro y se aferro a la espalda de su amado.- A veces quisiera haber sido varón._

_Anthony se separo un poco de ella y con su mano le levanto el rostro, mirando sus ojos verdes. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?… ¿De que te ríes?_

_Anthony acaricio el cabello de su amada y después paso un dedo sobre sus labios._

_-Es gracioso… ¿Quisieras ser varón?… Pero si eres preciosa… Además si fueras varón no serias mi novia._

_Lita dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y también se hecho a reír._

_-Tienes razón.- Dijo ella.- Me gusta ser mujer… Pero quizá tu no lo entiendes porque eres hombre, tu no fuiste una decepción para tus padres, si hubieras sido mujer hubiera sido distinto._

_-Eso no tiene razón de ser.- Dijo Anthony.- A un padre no debería importarle si tiene un hijo o una hija. Lo importante es que este bien._

_-Debería.- Dijo Lita.- Has dicho debería. ¿Pero que sucedería si huimos juntos y me embarazas?… ¿Y si tu esperaras un niño y yo solo te diera hija mujeres?… ¡Por dios no me había puesto a pensar en eso!_

_Anthony arqueo una de sus cejos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Si ahora mismo huyéramos juntos, yo seria muy feliz de no tener que estar escondiendo lo que siento por ti. Si hiciéramos el amor y te embarazara seria aun mas feliz y si al final me dieras una niña.- Hizo una pausa logrando preocupar a su novia.- Si tuviéramos una pequeña Lita yo seria muy feliz… Seria lindo tener una linda niña… ¿No lo crees?_

_-Pensé que te molestaría.- Susurro ella recargando su rostro en el pecho de el._

_-Por supuesto que no "my beauty" te amo y amare a los hijos o hijas que me des, y si fueran solo niñas, bueno seguro serian hermosas teniéndote a ti como madre._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Eso te dijo?.- Pregunto Molly.- Valla, un hombre entre mil.

-Por eso lo amo tanto.- Dijo Lita.- Ahora te dejo hermana. Escribiré una carta para Anthony, mañana iremos a la tienda de Lady Dorothy así que te la daré mas tarde para que se la des cuando lo veas

-0-0-0-

**Época actual.**

Diamante se encontraba parado frente a la habitación de Rei, y con manos temblorosas, toco la puerta. No sabia porque, pero un sentimiento de nerviosismo se apodero de el.

-¿Las razones?. Ni el mismo las sabia.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y miro a Rei parada frente a el. Noto algo extraño en ella, pues si bien Rei era muy reservada, en ese momento había algo en ella que lo desconcertaba, el hecho de pensar en lo que podría decirle lo tenia nervioso.

Era una sensación de nerviosismo, las manos le sudaban, dentro de si, algo le decía que seria una noticia que le daría tanta alegría como tristeza y decepción.

-Ya estoy aquí señorita Rei.- Balbuceo Diamante.- Usted dirá… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Rei inhalo y exhalo aire. Levanto sus ojos amatistas y los clavo en los de Diamante.

-Diamante… Lo que te voy a contar es algo que te dará una inmensa alegría.- Habló Rei.- Pero seguro también te provocara una gran tristeza.

-Señorita Hino.

Rei le tomo la mano y puso la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

-No te diré mas. Mejor velo por ti mismo.

La puerta se abrió y Diamante entro siguiendo a Rei. De pronto, sus ojos se clavaron en la jovencita que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

Sus ojos enseguida la reconocieron, era ella, su querida hermana. Ciertamente un poco mas delgada y pálida, pero era ella.

-¡Hotaru!.- Exclamo Diamante sintiendo que sus manos sudaban.

-¡Diamante!.- Balbuceo

Ambos hermanos se vieron el uno al otro y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de ambos. Diamante corrió al lado de su hermana y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, levantándola en alto.

Rei se conmovió al ver aquella escena fraternal y salio de la habitación. Sabia que ese momento era solo de Diamante y Hotaru y que por tanto no le correspondía estar ahí…

-0-0-0-

_¡Anthony escúchame por favor!… ¡Levántate y deja de llorar!… Es peligros, no te acerques mas al lago… ¡Por favor voltea hacia atrás y huye!_

_Te he escuchado diciendo que quieres morirte para estar a mi lado, pero no puedo aunque quisiera que nada nos separara tampoco puedo ser egoísta, estas vivo y quiero que seas feliz, quiero que vuelvas a amar._

_¡Por favor voltea hacia atrás!… ¡Yo no se si podré hacer algo para librarte de esa mujer!_

Setsuna se encontraba en pie, escondiéndose entre los árboles, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un filoso cuchillo carnicero.

No sabia en que momento las cosas se le habían salido de control con Hotaru, presentía que muy seguramente se habría encontrado con Rei, esa mujer que tanto odiaba y que tanto le recordaba a su hermana. Se sentía perdida, y ya se encargaría de matarlos a todos uno a uno, inclusive a Diamante si así fuera necesario para sus planes. Aun así, por si acaso las cosas no salían bien, comenzaría por eliminar al miembro mas susceptible de la familia Hansford.

-¿Quieres morirte y estar al lado de tu adorada Lita Kendrick?.- Balbuceo Setsuna en voz baja.- Pues te daremos el gusto Andrew o mejor dicho… Anthony.

Setsuna levanto en alto su cuchillo y soltó una risa malvada, sin saber que a unos metros de distancia, tras ella, se encontraba Mina, la menor de los hermanos Hansord observando todo…

**N/A: Hola chicas, espero que les guste el capitulo. Se que tenia largo tiempo sin publicar (como tres semanas) pero eso es porque ahorita estoy demasiado obsesionada con "Ángel Caído", no es que este fanfic no me guste, pero bueno, ya me reconcilie con el genero y amo este fanfic. El final ya lo tengo escrito pero aun me faltan los dos capítulos que van antes del final, en conclusiones 3 publicaciones mas y esta historia se termina.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	16. Chapter 16 La cuarta dimensión

**El camino a la cuarta dimensión.**

Mina se llevo la mano a la boca al ver a Setsuna alzar el cuchillo en alto. Sintio que un escalofrío recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus piernas en ese momento las sintio hechas gelatina, en otras circunstancias hubiera salido huyendo, pero no podía dejar a Andrew ahí solo, quería gritar, pero sabia que eso llamaría la atencion de Setsuna.

_¡Dios mío!… ¿Qué hago?.- Se pregunto así misma._

Miro como Setsuna bajaba el cuchillo y giro hacia atrás. Mina se oculto detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol desde donde podía ver a Setsuna. Sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza, la miro por el rabillo de su ojos y la miro avanzar con esa mirada sádica en dirección hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Estas por aquí pequeña ratoncita asustada?.- Escucho la voz de Setsuna que hablaba en voz baja, deteniéndose en uno de los troncos para rasgarlo con el filo del cuchillo.- ¿Qué hacemos ratoncita?… Te propongo un trato… Sales de tu escondite y vamos juntas a jugar o… ¿Prefieres que me divierta con tu hermano?

Mina contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que el solo respirar era suficientemente ruidoso. Miro de pronto desaparecer a Setsuna y sintio que la piel detrás de cuello se erizaba. Lentamente se levanto pero entonces sintio una mano cubriéndole la boca y la punta de un cuchillo carnicero apuntando a su corazón.

-¡Sorpresa querida Mina!.- Escucho la voz de Setsuna en un susurro en su oído.- Tu siempre tuviste la razón en temerme…. ¿Sabias que me divierte ver el raton asustado en ti?

-¿Qué… es lo que quieres?.- Titubeo Minako sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba.- ¿De ustedes?… Nada. De esta mansión, todo…

-0-0-0-

Rei caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo a las afueras de su cuarto mientras esperaba que Hotaru y Diamante terminaran de hablar. Esa platica era en privado entre ambos, pero después de que salieran hablaría con Hotaru, había algo que le había mencionado sobre Setsuna que le intrigaba. Algo que Hotaru dijo, Setsuna tenia guardado debajo de la cama.

Sintio de pronto que sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y su instinto le dijo que Minako y Andrew estaban en peligro. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo bajo las escaleras de la mansión corriendo hacia afuera.

-Rei.- Miro a Darien afuera limpiando su auto.- ¿Qué sucede?… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?… ¿Se puso mal Diamante?

-¡No!.- Exclamo Rei.- ¡Son Andrew y Mina, ellos están en peligro!

Rei iba a subir a su moto pero de pronto sintio que Darien la tomaba del antebrazo, haciéndola girar para quedar frente a el.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Pregunto el.

Rei se soltó del agarre de Darien. En ese momento no tenia tiempo para escuchar su coqueteo.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la habitación, Diamante y Hotaru lloraban en silencio abrazados el uno al otro.

Diamante tenia sentimientos encontrados dentro de su alma, por un lado le daba una enorme alegría saber que su pequeña hermana estaba viva, que estaba con vida y que no había muerto como se había pensado durante esos dos años que habían transcurrido. Si bien Hotaru había desaparecido, al ser buscada su cuerpo no había sido encontrado, por lo que Diamante pronto comenzo a resignarse, aunque eso no significaba que dejara de extrañarla. Por otro lado, Diamante dentro de su alma sentía decepción, y rabia por su hermana mayor, ciertamente Setsuna siempre había tenido un carácter especial, pero nunca se imagino que fuera capaz de tanto, ni que su ambición por la mansión Kendrick fuera tan desmedida como para incluso atreverse a hacerle eso a Hotaru.

-¿Cómo fue capaz de eso Setsuna?.- Sorprendido Diamante mientras acariciaba el suave cabello negro de su hermana.- ¿En que cabeza tan trastornada cabeza hacer tanto daño?… ¿Cómo es posible que ella haya matado al señor Frederick?

-Ella lo asesino Diamante.- Le dijo una vez mas Hotaru.- Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ella lo atormento siempre vistiéndose de Lita Kendrick y lo asesino, lo tiro por el balcón e hizo creer a todos que se había suicidado.

-Esto no puede ser. Siempre supe que era extraña, pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de algo así.- Diamante se quedo pensativo un momento y por su mente pasaron todos los momentos de su infancia y adolescencia en que Setsuna había reñido a Hotaru, o las veces que Hotaru decía que Setsuna no era buena persona y el simplemente le respondía "nuestra hermana es muy estricta, pero no es mala".- Por dios como pude ser tan imbecil.- Se dijo así mismo.- Tu siempre me lo dijiste y yo te ignore.

-No te culpes Diamante.- Dijo Hotaru.- Yo era solo una niña y tu un adolescente escéptico. Es normal que no creyeras, es difícil creer que tu hermana mayor la que te ha cuidado y ha velado por ti es una mala persona.

Hotaru se quedo seria un momento y Diamante se alarmo al ver el peligro en su rostro.

-¡Hotaru, Hotaru!… ¿Estas bien?… ¿Qué ocurre?

-La chica rubia.- Balbuceo Hotaru.- Veo a Anthony y a la chica rubia en peligro…. ¡Setsuna la tiene y les quiere hacer daño!

Diamante se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de su hermana, no sabia a quien se refería al decir Anthony pero al escuchar la chica rubia se le vino a la mente Minako Hansford.

-¡Minako!… ¿Esta en peligro Minako?

-¡No se como se llama, pero así es, un poco retirado de aquí justo cerca del lago!.-Exclamo Hotaru.- No hay tiempo que perder vallamos ahora a detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Tenemos que entregarla a las autoridades.- Dijo Diamante saliendo de la mansión seguido de su hermana.- Aunque nos duela. No podemos permitir que siga cometiendo tantas estupideces.

-0-0-0-

_Amor mío, levántate y huye, tu querida hermana esta en peligro. Esa maldita mujer la tiene en su poder y quiere hacerles daño… ¡Por favor Anthony reacciona!… Te amo y aunque se que no podremos mas estar juntos quiero que seas feliz._

Andrew se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos pero de pronto el cielo se nublo y el agua comenzo a caer en forma de lluvia sobre la tierra a borbotones, a Andrew de pronto le pareció como si el agua de lluvia fueran las lagrimas de Lita y sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente se levanto. Muchas veces se había burlado de Rei cuando estaba hacia referencia a sus presentimientos, a sus premoniciones, pero en ese momento sintio miedo en su interior; no miedo por el, miedo por sus hermanas, de que estuvieran en peligro. De pronto se le vino a la mente el rostro de Setsuna y se horrorizo de solo imaginarla.

-¿Mina?.- Pregunto levantándose y caminando entre los árboles escuchando el sonido de los truenos ensordecedores.- ¿Estas ahí?… ¡Mina, por favor!

No sabia cual era la razón por la que temiera especialmente por Mina, quizá porque sabia que Rei espiritualmente era muy fuerte pero de pronto tras de si sintio que el vello detrás de la nuca se le erizaba, temió de voltear, pero de pronto escucho una risa femenina que a la vez le dio escalofrió y al voltear se sobresalto al mirar a Setsuna que tenia a Mina tomada de la cintura mientras con el cuchillo le apuntaba al cuello.

-Hola Andrew.- Dijo Setsuna con voz burlesca sin importarle que la lluvia empapara su ropa y su cuerpo- ¿ O le gustaría mejor que lo llame señor Andrew?… ¿O que le parece mejor Anthony?

Andrew trago saliva sintiéndose temeroso, en ese momento no le importaba el, tan solo le importaba ver a Mina libre de esa mujer.

-Deja a mi hermana. Por favor.- Habló Andrew con un tono de voz suplicante.

-¿Por favor?.- Pregunto Setsuna soltando una fuerte carcajada.- Debiste pensar en la seguridad de tus queridas hermanas antes de comprar esta mansión lindo… ¿Para que querías esta casa?… Aquí éramos felices los Black. En el pasado moriste por una Kendrick y hoy morirás por haber seguido a la misma mujer sin siquiera haberlo sabido.

-Deja a mi hermana por favor.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Quieres dinero?… Sabes que mi familia lo tiene. Solo pon el precio.

-Yo quiero la mansión Kendrick.- Respondió Setsuna moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Te la daremos.- Dijo Andrew.- Deja a mi hermana y te prometo que ahora mismo nos iremos de aquí.

Setsuna sonrío y fue bajando el puñal hasta detenerlo en el pecho de Mina, en el lado izquierdo justo donde estaba el corazón encajándoselo suavemente pero sin llegar a herirla.

-¿Y crees que soy imbecil tonto niño rico?.- Le pregunto Setsuna.- No, se que huirás y me denunciaras. Nunca me darás nada. Tu precio por haber venido hasta aquí será morir. No quería matar a esta linda muñequita, pero se lo ha ganado por haber estado en el lugar equivocado. En el pasado moriste por una bala y ahogado y ahora morirás por un cuchillo que atravesara tu cuerpo y bajo la lluvia.

Andrew crispo sus puños sintiéndose impotente ante aquella mujer, miro el rostro de su hermana empapado por el agua de la lluvia y aun así supuso que estaba llorando pues miro sus ojos enrojecidos. Sabia que hablarle de manera agresiva podría ser contraproducente pues Setsuna podría dañar a Mina.

-Entonces tu intención inicial era matarme a mi… ¿Cierto?.- Pregunto Andrew.- Despues de todo yo fui el de la idea de viajar hasta aquí. Yo traje a mis hermanas hasta aquí.

-Muy cierto.- Dijo Setsuna.- Tu eras mi principal objetivo, después seguía la estupida brujita adoptada y por ultimo para disfrutar y cerrar con broche de oro la pequeña princesita.- Dijo Setsuna con voz sádica mientras enredaba sus manos en los rubios mechones de Mina.

-Es una lastima que no vallas a disfrutarlo.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Sabes?… Deseo morir para estar al lado de mi amada Lita, esta vida no tiene razón de ser sin ella. Es una lastima que no vallas a disfrutar matar a Mina puesto que supongo que antes querrías torturarla haciendo que viera como yo y Rei moríamos.

Mina se sobresalto ante las palabras de Andrew, no se esperaba que su hermano hablara con tanta tranquilidad cuando ella estaba en peligro de muerte.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Setsuna.- A ti te quería matar primero por haber sido el imbecil que vino hasta aquí, después de ti seguía la bruja de tu hermana adoptada que mete las narices en donde no la llaman y por ultimo pensaba encerrar a esta chiquita por años en un sótano, golpearla, herirla, ver el miedo en su rostro hasta terminar de matarla lenta y agónicamente.

-Pero no lo disfrutaras.- Dijo Andrew.- La mataras rápidamente encajándole una daga al corazón, eso no es placentero.

Andrew noto como Setsuna bajaba lentamente la mano donde tenia el puñal, miro su mirada retraída y se imagino que quizá Setsuna estaría pensando que no seria placentero matar así a Mina. Aprovechando que Setsuna había bajado un poco la guardia intento acercarse a Mina pero de nuevo Setsuna la tomo del cuello y le puso el cuchillo sobre el cuello.

-¿Y que pensaste Andrew?.- Pregunto Setsuna soltando una carcajada.- ¿Qué soy estupida?… Por supuesto que no jovencito rico, esta noche no solo tu morirás, morirán también tus hermanas y tu amigo. Les sacare el corazón y se los daré de comer a los perros y después esconderé sus cuerpos bajo el sótano donde tenia a Hotaru.

Setsuna bajo el puñal ahora hasta el estomago de Mina clavándolo suavemente sobre su ropa empapada por la lluvia sin llegar a herirla.

-Lastima de niña tan bonita.- Dijo Setsuna enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Mina.- Pero serás la primera en morir.

-¡No, no por favor!.

Andrew miro horrorizado como Setsuna encajaba la punta del cuchillo en la piel de Mina, pues su vestido comenzo a teñirse de rojo. No sabia que hacer, pues sabia que si se movía Setsuna no dudaría en lastimarla aun mas, además de que pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de Mina que contuvo un grito.

Setsuna levanto en alto el puñal dispuesta a clavárselo a Mina por la espalda y Andrew dejándose llevar por el temor de ver a su hermana herida se dejo ir sobre Mina jalándola fuertemente del brazo logrando con ello hacerla caer fuertemente en el piso pero evitando que Setsuna la hiriera. Miro como Setsuna se aproximaba a el dispuesta a herirlo y forcejeo con ella hasta quitarle el cuchillo de las manos.

Setsuna al verse desarmada comenzo a correr siguiendo como Andrew iba tras ella.

-¡Te detendré maldita!.- Corría Andrew tras ella dispuesto a atraparla.- Te entregare a las autoridades una persona como tu no debería de andar libremente por el mundo. No permitiré que intentes dañar a mis hermanas.

Setsuna corría sintiendo los pasos de Andrew cada vez mas cerca de ella.

-¡No me alcanzaras!… ¡Volveré y los matare a todos, a todos!.- Gritaba Setsuna.

_Anthony mi querido, detente esa mujer puede ser peligrosa. Podría hacerte daño. Ya llegara el momento en que ella pague y entonces yo ahora que se que no pertenezco a este mundo podré descansar en paz sabiendo que estas bien…_

Andrew se sobresalto al escuchar aquella dulce voz femenina y volteo de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar a Lita con su mirada.

-¿Lita?… ¿Dónde estas?

_Setsuna Black, ha llegado el momento en que pagues en esta vida lo que por ambición desmedida has hecho. Jamás debiste perturbar a las almas en pena. Tu tuviste el privilegio de tener un don especial para guiar a un alma a seguir su camino después de la vida, pero a diferencia de tu hermana o de Rei lo usaste en tu propio beneficio._

Setsuna sintio que temblaba de miedo al escuchar aquellas palabras y de pronto un fuerte rayo cayo sobre ella haciéndola pegar un horrible alarido de dolor y quemando su cuerpo.

Andrew iba a acercarse a Setsuna pero entonces sintio un fuerte agarre sobre su hombro. Al voltear miro a Darien acompañado de Rei y Mina.

-Darien, hermanas.- Balbuceo Andrew.

-No te acerques Andrew.- Dijo Rei.

-¡Pero tenemos que ayudarla se esta quemando!

Al voltear hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Setsuna miro que las llamas ya se habían extinguido dejando quemaduras en el cuerpo y ropaje de Setsuna.

Andrew, Darien y Rei caminaron hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Setsuna, quedándose Mina tras de ellos. Al llegar se sorprendieron de ver aun abiertos los ojos de Setsuna.

Darien se acerco y tomo el pulso de la mujer.

-Esta muerta.

-Pobre Diamante, pobre Hotaru.- Balbuceo Rei.- Pero era así como tenia que terminar esta mujer.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Dentro de uno de los vestidores de la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy Lita el cual estaba cubierto solo por un pedazo de tela en color tinto y en el cual había solamente un espejo, se encontraba Lita mirando su reflejo luciendo el hermoso vestido blanco el cual era muy vaporoso, ceñido a su cuerpo, con mangas largas y lleno de bordados en la parte superior. Se veía muy elegante y en su casa su familia no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la boda, los sirvientes así como los empleados de su padre y todos en el pueblo de Pluckley.

Una lagrima asomo de pronto de sus ojos verdes. Hacia mas de dos semanas que no veía a Anthony pues ella no había ido mas a la tienda de telas de Lady Dorothy pero ese dia la habían mandado a la tienda sola y en compañía de Molly.

De pronto se abrió la amplia tela que cubría el vestidor al mirar por el rabillo de su ojo a Anthony sintio que el aire le regresaba al cuerpo y se le hecho a los brazos besándolo profundamente.

-"My beauty", mi querida.- Habló Anthony con alegría estrechándola entre sus brazos.- Pensé que no volvería a verte.

-Anthony.- Lo jalo Lita del brazo y el sin oponer resistencia camino dentro del vestidor para ser cubiertos por la tela y darle rienda suelta a la pasión besando a su novia en los labios mientras con manos fuertes acariciaba el cuerpo de su amada a través del vestido.

-Te amo tanto.- Balbuceo Anthony una vez que se hubiera separado de ella, respirando agitadamente.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo Lita.- Perdóname. No había podido venir hasta aquí y papá me vigila todo el tiempo. Y pasado mañana es el dia de la boda, pensé que tendría que casarme con ese hombre, pero si mi padre ni mi madre han venido hoy hasta aquí es porque nuestro destino es estar juntos y hoy es el momento de huir. Es hoy o nunca.

-Entonces vístete rápido.- Dijo Anthony.- Nos iremos este mismo dia.

La cortina se abrió y ambos se sobresaltaron pero al ver la dulce mirada de Molly sintieron que el alma les volvía al cuerpo.

-¡Anthony por favor ya tienes que salir de aquí!.- Exclamo nerviosa Molly.- No es muy común que un hombre este dentro de una tienda de telas y si el dueño sabe que estas encerrado en el vestidor con Lita se podría armar un escándalo.

-Tiene razón señorita Kendrick.- Dijo Anthony.- Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Se que es muy arriesgado.- Anthony poso sus ojos en su amada Lita.- Vayámonos ahora. Si tu padre no vino es por algo, tenemos que aprovechar este momento pues sacarte de la iglesia el dia de tu boda seria complicado.

-¡No, eso no será posible!.- Dijo Molly asustada.- Papá no vino, pero a las afueras de la tienda están John el chofer y Elizabeth la dama de compañía ha venido con nosotros.

-¡John es un flacucho, enclenque!.- Exclamo Anthony.- De un golpe puedo derribarlo.

-Pero no eres resistente a las balas.- Dijo Molly.- Y John viene armado. Papá no es tonto. Aunque el no haya venido con nosotras, cada que salimos nos manda vigiladas.

Lita se abrazo fuertemente a Anthony, temía que esa fuera su oportunidad de huir y que en el intento Anthony saliera herido, pero no había mas puesto que el dia de la boda implicaba mas riesgo.

-No Anthony, no quiero que algo te suceda.- Habló temerosa Lita.- No podría vivir sin ti. No soportaría que salieras herido.

-Prefiero morir intentándolo antes que dejar que te cases con ese hombre.- Dijo Anthony acariciando su mejilla.- Y si no es ahora entonces huiremos el dia de la boda que también es riesgoso.

-Tengo un plan mejor.- Dijo Molly llamando la atención de los dos.- No me vean así. Definitivamente hoy no es buen dia y el dia de la boda tampoco. Mañana en la madrugada, cuando todos estén durmiendo. Tu Lita podrías salir de casa… desde la ventana.

Anthony se alarmo al escuchar las palabras de su cuñada, el ya había subido por la ventana hasta la habitación de Lita y también había bajado, pero era algo riesgoso.

-No, eso es muy peligroso para Lita, podría caerse.

-Es una buena idea hermana, gracias.- Agradecida Lita que después clavo sus ojos en Anthony.- Mi amor. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, toda mi vida papá me regaño por montar a caballo, correr, trepara árboles, muchas veces cuando me castigaba me salía por la ventana y nunca se dio cuenta. No veo porque no hacerlo ahora.

-¡Lita, mi amor pero…

-No hay peros Anthony.- Dijo Lita.- En la madrugada todos estarán durmiendo. Hasta los guardias. Las puertas están aseguradas pues papá teme que huya, pero no sabe que si puedo saltar por la ventana. Tu me esperas donde nos hemos encontrado siempre. Frente al lago.

-No.- Dijo Anthony.- Te esperare justo frente a tu ventana. Es peligroso que bajes por ahí, podrías necesitar mi ayuda.

-Anthony por favor.- Habló Lita con voz suplicante.

-Lita, por favor, no quiero que te pase nada. Yo acepte que asumas ese riesgo, ahora déjame asumir otro riesgo a mi.

-De acuerdo.

Anthony sabiendo lo tensa que estaba su novia la estrecho entre sus brazos acariciándole el cabello.

-Estaremos juntos my beauty, te lo prometo. Veras que todo va a salir bien. Te amo.

Lita llevo sus manos al rostro de Anthony y el se acerco a ella besándola en los labios una vez mas.

-Mañana te veo. Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Diamante llego a la tumba donde con letras doradas estaba inscrito el nombre de quien había sido su hermana mayor. Dentro de el había un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, pues el mismo dia en que Hotaru había aparecido también Setsuna había muerto.

Había querido en un principio golpear a Setsuna con sus propias manos por el daño hecho a Hotaru, pero no pudo pedirle explicaciones porque ya estaba muerta. Se había enterado por boca de Rei y había sufrido al ver el cuerpo de su hermana mayor lleno de quemaduras, pero por otro lado había querido golpearla por haber estado a punto de dañar a Minako, la dulce e inocente Minako, la mujer que le robaba el sueño.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Setsuna?.- Pregunto sobre la tumba limpiando algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué hiciste tanto daño?… Yo y Hotaru te queríamos. Eras mas importante que esta maldita mansión. Te quiero pero no puedo perdonarte, no se que siento por ti.

Diamante sintio de pronto que alguien tocaba su hombro y al voltear miro a Minako vestida con un sencillo vestido en color amarillo y un ramo de rosas blancas.

-No tiene caso que te preguntes esas cosas Diamante. Lo hecho ya esta hecho.- Dijo Minako depositando un ramo de flores.- Se que duele, pero no es bueno que le guardes rencor en tu corazón. Al menos tienes a Hotaru y ella esta bien.

Mina noto como Diamante clavaba sus ojos en ella y se ruborizo.

-Perdón.- Bajo la cabeza.- Se que sueno estupida. Siempre digo tonterías.

Diamante dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y tomo una de las manos de la rubia depositando un beso suave en ella.

-No digas eso Mina. No eres tan tonta como parece o como tu crees que eres.- Le dijo Diamante y ella sintio el corazón latirle desesperado.- Eres una chica muy linda, dulce y si un poco despistada pero eres un alma buena y noble. Mira nada mas, mi hermana intento atacarte y tu estas aquí dejándole flores.

-No tengo porque guardarle rencor.- Dijo Mina.- Además no me hizo ningún daño. Yo estoy bien, fue solo una herida superficial, un simple arañazo en el estomago. Esta muerta y yo solo deseo que su alma descanse en paz.

Mina hizo una pausa y después miro a Diamante nuevamente.

-En dos semanas el verano termina y yo y mis hermanos tenemos que regresar a Vancouver.- Dijo Mina.- Aunque me gustaría mucho quedarme.

Mina poso sus ojos sobre Diamante y le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo como el ponía sus manos sobre la cintura pequeña de ella.

-Pero no me quiero ir sin esto.- Mina se acerco a Diamante y lo beso profundamente en los labios, sintiendo como el le correspondía estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Segundos después ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y Diamante metió un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de la chica.

-Mina, por favor. No eres de mi clases. Eres menor de edad, a tu edad el enamoramiento es efímero y…-

-Entendería que no estés interesado en mi. Cuando me conociste me comporte como una estupida pero créeme que en este tiempo he madurado y…

Mina no pudo terminar de hablar pues Diamante la beso nuevamente.

-Tienes 17. Te faltan dos años para la mayoría de edad.- Dijo Diamante.- ¿En verdad querrías intentarlo?

La rubia asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Eso es lo que mas quiero. Es mejor intentarlo que no haberlo intentado.

Diamante sonrío y atrajo a Minako hacia el estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Anthony se encontraba en su modesta casa mientras en una bolsa amplia metía su ropa. Esa noche por fin seria libre para amar a Lita Kendrick sin tener que esconderse de nadie, estaba feliz porque por fin Lita estaría a su lado y ya no temería mas de que alguien fuera a separarlos.

Miro los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes dentro de su casa. Eran retratos que habían sido pintados por su padre cuando vivía y algunos por el, retratos de su difunta madre, de su difunto padre y de el mismo en diferentes etapas de su vida.

Se acerco lentamente a uno de los retratos donde aparecían sus padres de jóvenes, su madre sosteniéndolo a el en brazos cuando apenas era un niño de 5 años. Ese retrato había sido pintado sin duda por otro pintor que no había sido su padre, pues por algo aparecían los tres juntos. Le pesaba tener que dejar sus recuerdos en Pluckley, pues no podía llevarse mucho para no hacer incomodo el viaje ni la huida y le pesaba no volver nunca a ver mas las tumbas de sus padres.

-Papá, mamá. No hubiera querido dejar aquí el recuerdo de ustedes, pero sepan que aunque no llevo imagen alguna, recuerdos y probablemente nunca mas pisare sus tumbas, siempre los llevare en mi corazón.- Habló Anthony frente al retrato.- Amo a Lita y estoy seguro de que ustedes me entenderían.

Anthony abrió uno de los cajones de un sencillo escritorio que estaba dentro de su casa y saco los aretes en forma de rosa que tiempo atrás Lita le había dado para venderlos y tener dinero para huir. En un principio había pensado en venderlos, pero nunca lo hizo esperando que no fuera necesario, sabia que Lita amaba esos pendientes y pensaba devolvérselos cuando estuvieran lejos de Pluckley.

-Seguro esto le encantara a Lita.- Se dijo así mismo y después saco los tickets que había adquirido con los cuales tomarían un crucero con destino a America donde el y Lita serian libres para amarse.

Guardo finalmente los tickets en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y tras tomar la bolsa donde guardaba la ropa hecho un vistazo por ultima vez dentro de la casa para después cerrar la puerta, grabándose en su memoria los hermosos recuerdos que siempre tendría de aquel lugar. Amaba Pluckley y sus raíces, pero su amor por Lita era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba dentro de un despacho con muebles antiguos, el cual en épocas anteriores había sido de Joseph Kendrick. Era irónico lo que pasaba en cada vida. Si bien en su otra vida según había recordado tras la hipnosis, el había sido un joven de clase baja, pintor y en esta vida era un joven rico cuyos padres eran dueños de una cadena hotelera, mas ahora en lugar de pintar su pasión era la fotografía.

Tenia días que no sentía la presencia de Lita y llego a preguntarse si solo habría sido parte de su imaginación o si simplemente era que al estar en ese lugar sus recuerdos del pasado habían luchado por esclarecerse en su mente.

-Lita.- Balbuceo.- ¿En verdad te sentí?

Se escucho de pronto el sonido de la puerta y al voltear miro a Rei entrando dentro del despacho seguida de Darien.

-Andrew… ¿Se puede saber que significa esto?.- Pregunto molesta Rei.- Se supone que deseabas hablar conmigo pero el imbecil de Darien dice que quieres hablar con el.

-Gracias por el elogio.- Respondió Darien.- De que me apliques la ley del hielo por tanto tiempo hasta el imbecil suena como un halagó si sale de tus labios.

Rei se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver molesta a Darien. Aunque habían pasado algunos años aun le dolía que le hubiera roto el corazón. Muchas veces se había negado así misma amarlo, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.

-¡Cállate idiota no estoy hablando contigo!

-Idiota también suena lindo.- Dijo Darien.

Andrew sonrío al ver como su mejor amigo y una de sus queridas hermanas discutían. Aunque Rei se notaba molesta la conocía, siempre sospecho que le gustaba Darien, pero ahora tenia confirmadas sus dudas.

-Rei, no seas orgullosa.- Dijo Andrew.- Darien se equivoco, se dejo llevar por una estupidez, desconfío de ti. Pero te ama, dale una oportunidad.

Rei se sonrojo ante el comentario de Andrew y apretó los labios, aunque amaba a Darien no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Andrew, por favor, mi noviazgo con Darien, si así se le puede llamar fue hace dos años.- Dijo Rei.- Ahora ya no me interesa nada con el imbecil.

-Este imbecil tiene nombre.- Dijo Darien.- Pero si me dieras otra oportunidad no me importaría que me llamaras imbecil de por vida.

Rei volteo y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Darien.

-Te odio.- Dijo ella.

-Y yo te amo.

Andrew soltó una carcajada y se acerco a su hermana estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Hermana querida. Te conozco, no soy intuitivo como tu ni tengo una bola de cristal, mucho menos leo cartas o el tarot.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que amas a mi amigo. Darien es un buen hombre, aunque poco imbecil, pero te ama.

-Oye Andrew tampoco te pases.- Se quejo Darien.

-A mi no me interesa…

-No hermana, no me interrumpas. Tu dices odiarlo, pero lo contrario de ese "odio" no es el amor, así que yo veo que tu disfrazas ese amor de odio para ocultar tus sentimientos.- Dijo Andrew haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.- Lo contrario del amor es la indiferencia y a ti Darien no te es indiferente. No seas orgullosa y dale una oportunidad.- Andrew clavo sus ojos en los de su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Y tu Darien, se que amas a mi hermanita y siempre lo supe, me gustas para cuñado pero donde vuelvas a hacer una estupidez no te lo vuelvo a pasar por alto. Ahora los dejo solos, digan lo que se tienen que decir.

Despues de que la puerta se cerrara Rei se sentó en una de las sillas. No sabia que decir y no estaba dispuesta a ser ella quien rompiera el hielo.

-Rei.- Se inclino Darien frente a ella tomándole las manos.

-Imbecil.- Dijo ella.- Tonto, desconfiado. Eres un gran imbecil Darien.

-Lo se. Pero este imbecil que tienes frente a ti te ama.

Rei apretó los labios haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. En ese momento rememoro como desde siempre había estado enamorada de Darien, como siempre quiso llamar su atención y ser algo mas que la hermana del amigo de Darien.

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y separo una mano con brusquedad limpiándoselas.

-Pues yo a ti no.

-No seas necia Rei.- Dijo Darien limpiándole las lagrimas.- Sabes que si. Éramos mas jóvenes.

-¡Yo siempre quise que tu me vieras como algo mas que la hermana menor de Andrew!.- Exclamo molesta.- ¡Quería ser especial para ti y tu siempre me mirabas como una niñita, como una hermana eso escuche que un dia le dijiste a Andrew!

-Eres especial para mi y lo sabes Rei.

-¿Especial?.- Río Rei.- ¡Claro!… Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste a casa por primera vez con Andrew y me llamaste "Chinesse Girl", claro soy especial por ser la hermana adoptada, la diferente.

Darien rodeo a Rei con sus brazos y ella no opuso resistencia.

-Eres especial por algo que no tiene nada que ver con eso Rei.- Dijo Darien.- Se que quizá te lastime llamándote así mucho tiempo, pero era un joven inmaduro y no sabia como llamar tu atención, te miraba demasiado altiva, demasiado arrogante, demasiado no lo se…. Me intimidabas… Pero eres especial porque te amo.

Ambos se separaron un poco y Rei llevo sus manos al rostro de el.

-Eres un gran imbecil, pero si te soy sincera yo también te amo.

Rei se acerco a Darien y lo beso profundamente en los labios sintiendo como Darien la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. Una vez que se hubieran separado por la falta de aire sintio el rubor de sus mejillas al sentir como el la miraba.

-Te amo.- Susurro Darien y de nuevo tomo los labios de ella en un beso desenfrenado y pasional.

Rei dejo escapar un gemido al sentir los labios de Darien sobre su cuello, su vista comenzo a nublarse al sentir las manos de el recorriendo su cuerpo pero entonces lo aparto suavemente de su lado.

-Aquí no.- Dijo Rei.- Andrew podría venir. Vamos a mi recamara.

Ambos se levantaron tomados de la mano y salieron del despacho, deseando acariciarse el uno al otro, sentir sus cuerpos húmedos rozarse hasta estallar de placer.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857**

Lita se encontraba dentro de su habitación empacando algunos vestidos en una bolsa amplia pues esa noche, en la madrugada huiría con Anthony. Volteo hacia la cama y miro una expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Molly su hermana menor y se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo.

-Molly no estés triste.- Dijo Lita.

-Como no estarlo.- Dijo Molly.- Mi hermana mayor se va y no se si la volveré a ver.

Lita se conmovió al ver lagrimas salir del rostro de Molly se sentó junto a ella.

-Molly, yo tengo la esperanza de que un dia te veré.- Dijo Lita.- Cuando pasen algunos años y que Anthony y yo tengamos hijos. Y si acaso no llego a venir nunca a Pluckley quiero que recuerdes que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Si tengo una hija mujer, te prometo que llevara por nombre Molly en honor a ti. Anthony y yo tenemos mucho que agradecerte.

-Muchas gracias Lita. Aunque nunca entenderé como no te enamoraste de Sapphire.

Lita se quedo mirando y sonrío.

-Hermana. Sapphire es un buen hombre, pero en el amor no se manda.- Dijo Lita.- El es un chico agradable pero Anthony es el hombre que amo y yo estoy segura de que Sapphire no me ama, solo esta deslumbrado. El es un hombre bueno pero se que no seriamos compatibles. Lo que sucede es que el no se ha dado cuenta de que frente a el tiene a la chica ideal para el y esa no soy yo.

Molly se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermana.

-Molly se que Sapphire te gusta. He visto que se llevan demasiado bien.- Dijo Lita.- Quizá con el tiempo se enamore de ti. Nada me gustaría mas que fueras feliz con un hombre como el.

-Lita.

-No lo niegues.- Soltó una risita Lita.- Estas sonrojada.

-Si, tienes razón, pero ya, no te burles de mi.

-Lucha por su amor hermanita.- Dijo Lita.- Te quiero y siempre te extrañare y espero algun dia volver a vernos. Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto o nuestros padres podrían sospechar.

Molly y Lita se dieron un fuerte abrazo y ambas comenzaron a sollozar abrazadas la una a la otra. Faltaban algunas horas para que Lita huyera, pero Molly no podía seguir mas en su cuarto para no levantar sospechas.

Finalmente ambas se separaron y Molly salio del cuarto dejando sola a su hermana.

-Siempre te extrañare Molly.- Dijo Lita.- Y te llevare en mis recuerdos al igual que a mamá.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la casa de la familia Black, la cual estaba dentro de los terrenos de la propiedad que antes fuera de los Kendrick y ahora de los Hansford, se encontraban Rei, Hotaru y Andrew sentados en la sala mientras conversaban y bebían café acompañado de galletas.

-En verdad lo siento mucho.- Dijo Andrew.- En verdad no hubiera querido que tu hermana terminara de esa manera. Sea como sea Hotaru era tu hermana y se que te duele.

-Ciertamente me duele.- Dijo Hotaru.- Pero ese fue el destino que se busco y por ello termino de esa manera. Esta escrito desde siempre que todo vuelve a su cause y tu Andrew viniste aquí por algo. Mira, pocos en la vida llegamos a recordar que fue de nosotros en vidas anteriores aunque la mayoría nunca llegan a hacerlo.

-En realidad aun no se si creer o no.- Dijo Andrew.- Me cuesta trabajo. Es como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Rei puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo. Sabia que Andrew decía no creer como un mecanismo de defensa, que en el fondo le dolía tener a Lita presente para volver a perderla, perderla cuando en esta nueva vida como Andrew nunca la había tenido.

-Andrew, se que es duro.- Dijo Rei.- Yo se quien fui en mi vida pasada, siempre lo supe, pero en tu caso se que duele porque al venir aquí removiste tu pasado y te reencontraste con ese amor que tuviste en tu otra vida el cual no pudo ser. Pero tienes que seguir adelante. El alma de Lita Kendrick vagaba buscando a su amado Anthony sin saber que ella no pertenecía mas a este mundo. Ella quiere verte feliz y ahora que sabe que no peligras su alma ha de ir al lugar de los muertos para finalmente descansar en paz.

Andrew se levanto del sofá y dibujo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

-No es para tanto Rei.- Dijo Andrew.- Sabes que no creo en fantasmas. Quizá solo fue parte de mi imaginación.

-Setsuna era peligrosa en verdad.- Dijo Hotaru.- Ella estaba obsesionada con esta mansión y bueno debajo de su cama guardaba esto que quizá te interese Andrew.

Andrew miro como Hotaru le entregaba una bolsa negra de plástico.

-¿Qué es?.- Pregunto al tomarla.

-Objetos de Lita Kendrick y de Anthony Rumsfeld.

Andrew abrió la bolsa de plástico y de pronto comenzo a estornudar sintiendo como el polvo se metía a su nariz. Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa encontrando en ella retratos hechos a mano donde figuraba el rostro de Lita Kendrick, otros de la joven de cuerpo completo y finalmente el autorretrato de Anthony Rumsfeld. Andrew tuvo que contener un grito al darse cuenta que el era idéntico al hombre del autorretrato.

-¡Increíble!.- Exclamo.- Aunque yo no se pintar.

-No sabes pintar.- Dijo Rei.- Pero dentro de ti llevas algo de tu pasado. Amas la fotografía… ¿No es así?

Andrew se limito a asentir y metió la mano dentro de la bolsa sacando un pañuelo blanco en el cual estaba bordado el nombre de aquella hermosa mujer que algunas veces había visto en sueños y que en ocasiones había sentido y llego a materializarse para el: Lita.

-Lita.- Balbuceo en voz baja.

Sintiendo que en cualquier momento las lagrimas podrían salir de sus ojos salio de la casa de los Black. No estaba dispuesto a permitirse llorar frente a Rei y menos frente a una mujer que apenas acaba de conocer como Hotaru.

-0-0-0-

**Año de 1857.**

Molly se levanto de la cama sintiendo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ya se había despedido de Lita, pero sentía aun el corazón acongojado, era su única hermana y aunque deseaba que fuera feliz el saber que quizá no volvería a verla le hacia sentir como si una daga filosa atravesara su corazón.

Ambas siempre habían sido distintas, la cara opuesta de la moneda, pues mientras ella era una joven recatada, modosa, con modelas y la cual obedecía a su padre sin siquiera pensarlo; Lita por su parte era lo contrario, Lita siempre había sido rebelde, poco cuidadosa con sus modales, jamás se callaba lo que pensaba aunque se llevara golpes de su padre y en el mas osado de los casos había permitido que un hombre la tocara sin siquiera haber contraído matrimonio, y ese hombre era Anthony Rumsfeld. Aun a pesar de sus diferencias Molly la quería por lo que quiso ir a su habitación para saber si ya se había ido.

Al llegar a la habitación llamo a la puerta un par de veces y al no ser abierta supuso que Lita ya se había ido. Comenzo a sollozar en silencio, extrañándola desde ese momento, deseando dentro de su alma que fuera feliz aunque eso implicara no volver a verla pero de pronto se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿Molly?… ¿Qué haces despierta?

Molly palideció al ver a su padre despierto, lo ultimo que esperaba era encontrarse con el en el pasillo. Sabia que si se enteraba de que Lita había huido la perseguiría y Molly suponía que aun no tenia mucho tiempo de haber huido, pero por otro lado también sabia dentro de si que si su padre se enteraba de que ella la ayudo en su huida la golpearía hasta cansarse.

-Padre.- Balbuceo temerosa.

-He hecho una pregunta Molly.

-Yo… Bueno, no tenia sueño y…-

Joseph Kendrick se acerco a su hija mirándola con aquella mirada que lograba que su hija menor y su esposa temblaran de miedo, cosa que pocas veces logro con Lita y supo entonces que Molly escondía algo.

-No quiero imaginar que este solapando a la rebelde de tu hermana Molly porque sabes que no te lo perdonaría.

-Papá yo solo tenia un poco de insomnio.- Nerviosa Molly mirando como su padre sacaba la llave que traía consigo y la metía por la cerradura del cuarto de su hermana.- No creo que sea conveniente molestar a Lita, mañana es la boda y…

La puerta se abrió y Joseph Kendrick entro dentro de la habitación pegando de gritos al darse cuenta de que su hija mayor no estaba dentro de la habitación.

-¡Esa maldita ha huido en vísperas de su boda!.- Rugió Joseph Kendrick que al ver a su hija menor le metió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro derribándola al piso.- ¡Y tu fuiste su maldita cómplice!

-¡Papá detente yo no se que sucedió con Lita!.- Lloraba Molly temblando de miedo al sentir los golpes que su padre le daba con un fuerte látigo.

-¡Joseph deja a Molly!.- Exclamo Ellen Kendrick saliendo de su habitación vestida con una bata larga en color blanco.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Sucede que la inmoral de tu hija huyo con ese don nadie el dia previo a su boda Ellen!.- Molesto el hombre.- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?… ¡Si no encontramos a esa maldita inmoral seremos la comidilla de toda la sociedad y mis negocios con Sir Sapphire Carlyle se irán a la ruina!… ¡Voy a traer a esa malparida así tenga que traerla a golpes, así tenga que matarlo a ese don nadie o incluso a la inmoral de Lita!

Ellen temiendo por su hija mayor se acerco a su marido tratando de tranquilizarlo pero este de un fuerte golpe la derribo haciéndola caer al piso.

-¡Suéltame mujer estupida, mira lo que has hecho, no serviste para darme un hijo varón y ni siquiera para educar a estas dos mal nacidas!.- Rugió lleno de ira Joseph Kendrick.- ¡ Levantare a todos mis hombres e iremos tras Lita y con mis propias manos matare a ese hijo de puta!

-0-0-0-

_Veo a mi querido Andrew postrado frente a una lapida donde yace mi nombre, llorando frente a la tumba. ¡Que irónico es el destino!. Muchas veces estando muerta desee morir pensando que mi amado Anthony había muerto asesinado a manos de mi padre y de sus asquerosos hombres pero resulta que la muerta fui yo. Me alegre tanto cuando mire llegar a Anthony de nuevo a este lugar, aunque con ello enseguida llego la decepción pues creí que el me había sacado de su vida y de su corazón, como si nunca hubiera existido, pero veo que no fue así, yo estaba muerta y esa era la razón por la que no podía el verme._

_¿Cómo es que en algunas ocasiones logramos vernos?. Supongo yo que fue la fuerza de nuestro amor que perduro a través de los años. Creo que nunca me explicare porque el aun se mantiene tan joven, porque ahora utiliza otro nombre pero eso no importa porque se que en esencia y espíritu el sigue siendo el mismo Anthony tierno y a la vez apasionado que alguna vez conocí. Me hubiera gustado ser su esposa, su mujer, entregarme a el en cuerpo y alma, tener una familia pero la vida no fue muy buena para comigo, mas aun así me alegro de haber amado, de saber que ame intensamente y fui correspondida, prefiero eso a haber tenido una vida larga sin haber encontrado el verdadero amor y tener que pasar mis días al lado de un hombre que no amaba._

_Sir Sapphire Carlyle, muchas veces quise decirle que lo felicitaba por haber elegido a mi hermana Molly por esposa, pero pensé que quizá estaría molesto conmigo. Me da gusto que al final el se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por mi no era amor y que fue un buen marido para mi querida hermana Molly, un hombre distinto a nuestro padre que la trato como debe ser tratada una dama. Con cariño, amor y respeto. Tal cual me hubiera tratado Anthony._

_Mi padre, nunca pude perdonarle el creer que había matado a Anthony y es ahora que entiendo porque en su lecho de muerte sus ultimas palabras eran "Perdóname Lita, hija querida". El precio de su error fue sin duda matarme y saber que nunca me dirigió una palabra de cariño. En cuanto a mi madre, pobre mujer, ahora descansa en paz pues en su corazón no había maldad, pero jamás pudo sentir lo que es amar de verdad porque eso que ella sentía por mi padre era solo miedo._

_He encontrado la luz que me llevara a mi verdadero camino, donde por fin podré descansar en paz sabiendo que Anthony sobrevivió y que ahora esta a salvo, pero no me gusta verlo llorar así. Me duele por un lado saber que no podemos estar juntos nunca mas, pero por otro lado no quiero que el siga atado a mi recuerdo, quisiera que el sonriera, ver esa chispa de alegría en su mirada y esa sonrisa que me cautivo, que vuelva a enamorarse y sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo, porque verdadero amor es desear la felicidad del ser amado aunque este no este a nuestro lado._

Andrew se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y llevo sus dedos a la cruz de madera donde yacía el nombre de Lita Kendrick. Frente a Rei y Hotaru había fingido que todo estaba bien, pues no quería mostrarse débil y sentimental, pero el dolor en su alma era insoportable, había tenido a Lita y no la había tenido, no la había tenido al menos en esta vida.

¿Es que acaso era justo que una pareja de enamorados no hubieran podido ser felices durante el pasado? Entonces para que recordar un pasado triste, para que enamorarse de esa mujer con la que en esta nueva vida no tendría la oportunidad de convivir, a la que no podría ver, tocar, besar, hacerle el amor o mínimo poder sentir su mirada sobre la suya.

-Lita… ¿Estas por ahí?.- Pregunto con voz entrecortada.- Quizá ya estés descansando y se que eso es lo mejor para tu alma, se que soy egoísta pero yo te necesito, hubiera querido que nunca te fueras… Preferiría verte en sueños, tocarte de vez en cuando, sentir tu olor aunque de pronto desaparecieras. Sentirte aunque sea por breves instantes.

De los ojos de Andrew comenzaron a salir lagrimas nuevamente y llevo el pañuelo a sus ojos limpiándose la lagrimas. De pronto sintio que un fuerte viento movía sus cortos cabellos y le pareció oler esa fragancia a jazmines que siempre había percibido cuando Lita se aparecía, lo tocaba o estaba cerca. Levanto su vista y sonrío al ver la imagen traslucida de Lita Kendrick.

-Lita.- Se levanto acercándose a ella, deseoso de tocarla pero sus manos solo tocaron el aire cuando el deseaba abrazar el cuerpo calido de aquella mujer.

_Anthony, mi amado Anthony, es hora de que yo deba partir. Entiendo ya que no pertenezco a este mundo y he encontrado la luz a mi camino donde descansare en paz sabiendo que ya no peligras y entendiendo que ahora pertenezco a la cuarta dimensión, pero para irme tranquila necesito saber que tu reharás tu vida._

Andrew dibujo una débil sonrisa.

-¿Rehacer mi vida?.- Pregunto Andrew.- No te vallas Lita o si es así llévame contigo, yo no quiero esta vida sin ti. Te amo.

_Me conmueven tus palabras mi querido Anthony, yo también te amo y siempre serás parte de mi, eres lo mas hermoso que me paso en vida y aunque por mucho tiempo no pude descansar en paz valió la pena porque volví a verte y aunque durara poco fue hermoso y por ello valió la pena haber vivido. Ahora tu no puedes venir conmigo, aun no es tu momento y tienes que seguir con tu vida… ¿Me prometes que serás feliz?… Quiero que dejes mi recuerdo, seguro cuando menos te lo esperes encontraras un verdadero amor._

Andrew se llevo una mano a la boca no pudiendo contener un sollozo pero pronto hizo acopio de sus fuerzas pues sabia que su amada Lita merecía descansar en paz.

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo Anthony.- Pero… ¿Podría tener la dicha de tocarte por ultima vez?

Andrew miro a aquel ente fantasmal acercarse a el , miro como Lita llevaba su mano al rostro de el y poco a poco se materializaba, pudiendo sentir así la tibieza de la mano de ella sobre su mejilla.

-Te amo.- Balbuceo ella.

Andrew la tomo por la pequeña cintura entre sus brazos y la beso profundamente en los labios, abrazándola con fuerza deseando así que nunca se fuera de su lado.

Despues de que se separan por la falta de aire de el, miro como Lita poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta dejar de sentirla. Andrew sintio un fuerte dolor en su pecho, cayendo al piso mientras pegaba un fuerte grito de dolor hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

_Mi querido Anthony siempre estaremos juntos en vida y muerte._

El fantasma de Lita Kendrick sonrío y miro como el cuerpo del hombre que ella llamaba Anthony parecía desdoblarse pues de pronto parecía como si Anthony se levantara adquiriendo el mismo aspecto traslucido de ella, portando la misma ropa que ambos habían utilizado al momento de huir mientras en el piso estaba el cuerpo de Anthony encarnado vistiendo la ropa que siempre le parecio tan extraña a Lita.

-¡My beauty!… ¡Mi amada Lita!.- Balbuceo el ente fantasmal.

-Anthony.- Balbuceo Lita Kendrick.

Ambos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo besándose profundamente.

-Siempre te busque mi querida Lita… ¿Dónde habías estado tanto tiempo?… Pensé que habías muerto.

-Y yo te busque a ti mi querido Anthony, pero ahora estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad y ya jamás nadie podrá separarnos.

De pronto, a lo lejos se miro una luz blanquecina y resplandeciente y el fantasma de Lita Kendrick y Anthony Rumsfeld encontraron por fin su camino hacia el descanso eterno, pues por fin tras haberse buscado después de muerto sus almas se habían reencontrado y ya nada podría separarlos jamás.

Fin.

**N/A: Ayyyyyyyyy!…. Este fue un grito de emoción porque al fin pude terminar esta historia que en verdad la adoro de un tiempo para acá me tenia un poco bloqueada pero bueno finalmente ya termino y ahora solo falta el epilogo que publicare la otra semana, ya esta listo, solo falta hacerle algunas correcciones ortográficas.**

**Saludos chicas que han pasado por aquí, mi querida Nicky ya falta solo el epilogo, se que de entre las historias de mi haber esta es tu preferida y espero que no chilles porque el Andrew se desdoblo hahaha.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres.**

Eran las 10:00 a.m. de la mañana en la ciudad de Londres, después de 10 horas de viaje el avión había llegado a su destino. Rei que venia sentada junto a su hermana con los ojos adormecidos le dio un codazo a Mina la cual se despertó.

-Al fin llegamos… ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Mina mientras se levantaba.

-Así es.

Rei camino hacia el asiento de atrás donde venia Andrew aun dormido tras las largas horas de viaje. Miro que dormía placidamente y puso una mano en su hombro y al tocarlo inmediatamente vinieron a ella imágenes extrañas que parecían salidas de otra época. Pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño vistiendo un vestido al estilo victoriano y a un hombre rubio vistiendo ropajes antiguos aunque modestos. Miro que ambos se besaban y supo que eran una pareja de enamorados pero de pronto miro el rostro de aquel hombre. Era idéntico a Andrew.

-El pasado siempre vuelve a nosotros.- Murmuro en voz baja.- Y el pasado volverá a ti Andrew. Algo dejaste pendiente en tu vida pasada y en esta vida volveras a vivirlo.

-Lita, my beauty. - Balbuceo Andrew entre sueños.

Una azafata se acerco diciéndole a Rei que ya tenían que bajar por lo cual Rei a pesar de no querer hacerlo movió a Andrew suavemente para que despertara.

-Andrew.

-Lita.- Balbuceo el al abrir los ojos.- ¿Dónde esta Lita?

Rei sabia lo que significaba aquel sueño, pero no era ella quien se lo diría, eso era algo que el tendría que descubrir por si solo.

-Andrew ya llegamos.

-Ya terminaron las vacaciones. Llegamos a Vancouver de nuevo.- Dijo con pesar.

-Andrew las vacaciones apenas comienzan.- Dijo Rei.- Acabamos de llegar a Londres y aun tenemos que buscar a Darien para que nos lleve en su auto hasta Pluckley, seguro debe estar esperándonos. Te espero afuera.

Andrew se levanto sintiendo que la cabeza le dolía. Dentro de si se sentía triste, incompleto y no sabia cual era la razón. ¿Haber terminado su noviazgo con Serena? Ciertamente le dolía en su ego que ella lo hubiera engañado, pero dejarla era algo que desde hace tiempo tenia pensado hacer así que no era una pena de amor.

-Ese sueño.- Balbuceo para si mismo.- Lita… my beauty.

Trato de rememorar aquel sueño, tenia todo perfectamente claro, al menos la situación, había soñado vivir en otra época, en el año de 1857 ser un pintor de clase baja enamorado de una hermosa señorita de sociedad quien estaba comprometida con otro. En su sueño ella le correspondía, pero la familia de ella se oponía a su amor por lo que trataron de huir sin mucho éxito muriendo los dos finalmente a manos de su padre.

El sueño era confuso pues en el se entremezclaba su vida verdadera con la que tenia en aquel sueño donde parecía asumir otra identidad.

-En verdad la amaba.- Balbuceo para si mismo.- Imposible, nunca he estado enamorado.

Se quedo pensativo recordando aquel sueño, recordando que en su sueño amaba profundamente a una mujer que aun despierto sentía amar pero lo irónico era que el no recordaba el rostro de la mujer que había visto en su sueño, ni siquiera el color de su cabello o el sonido de su voz.

Viendo que el avión se encontraba ya solo decidió bajar antes de que una de las azafatas se arrimara a molestarlo.

-Esto sin duda será un buen viaje. O espero que asi lo sea.

-0-0-0-

Sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos color miel, la cual estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido en color gris sin tirantes y un cinto en color rosa que acentuaba su marcada cintura, caminaba de un lado a otro como si esperara a alguien.

-Ya debe ser hora.- Balbuceo para si misma.

-¡Nycky!.- Escucho de pronto una voz conocida llamándola y al voltear miro a una joven un poco mas alta que ella, de esbelta y estilizada figura también, la cual llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco sujeto por dos tirantes y arrastraba dos maletas. La joven tenia el cabello ondulado en color castaño sujeto a una alta coleta el cual resaltaba con sus grandes y enigmáticos ojos en color verde.

-¡Mako!.- Exclamo Nicky dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambas jóvenes al acercarse la una a la otra se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Hacia tiempo que se habían conocido por Internet y ya ambas se habían visitado en algunas ocasiones, ya fuera que Nicky viajara a Canadá o que Makoto viajara a Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo estas mi Mako querida?.- Pregunto Nicky.

-Muy bien Nicky.- Dijo Makoto.- Ya sabes en verdad necesitaba este viaje. Y estoy en espera de que me presentes a uno de esos primos guapos de ascendencia árabe que tienes.- Dijo Makoto soltando una risita.

Nicky tomo una de las maletas de su amiga caminando ambas dentro del aeropuerto.

-Mako querida te los presentare a todos.- Dijo Nicky.- Estoy segura que mas de uno estará dispuesto aunque en el país sobrara mas de uno que seguro quiera algo con mi linda amiga. Eso si no mas chicos con el nombre Anthony, creo que con tu ultimo prometido tuviste mas que suficiente.

Makoto soltó una risita al escuchar el comentario de su amiga. Makoto desde que era una niña había tenido sueños donde se miraba vestida con elegantes vestidos típicos de la era victoriana, rodeada de familia rica y adinerada, pero en sus sueños también se miraba enamorada de un apuesto, romántico y apasionado hombre que la llamaba cariñosamente "my beauty", el nombre de ese hombre en su sueño era Anthony, ella recordaba llamarlo Anthony en sus sueños pero aun a lo largo de los años en que lo había soñado no podía recordar su rostro a pesar de que cuando despertaba aun podía sentir los labios hinchados por sus besos y el calor de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo siendo por ello que durante su adolescencia y hasta la fecha actual en que tenia 23 años se obsesionara con los nombres que llevaran dicho nombre.

-Creo que con tres novios Anthony es mas que suficiente.- Dijo Makoto.- Siempre he soñado que Anthony es el hombre del amor de mi vida, pero quizá es momento de que me deje de sueños de niña.

-Claro.- Respondio Nicky.- Seguro le habías estado cerrando las puertas a tu verdadero amor que estoy segura un dia aparecerá… ¿Qué tal si probamos con nombres nuevos?… ¿Qué tal algun Mauricio o algun Motoki?

Makoto soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amiga, era muy común que Nicky siempre aligerara la tensión o cualquier momento con algun comentario gracioso.

-Siempre que te escucho hablar me haces reír Nicky.- Dijo Makoto.- Por cierto te comente que quería conocer el viejo pueblo fantasma de Pluckley.

-Lo se.- Sonrío Nicky mientras sacaba dos tickets.- Y por eso he comprado dos tickets para viajar hoy mismo y hice reservaciones en un hotel de ese pueblo. Se que mueres por conocer el pueblo fantasma.

-¡Ay amiga, muchas gracias!.- Exclamo Makoto

-No te preocupes Makito.- Dijo Nicky.- Quizá por ahí en ese pueblito encontremos algun galán de entre todos los fantasmas para estas dos hermosas chicas.- Río Nicky.

-Por cierto Nicky, necesito ir al baño. Ahora vengo.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero puedes entrar al restaurante y pedir dos hamburguesas.

Nicky miro como Makoto se alejaba y entro a uno de los restaurantes del aeropuerto, pidió dos hamburguesas y se sentó en una de las mesas cuando sintio que un apuesto hombre de cabello negro, alto y ojos color violeta la miraba penetrantemente.

Lo miro acercarse a ella y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Hola.- Lo escucho decir.

-Hola.- Respondió Nicky sintiendo como el miraba sus labios.

-¿Podría sentarme con usted?… Mi nombre es Alexander.

-Que pena.- Dijo Nicky.- Solo estoy esperando a una amiga y ya nos retiraremos pero si gustas puedes sentarte.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo en otra de las mesas del restaurante de comida rápida se encontraban sentados dos apuestos jovenes uno de cabello negro, ojos azules, el cual vestía gabardina negra y el otro tambien muy atractivo, de ojos azules pero cabello color platinado. De vez en cuando el pelinegro miraba hacia afuera como esperando a alguien cuando miro entrar a un joven rubio que atrajo las miradas de las mujeres al entrar, el cual venia acompañado de una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y una pelinegra de ojos color violeta.

-¡Darien amigo querido!.- Exclamo el rubio y enseguida Darien se levanto estrechando a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Andrew que gusto verte.- Respondió Darien que después de separarse de su amigo miro a las dos jovencitas que lo acompañaban.- Mina, la barbie humana dijo abrazando a la hermosa rubia.

-¡Darien que guapo estas!.- Exclamo la rubia que despues clavo sus ojos en el apuesto platinado.- Espero me presentes a un chico guapo ya estoy soltera y disponible.

Darien río notando que a Mina le habia gustado su primo.

-Lo que ocupes linda, por cierto el es Diamante Black, primo que esta de vacaciones aquí en Londres.- Dijo Darien presentando a su primo con Minako.- y por cierto le gustan las rubias.

-¡Darien amigo, cuidado con mis hermanas!.- Exclamo Andrew entre bromas.- Ya sabes que yo superviso a sus futuros novios.

Darien sonrío y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Darien, sabes que yo veo a Mina como la hermanita que siempre quise tener, ademas Diamante es de confianza. Diamante el es mi amigo Andrew y ella es su hermana Rei.

Diamante sonrio y saludo a Andrew y a Rei quienes se portaron muy amables con el.

-Por cierto Rei... ¿Tu no me saludas?.- Pregunto Darien.

-Y yo porque habría de saludarte.- Respondió Rei molesta.- Sabes que no me agradas imbecil y ándate con cuidado con los hombres que quieres conseguirle a mi hermana.

-Ya van a empezar.- Dijo Andrew.- Por cierto si gustan vallan afuera yo antes iré al baño.

-Y yo iré a pedir un chocolate caliente para llevar.- Dijo Mina tomando del brazo a Diamante.- ¿Te gustaria ir conmigo?

-Por supuesto. Por lo que veo mi primo necesita estar solo con tu hermana.

Una vez que Darien y Rei se quedaron solos ella rompio el silencio que se formo entre ambos.

-¿Por qué no me consigues un novio a mi también Darien "Imbecil" Shields.- Habló Rei mirándolo retadoramente.

-Frente a ti tienes a un candidato linda.

Rei lo miro de arriba abajo y arqueo una de sus cejas.

-No estas nada mal.- Dijo Rei.- Pero quiero un hombre que me vea como a la mujer que soy y no como a la hermana adoptada de su mejor amigo.

Darien se acerco a Rei y le acaricio una de sus mejillas haciéndola estremecerse.

-Perdóname. Se que hice mal en molestarme.- Dijo Darien.- Pero te extraño mucho y…

Rei le tomo la mano y lo aparto de su lado.

-Si quieres ganarme otra vez puedes intentarlo.- Dijo Rei mirándolo de arriba a bajo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de el.- Pero tendrás que esforzarte y ya veré yo si vale la pena tu esfuerzo Darien.

-Pues me esforzare y ganare tu perdón. Despues podremos formalizar futura señora Shields.

Rei dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y lo tomo de la mano.

-Vamos afuera a esperar a Mina y Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Makoto iba saliendo del baño al cual había entrado para soltarse el cabello dejando caer sobre su cuerpo su hermoso cabello castaño y ondulado. Abrió su amplia bolsa y de esta saco su teléfono celular pues escucho que le llego un mensaje de texto que supuso seria de su madre y un pañuelo rosado el cual le había regalado su madre y el cual tenia gravado su nombre: Makoto.

Makoto iba a responderle el mensaje de texto a su madre para avisarle que había llegado ya a Londres y que Nicky estaba con ella pero de pronto sintio un golpe que la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo sentada al piso.

-¡Ouch!.- Se quejo sintiéndose molesta contra la persona desconocida que no había tenido cuidado de ver que ella iba por el mismo camino pero cuando levanto su rostro miro a un apuesto joven rubio, alto y de ojos azules que la miraba apenado y se agachaba a su lado.

-Señorita, esta bien.- Dijo Andrew.- Yo lo lamento no quise…

Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar pues al ver que la joven levantaba su rostro sintio que su corazón latía desesperadamente al ver las facciones delicadas en el rostro de la chica y sus ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas.

-¿Esta bien?.- Pregunto Makoto sintiéndose estupida. Aunque creía en el destino no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero al ver a aquel hombre del cual no sabia su nombre sintio que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, que su corazón se aceleraba y las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

-Yo si.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿Y usted?… ¿La he lastimado?

Makoto movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No se preocupe.- Sonrío.- No ha pasado nada malo.

Andrew se levanto y le ofreció una mano a la joven ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Te he visto antes?.- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos rieron al darse cuenta de que habían formulado la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Andrew.- No soy de aquí. Vivo en Vancouver, Canadá.

Makoto se sobresalto al saber que aquel hombre con el cual había sentido una conexión especial aun sin saber su nombre vivía en la misma ciudad que ella. Sin duda eso era una casualidad del destino.

-Que coincidencia, yo también vivo en Vancouver, Canadá.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento y Makoto sintio sus mejillas calientes.

-Creo que tengo que irme… espero que tenga buen viaje.

Andrew miro como la joven daba media vuelta, siempre había sido un conquistador que no se intimidaba ante ninguna mujer, pero esa desconocida había provocado algo extraño en el que le intimidaba, quería detenerla, platicar un poco mas con ella, pero no sabia que excusa utilizar. Fue entonces que miro un pañuelo rosado y se agacho para levantarlo en el piso, en el miro bordado el nombre Makoto, por lo que pensó que quizá podría ser el nombre de la chica.

-¿Makoto?

Makoto sintio el corazón latirle con fuerza al escuchar que aquel apuesto joven pronunciaba su nombre. Nunca le había gustado el nombre que tenia, pero al escucharlo de los labios de el le pareció que sonaba hermoso.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- Pregunto nerviosa cuando se giro.

-Esta bordado en este pañuelo.- Dijo Andrew.- Que de pronto pensé que se te cayo cuando tropecé contigo.

Makoto extendió la mano y tomo el pañuelo.

-Muchas gracias. - Sonrío.- Este pañuelo es muy valioso para mi… Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Andrew se quedo pensativo admirando a la joven que tenia frente a el, siempre había utilizado el nombre "Anthony" cuando se trataba de conquistar a una mujer, pero esta joven que tenia enfrente le inspiraba hablarle con la verdad, le inspiraba tener algo con ella, pero algo mas profundo que solo una noche de sexo.

-Andrew.- Dijo su nombre verdadero por primera vez a una mujer.- Ese es mi nombre… "my beauty"

Makoto sintio que un extraño sentimiento embargaba su corazón, el hombre que tenia en frente le inspiraba confianza y sin saber mas que su nombre, el cual no era Anthony, le hacia sentir cosas mas profundas que cualquiera de sus exnovio le hubiera hecho sentir en el pasado. Tenía la sensación de conocerlo desde siempre mas sin embargo eso no era posible pues era la primera vez que le veia.

Por primera vez ambos sentían esa extraña conexión de la que todos hablaban y la cual ellos no habían logrado sentir antes. Sintieron dentro de su alma como si por fin hubieran encontrado a esa persona a la cual poder llamar su otra mitad, como si se conocieran desde tiempos pasados cuando ambos estaban seguros de haberse visto antes pero no en Canadá, como si por mucho tiempo se hubieran buscado y al fin el destino se hubiera compadecido de ellos conspirando para que al fin sus corazones se reencontraran nuevamente.

Fin

**N/A: Finalmente he terminado de escribir el fantasma de Lady Kendrick (T.T.) lagrimas de emoción y nostalgia, este fic por un tiempo me tuvo bloqueada, estuve peleada con el pero finalmente ya esta terminado y entre tiros y tirones logre sacarlo finalmente.**

**¿El final?… Espero que les guste, ya ustedes sacaran sus propias conclusiones**

**¿Qué les pareció el sueño de Andrew?… ¿Fantasía, Realidad o las dos? Hahaha.**

**Nicky, mi querida Nickypedia gracias por apoyarme en este fanfic, se que te hacia derramar lagrimitas con Lita y Anthony pero bueno, espero seas feliz con el final y con el Alexander que te toco haha.**

**Hotaru No Hikaru: Amiga se te extraña, se que amabas este fic así que espero que cuando lo leas el fic sea de tu agrado y el final también. Esperemos vuelvas pronto sabes que aquí estaré apoyando lo que escribas a tu regreso.**

**Lenor de Eboli: Gracias por leer esta historia y pues bueno espero que cuando leas esto te guste el final que le di a todos hahaha.**

**Marina Quino: Amiga, espero pronto tengas internet y aunque tus reviews sean esperodicos te lo agradezco. Espero que estés bien y que el Kami bendiga tu vida y la de tu familia.**

**Nekodan: Gracias por tenerme en story alerts.**

**Serenity824: Yo se que eres Sere-Fan, pero igual espero que te guste el final de esta historia. Gracias por leerla aun siendo que Mako no es tu personaje favorito.**

**Ceci: Querida compañera, yo se que a ti ni te gusta sailor moon, seguro ni conoces a los personajes y me da gusto que aun asi te haya gustado la historia que como te digo no tiene nada que ver con la serie original de donde salen los personajes, asi que podes imaginarlos como quieras. Eso si que no nos vean leyendo en la ofi.**

**Finalmente chicas, gracias a todas por apoyarme y a los futuros lectores que pasen por aquí y si ven a Andrew o Anthony de carne y hueso me lo mandan por paquetería hahaha.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


End file.
